Five Years Later
by Aquaria245
Summary: Never would Blaine have imagined after what was probably the happiest moment of his life, that his life would be in it's current state or he would've gone through the things that he has when he wasn't even out of college yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Years Later**

**Part 1**

How could he have been so wrong? That was a question Blaine asked himself on multiple occasions over the years. When he looked at the situation honestly, they never should've gotten married in the first place. They still had issues to work through but they both believed they could deal with them over time, boy were they wrong.

While they certainly knew there would be some growing pains as well as the adjustment of living together, there seemed to be something else off. Even after they were married, the intimate part of their life didn't change much at all which if Blaine was honest was a bit disappointing. For a married man he spent way too much time getting off in the shower as Kurt hated if he did something like that in bed. On more than one occasion when Blaine closed his eyes in the shower, he got a warm feeling around him as he fantasized while getting himself off. He'd always start off thinking of Kurt, but that image would slowly change and become clouded the warmer his body got. He shook off the feeling each time as being caught in the moment, but that feeling always stuck with him for quite a while afterwards.

Then there had been that one day during his first year of school when he was grabbing coffee after class and was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind him. "Looking good Killer." Hearing Sebastian's voice sent a sensation through his body that was so familiar yet he didn't know why. They talked a bit, but Sebastian only happened to be in that part of town as he'd picked up study materials from a classmate. It didn't come to much of a surprise to Blaine when he heard Sebastian was going to Columbia. While it felt great to see each other, they both knew nothing good could come out of it as they both knew Kurt still viewed Sebastian as public enemy number one. And while Blaine knew that, he didn't object when Sebastian gave him his address as his parents had bought him an apartment on the Upper West Side.

Before Sebastian left that day, they exchanged a hug which once again sent a familiar sensation through Blaine's body. While he wanted to tell Kurt he saw Sebastian that day, he decided not to as he really didn't want to fight with him once more as that would happen. And as far as Blaine knew, he'd never see Sebastian again.

Once the two of them began to argue more and more, Blaine found himself sleeping on their couch as it seemed the only time he got any decent sleep. Their views were so different on so many things Blaine honestly had no clue who Kurt was anymore. And Kurt constantly told Blaine the same thing and talked about how much Blaine had changed. Blaine wasn't blind to the fact that he had changed, but Kurt had as well but refused to believe it.

Things had gotten so bad, that even Rachel was at a loss for what to do. Then the day came when she spotted Blaine walking out of a lawyer's office in Midtown. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, yet seeing how frustrated Blaine looked; she could only come to one conclusion as to why he was there. She was going to approach him, but before she could, he hopped in a cab and headed off. While Kurt had mentioned to her that divorce that been thrown around in more than one of their arguments, he didn't believe it would ever come to that.

Yet that evening, Kurt was proven wrong as Blaine told him he wanted a divorce and had already met with a lawyer. Kurt accused Blaine of doing so to try and prove that he was serious that things needed to change, yet Blaine told him he did it because it was clear to him this wasn't going to work. Neither of them were happy, Blaine was just the first to accept that fact. Then when Kurt asked what was going to happen, Blaine told him he could stay in their apartment as he'd already found a place to stay and would be moving out the next day as he didn't have classes.

If anyone would've told Blaine that after not even four years of marriage he'd have filed for divorce he would've laughed at them. And when Kurt left the next morning he honestly thought they could still fix things. Yet when he got home from work that day, all of Blaine's things were gone. Kurt went through their apartment multiple times but Blaine had been meticulous as he hadn't forgotten a single thing. And then, when Kurt walked into the kitchen he saw this was certainly not a scare tactic on Blaine's part as his apartment key sat on the table.

From that moment on, Blaine's life became an even bigger hell if that was humanly possible. Since his Dad had insisted on them signing a pre-nuptial agreement, Blaine's entire trust fund was safe and secure. And while it wasn't as crazy as some of his classmates back from Dalton, it wasn't something to laugh at either. After Blaine and Kurt had gotten married, the only thing Blaine had allowed his parents to pay for was his tuition as he didn't believe they should be supporting him since he was married. While he wasn't keen on accepting their help now that he and Kurt were getting divorced, his parents had sat him down and told him he needed to let them do this as Blaine needed to concentrate on himself. Over the years they'd watched him become a shell of himself and it had killed them yet they didn't interfere.

With his parents taking care of his expenses, Blaine was able to quit his job and concentrate solely on school. It took a bit, but soon his grades came up to where he always believed they should've been all along. If Blaine had been working, there was no way he would've been able to survive as Kurt was fighting the divorce every step of the way. It wasn't long till he lost track of the amount of time he was spending at his lawyer's office as he seemed to always be there.

The day the judge finally signed off on their divorce, Blaine finally felt free even though they'd been separated for quite some time. While Kurt brought up every issue possible during the proceedings, Blaine could only shake his head. Hell, the thought of dating didn't even appeal to Blaine once they separated. Though after some time, he obviously did start to get out in the world once again. But nothing ever went too far as he wasn't quite ready for it. And the more he thought about it, he'd been tending to his own needs during their marriage so it wasn't anything new. Yet now with their divorce finalized, Blaine got comfortable in bed after polishing off an entire bottle of wine as he was finally, truly free.

Once his hand snaked into his boxers, he closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself. It wasn't long till soft moans were escaping him as he started to get lost in his fantasy. An all too familiar sensation took over his body and the shadowy figure in his fantasy slowly started to become clear. Just as his orgasm took over, the image became crystal clear, the person in his fantasy all these years had been none other than….Sebastian. Blaine immediately sat up on the bed and grabbed the towel he'd set beside him and cleaned off his hand as he thought about what had just happened.

The more he thought about it, he remembered the first time he felt that sensation and it had been back when he and Sebastian had hugged after the Warblers had agreed to help him propose to Kurt. He felt it again when he heard Sebastian's voice at the coffee shop that day and again once they hugged. And to be honest, more than once Blaine had hoped to see Sebastian come walking through those doors again but he never did. Blaine shook his head as he couldn't believe what was happening to him in that moment. At first he thought it was a coincidence and Sebastian's certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Yet the rest of the feelings, there was certainly something more to them.

Before he realized what he was doing, Blaine headed towards his office as his parents had insisted on getting him a two-bedroom so he had a place to work. He started tearing through boxes before he found his old first year music theory book. Quickly he flipped through the pages and he sighed loudly when he found the piece of paper Sebastian had written his address on. He didn't know why he ever kept it, but maybe it was his subconscious at work. But in that moment, Blaine didn't care. Now that he had it in hand, he went back to his bedroom and got dressed. Once that was done, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth before doing his hair. With as frustrated as he'd been over the years he'd stopped putting so much gel in his hair as he just couldn't be bothered. Getting ready in the morning was more about how quickly he could get out and look presentable. He thought about putting more gel in, but he figured this was who he was now and if Sebastian didn't like it, that was on him.

After giving himself a once over in the mirror, Blaine grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and that little piece of paper. Thankfully cabs were a plenty that night and soon he was on his way. Blaine knew this was risky, because Sebastian could've honestly moved. But he figured since the Smythes had bought the place, Sebastian was going to be going to Law School at Columbia as well. When the cab pulled up in front of the building Blaine took a deep breath before paying the driver and getting out.

Once he headed towards the entrance he was greeted by a doorman, which shouldn't have surprised him considering where he was. While he easily could've walked in, he took a chance and asked the doorman if Sebastian still lived there. The doorman replied yes and that he'd actually just returned recently so he was home. Upon entering the lobby, he looked at the piece of paper he had in hand before looking for the elevators. After he stepped inside he hit the button for the thirty-second floor and soon watched the doors close. During the ride up, Blaine put the piece of paper in his pocket before wiping his hands on his jeans as they were getting clammy.

After the doors opened, Blaine stepped out into the hallway and quickly found which direction he needed to head in. Once he was standing before Sebastian's door, he felt his stomach begin to knot while that familiar sensation took over his body once more. And it was pretty clear considering how he was feeling, the conclusion he came to during the ride over was correct. Knowing Sebastian was home, Blaine took a deep breath once more before ringing the bell and praying Sebastian was alone. Upon pushing the bell, Blaine knew there was no going back. He was going to see Sebastian for the first time in over four years. Considering it was a corner unit, it didn't surprise Blaine that it took a bit for him to come to the door but soon her heard footsteps coming closer.

The instant the door opened, Blaine couldn't help but smiled as Sebastian stood before him looking just as handsome as he remembered. "What can I do for you Killer?" Sebastian asked with his trademark smirk as he leaned against the doorframe, impeccably dressed. While some might only look at that smirk, Sebastian's eyes gave away how happy he was to see him.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Sebastian replied as he stepped aside so Blaine could come in. After closing the door behind him, Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and pulled him into a hug which Blaine immediately reciprocated even though he was shocked by Sebastian's reaction. "I've missed you Blaine." Between the sound of Sebastian's voice and his arms around him, Blaine felt content for the first time in a long time.

"I've missed you too." Once they separated, they made their way down the hall and Blaine's eyes bugged out when he saw the size of Sebastian's apartment. "I'm pretty certain your living room is almost the size of my entire apartment."

"Oh, I'm sure you and Lady H…sorry, Kurt, have a bigger place than you think. May I get you something to drink?" Sebastian asked as Blaine looked around.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." Blaine replied upon spotting a wine glass on the table.

"Coming up." Sebastian replied as Blaine walked towards the bank of windows and looked out onto the city. "Now Killer, are you sure you're not going to get in trouble being here as I doubt your husband's opinion of me has changed any over the years?" When Sebastian spoke, he was walking back with a glass of wine for Blaine as well as his. "I can't imagine he was too thrilled to find out you were coming to see me."

"What I do isn't any of Kurt's business." Blaine told him before taking a sip of his wine. "You have a stunning view Sebastian." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian had set his glass of wine down and was now staring at Blaine.

"Talk to me Blaine. What's going on as you're not the type to be so dismissive of someone's feelings, especially your husband's?"

"He's not my husband anymore Sebastian, we're divorced."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian replied while taking Blaine's wine glass from him and setting it beside his. "Blaine, what happened?"

"It was a mess from the start Sebastian and it only got worse. Finally, a little more than year ago I couldn't take it anymore and went to see a lawyer and filed." Once Blaine finished, Sebastian grabbed his wine glass and took a rather large sip.

"I think we need to sit down and talk." Blaine nodded and grabbed ahold of his glass once more and followed Sebastian over to the couch. No sooner were they seated did Blaine begin to tell Sebastian everything and that was something he hadn't done with anyone. Yet it felt like the most natural thing to do. It didn't come to much of a surprise to Sebastian to hear how fiercely Kurt had fought the divorce as he'd always knew he was a little bitch in his opinion.

By the time Blaine was done talking and getting little bits of feedback now and then from Sebastian the bottle of wine was finished and they'd put a good dent into a second. "I didn't come here to dump this on you Sebastian." Blaine told him before taking a sip of wine.

"I know, but it's obvious you needed to talk and I was more than willing to listen. I meant it when I told you that day we ran into each other if you ever needed to talk I'd be here for you."

"I probably should've taken you up on it soon."

"Of course, but that's in the past." At this point of the conversation, they were both leaning against the back of the couch, their hands propping up their heads as they were sitting face to face. "May I ask you something Blaine?"

"Of course after what you just listened to, you could ask me anything."

"Why did you come over here after all this time?"

"You're going to think it's silly."

"Try me, I might surprise you."

"I had an epiphany today at a rather interesting moment." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

"How interesting?"

"That's not important."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Sebastian, please." Blaine said as a faint blush came to his cheeks and in that moment Sebastian reached across and took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"Fine, I won't push, at this moment. Now what was this epiphany that brought you to me?"

"Do you remember when I asked the Warblers to help me propose?"

"Unfortunately."

"Sebastian."

"It's true Blaine. The only reason I agreed to do it is I knew how much it meant to you. And then you got the most adorable look on your face once I said yes. But…never mind, what else?"

"What were you going to say Sebastian?"

"It's not important Blaine."

"I'm going to pull one of your own lines, let me be the judge of that."

"We were talking about your epiphany. So go."

"Sebastian."

"Blaine."

"Fine. Well…" Blaine paused and took his free hand to rub the back of his neck before looking at Sebastian once more. "Do you remember us hugging?"

"I do, it was the best part of that day."

"Thinking back, I feel the same way." Once those words came out of Blaine's mouth, Sebastian scooted a bit closer.

"Continue."

"This is what's going to sound silly, but I got this crazy sensation throughout my body when we did. And the longer it went on, I didn't want to let you go."

"I felt the same way Blaine as having you in my arms in that moment felt so right. I thought about it more than a few times over the years and I'm not that type of person."

"I know."

"Killer, I have changed a bit you know. While I still go out and have a good time, it's nothing like I did in high school which is odd since now it's legal."

"Did you get those same feelings when we hugged that day in the coffee shop?"

"I did."

"Have you had them any other times?"

"You mean besides when we just hugged earlier?" Blaine nodded. "Don't you think that's a bit personal Blaine?"

"Not if I tell you I've had them at times when we weren't hugging but you were certainly on my mind even though I wasn't quite sure. Yet those feelings relate to you and only you Sebastian."

"What are you trying to tell me Blaine?"

"I'm not quite sure, but all I knew earlier tonight when I was lying in bed is that I needed to come and see you."

"What were you doing in bed Blaine?"

"Sebastian."

"I deserve the right to know what brought you to my door tonight Blaine as I've thought about you showing up on my doorstep numerous times over the years. So please tell me?"

"Masturbating."

"About me, I'm honored."

"I didn't know it was you to start with though. I closed my eyes and began to fantasize and soon the fantasy I'd had numerous times over the years began. But the person was always a bit cloudy that I couldn't make him out. Yet this time, the picture came clear and it was you, it's always been you as those all too familiar sensations always accompanied it."

"So fantasizing about me brought you to me. I'm touched." Sebastian said in frustration as he let go of Blaine's hand. "I hope the image of me got you off."

"Sebastian!" Blaine reached out and grabbed ahold of his hand. "That's not it. That image coming clear put everything together for me. And hugging you earlier felt so right."

"What are you trying to say Blaine as I have an early morning tomorrow?" Sebastian told him even though it was a lie, but he was hurt in that moment and he fell back on what he knew to protect himself.

"What I'm trying to say is…I need you Sebastian."

"Oh, so now that you're single you finally want to sleep with me, I get it. More jerk off material for a later date."

"Sebastian, stop! Please!" The pleading look in Blaine's eyes caused Sebastian to back down slightly. "What I'm trying to say and doing a horrible job of doing so, is…I…crap." Seeing Blaine so flustered wasn't something Sebastian was used to seeing as Blaine was usually so put together. "May I do something Sebastian?"

"What would you like to do Blaine?" Sebastian replied as his guard had gone down once more after seeing how flustered Blaine was.

"Kiss you."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to kiss you Sebastian." Sebastian just looked at him and before he realized it he couldn't remember if he'd even answered Blaine but soon Blaine was straddling his lap. "Hopefully this will get across what I seem incapable of saying." Blaine then placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was unlike anything either had ever experienced as they both felt their hearts flutter even with as soft and almost innocent as it was. When Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist to bring him closer, he expected Blaine to object, but Blaine allowed Sebastian to do so.

Now with his body flush against Sebastian's, Blaine flicked his tongue across Sebastian's lips and was instantly granted access. The kiss didn't get any crazier, but a million words seemed to be said through it. When it finally broke, Blaine leaned his forehead against Sebastian as they both had smiles on their faces. "Do you know how long I've waited for that Blaine?"

"Longer than you should have, and I'm sorry about it. What I was trying to say earlier Sebastian and was doing a terrible job in doing so is…" Blaine then paused a moment before continuing. "It's always been you and I was too afraid to admit it as the feelings were something I didn't understand."

"You and me both killer. Now, what do you want to do about it since it's pretty clear we both still feel the same way?"

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night Sebastian?"

"As in a date?"

"Yes, as in a date."

"I'd love to Blaine." Sebastian then leaned in to kiss Blaine once more. While they easily could've gotten lost in the moment once more they both knew they needed to talk. So Blaine made his way off his lap once this kiss broke and they began to talk about everything that had been going on with them over the years. They both knew if they were going to give his an honest shot they needed to get to know each other again and see the men they'd each become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

**Part 2**

The last thing Blaine ever expected when he went to Sebastian's that night was for the two of them to talk until the wee hours of the morning. Throughout the course of the night there wasn't much they didn't talk about as they both wanted to know everything that had been happening with the other. Upon hearing that Sebastian was still in touch with most of the guys from Dalton it surprised Blaine, but he was happy at the same time. By the time he decided to head home as he needed to get some sleep before an afternoon class, he apologized to Sebastian for keeping him up. Sebastian laughed and told him, he only said he had an early morning because he was pissed at the time. Much like Blaine, Sebastian didn't have class till later that day.

When Sebastian walked Blaine to the door, they were both a little of unsure what to do, but once Sebastian pulled him into a hug, Blaine rested his head against him. Once it broke, Blaine stretched and kissed Sebastian gently on the lips before reminding him he'd be by at seven that evening. Sebastian smiled before giving Blaine a gentle kiss on the lips before he headed on his way. While he easily could've closed the door the instant Blaine headed down the hallway, Sebastian leaned against the doorframe and didn't close the door till he saw Blaine make his way onto the elevator. Upon closing the door, Sebastian knew he probably looked like a dork as he had the biggest smile on his face. The last thing he ever expected was that he'd ever have the chance to go on a date with Blaine Anderson, yet it was going to happen that evening.

Throughout his entire cab ride home, all Blaine could think about was his time with Sebastian. While they'd both certainly changed quite a bit, at the core they were still true to who they were. With all the stress of his marriage, Blaine was certainly further behind Sebastian in regards to his schooling. There Blaine was in his fifth year at NYADA while Sebastian was in his first year of law school. For Blaine, while he truly enjoyed being at NYADA, he wasn't exactly sure that's where he should be anymore. Yet Sebastian told him to give it a chance, as now that he no longer had a tedious divorce looming over his head, he just might find his passion to perform once more.

Once he was home, Blaine headed straight to bed as he knew he needed to get some sleep. It was clearly the right thing to do, but he probably should've checked his phone before doing so as he would've seen he had a ton of messages wondering where he was. Around eight o'clock Blaine heard a loud pounding on his apartment door that wouldn't stop so he slowly dragged himself out of bed. For the life of him, Blaine had no idea who the hell it could be. Then once you factor in the fact he'd barely been home for three hours he was not happy. Upon opening the door he was shocked to see Rachel on the other side. "Where the hell were you last night Blaine?" She asked as she made her way past him, clearly oblivious to the fact that she'd woken him.

"Well good morning to you too Rach." Blaine said as he closed the door.

"Morning. Now, where the hell were you last night?"

"Out."

"Blaine."

"Rachel, I went out. Is it really a crime?" Blaine said before pulling out one of the stools at the counter to sit on as Rachel sat on his couch.

"You were out all night Blaine."

"So and how do you even know that?" While he spoke, Blaine grabbed a coffee mug off the tree and lifted the top of his coffee maker and popped in a packet before pressing brew as he had a feeling he wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

"Well, I tried to get in touch with you as Kurt called me." At the mere mention of his name, Rachel watched Blaine cringe and roll his eyes. "Sorry." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he called and told me he received the finalized divorce papers."

"And?"

"He still can't believe it's over. So after going to your old place and spending some time with him, I thought I'd check on you. Yet you weren't here and didn't answer any of my calls."

"Like I said, I went out last night."

"Blaine."

"Rachel, I'm entitled to move on with my life no matter what Kurt might think. And after the hell he put me through during the divorce I was entitled to go out and celebrate finally being free from him."

"He still loves you Blaine."

"That's on him as I don't love him! And if the way he tore me apart during court means he loves me, I can only imagine what it would've been like if he hated me."

"Blaine."

"Don't try to justify what he did or how he acted Rachel, please."

"Fine, I won't. Now, where did you go last night?"

"I went out and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Blaine, I was worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I live alone and can do and go as I please without reporting to anyone."

"Tell me one thing Blaine."

"What?"

"You didn't do anything foolish last night."

"I didn't."

"I'm not going to get anything more, am I?"

"No. Now if you don't mind, I really need to get a little more sleep before I head to school as I have to perform. My body has gotten used to getting sleep after leaving Kurt so I need to give it what it needs."

"Alright." Rachel said as she got up from the couch. "How about we have dinner tonight, just the two of us?"

"Afraid not Rach, I've got plans for tonight."

"With?"

"A friend."

"Are you dating Blaine?"

"Does it matter? Hell, I've been entitled to date since I left him."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Be careful Blaine."

"I will." Blaine then kissed her on the cheek before opening the door and letting her out before heading back to bed.

Once they both headed to class that day, Blaine and Sebastian each had a spring in their step that neither could ignore if they tried. Then when Sebastian was on his way to his last class of the day, he was surprised to receive a text from Blaine asking if they were still on that evening in case something had come up during class that day. The smile that came to Sebastian's face because of that text confused one of his classmates who'd never seen him smile like that before. After replying that everything was good, Sebastian looked down at the goofy selfie Blaine had taken with his phone once Sebastian insisted he have a photo. Considering they'd finished off two bottles of wine, not including what Blaine had before getting there, he certainly had a special expression on his face. Yet as silly as the picture was, Sebastian absolutely loved it. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be long till he had a few more pictures of Blaine to choose from.

When Sebastian finally got home from class that day, he tossed his bag into his office before walking into his bedroom and stripping out of his clothes. Considering he'd just made it to his first class, Sebastian was looking forward to enjoying a long shower before getting ready for his date with Blaine that evening. While he told Blaine he would meet him at the restaurant, Blaine refused. Since Blaine asked Sebastian out on an actual date, he would come and pick him up as it was the proper thing to do as they weren't going out as just friends.

After a rather long shower, Sebastian made his way back into his bedroom with a towel around his waist. Once he was in front of his closet he realized he had no clue where they were going so he wasn't quite sure what to wear. He contemplated calling Blaine to find out, but he decided he'd wing it and try to pick something that would adapt to different situations. It was in that moment Sebastian understood how girls could often bitch about not knowing what to wear. After buttoning his shirt, Sebastian grabbed his watch off his dresser and put it on. He thought about what else he might need that night as he grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket. Tempting as it might've been, to grab a few condoms from his dresser drawer, he didn't. This night out with Blaine wasn't about getting into each other's pants; it was about the two of them reconnecting. And while Sebastian wouldn't object to it happening, he knew Blaine wasn't ready after everything he'd been through.

With the way he was feeling once he was dressed, Sebastian headed out into the living room for Blaine to arrive. While he was certainly tempted to go and pour himself a drink he decided against it as he had no clue what Blaine had in store for them that evening.

Considering the way Blaine was feeling, he had his cab drop him off a couple of blocks away from Sebastian's building as he wanted to walk the last bit to collect his thoughts. More than once on the way over he thought about what he was doing. After everything that had happened he couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian only said yes to the date because he was caught up in the moment after they kissed. But the more he thought about it, he realized this was happening because they both wanted it. While Sebastian had certainly matured, no one could ever force Sebastian Smythe to do anything he didn't want to do. Blaine also thought back to the response Sebastian had sent to his text and it was pretty clear Sebastian was looking forward to their date as much as Blaine was.

Once he reached the building, the same doorman that was on duty the previous evening was there again. "Evening." Blaine said as he approached.

"Good evening sir." The doorman replied as he opened the door for Blaine. Entering the building in that moment certainly felt right and Blaine felt more confident than he had when he first got out of the cab a couple blocks back. During the ride up in the elevator, Blaine checked his watch one more time and was happy that even with walking those last blocks he was still going to be on time. The last thing he wanted was to be late and for Sebastian to think he had changed his mind about their date.

After ringing he bell, Blaine smoothed out his sweater one last time as he opted to wear one instead of a coat. He was still looking down when he saw the door open. Upon raising his head he instantly took in how incredible Sebastian looked. "Do you want to come in or do we need to leave right away?"

"I'll come in as I'm in no rush." Blaine replied. "You look fantastic Sebastian." He continued as he walked into Sebastian's apartment.

"Thank you, but is that really surprising Killer?"

"No." Blaine replied with a shy smile. "You always looked great."

"You look pretty dapper yourself there Blaine. Cute tie by the way." Sebastian said as they headed towards the cut-out which led to his kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Blaine replied as he had his eyes towards the floor.

"What is it Blaine?" Sebastian said as he stepped towards him and lifted his head with his hand.

"Nothing."

"Blaine, if this is going to work, we need to be honest with each other, remember. So spill."

"Fine, I feel self-conscious about what I'm wearing."

"Why, I think you look cute."

"Great, I'm cute. Kids are fucking cute Sebastian!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Killer." Sebastian said as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "If you remember correctly I first said you looked dapper which certainly isn't for kids. And personally, I'm happy to see you're still sporting your bowties. While they can look a bit dorky on some, you make them look hot."

"You're just saying that Sebastian because of my outburst."

"You know me Blaine, I don't pander to people's feelings, I call it like I see it. So if me calling you cute offended you, I'm sorry. I felt it was the safest choice so that you didn't think everything I said last night was a lie."

"If you weren't afraid, what would you have said?" Blaine asked as he removed Sebastian's hands from his shoulders, but kept them in his.

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded. "That you look sexy." The instant the words left his mouth he saw Blaine's expression change. "It's true Blaine; you make this look sexy as you pull it off with confidence which is extremely sexy to me. One of the things I always found so attractive about you besides your ass, is the way you owned a room when you walked into it."

"I'm not that guy anymore Sebastian."

"You are, you just have to believe in yourself as that confidence is part of who you are Blaine. I bet if I asked your parents they could tell me stories about their confident little boy." While he spoke, Sebastian saw the cutest blush come to Blaine's cheeks. "See, you know it's true. And as flustered as you were last night, you had that look on your face before you kissed me. While you were sweet and asked, I have no doubt you would've kissed me regardless of what I might've said."

"Maybe." Blaine replied as he looked up at him and Sebastian smiled. "Okay, you're right; I would've as I really wanted to kiss you. A part of me was tempted to kiss you as soon as you opened your door."

"I wouldn't have objected."

"Maybe, but I didn't want you to think I came here with something else in mind even though my words at one point made it seem like that."

"At one time in my life I would've been flattered if you came to me with only that on your mind. Yet…nevermind. Now, where are you taking me this evening Blaine? And I should warn you, I'm not a cheap date."

"I never expected you to be a cheap date Sebastian. We're actually going to one of my favorite Italian restaurants and from there, it all depends."

"On what if I might ask?"

"How things are going as I have two things in mind, but I have a feeling dinner will let me know which to choose."

"Well then, let's head to dinner as I'm hungry. Plus, I can't wait to see what else you have in mind for us." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Let's get this date started Anderson." Blaine smiled up at him, before releasing one of Sebastian's hands before they headed on their way. While they were waiting for the elevator Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Blaine."

"Yes Sebastian."

"While this might sound selfish, this isn't a place you and Kurt went often, is it? I mean, if it is fine, I just…"

"Relax Sebastian, it's one of my favorites and I found it after I left him. Kurt was never a fan of Italian so I had to do without one of my favorites."

"What about all those trips to that horrid place in Lima….Breadstix I think it was called?" Sebastian asked as they got in the elevator.

"Salad and those stale bread sticks."

"Lovely. I'm sorry for bringing him up."

"It's alright as he's a part of my life that I can't ignore and lots of what happened to me over the last few years happened because of him." On their way out of the building the doorman said goodbye to them both before hailing a cab for them. While they easily could've taken the subway, Blaine wasn't quite sure how to get there from Sebastian's building and didn't want to mess around that night. Once they arrived, Blaine looked at Sebastian after they got out of the cab and smiled at him. "Have you been here before?"

"I have not." Sebastian replied as Blaine took ahold of his hand once more. "But if it's a favorite of yours it must be good." Once they walked in, they walked up to the host station and were immediately brought to a back corner table. The restaurant was rather dimly lit with candles on each table. It was certainly set up for romantic evenings considering the atmosphere. "Is this back corner booth by chance or did you have something to do with it?"

"I might've had something to do with it." Blaine replied as their waiter came over. "Wine preference?"

"You choose as I want to see what sort of taste you have." Sebastian told him and soon heard Blaine order what could be considered a perfect bottle of wine. "Impressive."

"Thank you."

From that point on, they began to talk more, picking up almost where they left off earlier that morning. Sebastian had certainly enjoyed life since leaving Ohio. He'd traveled to Europe quite a few times and had even contemplated transferring schools with as much as he'd enjoyed it. Yet in the end, he decided to stay in New York as it truly felt like home to him. As for Blaine, he was still sorting his life out since he left Kurt. Sebastian was impressed when Blaine told him his parents forced him to take a vacation to get a way on his first break from school after leaving Kurt. Blaine's parents obviously realized he needed time to decompress and he was happy to see they were looking out for him. Then during their talk, Blaine told him he had a concert coming up in a few weeks and that he was rather nervous about it.

Hearing Blaine of all people nervous about performing angered Sebastian more than he thought was possible. Blaine always beamed whenever he performed so to think he was nervous or didn't think he was good enough got Sebastian's mind working. The only thing he could come up with is that somehow through the years Kurt had done a number on Blaine's self-confidence. And knowing how Blaine was burning the candle from both ends certainly affected his performances over the years and has now caused him to doubt his talent.

While they were finishing dessert that evening, Blaine looked over at Sebastian before wiping a bit of chocolate off of his chin. "Are you enjoying yourself so far Sebastian?"

"I am, are you?"

"I most certainly am."

"So, with how dinner has gone, where are we going next?" Sebastian asked before taking another bite.

"I'll give you two options and choose the one you'd like to do."

"But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, but I think this is best. Now, I was thinking we could go and grabbed a drink and talk some more."

"Alright, now where does the choice come in Blaine?"

"It comes in as to where we do this. There is a quaint little bar a few blocks from here that we could go to, or we can go back to my place so we'd have a bit more privacy."

"You know Blaine; if you want me all to yourself you just have to ask." Sebastian said with a smile Blaine knew all too well. "While I might've been offended at first last night, that kiss made a world of difference."

"I'm glad it did." Blaine replied as he turned slightly to face Sebastian more. "And well, if we went back to my place we could kiss a bit more freely."

"Are you saying we couldn't do that if we went to this little bar you seem fond of?"

"No, as it's got a great mix of people it's just…I'd rather share these first moments with you in private and not with everyone else. We're still finding our bearings Sebastian and I feel it would be better if we enjoyed some time alone."

"You're not embarrassed, are you Blaine?"

"Absolutely not." Blaine replied as he placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Who knew getting you to come home with me would be so difficult?"

"I'm only asking because I'm not ashamed of who we are Blaine."

"Sebastian, if I was embarrassed do you think I would've brought you to such a romantic restaurant? I mean, we're certainly not hidden from view. And if I'm not mistaken, we shared a few kisses throughout our evening so far."

"You're right and I'm sorry if you think I've overreacted."

"It's alright and I can see where you're coming from. Hell, while Kurt certainly had his moments more often than not we seemed more like friends than spouses. His feelings about PDA certainly varied and more often than not he preferred it not to happen. But if you'd prefer going to the bar, I wouldn't be offended."

"Actually, I'd love to see where you live Blaine. I just needed to make sure. While I'd love to tell you I won't ask things like this again, I can't."

"I understand, I really do. This is new territory for both of us and I'd much rather these things get brought up than us keeping them to ourselves."

"Then I won't keep them to myself. So, ready to take me home?" Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows that made Blaine giggle which was probably the cutest thing Sebastian had ever heard.

"Yes, I'm ready to take you home."

After paying the bill, Blaine took Sebastian's hand once more and they headed on their way. While they easily could've taken a cab, they decided to take the subway as Blaine told him it was a quick trip with no stops which appealed to Sebastian. When they walked up out of the subway station, Sebastian took a look around. "Nice neighborhood Killer."

"Thanks, my Mom picked it out." Sebastian glanced down and gave Blaine a look. "Yea, I know, but she hated the neighborhood I first moved into after leaving Kurt. So she was beyond thankful I had only signed a month to month lease. Within a few months I had a new apartment in a much better neighborhood."

"Did she at least run it by you first?"

"She did. She gave me four or five apartments to check out and the final choice was mine."

"Are we in Brooklyn?"

"We are, Park Slope to be exact. I'm pretty sure one of my Mom's requirements was that the neighborhood be gay friendly."

"Is it?"

"It is, plus it's got tons of parks and museums. The Brooklyn Botanical Garden is actually near where I live. We should go check it out sometime if you're into that sort of thing."

"I'd love to. Why do I have a feeling that you've done quite a bit of studying in the parks since you've been here?"

"I have actually, how'd you know?"

"Jeff mentioned once that whenever anyone couldn't find you that you were usually out on the grounds studying."

"That was certainly the case as my mind felt freer." While Blaine spoke, he gave Sebastian's hand a pull once they reached the entrance to his building. "Let me get the door for you as you'll see I don't have a doorman."

"Such manners, I like it." Sebastian said as he walked inside. "Which floor Blaine?"

"Third." Once Blaine answered, Sebastian headed towards the elevator but Blaine gave his hand a squeeze causing Sebastian to look at him. "Stairs, the elevator is slow as dirt. I only use it when I'm coming back from grocery shopping if I bought quite a bit."

"Okay. I think I can manage the stairs."

"It'll help you work off dessert." Blaine replied causing Sebastian's jaw to drop.

"Are you implying I ate too much Blaine?"

"No, but if we take the steps you might make room for something I have upstairs."

"I thought you weren't sure where we were going yet you have something waiting for us." Sebastian said as they headed up the stairs. "Do you think I'm that easy to get home?" Blaine couldn't stop from laughing as Sebastian's words and facial expression certainly didn't match. "Glad to see you think I'm funny." Sebastian said before trying to tickle him, causing Blaine to begin to sprint up the stairs. He probably would've been able to get away, but Sebastian's longer legs allowed him to skip steps to catch up to him. Once they reached the entrance to his floor, Sebastian had Blaine pinned against the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself Killer?" Blaine leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the lips. "Okay, I'll take that." Blaine then took his hand once more and led him down the hall toward his apartment.

"Just remember it's nothing like yours."

"So it's cute and compact like you."

"Cute Sebastian."

"I know." Sebastian replied before Blaine opened his door. Once inside, Sebastian waited for Blaine to lock it before they ventured any further inside. "This is nice Blaine; I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's nothing like yours. Please, make yourself comfortable while I get us something to drink."

"Just because it's not like mine, doesn't mean it isn't nice. I also love that you can see the park from your window as well as the exposed brick."

"Me too." Blaine replied before walking back into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "So you really like it?"

"I do, I wouldn't mind a tour later." Sebastian said while Blaine poured their glasses.

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine told him as he handed him his glass before they both sat down as Sebastian had been taking in the view. "There really isn't much more. My office is about the size of an oversized closet. And well, the bathroom is a…bathroom."

"And your bedroom."

"Comfortable." Blaine replied. "Any specific reason you asked?"

"You described the other rooms. Remind me the next time you come over I'll give you the complete tour of my place."

"I can do that."

With as much as the two had talked in the past twenty-four hours they truly had caught up on what was going on in each other's lives. So much so that they could honestly sit back, relax and just enjoy each other's company. It was exactly what they both wanted and needed at that moment. To know that they still understood each other so well was a relief. Once Blaine went to take the empty bottle and glasses to the kitchen Sebastian stood up to take a look around once more. When Blaine returned, Sebastian was standing in front of a bookcase looking at a few pictures.

When Sebastian felt Blaine wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his head on his back, he placed his hands over Blaine's. "You tired Killer?"

"A little. I didn't get much sleep when I got home as Rachel came by early and pounded on my door."

"Why?"

"She was worried as she tried getting ahold of me last night and I didn't answer."

"So that's who you were ignoring."

"Yep."

"Why'd she come to check up on you?"

"She wanted to make sure I was alright as the finalized divorce papers arrived yesterday as I told you."

"I take it Lady Hummel called and whined to her."

"Yep."

"Did you tell her you were with me?"

"No as it's not any of her business who I was with. I would've loved to have told her, but that would put her in an awful situation as she's still friends with Kurt. I mean, I could so hear him yelling he was right and that I was cheating on him. I swear that was his fucking mantra during the divorce." In that moment, Sebastian turned in Blaine's arms.

"Just because you did that once, doesn't mean you did it again Blaine."

"I know, but it proved how bad our trust issues were. Do you mind if we don't talk about him right now as I don't want to ruin a wonderful night?"

"You think tonight has been wonderful?" Sebastian asked.

"I do, don't you?"

"It has, but I know what could make it better."

"What is that?"

"This." Sebastian then leaned down to kiss Blaine. Even though they'd only kissed for the first time the day before, it felt like they'd been doing it forever. Soon Blaine's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as he tightened his arms around Blaine. While they kissed, they had no idea that there was someone looking into Blaine's curtained windows and could see two silhouettes kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years Later**

**Part 3**

"So, tell me again how Blaine's upset and is probably at home trying to cope with what's happened." Santana said to Rachel as they both saw the silhouettes of two people kissing inside Blaine's apartment. "From where we're standing, the hobbit is clearly back in the game again."

"Santana!"

"What? You're the one who thought Blaine made up plans with a friend tonight. Obviously, he did have plans and well, things seem to be going well. But if you're still not sure we can go up and check on Blaine and make….Whoa! Did you just see that? Tall dude's hands went to his ass. Wanky!"

"You're not helping matters Santana."

"Hey, you knew exactly what you were getting when you asked me to come along. To think Blaine was bothered by the fact his divorce is finally finalized was a joke. Blaine filed and couldn't get away from Kurt quick enough."

"Yet he was out all night last night and didn't return my calls or texts. That's not like him."

"Rach, I'm pretty sure Blaine went on dates after he and Kurt separated. While he's certainly not my type, Blaine's good looking. More power to him for moving on with his life considering how miserable he was. Hell, with what's going on right now I wouldn't be surprised if mystery man up there was who he was with last night. And Blaine obviously knows him well if he's in his apartment, because Blaine doesn't just invite anyone in." Santana then glanced over at Rachel once more who was still looking up towards Blaine's apartment from their spot in the park. "He's fine Rachel and I doubt he'd be thrilled to know you're literally spying on him right now."

"I'm not spying, I'm concerned. Don't you think this is a little fast?" Once Rachel asked, Santana grabbed ahold of her hand and started them up the block.

"No as they'd been separated for well over a year and well, prior to that it wasn't much of a marriage considering they did nothing but fight. We both saw that and hated it, especially during the last year prior to Blaine leaving. I'm just glad one of them had the balls to get out before it got any worse."

"Kurt still loves him."

"Rachel, that marriage was destroying them both. While we were both happy when they got engaged and then when they got married, they clearly didn't work through their issues before hand."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Would you rather them still be together and be miserable?"

"No."

The next few weeks were certainly packed for both of them as they tried to figure out time to see each other. To say that their phones were getting a workout might've been an understatement. After the date Blaine took Sebastian on, the next one was Sebastian's to plan and he certainly treated Blaine well. From that point, they alternated back and forth as to who was responsible for the date planning. And while they tried to not label things, it was soon pretty clear where things were heading and then with one question from Sebastian it was official, the two were exclusively seeing each other.

When Sebastian grabbed his bag that morning on his way to his weekly coffee date, he smiled as he glanced at the picture of him and Blaine on his dresser. It had taken them awhile, but they finally managed to take a picture together where one wasn't acting like a goof. After grabbing the last of his things, Sebastian headed out the door. By the time he arrived at the coffee shop, he wasn't too surprised to see he was the first to arrive. So after ordering his coffee, he found them a table to sit at before grabbing his phone to check his schedule while he waited.

Sebastian was so caught up going over his shopping list for that evening that he didn't even notice his friend sit down across from him. "So, there is this great band playing the bar tonight so I thought we could go and check them out?"

"Sorry, can't do it. I've got a date."

"You, "Mr. I Don't Date Smythe", have a date tonight, right?"

"Believe it or not, I do. It just took the right person for me to do so."

"Seriously man, what's the real reason you can't come, homework?"

"No, I've…" Before Sebastian could finish his phone rang and smile crept to his face upon seeing Blaine's face appear on the screen. "Hey Killer, what's going on?" While Sebastian spoke, his friend sipped his coffee and cocked his head to the side as those words sounded so familiar to him yet he didn't know why. "Don't worry about it. Just come over once rehearsal is done. We knew there was a chance of rehearsal running late when we made plans. So just get there when you can. I can't wait to see you either. Bye." Once he ended the call, Sebastian set his phone on the table. "As you could hear, I have plans."

"Why did that conversation give me a case of déjà vu?"

"Why don't you tell me Harwood as I have no idea what goes through that head of yours sometimes?"

"Who were you talking to Sebastian?"

"My date for this evening if it wasn't obvious."

"A name Sebastian, he's got to be someone special for you to have that grin on your face."

"I don't have a grin on my face." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee, hoping he could bring his emotions into check. He and Blaine had been seeing each other for about a month and he'd so far managed to keep it from Thad.

"Right." Thad said as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "A name Sebastian."

"Blaine." Thad instantly started to laugh as soon as the name came out of Sebastian's mouth. "What's so funny?" Sebastian asked as Thad continued to laugh as people in the coffee shop looked at him.

"If you don't want to give me a name, fine, but using Blaine, is just ridiculous. There aren't that many Blaine's around. And well, the first person that comes to mind when I hear that name is Blaine Anderson." The moment Thad said, Blaine Anderson, he noticed Sebastian's expression change. "Start talking Sebastian. Was that really Blaine on the phone?" Sebastian proceeded to slide his phone across the table.

"Look at my last received call, it'll answer everything." Thad did as Sebastian said and soon Blaine's picture popped up on the screen.

"Sebastian, Blaine's married. That's not cool as from what I heard it sounded like a date."

"Well, it is a date as Blaine's divorced."

"Excuse me?" Thad proclaimed rather loudly before quieting himself and leaning towards Sebastian. "Since when?"

"Do you want to know when he filed or when it became official?"

"When he filed?"

"Over a year ago."

"No, that can't be as Wes would've said something to us since he was the only one really permitted to keep in contact with him. Please tell me you had nothing to do with it Sebastian."

"Thanks for the vote of fucking confidence Thad!"

"It's not like that man, it's…." Thad ran his fingers through his hair as he could tell he'd pissed Sebastian off.

"I had nothing to do with Blaine's marriage falling apart. The last time I saw him prior to about a month ago was over four years prior when I saw him at that coffee shop I told you about."

"Before I even ask how he came back into your life I need to ask, how is he?"

"As good as someone can be whose marriage turned out to be a nightmare and then went through hell during the divorce. In most ways he's still the Blaine you remember, but he's also not in a lot of ways if that makes sense."

"Strangely how he is makes sense from what you said. That also answers my question about how Kurt took the divorce."

"I'd prefer if we don't discuss that person in public as my opinion might get us thrown out as my language might become rather colorful."

"Sebastian."

"Thad, if you knew just how bad it was, you'd feel the same way. Here's something to put into perspective, Blaine's nervous performing nowadays."

"Blaine doesn't get nervous on stage Sebastian, he owns it."

"The Blaine you remember did. Who he is now, gets nervous. Everything that happened slowly ate away at Blaine's confidence. I see glimmers of who he was back in high school once in a while, but he needs to be in the right situation. It's going to take him awhile to get it back."

"Are you trying to help him?"

"I'm helping without trying as that's not what Blaine needs right now. He needs people who care about him for him with no expectations."

"Why didn't he tell anyone what he was going through?"

"I know, but I'm not at liberty to say."

"Do you think I could see him? I mean, I've missed him as have the rest of the guys."

"Let me talk to him about it tonight, okay." Sebastian told him before taking a sip of coffee. "While I understand wanting to see him, I think if everyone showed up at his door or called at once it would honestly be too much for him."

"While you answered my earlier question, I have a new one for you." Sebastian nodded once Thad spoke. "What exactly is going on with you and Blaine?"

"Honestly?" Thad nodded. "He's my boyfriend. Why?"

"There was something about the look on your face when you talked about him. I can tell you care for him Sebastian. At one time I might've been concerned, but right now I believe you're exactly what Blaine needs right now."

"I'm flattered, but why?"

"It's because you're accepting Blaine for who he is right now and not who he was at one time."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the way you spoke about him and also what you didn't say."

"So you're not upset with me not telling you when I first saw him and we got involved?"

"I'm a little hurt, but if things were as bad for him as you say, I can understand. You're trying to protect him."

"You're right, I am. I was planning on telling you."

"Does Blaine know you're still in touch with the guys?"

"He does. The night he came over to my place we talked till just before sunrise. And then picked up where we left off when we went out to dinner that night. We were completely honest with each other when we filled each other in on what had been going on in our lives since we last saw each other."

"Did he ask about everyone?"

"He did and got a kick out of all the stories I had to tell. It was easy to tell that he misses everyone."

"Yet you still think we have to be cautious."

"I do. But as I told you, I will talk to Blaine about seeing you tonight and we'll go from there."

It wasn't long after that, did Sebastian have to leave and head to class. Once he was gone, Thad grabbed his phone and sent out a mass text to the guys telling them to be online by seven that evening as they had something important to discuss.

By the time Thad got home that evening, he turned his laptop on before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator knowing he was going to need it with what he was going to do. Shortly after he got logged in, slowly but surely the guys he texted began to pop up on the screen. "Care to tell us what was so important we all had to get online tonight?" Nick asked before taking a bite of his dinner which was next to him.

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone to get on?" Jeff asked.

"Everyone is on." Thad replied.

"Sebastian isn't here." Beat corrected him.

"Sebastian isn't joining us tonight as he has plans."

"What's going on Thad as your message sounded rather important?" Wes asked and everyone nodded.

"I got some news today that you all need to hear, but after I tell you, you need to promise to listen to me."

"This sounds serious." David said.

"It is. Earlier today I found out that…" Thad paused and took a swig of his beer. "That Blaine got divorced."

"No he didn't." Wes said. "He would've told me."

"That's what I thought as well, but obviously…he didn't."

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked, clearly concerned about what he'd just heard.

"It depends on perspective and the situation. But the divorce and the years leading up to it took a toll on him."

"When did you see him?" Nick asked.

"I haven't seen him. I got this information from a reliable source."

"What source Thad?" Wes asked.

"Sebastian."

"How did Sebastian get this information?" Beat asked.

"Blaine told him." Thad said with a laugh. "How else?"

"Always the fucking comedian, huh Thad." Nick said as he shook his head. "Seriously, how is it Sebastian knows all this?"

"Blaine went to see him, that's how he knows."

"Great, he went to Sebastian with something like this yet couldn't tell me and we talk at least once a week." Wes said with a sigh. "Any particular reason he chose Sebastian and not any of us?"

"This might sound harsh, but he knew Sebastian wouldn't judge or lecture him."

"I wouldn't have judged or lectured him." Jeff replied. "Honestly, I don't think any of us would have, but I can see how he could think that."

"Jeff's right." David said. "But now, what were you talking about when you said we needed to listen to you as I'm assuming it goes beyond telling us Blaine got divorced."

"How many of you want to call Blaine right now and check on him?" Every one of them said yes. "That's what I thought, but guess what, don't do it."

"Excuse me?" Wes replied, the frustration evident in his voice. "You're telling me I can't call and check on him after you drop this bomb on us."

"I am, as of right now. Blaine went through hell and it might be too much for him for us to all try to integrate ourselves back into his life at once."

"That's why he needs us." Trent said. "He needs to know we're still there for him."

"Guys, you need to trust me on this. If you all saw the look on Sebastian's face when he told me bits and pieces of what's happened to Blaine, you'd understand. He's going to talk to Blaine tonight as I told him I'd love to see him."

"So we're supposed to trust Sebastian's judgment as to whether or not we can get in touch with Blaine?" Wes said.

"The rest of us more so than you Wes as you've been in touch with him. But I doubt he'd be thrilled to know you found out about his divorce from me who found out from Sebastian. There is obviously a reason he didn't tell you Wes. Blaine left Kurt over a year ago so that should give you an idea of how bad it was if he didn't say anything."

"I've got to go with Thad on this one; we need to follow Sebastian's lead." Nick said. "Blaine obviously trusts him. So if we all want back into his life we're going to need to play this right. The last thing any of us want is to add more stress to Blaine's life."

"While I don't like it, you're both right." Wes told them. "We'll follow Sebastian's lead. When do you think you'll hear from Sebastian?"

"I'm going to give him a call tomorrow and then I'll get back in touch with everyone."

"Sebastian better be taking good care of him." Jeff said.

"Trust me; Sebastian's taking good care of him."

By the time Blaine got to Sebastian's that evening it was after nine o'clock and he felt horrible about it. Yet once Sebastian opened the door, the smile on his face helped ease the way Blaine felt. "I hope you're hungry Killer as I might've gone a bit overboard." Sebastian told him before giving him a kiss. "Let's eat!" He added after closing the door behind him.

"You still made dinner even with as late as I was going to be?" Blaine asked as he took his coat off as they made their way down the hall.

"Of course I did, I invited you to dinner it would've been rude not to." While he spoke, Sebastian took Blaine's coat and tossed it on a chair. "So you better not have eaten."

"I…I haven't as I came straight from rehearsal. I'm so sorry it ran so long Sebastian."

"It's okay as I told you while we exchanged texts. It happens and with a concert next week it makes sense. Plus, it's not as though you didn't keep me updated."

"Still, I shouldn't have kept you waiting."

"What are you apologizing for Blaine?"

"For keeping you waiting."

"If you kept me waiting and didn't let me know why, you'd need to apologize. But you don't in this case, I understand. Plus it's not as though I didn't keep busy while you were at rehearsal." While he spoke, Sebastian pulled Blaine's chair out for him. "I got some work done on my paper so it's fine."

"But…"

"Blaine, stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. Now let me go get dinner." Once Sebastian went into the kitchen to dish up their plates he couldn't help but feel frustrated. To see Blaine so apologetic for something out of his control bothered him. Sebastian couldn't help but feel that apologizing in these situations was something Blaine did quite a bit of while he was married. After he set Blaine's plate down before him, Sebastian sat down as well before pouring them each a glass of wine. "As you can see, I went a bit overboard as I said."

"It smells incredible Sebastian, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Blaine, you haven't tasted it. For all you know it smells and looks great but tastes horrible." Sebastian told him before taking a sip of wine.

"For some reason I have a feeling it's going to taste wonderful."

"Bon Appétit." They were about halfway through dinner and Blaine had begun to relax when Sebastian decided it was a good time to bring up Thad. "You'll never guess who I was having coffee with late this morning when you called."

"Should I be jealous?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Definitely not, though it was with a guy."

"Who was it?"

"Thad."

"How is he?"

"Good. Uh, since he was with me he started to ask a lot of questions once I got off the phone with you. Especially since it proved I did have plans for tonight and wouldn't be able to go to a bar with him to see a new band."

"What did you tell him?" Blaine asked before taking another bite.

"Well, after a bit of talking I told him it was you on the phone and he laughed."

"Really?"

"Yes. He asked for the name of who brought the smile to my face and I said Blaine. He then laughed as he said there aren't too many people with the name and you were the first person that came to mind."

"How'd he react when you told him it was me?"

"He was shocked. And then reminded me that you were a married man and from the part of the conversation he heard it sounded like we were planning a date."

"We were."

"That's what I told him. So long story short, I told him you got divorced. I'm sorry as I know it wasn't really my place but…I didn't want him to think the worst of either of us. And once we began to talk more I told him you were my boyfriend." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine set his knife and fork down and sat back in his seat and looked at Sebastian. "I blew it, didn't I? I'm so sorry Blaine but I didn't want him to think you were cheating on Kurt and…"

"Relax Sebastian, it's alright. Sooner or later people are going to know. Heck, everyone from McKinley knows Kurt and I got divorced."

"He'd like to see you Blaine."

"He's going to expect happy-go-lucky Blaine, I'm not him anymore Sebastian."

"No, he wants to see you not some image of you. All the guys really miss you. And knowing Thad, I wouldn't be surprised if he's gotten in touch with all of them. But, I might've over stepped my bounds in that I told him that he should wait till I spoke with you."

"Did you tell him that as you could see them all freaking out about what happened?"

"Yes and they'd ask you a million questions and I'm pretty sure you're not ready for that yet."

"That would be correct. Hell, now that Thad knows I'm pretty certain I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to Wes."

"You had your reasons Blaine and I'm sure Wes will understand. So, take some time to think what you want and I will pass word along."

"Alright." Blaine replied before finishing his dinner. Once they finished, Blaine helped Sebastian clean up as he couldn't in good faith let him clean up on his own. After that was done they got settled on the couch along with the rest of their bottle of wine. "I really should've brought a bottle with me with all that we drink when I'm here."

"No need as we drink just as much at your place."

"But we're here more Sebastian." Blaine said as he relaxed into the crook of Sebastian arm prior to him wrapping it around him.

"Do you hear me objecting?"

"No, but…"

"Blaine, I don't mind. But if it would make you feel better to bring a bottle with you once in awhile I won't object. Now, are you going to knock me out of my socks at your concert next week?"

"Wait, you'r…you're coming?"

"Of course I am Killer. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to hear you sing."

"You really don't need to Sebastian."

"I want to Blaine."

"Really, you don't."

"Do you not want me there?" Sebastian asked as he turned slightly to get a better look at Blaine who honestly looked panicky at the prospect of Sebastian coming to hear him.

"No, I…I just don't want to disappoint you." While he spoke, Sebastian could feel Blaine closing in on himself.

"The only way you could disappoint me Blaine is if you didn't give it your all on stage."

"I do, but I don't want to not meet your expectations of me." In that moment, Sebastian wrapped his other arm around Blaine and gave him a hug.

"My only expectation is hearing that voice of yours. So unless you don't sing, that's the only way you couldn't meet it." After speaking, Sebastian placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head as he relaxed into his embrace. The more he heard the lack of confidence Blaine had about performing the more questions he had. Something serious must've happened to make Blaine feel this way.

Since he'd gotten quite a bit of work done on his paper prior to Blaine arriving, the two were able to sit and relax. In fact, they'd gotten so comfortable that they actually fell asleep on the couch. When Blaine turned slightly as he'd gotten a chill, that's when he slowly opened his eyes. Upon seeing the time on the clock he sat up rather quickly, startling Sebastian awake as he was asleep in his arms. "I'm so sorry Sebastian. Go back to sleep. I'll let myself out."

"Blaine, relax. You are more than welcome to stay here."

"But you should be sleeping in your bed Sebastian."

"Do you hear me complaining? I was quite comfortable actually. What woke you anyhow?"

"I got cold."

"Lie back down Killer." Blaine looked up at him, but soon settled back down. Once he had, Sebastian grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over them. "Better?"

"But…"

"Blaine, it's late. It's cold out. Just stay the night. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I wasn't worried about that. I just don't want to impose."

"You're not, now go back to sleep."

"Sebastian, don't you want to sleep in your bed?"

"I'm comfortable and this won't be the first time I've slept on the couch."

"True, but…"

"Blaine, the only way I'll go sleep in my bed is if you join me."

"I…I'm not…"

"Not in that context Blaine, to actually sleep. Now make up your mind if you're staying or going as the longer we talk the more likely it's going to be harder for us to do so."

"I'll stay."

"Good. Now do you want to get a bit more comfortable?" Blaine nodded. "Then come with me." Blaine got up and soon Sebastian did as well and took ahold of his hand before leading him towards his bedroom. Once inside, Sebastian opened one of his dresser drawers and tossed Blaine a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into. "You can change in here and I'll change in the bathroom." Sebastian told him before grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Is that okay? I would've given you a pair of sweats but they'd be way too long on you."

"This is perfect, thank you." Blaine replied and Sebastian smiled before walking into the bathroom. Once Sebastian was gone, Blaine tried not to smile as he thought it was cute that Sebastian had given him some privacy to change. Part of him felt a little embarrassed that he'd assumed what he had when Sebastian asked him to join him. But at the same time, it happened because his mind had certainly been wandering there more and more lately.

When Sebastian came walking out of the bathroom, Blaine couldn't help but look. "Why didn't you get in bed?" Sebastian asked as he pulled the covers back.

"I wasn't sure which side you slept on so I didn't want to get comfortable and then have to move."

"Well, I tend to sleep in the middle." Sebastian replied. "So pick a side and I'll get comfortable."

"Sebastian."

"Yea Blaine."

"Would you mind if we curled up like we were on the couch? It was rather comfortable."

"You're right it was, so I have no problem with that." Sebastian then made his way into bed and situated himself just off of center so Blaine could curl up on the same side. "Do you need to be up at any specific time in the morning?"

"No class tomorrow, just rehearsal at one. So just wake me before you leave and I'll head home."

"Alright." Sebastian said as Blaine got comfortable. "You good?"

"Yes, you?"

"I am. Night Blaine." Sebastian then kissed the top of his head after pulling the covers up around them.

"Night Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Years Later **

**Part 4**

When Blaine awoke the next morning, it took a moment for him to realize where he was. Yet the moment he remembered he was at Sebastian's he looked around and noticed he was alone. After listening closely, he was positive he was as he couldn't hear anything. Considering he told Sebastian to wake him so he could leave he was a bit surprised. But once he rolled over he noticed a piece of paper folded up setting on the nightstand with his name on it.

_**Blaine,**_

_**I know you said for me to wake you before I left, but you were sleeping so peacefully I decided to let you be. I remembered you said you sometimes have trouble sleeping so I thought I'd let you enjoy the sleep you were getting. If I made the wrong call, I'm sorry but I used my best judgment. By the way, you look rather adorable as you sleep. While that's not one of your favorite it words, it certainly suited you this morning. I must tell you, I really didn't want to get out of bed this morning as you were still curled up next to me when my alarm went off. I hope you slept well Blaine as I know I certainly did.**_

_**There is a key on the counter near the coffee pot so that you can lock up when you leave. Just give it back to me when I get to your place tonight. Feel free to make yourself at home. I left towels on the counter in the bathroom and there is plenty of food in the fridge. If anything comes up that we need to change our plans for tonight just give me a call. **_

_**Have a good day Killer!  
Sebastian**_

_**By the way, I'm really glad you stayed last night. S**_

Before he reached the end of the note, Blaine had a silly smile on his face that he had a feeling wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. While he had told Sebastian to wake him, he was grateful he let him sleep as that was probably some of the best sleep he'd had in months. After looking at the clock, Blaine lied back down and took in his surroundings since he didn't have to leave anytime soon. He looked to the side and saw the picture of the two of them on his dresser, the same picture Blaine had of the two of them in his room. The day they'd spent at the Botanical Gardens was better than either had expected it to be and the only thing they could both agree on was that it was because of the company. And the picture they'd taken together at the _Japanese Hill and Pond Garden_ turned out beautifully.

By the time Blaine finished his shower, he was a bit startled when he glanced at the clock as he spent way longer in the shower than he thought. Anxiety hit him pretty quickly as he realized he'd be cutting it close going home to change before heading to rehearsal. Yet he knew he needed to do so as he didn't want to show up wearing the same clothes from the night before. But since he wore jeans, Blaine grabbed his phone off the nightstand and decided to send Sebastian a text to see if he could borrow a sweatshirt or something since rehearsal was casual.

Not surprisingly, Sebastian had no problem with it and told him where he could find his sweatshirts in his closet. Upon opening it, Blaine couldn't help but look at all of Sebastian's clothes. There certainly was a good reason he was as well dressed as he was. But he knew he couldn't keep looking as he needed to get going. So he pulled a sweatshirt off a hangar and didn't even look to see what it was as he knew any sweatshirt of Sebastian's would be big on him. It wasn't till he was grabbing the key from next to the coffee pot did Blaine notice he grabbed a Columbia sweatshirt. If there was any doubt he was moving on with his life, this was certainly a clue.

While Blaine was on his way to rehearsal, Sebastian was enjoying a cup of coffee between classes when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Upon turning he was surprised to see Thad standing behind him. "Are you stalking me Harwood?" Sebastian asked as Thad took a seat next to him.

"No, but you weren't answering your phone earlier and I remembered you tend to spend your breaks in this spot."

"I need to change my habits. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Did you see Blaine last night?"

"I should've known." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Yes, I saw Blaine last night. And did you do what I thought last night?"

"What would that be?" Thad asked.

"Get in touch with all of the guys and tell them about what's going on with Blaine."

"Guilty as charged. You're not upset, are you?"

"No as I expected it and I told Blaine the same thing and don't worry, he's not upset either. So, precisely how much did you tell them?"

"Only that Blaine got divorced and that the two of you are in touch. I also told them that we needed to follow your lead in regards to getting in touch with him."

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked as he leaned back, focusing his eyes on Thad.

"If you're asking if I told them the two of you are a couple, no, I didn't. That's for you and Blaine to tell them."

"Thank you. How did they all take the news?"

"They were shocked, especially Wes. You should let Blaine know he's going to have a bit of explaining to do."

"He knows as we talked about it last night amongst other things."

"Are you seeing him again anytime soon?"

"Does it really matter if I am?"

"Sebastian."

"Seriously Thad, does it matter if I'm seeing him anytime soon?"

"Not really, forget I asked."

"I won't, but so you know I am seeing him soon. I'm actually heading over to his place tonight."

"Things sound serious."

"We're in a good place." Sebastian told him before taking another sip of coffee. "Also, would you like to come out with us on Saturday night?"

"I'd love to! Anyone else invited?"

"No, as Blaine wants to slowly work you all back into his life. And since you and I are close, you're first. Then depending on how that goes he'll assess the situation and move forth in an appropriate manner."

"Then I'll be certain not to mention it to Jeff."

"He really misses him, doesn't he?"

"He does. I don't think he's yet to truly forgive you all for taking part in that spectacle. The look on his face when he found out Blaine got divorced spoke volumes. I'm pretty certain he was going to let Nick have it once more. But if you can't scream and yell at your best friend for letting another friend ruin his life, who can you." Thad said with a laugh. "By the way, why did you agree to it anyhow Sebastian?"

"We're not going to talk about this now Thad." Sebastian replied quickly as he gathered his books. "I need to head to class. I'll…I'll give you a call later and tell you where to meet us on Saturday. Later!" Thad didn't get much of a chance to respond as Sebastian was already walking away. And he was in such a rush that he'd left his coffee on the table which was practically unheard of for him. More than once over the years, Thad had joked about having coffee put into an IV for him so he didn't have to worry about going on constant coffee runs while studying. But there was something about the way Sebastian reacted, that got Thad to thinking and the first thing that came to mind caused him to shake his head as that was absolutely ridiculous.

While Blaine was in rehearsal and Sebastian was in class, Rachel was returning to the loft after a morning of auditions. She was just about to toss her bag on the couch when she spotted Kurt sitting there. "What are you doing here?" She asked before giving him a hug. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took some personal time which Isabelle didn't have a problem with as she knows I've been off my game, especially for the last few months." Kurt said as she sat down beside him. "So, I thought I would come by and see you, yet you weren't here. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

"It's why you have a key. But you're lucky Santana wasn't here as she doesn't like unannounced guests, even you."

"She can deal with it as I needed to see you."

"Those are brave words when she's not here to hear them." Rachel said with a slight giggle. "Why did you need to see me?"

"Have you seen him?" Those words coming from Kurt were something Rachel had dreaded ever since the night she and Santana went to check on Blaine. Throughout their entire walk home that evening Santana had asked her if she was going to tell Kurt about "Mr. Grab-ass", as she'd so affectionately taken to calling the man Blaine was with that night. Yet as the weeks went by, Kurt hadn't asked her about him which was fine with her, yet now it was happening. "Rachel?"

"I have, why do you ask?" In that moment, Rachel glanced down and saw that Kurt still had his wedding ring on. "Kurt, you need to take that off." She said as she took ahold of his hand. "You're no longer married."

"I tried, but I couldn't. Part of me thinks that if given a chance we could work things out."

"Kurt, there is no working things out. Your marriage is over as is any bit of friendship the two of you shared. By the time the divorce proceedings were over Blaine couldn't even look at you he was so disgusted."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Rach?"

"I don't. Throughout this entire ordeal I stayed rather neutral. But if you ask Santana, she feels I supported you more than Blaine which she feels was hypocritical."

"He left me, what else were you supposed to do. You're my best friend afterall."

"True, but Blaine's my friend as well. Could he have handled things better, certainly, but there is nothing we can say which will change things. Blaine did what he believed he needed to do back then."

"I still can't believe he told me he wanted a divorce, moved out, and had me served all in a matter of days. Getting those papers at work was one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me which is saying a lot."

"They were brought to your work as they knew it was a place you'd be."

"He didn't even give us a chance to talk about it Rach."

"Blaine was done talking as you weren't listening. He tried to talk to you about things on numerous occasions."

"I was listening and he was being irrational." In that moment, Rachel remembered all too well why she tried not to talk about the divorce while they were going through it. "I personally believe that most of our issues stemmed from the fact that people weren't fawning over him at school and he was taking his frustration out on me. And it only got worse once I went back to work for Isabelle as everything seemed to be going well for me. Yet instead of being happy, he was frustrated."

"For starters, they did fawn over him in the beginning Kurt." When she spoke, Kurt let out a huff in frustration as he remembered it all too well as Blaine made quite the splash his first year which drove Kurt crazy as once again all eyes were on Blaine. "Blaine is talented."

"Yet he's still in school."

"He's still in school as he couldn't take a full course load as he was also working a full-time job helping support your household. Blaine worked his ass off Kurt."

"Yet he still managed all of those late nights."

"You know, I'm not going to do this as we both see this situation differently and I don't want to argue with you. You both made mistakes and I'm not going to make excuses for either of you."

"You always had a soft spot for him."

"He's my friend Kurt, and even though you two have gotten divorced, that hasn't changed. Now, so you don't hurt yourself anymore, you need to take the ring off."

"It's the only thing I have left Rachel. Did I tell you part of the divorce decree was that I change my name back immediately?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Are you telling me he didn't tell you?"

"He didn't as we really didn't talk about it as he didn't want to put me in the middle of things." Rachel told him as she stood. "Could I get you something to drink?"

"Only if you're getting something for yourself."

"Is tea alright as there is certainly a nip in the air?"

"That works." Kurt replied as he turned to watch her. "When did you see him Rachel?"

"The day after you received the papers, I wanted to check on him after spending the previous night with you."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"No I haven't as I've been quite busy as of late and he's not the easiest person to reach."

"Are Mommy and Daddy still supporting him?"

"I wouldn't know, but I would assume they are since he's taking a full class load once more. Could we not talk about Blaine anymore Kurt as it makes me uncomfortable?"

"I'm sorry, that's the last thing I want." Kurt replied as she brought them their tea. "It's just…I'm frustrated that he seems to be moving on so easily."

"It seems that way as he began moving on while the divorce was still happening. For Blaine once those papers were filed, there was no turning back. He tried and it didn't work and it got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore."

"Was I really that bad?"

"I don't know as I wasn't around when your fights started. I only ever heard the end of them and the ones I heard were quite vicious if I'm being honest. Hard as it might be to hear Kurt, I think this is the way things needed to be as you two had serious issues."

While Rachel was having this conversation with Kurt, Blaine was in the middle of rehearsals. Just as he'd expected his attire caught the attention of quite a few of his classmates. Most were thrilled for him as they'd seen the toll his divorce had taken on him. So to see him now smiling and carefree all the time was a pleasant change for everyone. A few of the guys asked questions but for the most part the girls were the ones bombarding him asking all about the owner of said sweatshirt he was wearing.

Once rehearsal ended that day, quite a few of them were heading out and asked Blaine to join them but he declined since Sebastian was coming over after class. For once none of them had a problem with his answer since they were all so happy to see him moving forward. Yet before they all went their separate ways, more than a few told Blaine that he and his boyfriend needed to join them one of these nights to which Blaine told them he'd talk to his boyfriend about. While some thought Blaine had moped around once he filed for divorce it really was the opposite as he rediscovered his social life and had begun going out once more.

When he got home that day, he brought his bag to his room and unpacked it as he threw his sweater from the previous night into the hamper. After he had everything unpacked, he headed towards his kitchen to get something to drink before sitting down and getting to work. He knew he had more than enough time to get some of his project done before Sebastian arrived. And with his concert the next week, he had time as almost every professor he had was more concerned about the concert so no projects were due till the following week. Blaine had gotten so into his composition that he was a bit startled when he heard a knock on the door. But with one glance at the clock, he realized it was Sebastian.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by Sebastian's smiling face as well as dinner. "I really hope the Chinese restaurant down the street is decent because that's where this is from." Sebastian said after giving Blaine a kiss.

"I thought we were going to order once you got here Sebastian." Blaine said as he took the box. "And yes, it's decent. It's where I planned on ordering from tonight."

"My sweatshirt's a bit big on you Killer." Sebastian told him as he took a seat as Blaine set the box on the table.

"Oh, I should probably take this off so you can take it home."

"Why, it looks good on you." Sebastian said as he began to unpack the food. "Are you going to offer drinks or should I go help myself?" He then noticed the beer on the table. "From the looks of it, you're ahead of me already."

"Would you like a beer Sebastian?"

"I would love one and you should probably get another for yourself as yours is almost empty." Once Blaine returned, Sebastian handed him his and Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "I got you the same thing you ordered last time we went out for Chinese. I hope that's alright."

"It's my favorite actually, thank you. Also, thank you for letting me sleep this morning."

"You're welcome." Sebastian replied before taking another bite. "As my note said, I took a chance as you were sleeping so peacefully. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. To be honest, it was some of the best sleep I'd gotten in quite a while. How was class?"

"It was class. That reminds me, I have a bit of reading to do tonight before we do anything."

"Not a problem."

"Cool. Also, Thad came by to see if I saw you."

"Did you ask him if he did what you presumed?" Blaine asked between bites.

"I did and he did. I also asked him to join us on Saturday night as we talked about."

"Is he going to?"

"He is as he can't wait to see you. The same goes for the rest of the guys. How'd your rehearsal go?"

"It went well. I also got bombarded with questions because of my attire today as it's slightly different from my usual."

"They noticed it wasn't yours." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yes which lead to them asking who it belonged to and the girls freaked when I said my boyfriend."

"He's a pretty lucky guy." He said with a wink causing Blaine to smile. "And you look good in his clothes though they're a tad big on you."

"That was pointed out to me as well."

By the time they finished, Blaine took the empty containers to the kitchen while Sebastian took out the reading he needed to do. When Blaine came back in, he grabbed his guitar that was leaning against the couch. "Are you going to play?" Sebastian asked.

"I am, is that going to bother you?"

"Not at all, I've actually been hoping to hear you play from the moment I saw it propped up on the stand the first time I was here."

"Why didn't you ask me to play?"

"I didn't know if you actually did or it was decorative."

"Now you know. I do play."

"Are you going to play anything I know?"

"Not right now as I'm working on a composition for one of my classes."

"I'm certainly learning more and more about you Blaine Anderson."

"I hope you like what you're finding out Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh, I certainly am. Now let me hear how talented you are."

Once Blaine began to play, Sebastian cocked his head to the side as listening to Blaine play was a pleasant surprise as he had no clue he could play or that he was this good. The longer Blaine played and jotted things down; Sebastian had to force himself to read as he could honestly get lost in listening to Blaine play. By the time Sebastian finished up his reading, Blaine was in such a groove that Sebastian set his book to the side and just listen to him. Almost an hour passed from the time Sebastian had finished and Blaine looked over. "Oh my god, are you done? I'm so sorry Sebastian." Blaine was instantly flustered which cause Sebastian to sit up and place his hand on his arm.

"What are you apologizing for Blaine, I was enjoying listening to you play."

"But you were done and I sh…" Blaine's words were cut off as he felt Sebastian's body against his.

"Relax Killer. If I wanted you to stop, I would've said something. You know me. It was really good Blaine."

"It still needs some work."

"If that needs work, I can't wait to hear the finished product. You have to promise to play it for me."

"I think that can be arranged." While he spoke, Blaine set his guitar back in its stand which he had set near the couch. "But right now, I'd rather enjoy my time with you."

"I like the sound of that."

"I think you're going to like what I have in mind." While Blaine spoke he moved onto Sebastian's lap. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Sebastian replied as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips. "I quite like you here considering this is how we shared our first kiss."

"You remember that?"

"Of course, it wasn't that long ago." After he spoke he saw the faintest of pouts forming on Blaine's face. "It was also quite memorable Blaine considering how long I'd waited for it." Those added words caused the pout to vanish and a smile to creep to his face. "How about you give me a reminder of that moment?"

"It would be my pleasure." Blaine replied before leaning in to kiss Sebastian. With as much as they'd kissed in the last month, it wasn't long till Blaine felt Sebastian pull him closer and his hands to slide beneath the sweatshirt. Considering the size of Sebastian's sweatshirt, Blaine never tucked his shirt in underneath and soon he felt Sebastian's hands on his bare back. Once Sebastian began to knead his back, Blaine moved his legs enough so he was flush against Sebastian which caused them both to moan softly into the kiss. From that sound alone it was clear they were both aroused. Then once Sebastian tightened his hold, they could both feel how aroused the other was.

Soon Blaine felt them moving and the next thing he felt was his back on the couch and Sebastian above him. Sebastian's hands had left his back; one was now up towards his shoulders while the other trailed down his side. When Blaine felt Sebastian move from between his legs he thought the kiss might break but soon felt Sebastian's thigh press against his erection causing him to moan once more into the kiss. For the most part they moved rather slowly as neither wanted to rush, but it had become rather obvious they both desired more. The moment Blaine felt Sebastian's hand grazing up his inner thigh, he thought he was going to feel the touch he desire but soon Sebastian stopped. That was all it took for Blaine to finally break their kiss. "What is it Blaine?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"I…I'm not sure."

"I don't want you to Sebastian. I want you to touch me."

"Are you sure Blaine? I…I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with."

"Damnit Sebastian, I'm not a kid." Once Blaine spoke, he went to move but Sebastian stopped him. "What?" The frustration was evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Blaine, for so long I've only cared what I wanted. Yet with you, I don't want to do something you're not ready for." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine settled back down beneath him and wrapped his arms around him. The look in Sebastian's eyes let Blaine know more than his words that Sebastian only didn't want to screw up.

"I told you what I want Sebastian."

"I want the same from you Blaine."

"Then what are we waiting for." When he spoke, Blaine lifted one of his legs and rubbed it against Sebastian's groin, bringing a smirk to Sebastian's face.

"Nothing anymore." With that said, Sebastian leaned back down and they began to kiss once more. Blaine rubbed his leg against Sebastian as the kiss deepened and soon felt Sebastian palming him though his jeans. The more passionate the kiss grew; it was pretty obvious how true their words were as they were both waiting for things to progress. Blaine was so caught up in the kiss that his body froze when he felt Sebastian's hand wrap around him and it didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian who broke the kiss. "Blaine." He was about to remove his hand when Blaine lifted his hips and thrusted into Sebastian's grip. "You okay with this?"

"Definitely."

"Good as you feel so good in my hand."

"Do I now?"

"You do. And I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised as I had no idea you were so…endowed."

"Just wait till you get a look."

"What happened to my bashful school boy?"

"Oh, he's still here. But he's not ashamed to go after what he truly wants anymore."

"And what is it that you want Blaine?"

"You Sebastian, I want you. I always have, yet it took me a bit to realize it."

"We'll have time for a sentimental talk later; it's time we got to making up for lost time." Sebastian said as he tightened his grip. "And boy do we have time to make up for." Instead of leaning down to kiss him again, Sebastian began to stroke Blaine as he watched his face. Wanting to make mental notes of how Blaine reacted as he gave himself over to the pleasure he was feeling. When Blaine began biting his lower lip to quiet himself, Sebastian leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Don't, I want to hear you." After that, hazel eyes locked on green as Blaine moaned rather loudly.

"Se…Sebastian, I…I'm close." Blaine wasn't quite sure what he was expecting from telling him, but he wasn't expecting to see Sebastian move down his body and fully expose him before licking his lips. Sebastian glanced up at Blaine and was met by a nod. The next thing Blaine felt was the warmth of Sebastian's mouth surrounding him causing him to moan even louder. "Oh god!" Blaine had never felt anything like this before and while he was close before he knew it wasn't going to be much longer. Even after giving Sebastian multiple warnings he never pulled off, yet Blaine couldn't hold off any longer.

Throughout his entire orgasm, Sebastian never stopped till Blaine shuddered beneath him. It wasn't till then did he remove him from his mouth. "How are you feeling Killer?" Blaine could only look at him as he was in a complete daze. "That good, huh?" Sebastian asked with a smirk as Blaine nodded. "And you were right, I like what I see. You certainly weren't exaggerating."

"Come here." Blaine said as he reached out and grabbed ahold of the front of Sebastian's shirt, pulling him towards him. Once he was close enough, Blaine leaned up and they began to kiss once more. As Sebastian settled back down above him, the kiss deepened. Sebastian wasn't quite sure how it happened but he soon felt Blaine above him. When Blaine's lips left his and began to trail down his neck, Sebastian closed his eyes, loving the feel of Blaine's lips against his skin. As he moved off to the side, Sebastian felt Blaine cup him through his pants.

"Blaine."

"Yes Sebastian."

"Just because I did what I did, doesn't mean you have to. I mean…"

"I want to, any objections?" Blaine said with a glimmer in his eye that Sebastian couldn't remember seeing before, but it certainly wasn't an innocent one. In that moment, it was pretty clear Blaine had a side to him he was experiencing for the first time and that sent chills through Sebastian's body.

"None. Be my guest."

"I will." Sebastian had been so focused on Blaine that he hadn't realized that while they were speaking Blaine had undone his pants, much as he'd done to him. Then once he felt Blaine's hand wrap around him, he couldn't help but moan as Blaine moved his hand up and down the shaft. Much as Sebastian had done, Blaine watched him the entire time as he moved his hand over him. Seeing the affect each flick of his wrist had on him. The moment he saw Sebastian's eyes begin to flutter, he tugged down on his boxers with his other hand to expose him. "You're quite impressive yourself Sebastian."

A seductive look crept to Sebastian's face at those words, and then slowly he watched as Blaine lowered himself down and flicked his tongue over the tip. Sebastian's hips lurch forth at the contact causing Blaine to repeat the act. Once Sebastian's body settled down, Blaine continued to tease him before slowly taking him into his mouth. With as long as it had been since he'd done so, Blaine could only hope he could please Sebastian as well as he'd pleased him. But once he found his rhythm and relaxed his throat, he could tell he was from the sounds Sebastian was making. Then once he felt one of Sebastian's hands tangle in his hair and give a slight tug, Blaine was surprised by how good that felt.

Even though it had been quite a while, Blaine refused to stop even when Sebastian warned him he was about to cum. It was only a few moments later and Sebastian came with quite the force which caught Blaine off-guard, but it didn't deter him and he kept going till Sebastian was completely spent. When he finally removed him from his mouth, his eyes were a bit teary. "You okay Blaine?"

"Yea, it had just been awhile."

"I never would've guessed as that was amazing."

"You think?"

"I know. Now, come here and let me thank you properly."

Once they began to kiss, they somehow made their way onto to their sides and their legs wrapped around the other. They were so caught up they had no idea what time it was and neither cared. But once the kiss broke, Blaine looked at Sebastian whose lips were swollen and Blaine could only assume he was in a similar state. "Stay tonight Sebastian."

"Are you sure Killer?"

"Positive."

"I'd love too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Years Later **

**Part 5**

The next couple of days were a bit hectic for them both so they didn't see each other, but that didn't stop them from talking on the phone. With Blaine having a late rehearsal on Friday, Sebastian had gone out with his friends but didn't drink as much as he usually did as he planned on heading over to Blaine's early in the morning to surprise him. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Sebastian?" Hunter asked as he ordered them another round of drinks. "You're going pretty light tonight."

"That's because I have plans tomorrow morning."

"Are these plans with a certain former Warbler?" Thad asked as he finished off his drink. The three of them had reconnected their sophomore year of college when Sebastian and Hunter were in the same class. And after Sebastian told Thad, he need to see Hunter with his own eyes as he thought Sebastian was screwing with him since no one had heard from him since they'd gotten disqualified. Yet there he was and he was certainly mellower than he'd been during his brief stint at Dalton.

"Which former Warbler are you referring to?" Hunter asked as their waitress brought over their drinks.

"You probably don't remember him." Sebastian replied quickly before glaring at Thad.

"Don't even." Thad said as he had less of a filter since he had quite a few drinks in him.

"Who are you seeing?" Hunter asked.

"That's a good way to put it." Thad said.

"Oh, so is this your newest fuck buddy?"

"NO!" Sebastian's response caused Thad and Hunter to look at each other and then back at Sebastian who was slowly reining in his temper.

"Okay, guess not." Hunter stated, clearly taken aback by Sebastian's response. "Sorry man. Who are you seeing? Anyone I know?"

"You could say that." Thad blurted out.

"Shut up Thad! Or you can kiss tomorrow night goodbye and you can explain to everyone else how you fucked up!"

"Sorry."

"Now come on man, who are you seeing tomorrow?" Hunter asked as calmly as he could as it was obvious to anyone around them Sebastian was on edge. "Either tell me or you know mister loose lips while he drinks will." Sebastian looked at Thad and shook his head as he knew Hunter was right. It wouldn't take much more to get Thad to sing like a canary.

"True, you've certainly got a point. Alright, I'm seeing Blaine."

"You mean mister flawless?"

"You remember that?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, it's sort of hard to forget considering the way you spoke about him as did everyone else. So you're seeing Blaine tomorrow. Where the heck has he been?"

"Hell." Thad replied with a snort causing Sebastian to look at him. "It's true, just not in the literal sense, from what you've told me."

"You've got a point." Sebastian said. "He's actually been in New York this whole time."

"Then what's with the hell comment?" Hunter asked.

"Blaine married Kurt after he graduated and it turned out to be the marriage from hell." Sebastian told him. "Before they even reached their fourth anniversary, Blaine moved out and filed for divorce which took over a year to get as Lady Hummel fought him the entire time. It got really nasty."

"Good for him to get out of a bad situation if there was no hope. I'm sure the nastier things got during the divorce it only strengthened his resolve that this was the right decision."

"It did." Sebastian said.

"Are you seeing him as a friend or is there more to this?"

"Blaine's my boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Hunter said as he cocked his eyebrow and glanced at Thad who was paying close attention.

"It is, so just say what you're thinking."

"Good for you man. I know how you felt about him back then. So he's responsible for that smile you've been sporting?"

"He is."

"How'd you find out about all this?" Hunter asked as he turned his attention to Thad.

"Blaine went to see him." Thad blurted out.

"Please tell me it wasn't right after he left his husband."

"It wasn't." Sebastian replied. "I didn't see him till the divorce was final so Blaine had been on his own for a little more than a year even though he was technically married for that year. He started to date a bit during that time."

"Okay, I just didn't want you to be some instant rebound. A year after leaving his husband is acceptable."

"I thought so as well. And Blaine's head is in a really good place."

"Except for when it comes to performing." Thad added.

"Performing?"

"Blaine went to NYADA. And during his marriage his performance confidence took a hit. I'm rather pissed about it as I've heard him sing since we've been together and he's still got it. Yet he doesn't have that same belief in himself anymore."

"That's a bit shocking considering what I heard and saw."

"I'm hoping he comes out of his shell as he has a concert next week."

"Can I come?" Thad asked. "I'd love to hear Blaine sing again."

"That depends on how things go tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

"Blaine and I are going out and Thad is joining us. You see, once I told Thad here about Blaine he went and told all the guys. Now they all want to get back in his life but it's going to take some time. And since Thad and I are close, he's getting to see Blaine first and we'll go from there."

"Wait, Blaine shut those guys out of his life?"

"Kurt doesn't like us." Thad said. "Even though a bunch of the guys helped with Blaine's over the top proposal."

"I don't want to know."

"It's safer that way." Sebastian told him before taking a sip of his drink. "So, depending on how things go tomorrow night, the rest will slowly be allowed back. Blaine doesn't want to be overwhelmed by lots of questions about what happened. He just wants to move on with his life."

"That makes sense, just as it makes sense that the guys would ask questions." Hunter said.

"He knows as we've talked about it. He just feels if they slowly come back it'll be easier instead of everyone coming back into his life at once. Essentially he's the same guy, but he's also not."

"Considering what he went through, that makes sense, plus people change. I hope you're remembering that Sebastian."

"I am. The first time Blaine and I saw each other again we talked for hours. The same can be said for the second. We're not rushing into anything as neither of us want to screw this up."

"Sounds good and Sebastian."

"Yea."

"Sorry about the fuck buddy comment considering what you just told me."

"It's alright. I would've had the same sort of comment. I just don't want anyone thinking that's what this is about. I care about him."

"We know." Thad told him.

"How is that?"

"Your expression changes when you talk about him as I said before. You can tell there is more to this than just sex." Sebastian's expression changed once again. "Wait, are you saying you two…oh man, sorry Sebastian."

"It's okay. My past certainly entitles you all to these comments. But you especially Thad should know Blaine better than that."

"But you want to." Hunter said.

"Of course I want to. Hell, I've wanted to since I was a teenager. But it'll happen when it happens and I'm okay with that."

When Sebastian's alarm went off the next morning, he was thankful he didn't drink as much as he usually did that night as it was already hard to get up on a Saturday morning. After getting out of bed and looking in the mirror, he realized he needed to take a shower because there was no denying he'd been out late. Add on top of that the conversation he'd had with Thad and Hunter he certainly needed to clear his head. With all of them drinking he was a bit more honest about what was going on than he'd planned, but he also knew neither of them would say a word which made it easier. The only uncomfortable part was when the conversation took on sexual overtones which were odd since Sebastian was more than comfortable talking about sex. For so long, for him it was only about feeling good, yet the thought of having sex with Blaine appealed to him in a way beyond feeling physical gratification.

Sebastian was so caught up in his own thoughts in the shower, most of them about Blaine; it wasn't till he felt his orgasm build that he knew the wait was worth it. If the mere thought of having sex with Blaine could have this profound of an effect on him, he could only imagine what it would actually be like. And from the fooling around they'd done a few nights prior at Blaine's was any indication, the wait might not be as long as Sebastian might think. It was pretty clear Blaine knew what he liked and wanted and had no problems going after it or asking for it the more they messed around. Yet since Sebastian knew he was more experienced than Blaine was, he had no problem letting Blaine set the pace at which things progressed.

After getting dressed, Sebastian grabbed his bag as he didn't see himself coming back to change for their night out and there was no way he was dressing up this early in the morning. Once his bag was packed, Sebastian grabbed the essentials off his dresser and headed off. When he came walking out of the building his doorman smiled as the change in Sebastian's demeanor over the last month had certainly been noticeable. Upon getting on his train, Sebastian pulled his headphones out of his bag and pulled up a playlist for the ride. He'd been tempted to drive to Blaine's since it would be quicker, but parking around his place was certainly at a premium.

Once he got off at his stop, he headed up the stairs and made his way to the bakery that Blaine loved that was just around the corner from his building. According to Blaine not only was the food to die for, it also had some of the best coffee so Sebastian was able to take care of two things at once. While he knew a few of Blaine's favorites, he got quite the variety as everything looked amazing and he wanted to try almost everything. After everything was boxed up and he was handed his tray of coffee he headed over to Blaine's. During his walk Sebastian looked around as the area was still waking up and was rather tranquil. Depending what Blaine had in mind for the day, he certainly wouldn't mind spending some time in the park across the street to decompress after a long week of classes.

After walking into the building, he headed straight for the stairs as Blaine was right about the elevator being impossibly slow. Once to prove his point, Blaine told Sebastian to ride up while he took the stairs. And after promising not to run or jog up them, Blaine still was upstairs before Sebastian was. Thankfully when he reached Blaine's floor one of his neighbors was heading down and held the door open for him since his hands were full. On his way down the hall, Sebastian hoped that Blaine wasn't sleeping so soundly that he wouldn't hear him knock. It was the first time he comprehended how wrong his idea might be of surprising him. So after balancing the box on top of the coffees, Sebastian knocked and patiently waited for Blaine to answer.

It took a bit and he was just about to knock again, when he heard the locks turning before Blaine opened the door. There before Sebastian stood Blaine who'd obviously just woken as his eyes weren't fully open and his hair was all over. "May I come in?" Sebastian asked and Blaine nodded before stepping aside. While Blaine hadn't spoken yet, the look in his eyes as they opened more showed how happy he was to see Sebastian. After Blaine closed and locked the door behind him, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. "Even though I brought coffee as well, you look like you want to go back to bed."

"It's okay." Blaine replied as Sebastian set the box and coffees on the counter before wrapping his arms around Blaine who settled into the embrace. "What are you doing here Bas?"

"Bas?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow as Blaine looked up at him.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"It's just different, that's all. Most people tend to try and shorten my name to Seb, not Bas."

"Do you mind?"

"From you, no as I could certainly get used to it. What do you want to do Killer?"

"Part of me wants to curl back up in bed as it's early on a Saturday."

"And the other?"

"To curl up with you on the couch and see what goodies you brought me."

"They're not all for you, I need breakfast as well."

"I guess I can share."

"You guess?" Sebastian said before beginning to tickle Blaine who immediately doubled over as he began to laugh. "Ah, you're' ticklish."

"Please Bas…stop…" Blaine said as he laughed.

"I could use this to my advantage."

"Come on Bas, please." With that last bit of pleading Sebastian stopped and Blaine slowly got his breathing under control. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Sebastian said before kissing him. "You're quite fond of me actually."

"You're right, I am. Now you grab the food and I'll get a blanket." Blaine then stretched to give Sebastian a kiss before heading for the closet as Sebastian headed towards the couch. When he walked back over, Sebastian was stretched out with his shoes off waiting. Once Blaine curled up next to him and put the blanket over them Sebastian handed him his coffee. "You must've gotten up pretty early to get here."

"You're right I did." Sebastian replied as he set the box of pastries between them. "And after as late as I got home, I'm about as tired as you look. So if I fall asleep later, don't take any offense."

"Not a problem. Curling up on the couch and sleeping doesn't sound like a bad way to spend part of the day."

After having a bit to eat as they discussed the past couple of days, Sebastian set the box on the table before wrapping his arms around Blaine. With the start they had, it wasn't too surprising that they did what they thought and fell asleep on the couch. While Sebastian had never really been the cuddling type, there was something about cuddling with Blaine that change how he felt about it. It was a few hours later when they both jumped from loud knocking on the door. "Expecting anyone B?" Sebastian mumbled as he got his bearings again.

"No." Blaine replied as the knocking continued. "Stay here, I'll go get rid of whoever it is." He then stretched and kissed Sebastian before getting up off the couch. As he walked to the door, the knocking continued so he called out that he was coming. After undoing the locks, Blaine cracked the door open and was shocked by who he saw on the other side.

"Hey Squirt! Happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he spoke through the opening in the door.

"I'm in the city for a few days so I thought I'd come by to check on my little brother. Gonna invite me in?"

"Now's not a good time."

"Obviously you just got up, but come on. Invite me in."

"You should've called."

"Come on Blainey, it wouldn't have been a surprise if I had." At that moment he placed his hand on the door but stopped as he peered over Blaine's shoulder. "You're not alone, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's a coat over your couch that certainly doesn't belong to you. Same goes with the shoes beneath it." As this conversation was going on, Sebastian couldn't help but listen as it was pretty obvious who Blaine was talking to.

"Then you know why it's not a good time."

"It's always a good time." The next thing Blaine saw was his door open and his brother come walking in and head straight for the couch that the two had been cuddled up on. Blaine wanted to run after him but closed the door first and sighed as he had no idea how this was going to play out. "Hi, I'm Cooper, Blaine's older, more dashing brother."

"Sebastian. And I'll be the judge of who's more dashing." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as the two shook hands.

"Not bad little brother. He's good looking and feisty, exactly what you needed in your life. But, why does that name sound familiar." Sebastian looked up at Blaine before he got comfortable beside him once more.

"Coop…" Before Blaine could say anything further, Cooper's eyes bugged out.

"Holy shit! Is this the meerkat?" The hearty laugh that erupted from Sebastian confirmed Cooper's suspicions.

"I haven't heard that in years." Sebastian proclaimed through his laughter.

"Seeing him now explains why he who must not be named was so paranoid."

"You can say his name Coop."

"I don't want to after the way he treated you. So tell me, how did the two of you find each other again?" Cooper said as he sat down in the chair. "Have you always stayed in touch?"

"Coop, now is not the time."

"Come on Blainey, indulge me. I want to know all about how you got your groove back."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Blaine."

"No."

"Are you two always like this?" Sebastian asked as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Yes!" They both replied which brought a smile to Sebastian's face as he was truly entertained by what was going on.

"Okay. I'll clarify things." Blaine then looked back at Sebastian who gave him a reassuring nod. "Blaine and I ran into each other a few years ago and I ended up giving him my address. Didn't hear from him which didn't surprise me considering he was married to Lady Hummel." Cooper snorted upon hearing how Sebastian referred to Kurt. "Yet, a little while ago Blaine showed up on my doorstep and the rest is history."

"Is that true Squirt?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry. Is that true Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Now, do we have to have a talk since Sebastian was here when I arrived? I mean, I know you're not a kid and you were married but…"

"Cooper!"

"When…"

"You say one more word and I'm kicking you out!"

"And here I thought we could talk about anything, I'm hurt Blaine."

"There is nothing to talk about. Bas came over early this morning to surprise me with coffee and breakfast."

"That's sweet of you Bas." Cooper said.

"Sebastian." Sebastian said. "Bas is something Blaine's toying with. And if I like it, only he can call me that."

"Sorry, my mistake Sebastian." Cooper said which earned him an approving nod from Sebastian. "By chance, are you both free this evening or do you have plans?"

"We have plans tonight Coop. We're going out with Thad."

"Warbler Thad?"

"Yes, Warbler Thad." Blaine replied. "I haven't seen him since before we graduated and he and Bas are friends."

"Reconnecting with old friends, that's good. Mom and Dad will be happy to hear it."

"I'll mention it the next time I speak with them. Now, how long are you in town for?"

"I leave Wednesday morning. So, do you think we could grab a meal or something?"

"I think that could be arranged."

"And you're more than welcome to bring Sebastian with you. I'd like to get to know the new man in my little brother's life. See if he's deserving of you."

"I'll be the judge of that Cooper." Blaine replied. "Now, if you don't mind, Bas and I were sleeping."

"I bet." Sebastian tried not to laugh as Cooper was so different from Blaine, but you could certainly tell the two were related.

"Cooper, if you want us to go and grab something to eat while you're here, you need to go."

"You'll call me?"

"Yes, I will call you, promise."

"Alright." Cooper replied as he stood. "No need to show me out, I can find it. It was a pleasure to meet you Sebastian."

"The same." Sebastian replied.

"And guys…have fun!" Cooper said with a wink that didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Cooper!" The only response Blaine got was Cooper smiling before heading on his way. Once he was gone, Blaine got up to lock the door once more before curling back up on the couch. Yet this time, he stretched out on top of Sebastian. "I'm so sorry about that Bas."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, he's so embarrassing."

"He cares about you Blaine, that's all. He might be a bit unorthodox, but his intentions are clear. And for the record, you're the more dashing of the Anderson brothers, at least in my mind."

"You don't need to say that, I know my brother is good-looking."

"I'm not saying he's not, but you're more my type." Blaine looked down at Sebastian's chest once Sebastian spoke. "What is it?"

"Most people meet my brother and gawk, yet you didn't."

"As I said, not my type. Plus, I could hear the two of you at the door so I deduced it was your brother. It would've been disrespectful to behave in that manner."

"Tell me about it as Kurt flipped when he first met him. He was practically drooling when he laid eyes on him."

"Sorry." Sebastian said as he tilted Blaine's face so he could look at him. "Now, since we're up, what would you like to do as I don't see myself going back to sleep no matter how comfortable we were?"

"Didn't you hear my brother, he thinks we were or were about to have sex."

"Tempting as that might sound; I'm in no rush considering what recently just happened."

"Sebastian."

"I'm serious Blaine. I'm not saying I haven't thought about it, because I have. But it'll happen when it happens. I don't want it happening for the wrong reason."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian?"

"The old Sebastian would've tried to get in your pants that first night and wouldn't have been offended at the idea of you coming to him purely for sex."

"And this Sebastian?"

"If we're going to have sex Blaine, I want it to happen for the right reason. For it to be because it's something we both want."

"It is something that I want, it's just…I don't want to do it for the wrong reasons either. And after the other night, I want it more as everything felt so good. I'd never felt like that." Blaine then looked down once more and Sebastian lifted his head again.

"What is it? Tell me."

"I…I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Blaine."

"Yes I could as I'm certainly not that experienced. Safe to say, my sex life has been a bit…vanilla. Think about it Sebastian, you did things to me that I'd never experienced before."

"Blaine, things can be learned."

"But…" Sebastian pressed a finger against Blaine's lips.

"Let me finish." Blaine nodded. "I don't care if you've sleep with one, two, or a hundred people. Okay, maybe not a hundred but you get what I mean. We'll figure out together what each other likes and doesn't."

"You're going to have to be patient with me."

"Blaine, if you hadn't said anything, I never would've guessed as you made me feel just as good the other night. And if that's you not knowing what you were doing, I can't wait to find out what else you're capable of."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do. If you don't have anything particular in mind for us to do, we could always go find out a bit more about each other?"

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Blaine then stretched and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. "I want to know everything that makes you feel good Sebastian."

"And I you. So, guess we better get to work as we've got quite a bit of discovery to do."

The rest of their day was spent inside of Blaine's bedroom and they certainly learnt quite a bit about one another in regards to what the other enjoys and what feels good. While they could've easily run out to get something to eat, they decided to order in as neither really wanted to get dressed. After their food arrived, Blaine had just closed the door when Sebastian came walking out of the bedroom in a pair of rather snug boxer briefs. "I think we might've over done it." Blaine said as he set the food on the counter.

As he did so, Sebastian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know about that as we worked up quite the appetite." He then skimmed his nose along the outer lobe of Blaine's ear. "And there is still so much more to find out Killer." While Sebastian had a certain aura about him, seeing this side of him, a slightly softer side, still caught Blaine off-guard yet sent chills through his body. With everything they'd been doing it would've been easy to go one step further yet neither pushed, it was as though they both knew it wasn't quite time yet.

After dinner they curled up on the couch and ended up taking a nap before getting up to shower so they could meet Thad. Even though Blaine's shower wasn't necessarily huge, that didn't stop the two of them from showering together. "Bas." Blaine said as he looked up at him as the water ran over them.

"Yea."

"I should've asked sooner, but….in the bag you brought were there only clothes for tonight or…" Blaine bit his lower lip and it was clear to Sebastian that he was looking for the right words.

"Are you asking if I brought something to wear for tomorrow as well?" Blaine nodded. "I did. Better safe than sorry. Is that your way of asking me to stay tonight?"

"No." Once the word left Blaine's mouth, Sebastian's expression changed and Blaine didn't miss it. "I didn't mean it like that Bas. I'm sorry."

"Then what do you mean as I don't want to assume. It's just…" Blaine cut his words off by pressing a kiss to his lips.

"This is me asking. Will you stay with me tonight Sebastian?"

"Yes, then what was with the answer."

"A poor attempt to figure out where your head is at in regards to us."

"Blaine, this is me you're talking to, just ask." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's wet hair. "Do you mind if I say something?" Blaine shook his head. "I think it's pretty clear by now should we go and see the other in the evening we'll be crashing there unless the other has something to do at a god-awful hour the next morning."

"Good point. I didn't want to assume, that's all." Sebastian then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Do you think Thad would notice if we're a bit late?" Blaine asked as he ran his hands up Sebastian's back.

"Sadly, yes as he's really looking forward to seeing you. Not that I blame him. But whatever you have in mind, we can always pick up where we left off when we return if you like."

"I'd like."

After getting dressed, Sebastian leaned against the door frame as Blaine finished his hair. "You look better without all that gel. I had no idea you had curly hair back in high school."

"All the gel was from getting teased too much for the curls." Blaine replied. "But once I got to New York I always didn't have time to deal with it so I started putting less and less in my hair. There's obviously still some in there but not nearly as much. Without it, it frizzes pretty badly." Blaine then gave himself one last look over in the mirror. "You sure you're game for this?"

"Think what you may Killer, but I do bowl and I'm rather good at it to be honest."

"We'll see."

When they approached the Brooklyn Bowl, they didn't have to worry about finding Thad as he was quick to spot them. "Blaine!" Thad exclaimed before wrapping his arms around him which earned an amused look from Sebastian. "I might not have recognized you right away if you weren't with Sebastian. It's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen." Blaine said with a smile. "Let's head inside as I want to be set before their set begins."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked as they walked in.

"You guys haven't been here before, have you?" They both shook their heads. "It's also a concert venue. Some of the guys I go to school with are performing tonight, so we'll get to listen to them while we bowl." Sebastian and Thad both looked at him as they walked in as they had no idea what they were in for.

After showing their IDs, they were quick to get a lane as Blaine knew how crazy it could get. Once they were settled, Sebastian stretched out as Blaine got everything set. "I never would've expected this to be a place you'd hang."

"Guess you still have quite a bit to learn Bas." Blaine replied with a glance over his shoulder.

"Bas?" Thad said as he tilted his head and looked at Sebastian who was smiling.

"Don't even think about it Harwood."

"Fine. So you know Blaine, all the guys are pretty jealous I get to see you tonight."

"I doubt that."

"Seriously, they are. Ask Sebastian." Blaine looked at Sebastian who nodded.

"Alright. Soon enough I'll catch back up with everyone."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it's a promise. Now let's have some fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Years Later **

**Part 6**

After having a fun, filled night with Sebastian and Thad on Saturday night, Blaine had no issue with Thad coming with Sebastian to his concert the next week. Once Blaine and Sebastian had gotten Thad into a cab as they felt safer knowing he'd be taken straight to his own building, the two of them headed back to Blaine's where they spent the rest of the weekend. By the time late Sunday evening came about, Sebastian kissed Blaine gently on the lips before heading back to his place as he didn't have what he needed for his Monday morning class. Before he left, Blaine told him that next time he should probably bring them with if he was staying for the weekend and Sebastian agreed as long as Blaine agreed to do the same if he was at his place which he did.

While they would've loved to see each other prior to Blaine's concert, they knew that wasn't going to be a possibility so they made do texting and talking over the phone and computer. Blaine was in the middle of rehearsing one of his numbers while speaking with Sebastian over the computer when there was a knock on his door. "Can you hold on for a minute Bas?"

"Depends on what I'm holding on to Killer."

"Right now it's for me to come back but we might have to explore things further the next time we see each other."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Anderson."

"Oh, I plan on keeping this one Smythe." Blaine replied from the door even though he knew Sebastian couldn't see him any longer, he knew he could hear him. Once he opened the door, Blaine froze slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet a friend Blaine?" Rachel asked. "Going to invite me in?"

"Now really isn't a good time Rach as I was practicing."

"Come on Blaine." The way she looked up at him, Blaine really couldn't say no to her coming in and he could only hope that Sebastian could hear them.

"Alright, but you can't stay for long as I need to get back to preparing."

"That's fine. I only came by as you weren't answering calls again this weekend and it's been too long since we've seen once another." Rachel said as she walked in and Blaine closed the door. "I was starting to worry."

"I was spending time with friends." Blaine replied as they walked further in and he was slightly saddened to see his computer screen blank. They were just about to sit down when Blaine's phone went off on the table. "Do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead."

**I heard her so I thought ending our call was best. Call me when she leaves. Don't keep me waiting too long. ~S**

Once Blaine put his phone back down, he knew he had quite the grin on his face and he didn't care. "It must've been from someone special to make you smile like that."

"You could say that." Blaine told her. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Not too much. I had a couple of auditions today and some creepy guy asked me out on a date."

"What made him creepy?"

"He didn't know me."

"Rach, that doesn't make him creepy. Might it be a bit unorthodox, sure, but I wouldn't call it creepy."

"Maybe, now who were you out with this weekend? Was it anyone I know?"

"I was out with some of the guys."

"Which guys, are they cute?" She said with a smile that Blaine found adorable.

"I'd say they're cute and you do know them."

"No fair keeping the cute guys to yourself Blaine Anderson. Who were you with?"

"Warblers."

"Excuse me?" Rachel replied, slightly shocked by what she heard.

"I was out with a couple of the Warblers."

"I didn't know any of them lived in the city."

"A few of them do and a bunch of others aren't that far away. Slowly, but surely I'm reconnecting with my friends."

"I'm happy to hear it as I know how important they were to you. After everything they did I never understood how Kurt could ask you to push them out of your life."

"It was because he was selfish; at least that's how I see it now."

"That makes sense. So, are you dating?"

"Why, have someone in mind for me?" Blaine replied, his tone more playful than Rachel had heard in a long time.

"No, I'm just curious. You know you could tell me if you were dating someone Blaine, I wouldn't say anything to Kurt."

"Good, as it's not any of his business. And for your information, yes, I'm seeing someone and he makes me very happy."

"That's good to hear. Seeing your guitar beside the couch I really should let you get back to practicing, shouldn't I?"

"It would be for the best. I appreciate you coming by but, you might want to try calling next time."

"Is that in case you have company?" Rachel asked as they got up and headed towards the door.

"That would be it." Blaine then leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How does lunch sound next week?"

"Wonderful. Good night Blaine."

"Night Rach."

After Rachel left, Blaine went and sat back down on the couch and called Sebastian back before getting back to rehearsing. They'd found a nice balance of him practicing and Sebastian studying that they were both happy with. While this was going on, Rachel was checking her messages on her phone during her subway ride home. When she came walking into the loft, Santana was stretched out on the couch with her feet hanging over the edge as she'd just painted her toenails. "I was beginning to think I needed to send out a search party for you Berry."

"Sorry, I stopped by to see Blaine on my way home."

"How's the Hobbit doing?"

"He's doing very well actually. He's seeing someone who makes him very happy."

"Mr. Grab-ass?"

"Don't know, but whoever it is he sent Blaine a text while I was there and Blaine got this adorable smile on his face."

"Are you sure it wasn't something dirty?" Santana inquired with a mischievous smile on her face.

"This is Blaine we're talking about Santana."

"Rach, for all we know Blaine's got a naughty-side, so don't dismiss the idea."

"Fine, it could've been and if it was something of that nature that put that smile on his face, more power to him. Speaking of Blaine, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Depends, why?"

"Blaine has his concert tomorrow night and I thought we could go support him."

"Did he invite you?"

"No, but I saw the program on his coffee table when I was at his place. I'm sure he would love to have people he knows in the audience. And as much as you teased him over the years, I know you love listening to him sing."

"That depends on which version of him is on stage."

"Santana."

"Rach, it's true. Something happened to him while he and Kurt were married and it wasn't the same. But if I get to hear Blaine Warbler sing, I'm all for it."

"Well then, guess we have to go and find out which version of him we're going to get."

"I don't know Rach."

"Come on Santana, please." Rachel said as she turned to face Santana. "Maybe his mystery man will be there." Rachel couldn't resist adding that last bit as she knew Santana's curiosity would get the better of her.

"For that I'll go. By the way, did you find out what he was doing last weekend since you were so worried?"

"Yes, he was hanging out with some former Warblers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, maybe I will get to hear Blaine Warbler sing afterall."

The next evening when Blaine arrived at the theater, he found himself a quiet spot to collect his thoughts as he had his usual performance jitters and quiet usually helped. He was in his own little world when Talia came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?" Blaine asked as he looked back at her as they'd already done their group warm-up.

"There's a gorgeous guy just outside those doors who's looking for you."

"Gorgeous huh?" Blaine replied with a rather big, smile.

"Yep, about six-two, chestnut hair, gorgeous green eyes. Do you want to see him?"

"I'd love to see him."

"I guessed as much. Blaine?"

"Yea."

"Is that him?"

"It is."

"Damn." She replied with a smile before going to get Sebastian who was outside the doors. Once they walked in, she pointed out where Blaine was sitting with his guitar and let them be.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he got up as Sebastian got closer.

"I wanted to see you before you went on this evening." Sebastian replied before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, really nervous actually."

"More than the usual nerves?" Blaine nodded and Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around him as this was precisely why he wanted to see Blaine beforehand. When Blaine would play or sing at home it was the Blaine that Sebastian knew. The one he was currently looking at was completely unfamiliar to him. "Listen to me, okay Killer." Sebastian said as he lifted Blaine's head to look at him. "You are crazy talented and have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not the same person you remember Bas."

"No, you're not. But I've had the pleasure of listening to you play and sing at home and that is the performer I remember. You completely mesmerize me when you play B, you really do."

"That's because I'm singing for me or in those cases you. I don't feel as though I'm being judged."

"Blaine Anderson, you owned the stage in high school and mesmerized every crowd you ever performed in front of. And if that little shit of an ex-husband of yours has made you doubt yourself forget all of that. I believe in you Blaine and I know deep down you believe in yourself or you wouldn't be doing this still."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"That wasn't lip service Blaine, I believe everything I said. And if you begin to feel overwhelmed while you're out there, just look for me and sing to me. Screw everybody else in that crowd and make it about us if that would be easier for you. You know I'll never object to being the object of your attention."

"I just might do that." Blaine replied before resting his head against Sebastian's chest. "I'm really glad you came early as I needed this."

"I had a feeling you might which is why I did." Sebastian then placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head causing him to look up at him. "What would you say to coming back to my place tonight once your concert is over?"

"I'd like that and it works as I don't have class till the afternoon."

"Good." Sebastian then gave a tug on his bowtie, undoing it before undoing the top two buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing Bas?"

"Giving you a look tonight that is slightly different, a bit more relaxed. Instead of it being Blaine Anderson student, this is Blaine Anderson performer." He then turned Blaine towards the mirror. "I like the look but if you don't you're more than free to redo it and I won't be offended."

"I do like it actually and it fits the song I'm doing."

"Is this the song I've yet to hear you sing?"

"It is, I hope you like it as much as you've like the others."

"Me too." As Sebastian replied, Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm really happy you came tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed it. But I should probably go and find Thad so we can take our seats."

"He came?"

"Of course he came. He meant it Saturday night when he said he'd be here to support you, and you know Thad, when he makes a promise, he keeps it."

"True. I guess I…nevermind." Blaine then stretched to give Sebastian a kiss. "Go take your seat and I'll see you afterwards."

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"I am." He then gave him another kiss before releasing his arms from around Sebastian.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Sebastian then leaned down to give him one last kiss before heading off to find Thad. Once he walked through the doors, Sebastian couldn't shake the feeling he had that something was bothering Blaine, but knew he couldn't push. The last thing anyone ever needed before a performance was for an issue to be pushed that they clearly didn't want to talk about. Upon making his way into the lobby he saw Thad walking towards him and smiled. "Thank you for picking those up for me." Sebastian said as he took the flowers from Thad.

"No problem, but why couldn't you pick them up?" Thad asked as they headed for their seats.

"That would've been because I went to see Blaine just a little while ago and he would've seen them. I want them to be a surprise."

"Don't you think that's a bit much man?"

"Why, because we're guys?"

"No…I don't know. I'm just not used to seeing you romance someone."

"I'm not necessarily romancing Blaine, alright, I might be. But it's tradition to bring a performer flowers."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. Hunter and I discussed it after class the other day."

"I guess if we're discussing etiquette, Hunter's such the one to go to."

"Hey, except for that lapse of judgment, he didn't do anything else wrong." Sebastian said as they took their seats. "None of us are perfect, but he understands this sort of stuff. Think, how many times have you seen flowers brought out to a performer after a show?"

"Good point. I'm sorry for doubting Hunter."

"It's alright as I'm sure he'd understand. We all get things we've done in the past used against us."

"Ain't that the truth? Care to tell me what you were thinking about when I saw you?"

"Something is going on with Blaine that isn't setting right with me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"How am I going to talk about it if I don't understand it?"

"Start talking and maybe you'll figure it out in the process."

"That's very true as often talking something through helps." Thad smiled and nodded. "Well, we were talking and I was getting ready to go so I could meet you and well, he was surprised that you were here."

"Why, I said I was coming on Saturday night."

"I know, and I reminded him of that. Yet, he started to say something, but then said nevermind. To me, something was obviously going through his head but I'm not quite sure."

"Do you mind an opinion?"

"Not at all as you're usually rather logical."

"I'll only answer if you promise you won't get pissed and run off to talk to Blaine."

"Harwood."

"Smythe."

"Fine, talk."

"If he doubted that I was going to come even after saying I was going to, do you think it's possible Kurt ever said he was going to come to a concert of his while they were married and didn't?"

"That bastard!"

"Sebastian, we don't know if it's true, it's only a theory."

"Considering the look on Blaine's face, I'd say it was fairly accurate and fits with things I've been told."

"Sebastian."

"I…I can't say anything else Thad, you know the deal. Blaine will tell you things when he's ready."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they weren't the only ones in the house to support Blaine that night as Rachel and Santana took their seats. They didn't see Sebastian and Thad as they were further back as they didn't arrive till shortly before show time. "You realize sitting back here we're barely going to be able to see the Hobbit." Santana huffed as she looked at the program.

"The hall isn't that big Santana, we'll be able to see him. And the acoustics in this hall are incredible so we'll have no issues hearing him." Just as Rachel was finishing the lights dimmed and the concert began.

The concert was more than halfway over and Sebastian was starting to get antsy in his seat which caused Thad to lean over and tell him to relax as Blaine was about to go on. Once Blaine walked on stage with his guitar along with the rest of his back-up band, Thad could see a smile creep to Sebastian's face. Then after he sat down on the stool center stage, that smile changed slightly to that of concern. As Blaine started to play, he seemed to be in his own little world, but not in the way he should be when he's on stage. It wasn't till the first of the lyrics came out of his mouth, did he lift his head.

_Sometimes I get so tired_

_I'm just trying to find a place to lay my head _

_I look up to the sky_

_I feel the warmest light comfort me_

After he'd finished that verse, his eyes scanned the crowd quickly before settling on Sebastian. A smile crept to Blaine's face just before the next verse began.

_I've seen the great heights_

_Reminding me I'm alive _

_I don't want to die_

_I don't want to waste another day or night_

The differences between the first verses were huge to anyone with a good ear for music as Blaine had found some comfort in the brief break between them. All it took was once glance to his side and Thad knew exactly who Blaine was singing to.

_I know there's something more_

_Than what we're living for_

_I see it in the stars, I feel it on the shore_

_I know there's something, I know there's something more_

_I think we're all afraid_

_That we might be alone, alone down here_

_We all want to have some faith_

_At least that's true in my case, to just believe_

As that verse was sung, Santana reached over and took ahold of Rachel's hand as she could see how overwhelmed she was and understood why. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they were seeing the true Blaine performing.

_I've seen the great heights_

_Reminding me I'm alive _

_I don't want to die_

_I don't want to waste another day or night_

_I know there's something more_

_Than what we're living for_

_I see it in the stars, I feel it on the shore_

_I know there's something_

_This world may crumble into the ocean_

_It could all end tonight_

_I undermine you then try to find you _

_My only source of life_

_I'm breathing, I am breathing, I am alive _

_I don't want to die_

_I don't want to waste another day or night_

_I know there's something more_

_Than what we're living for_

_I see it in the stars, I feel it on the shore_

_I know that I'm alive_

_I don't want to die_

_I don't want to waste another day or night_

_I know there's something more_

_Than what we're living for_

_I see it in the stars, I feel it on the shore_

_I know there's something more _

Once he finished, it took everything Sebastian had not to be the first person up on his feet as he began clapping. But the instant others rose as well, he and Thad were right there along with them. As Blaine took his bows, he looked at Sebastian once more and mouthed the words thank you. Sebastian nodded as there wasn't much more he could do in that moment. He'd always loved seeing Blaine perform and this moment only reinforced those feelings. While he wanted to go back stage, he knew he wouldn't be allowed back till the concert was over so he eagerly waited for the rest to finish.

The audience was still applauding Blaine's performance when Santana looked over at Rachel. "Now that was the Blaine I love to listen to sing."

"No kidding. While he was a bit shaky at first, by the time that first verse was over something seemed to have clicked for him. It was so nice to see him so comfortable on stage again."

"Do you want to go see him once the concert is over?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Hey, I just wanted to know for sure. Hell, I can't wait to see the Hobbit as the man who just sang was not the timid one we'd been seeing these past few years."

"Good as he deserves to know how good he was."

After the last student performed, Sebastian grabbed the flowers from beside him along with Thad and headed off as the applause were still happening. Even though he should've stayed, Sebastian wanted to see Blaine and not listen to some professor speak. "Sebastian, slow down!" Thad called out as they headed down the back hall.

"No!" Sebastian replied as he looked over his shoulder. Once he reached the doors to the stage, he stopped and composed himself and while he did, Thad caught him. "Ready?"

"Yes as long as you're not going to run anymore."

"I wasn't running Thad and you know it. Do I look alright?"

"You look fine; now let's go see your boy." When they walked through the doors, there was lots of activity backstage as the show was now over. If there was a time Sebastian was thankful for his height it was now as he was able to see over most of them. Once he spotted Blaine, he headed straight towards him while Thad followed. Even with as crowded as it was, Thad could see a smile creep to Blaine's face the instant he spotted Sebastian.

"You were amazing Killer." Sebastian said once they were in front of him. "These are for you." He then presented Blaine with the purple roses Thad had bought.

"Thank you." Blaine said as he took the flowers from him. "Did you like the song?"

"As I said, you were amazing, it was amazing." Sebastian then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I wouldn't mind an encore performance later on."

"I think that could be arranged."

"Uh, guys."

"Hey Thad! Blaine said with a smile as he looked to the side. "I'm glad you came."

"You're welcome and Sebastian was right, you were amazing."

"Thank you. For the first time in a long time I felt like myself up on the stage."

"It showed B, it really showed." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled in a way Thad was still not used to seeing between the two of them and Sebastian was looking at him in the same way. The next thing Thad saw was Blaine wrap a hand around Sebastian's neck and the two began to kiss. While they'd shared a few kisses on Saturday night, this was something entirely different.

While this was happening, Rachel and Santana made their way backstage and attempted to find Blaine. "Excuse me; do you know where I can find Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked one of the performers she recognized.

"He's by the dressing rooms."

"Thanks! Come on Santana!" After she spoke, the two headed across the wing towards the dressing rooms. Yet they soon came to an abrupt stop, when Rachel saw the silhouettes of two people kissing and one was clearly Blaine. "Do you see what I see?"

"Sort of hard not to." Santana replied before tilting her head slightly and in that moment the body she didn't recognize slid his hands down and grabbed ahold of Blaine's ass, pulling him up into the kiss more. "Oh my God! It's Mr. Grab-ass!" Santana's proclamation was so loud that Blaine and Sebastian stopped kissing the looked towards them.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Rachel said loudly as she and Santana walked towards them.

"Hey Rach, I didn't know you were coming tonight." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist as the two turned to face them.

"Obviously not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Berry?" Sebastian snapped. "And what the hell is with calling me Mr. Grab-ass Lopez?"

"Well, the last time I saw you two together you were doing exactly what you were just doing."

"Excuse me?" Blaine replied. "When have you seen Bas and I together?"

"Bas?" Rachel said.

"My name is Sebastian." Seeing that look in Sebastian's eyes, Thad stepped out from around them hoping to calm the obvious tension.

"Hey ladies, long time no see."

"This is Thad, you might remember him." Blaine said to them as they both looked at him and Sebastian with completely different looks.

"Santana, when have you seen the two of us together?" Blaine asked looking directly at her.

"Do you remember over a month ago when you told Rachel you couldn't go out to dinner as you had plans with a friend after your divorce was finalize." Blaine nodded. "Well, Rachel was worried about you and convinced me to come with her to check on her. We were across the street at the park when we looked up towards your apartment and saw the silhouettes of two people kissing and the taller one was grabbing your ass just as Sebastian was now. Was that you kissing the Hobbit, Sebastian?"

"It was, have a problem with it?" Sebastian replied.

"None."

"Santana!"

"Rachel, what's the problem? Blaine's happy, you've said it yourself. And I quote; I've never seen Blaine as happy as he's been this past month, end quote."

"So what is this exactly between the two of you?" Rachel asked as she looked at them. Sebastian looked at Blaine and smiled before giving a gentle nod. He had no clue what Blaine was going to say, but he was prepared for whatever was going to come.

"Sebastian's my boyfriend."

"What?" Rachel's voice cracked as she answered the shock evident in her voice alone though her expression certainly matched.

"I'm his boyfriend." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him once more. Rachel stood there in shock as Santana and Thad exchanged smiles.

"Damn!" Santana said once it was clear the kiss wasn't ending anytime soon. "Did you know?" She asked as she looked at Thad.

"I did. While it surprised me at first since most of us had lost touch with Blaine so had we had no idea his marriage fell apart. But, seeing these two find their way to each other, no surprise."

"But the Warblers helped Blaine propose." Rachel said to Thad.

"Now's not the time to have this conversation." Santana said to them both. "Though, I doubt the two of them are noticing."

"Blaine. Blaine!" Rachel said rather loudly before tugging on his arm.

"What?" Blaine replied once the kiss broke, yet didn't relinquish his hold around Sebastian.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, the two of you, together?"

"I'm positive Rachel. And if you don't like it, I'm sorry but that's not going to change anything."

"If Sebastian makes you happy, I say go for it." Santana told Blaine. "And if he's the reason I finally heard Blaine Warbler sing again after all these years, I'm glad as your talent was going to waste for whatever reason."

"Thank you Santana."

"Don't let this go to your head Hobbit."

"Don't worry, I won't." Blaine told her as he rested is head against Sebastian's chest. "And before someone had her freak out, I meant it when I said I appreciate you coming."

"Once I saw the program on your table the other night, I wanted to be here." Rachel told him as she kept looking between the two. While Sebastian looked the same for the most part, there was certainly something different about him. "I didn't want you to be alone, but obviously that wasn't going to be the case."

"Rachel, let's go as I'm sure the guys had plans for afterwards that don't include us."

"If you'd like, you're more than welcome to join us for a drink as that's what we were going to do." Sebastian said to them causing Blaine to look up at him and smile. "But no one is going to force you."

"We appreciate the offer Sebastian, but I think I better take Rachel home as this is a bit much for her to comprehend at the moment."

"Santana!"

"It's true, so let's go." Santana then took a step closer to Blaine and Sebastian. "You hurt him, and I'll hunt you down. Got it?" She said as he locked eyes with Sebastian.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you." Sebastian replied with a knowing look.

"Good. Blaine. Thad." The two nodded before Santana grabbed ahold of Rachel's hand and led her out of the theater. Once they were back out in the lobby, the two of them stopped and Santana turned Rachel to face her. "You need to calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down? Blaine's with Sebastian of all people."

"I know. But Blaine made his point very clear, nothing you say is going to change things and honestly, I'm glad."

"How can you be glad, Sebastian is no good for him?"

"Says you, but the smile on Blaine's face says otherwise."

"Have you forgotten everything Sebastian's ever done?"

"No, but Sebastian's biggest issues were with Kurt, over Blaine. And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Blaine say Sebastian was the reason the Warblers agreed to help him with his proposal?"

"He did. That's why none of this makes sense. If Sebastian was interested in Blaine, why would he help?"

"Because when you care about someone, you put their best interests before your own often whether or not you agree with them." Rachel looked at Santana and sighed. "Good, you get it. Now let's head home as we obviously need to talk about quite a bit in regards to what's happening in Blaine's life."

_Song: More written by: Tyrone Wells, Marcello Valenzano, Michael John la Chiusa, Timothy Myers, Andre Christopher Lyon, Che Smith, Danny Larsh_


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Years Later **

**Part 7**

After the girls left, Sebastian placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "Are you alright?" Blaine nodded before glancing up at him.

"Yea, I just didn't plan on her finding out this way."

"That certainly was unexpected." Thad said as Blaine and Sebastian finally separated. "I honestly thought she was going to go ballistic."

"If it wasn't for Santana, she probably would have." Blaine replied. "Could you two give me a minute so I can go get my things so we can leave?"

"We're not going anywhere." Sebastian told him before Blaine went to go grab what he needed to bring with him. Once Blaine was gone, Sebastian looked at Thad. "Rachel's not going to let up on Blaine about this, is she?"

"I don't think so." Thad replied solemnly. "But maybe, just maybe Santana can get her to see there is more going on here than what she presumes."

"What makes you think that?"

"While Santana might be hesitant about all this, I think she's willing to see how it goes since Blaine's happy. If memory serves me correct, the two of you aren't that different."

"That can either work in my favor or against me." Sebastian replied before looking around for Blaine as he really wanted to get out of there.

"Sebastian, it's going to take more than Rachel disapproving for Blaine to change his mind."

"He's right." Sebastian looked over his shoulder and saw Blaine standing there with his coat on, flowers in one hand, and guitar in the other. "She doesn't know you like I do. Now, let's go and have some fun." Sebastian smiled before taking Blaine's guitar from him freeing up one of his hands which he quickly took ahold of as well. Once they started to head out, Blaine glanced up at him. "Are we really going out for a drink or was that more of a way of making peace?"

"Yes, we're really going out first." Sebastian replied. "I couldn't deny Thaddeus here more time with you before I whisked you away."

"So kind of you." Thad replied before the three of them went to hail a cab and headed on their way.

After a few drinks, the three of them decided to call it a night and go their separate ways since Thad had a morning class. During the cab ride back to Sebastian's, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Rachel."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Killer that was on her, not you. I don't necessarily blame her for the way she reacted considering Hummel is one of her best friends. I should apologize though, but not in the manner in which it might come across."

"I'm listening."

"Sorry about that kiss after you told her I was your boyfriend and I confirmed it after she seemed shocked."

"Why be sorry, I didn't complain."

"I know doing something like that isn't necessarily your style."

"Yet I didn't stop it." As he spoke, Blaine slipped his hand into Sebastian's. "If they didn't approve, that's on them, not us. They could've left if they didn't like what they were seeing."

"Alright, I just felt it best to apologize in case it made you feel uncomfortable."

"No need as I had no problem with it as I said. You may kiss me whenever you please." Blaine's words were met by Sebastian leaning over to give him a kiss which brought a smile to Blaine's face.

After arriving at Sebastian's building, Sebastian paid their driver before the two of them got out and headed inside. They couldn't have arrived back at a better time as no sooner were they inside the building did it begin to pour outside. As they waited for the elevator, there was a huge boom of thunder which caused Blaine to move a bit closer to Sebastian. "Do you not like thunderstorms B?" Sebastian asked as he glanced down at him.

"That caught me off guard." But once there was another boom, Blaine jumped once more and Sebastian could understand as that one startled him as well with as loud as it was. When the elevator doors opened, Blaine looked up at him. "Is it safe Bas?"

"We'll be fine Blaine. There is a backup generator in the building for essentials and the elevators are an essential if they were running." He said before they stepped inside. "I should warn you though, it takes a bit of getting used to being so high up during one of these storms. So, if that's going to bother you we'll head back down and head over to your place."

"It won't, I actually love a good storm." Blaine told him. "Though, I do tend to curl up during them."

"Well then, I guess you'll just be curling up with me."

"Is that so?"

"Positive." Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss him. "Plus I plan on thoroughly congratulating you on that performance."

"And what do you have in store for me?"

"You'll have to just wait and see."

While they were almost at Sebastian's apartment, Santana was still trying to calm Rachel down since they'd gotten back to the loft. "Are you going to stop your mantra anytime soon as it's starting to get really fucking old?" Santana said as she changed into something more comfortable as Rachel paced about. "Weren't you the one talking about how happy Blaine is now?"

"Sebastian….Sebastian…What is Blaine thinking?"

"Uh, he's single. Sebastian's hot."

"That's not funny Santana."

"I'm not trying to be funny, it's true. But don't go telling me you never saw any of the sparks between the two of them back in high school."

"But…"

"Rachel, sit your ass down and listen to Auntie Tana, alright." Santana said as she walked towards her and plopped down on the couch. "Sit!" Rachel looked at her but soon was sitting opposite her on the couch. "While I'm shocked as well, it's obvious to even me that the Meerkat makes the Hobbit very happy. Plus, think about it, Sebastian agreed way back to helping Blaine so maybe, just maybe, he's not the complete ass we all think he is."

"You mean like the bitch you are."

"Oh, I'm almost exactly the bitch people see me as, but I do have my moments. And I know you love Blaine and well, I care about him, a lot, especially after everything that happened. So, who are we to tell him to stay away from the only person that's been able to make him honestly smile in years?"

"Santana."

"Rachel, if you push this, Blaine is going to shut you out of his life and I know you don't want that."

"I don't want him getting hurt."

"You mean like Hummel did to him." Rachel glanced down at the space between them once Santana spoke. "Rach, we were all wrong about the two of them. While I understand wanting to protect Blaine from making a mistake, he's got his head on right. He left Kurt because it was toxic and he was miserable. Looking at him now, reminds me of the annoyingly optimistic guy he was when I first met him."

"That's true. He really came alive on that stage tonight for the first time in ages." Rachel replied as she played with the hem on her skirt and a smile creeping to her face. "And even with the way I reacted, he was still beaming in Sebastian's arms."

"That he was. The Blaine we heard sing tonight, is the person we've always known him to be. So if being with Sebastian and bringing his old friends back into his life is what he needs, we really should support him. He's been through too much."

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana?"

"This is Auntie Tana, the softer side." Santana replied with a smirk. "But seriously, who are we to tell Blaine who does or doesn't make him happy. But trust me, if Sebastian hurts him, I'll be the first one in line to kick his Disney prince ass!"

"That I don't doubt." Rachel told her. "It's going to take me some time."

"I know, and I get it. But anytime you start to question it, think of how happy Blaine is right now."

"That, I can do as I want nothing more than for him to stay happy. And if that's because of Sebastian, I'm going to have to get used to it."

While the girls talked, Blaine and Sebastian had been relaxing on Sebastian's couch, drinking some wine and kissing. The moment Sebastian felt Blaine's hands on his bare back, he stilled slightly as he loved the feel of Blaine's hands on his body. "Bas." Blaine said softly once he did. "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked up at him.

"Yea, I couldn't be better."

"That's a lie."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked as he placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head, propping himself up in the process. "That was not a lie Anderson."

"It was, as I know things can be better, much better." While he spoke, there was no denying the glint in his eyes as he did so paired with the way Blaine pulled his body tighter against his. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, in that sense, yea, it could be better. But overall, having you here with me, it can't be, especially since you're under me."

"Alright, for that answer I'll relent that it wasn't a lie as long as you agree that it could be better."

"Deal."

"Now that you have me, under you, what do you plan on doing about it as I remember you saying you were going to thoroughly congratulate me?"

"Are you saying wine and kissing isn't enough for you?" Blaine shook his head. "Greedy little bastard, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I know you and know you can do better, hence, I want more." While he spoke, the last thing Sebastian expected was feeling Blaine lift his hips up beneath him and rolling them so. "What do you say Sebastian?"

"Don't do this because you think this is what I want B, though, I do. It's just…"

"Bas, this is what I want. I want you, completely." Blaine then leaned up off the couch and kissed him. Upon lowering himself against the couch once more, he removed his hands from Sebastian's back and tugged up on Sebastian's shirt and was surprised when Sebastian sat upright, essentially stopping him. "What, don't you want me too Sebastian?" While he spoke, there was no hiding the slight sadness in his eyes that Sebastian didn't want him as well.

"I told you I do, God do I want you." While he spoke, he took ahold of one of Blaine's hands and placed it over the evident bulge in his pants. "See, I want you, can't fake that."

"Then why'd you stop me?" Blaine asked as he met Sebastian's gaze.

"Because we're not doing this for the first time on the couch." Sebastian told him prior to getting up. "We're going to my bedroom where we'll have plenty of space to do whatever we want as this is not going to be some quick fuck." He continued as he got up and took ahold of Blaine's hand once more while pulling him up. "We've waited too long for this and we're going to do it right. Any objections?"

"None as you're right; we have waited too long for this." Blaine replied as Sebastian led him to his bedroom. "Since you said it's not going to be quick are you saying you have quite a bit of stamina?"

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself Blaine." The expression on Sebastian's face exuded a confidence that Blaine hadn't quite ever seen before and made him harder if that was possible at that point. Upon crossing the threshold of Sebastian's bedroom, Blaine felt himself pinned up against the door as Sebastian kissed him hungrily which he instantly reciprocated. Blaine knew in that moment he was going to experience something not like anything he'd ever experienced before. When Sebastian broke the kiss, he looked down at Blaine before caressing his cheek. "If you change your mind at any time, tell me."

"I won't as I want this, you, more than I ever thought was possible." The next thing Blaine heard was a deep moan from Sebastian as he'd slid his hand between them and had gripped him firmly. Sebastian proceeded to wrap his arms around Blaine before spinning them around and backing Blaine against his bed. The moment the back of his legs hit, Blaine moved his hand and as he did so Sebastian was already undoing the remaining buttons on Blaine's shirt. Once it was pulled out of his pants, Blaine quickly undid the buttons on the cuffs so he could remove it. It hadn't even hit the floor yet when they'd begun to kiss again and began making their way onto the bed.

They were so caught up in the kiss that Blaine didn't even realize they were fully on the bed till Sebastian's lips left his and he began working his way down Blaine's chest. "Perfect." Sebastian said softly as he glanced up at Blaine who was watching him. "So perfect." With as badly as he wanted Blaine, Sebastian was going to take his time as he meant everything he'd said to Blaine. They'd waited too long to not do this right.

Blaine was pretty certain Sebastian's lips had touched every inch of his chest when he felt them above the waist of his pants. When Sebastian finally undid them, Blaine sighed softly as his erection was no longer straining against them. The next thing he expected wasn't what happened, as Sebastian sat back on his heels and took off his shirt. "Relax Killer, I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian said upon seeing the confusion on Blaine's face. "Only getting more comfortable." In that moment, lightening flashed and Blaine got an even better view of Sebastian.

"You're gorgeous."

"And you're perfect, as I said." Sebastian told him before leaning back down and removing Blaine's pants and boxers. Now that Blaine was lying naked before him, Sebastian decided to remove what was left of his clothes as well. The entire time he did so, he kept his eyes on Blaine who was watching his every move. "I could look at you all night like this."

"That'll have to wait." Blaine replied as Sebastian made his way back onto the bed. "We have other things to do before that." Sebastian smiled before kissing Blaine on the lips before moving back to where he'd been. Once he was settled, Sebastian went back to kissing and exploring the rest of Blaine's body, yet ignoring the one part Blaine was yearning for him to touch. "Sebastian." He breathed out as he felt Sebastian's lips at the base of the shaft. The desire evident in Blaine's voice brought one of Sebastian's hands to his balls and he began to caress before trailing his tongue upward. With as much as they both wanted one another, this was pure blissful torture for them both.

But before taking Blaine into his mouth, Sebastian sat up, shocking Blaine. Yet the moment he saw him move towards his nightstand, Blaine understood all too well. He soon saw a condom and a bottle of lube tossed beside him before Sebastian moved back and instantly took him into his mouth. The loud moan that escaped him surprised even Blaine himself. From the fooling around they'd done, Blaine quickly got lost in the sensation of Sebastian's mouth moving over him as it was something he utterly enjoyed as Sebastian was certainly talented. With one of his hands tangled in Sebastian's hair as he moved over him, Blaine hadn't even noticed Sebastian reach for the bottle of lube. The instant he felt Sebastian's lubed fingers against his hole; he arched up off the bed causing Sebastian to pull back and look at him. "What is it?"

"I…I wasn't expecting that, at least yet." Blaine said as he locked eyes with Sebastian. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sebastian replied, while placing his fingers back and began to massage gently. "I thought you'd appreciate being otherwise occupied when I started, my mistake."

"No, it's a good idea. I just wasn't expecting it, as I said."

"Blaine, talk to me." He told him as he stilled his fingers and sat up a bit. "I thought you said you'd done this before."

"I…I had, but not much, at all. And well, you're more endowed than…"

"You don't have to finish." Sebastian said before leaning up to kiss him once more. "I'll take good care of you Blaine, I promise. But you know it's still probably going to hurt a bit, right?"

"I know."

"Do you still…"

"Yes." Blaine replied before Sebastian even had a chance to finish and leaned up to kiss him.

"Alright." Sebastian said while beginning to move his fingers once more and keeping a close eye on Blaine till he began to relax once more. Once that happened, he swirled his tongue back around the tip of Blaine's cock before slowly taking it back into his mouth. It wasn't long till Sebastian heard Blaine moaning softly once more. After feeling Blaine relax against his fingers, he slowly worked one inside and got the response he'd hoped for, a pitch in Blaine's moans. Hearing Blaine like this was having quite the effect on Sebastian, yet he knew he needed to take his time. The fact that essentially Blaine was changing what he was used to, he was going to make certain it was enjoyable for him. By the time Sebastian had three fingers within him, Blaine's moans were resonating in the room and he was beginning to thrust against Sebastian's fingers while also thrusting in his mouth. Knowing Blaine was right on the edge, Sebastian hooked his fingers causing Blaine to still as his release took over, spilling into Sebastian's mouth.

After taking all Blaine had to give, Sebastian sat back on his heels, but continued to move his fingers as he looked upon Blaine who looked completely sated. "Sebastian." As his name left his lips, Blaine pressed back against Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian smiled knowingly and slowly removed his fingers causing Blaine to sigh softly. He then watched as Sebastian reached for the condom that sat beside him, before opening it and slowly rolling it on. Normally, the lube on the condom was all Sebastian used, but since this was Blaine, the boy, now the man he'd wanted for so long he grabbed the bottle of lube that was beside him and applied a bit more. "Do you want me to roll over?" Blaine asked as he looked at Sebastian who shook his head. Again, normally he would've wanted someone too, but not this time, he wanted to see Blaine's face the entire time.

When he moved closer, he moved Blaine's legs a bit till he was pressed up against him. Blaine bit his lower lip slightly upon feeling it, but the look in Sebastian's eyes made him stop. "I've got you." Sebastian said softly before slowly pushing in. He watched as Blaine's eyes closed as he pushed the tip in, he almost pulled out but he felt Blaine's hands over his, holding him in place. "Look at me Blaine." Blaine's eyes opened and he looked up at Sebastian. After allowing him to adjust, he slowly worked the rest of himself in. By the time he was completely within him, Blaine couldn't believe how full he felt as this was an entirely new feeling. "You okay?" Sebastian asked as he waited for Blaine to adjust once more.

"Yea, just, start slow."

"As I said, I got you." Slowly Sebastian began to move within him, and with each stroke, Blaine relaxed more which allowed him to enjoy the sensation. Gradually the pace increased and soon they were both moaning constantly once Sebastian found his rhythm. When Sebastian moved Blaine just slightly, Blaine arched his back and Sebastian smirked as it was now clear he was hitting Blaine's prostate. "You like that, don't you?" Blaine nodded and soon began moving his body against Sebastian's heightening the impact of his thrusts. That little movement was all that was needed for Sebastian to begin thrusting a bit harder, causing Blaine to grip the duvet beneath him. With each thrust, Blaine was feeling each and every inch of Sebastian moving inside of him. This was nothing like he'd ever experienced before and he was loving it.

Earlier when he'd teased Sebastian about his stamina and he said he'd find out soon enough and Blaine certainly was, as each of their bodies was coated in the thin layer of sweat. When the sounds of Sebastian's moans and grunts got deeper, his grip on Blaine got tighter as well. Then with one rather forceful thrust, Blaine could feel Sebastian's entire body shudder as a long, drawn out moan escaped him as he leaned his head back. Once he lifted his head back up, he leaned forward slightly, pressing more of his body weight against Blaine's legs. Neither said a word as they looked at each other, but the looks on their faces spoke volumes. When Sebastian sat back, he removed himself from Blaine whose legs relaxed as Sebastian removed the condom before grabbing a tissue and tossing it in the nearby waste basket.

After that was done, he laid down beside Blaine who instinctively curled up against him and Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. "How do you feel?" Sebastian asked as he tilted Blaine's head up so he could see his eyes when he answered.

"You mean besides a bit sore?" Blaine asked with a soft smile on his face as he spoke and Sebastian nodded. "Incredible, you?"

"Amazing." He replied while moving some of Blaine's damp curls off his forehead. "You're amazing."

"So are you. I've never felt that way, this way before."

"And how is that?"

"I don't know how to describe it really."

"Try." Sebastian told him. "But, I think I know what you mean as I've never felt like this either. It goes beyond the feel of the release; it's essentially taken over my entire body."

"Precisely." Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist prior to placing a kiss on his chest. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"As incredible as it was, I want more. I want to feel like that over and over again."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one feeling like that."

"You're definitely not."

"Are you game to changing it up a bit?" Sebastian asked.

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"We start simple, but I'd love for you to ride me."

"I've never done that."

"I had a feeling since you'd rarely ever bottomed. It would be a good place to start for something new, and you'd be in complete control B. But if you're not ready, we can…"

"No, I want to. Just give me a minute."

"Blaine, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Take your time as we've got plenty of it, and neither of us can say what we just did wasn't enjoyable."

"I want to; I want to try everything with you Sebastian." While he spoke, Blaine moved so he was now lying above Sebastian."

"I feel the same way." Sebastian told him as he placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, his thumb grazing over his cheek bone. After leaning up to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, he wrapped an arm around him. "You're poking me."

"Sorry." Blaine said as a blush instantly began to form on his cheeks. Yet when he went to move, Sebastian wrapped his other arm around him and held him tight.

"You're not going anywhere."

"But."

"I made a statement B, I wasn't complaining, not in the slightest. I like that you're already riled up again. It strokes my ego, not that I need it."

"No, you don't. But it's certainly deserved."

"You think so."

"I know so."

"From one time?" Blaine nodded.

"Now it's a matter if you can repeat that performance."

"Is that a challenge Anderson?"

"Take it as you will. Just know, I don't have class till late tomorrow so if I'm walking funny come morning, I've got plenty of time to recover." There was a glint in Blaine's eyes that caused Sebastian's cock to twitch in anticipation. "So?"

"Blaine that was only a warm-up, I've yet to show you what I'm capable of."

"So you're up for the challenge?"

"Am I ever, are you?"

"Guess we'll soon find out."

When Sebastian's alarm went off the next morning the last thing he wanted to do was get up as he'd barely gotten any sleep and his body was sore. Yet, the instant he cracked an eye open and saw a mess of curls against his chest, visions of the previous evening, early morning events came pouring back and a smile crept to his face. If he was feeling this sore, he could only imagine how Blaine was feeling as they'd certainly made up for lost time. "Blaine, babe, I need to get up." Sebastian said tenderly as he rubbed Blaine's back. "Blaine."

Slowly Blaine lifted his head up to look at him, before releasing his hold around him. Once Sebastian slid out of bed, Blaine grabbed ahold of his pillow and curled up against it as Sebastian grabbed his robe from nearby. "What time is it?" Blaine asked as he watched Sebastian close his robe as there was a nip in the air and neither of them was wearing any clothes, yet since Blaine was curled up in the blankets it didn't bother him.

"Early, go back to sleep." Sebastian told him before leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I'm going to go take a shower since I have class." Blaine nodded and watched as Sebastian walked out of the room to start the coffee before taking a shower. When Blaine went to move, he stilled rather quickly as his body reminded him he'd done a lot of things the previous night he hadn't done before. And while he'd never really enjoyed bottoming before, being with Sebastian completely changed his perspective on things.

Blaine was beginning to doze off once again when Sebastian reemerged from his shower. While he wanted nothing more than to let Blaine sleep, he sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Blaine's back. "You smell nice." Blaine said as he opened his eyes.

"Thank you. I wanted to ask you something before I go."

"What would that be?"

"Are we going to spend the weekend together as usual?"

"I thought so, why?"

"I was making sure. Do you want me to come over to your place when I'm done or are you going to come back here when you're done?"

"I'll come back here as right now I don't want to deal with Rachel, I feel too good."

"That's something I can understand whole heartedly. You have your key, right?"

"I do. Won't you be here?"

"I need to stop by the store after class as the fridge is a little bare and I'd like to do some cooking this weekend. Anything in particular you want?"

"Not really."

"Alright." Sebastian then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Now get some sleep."

By the time Sebastian left his apartment, Blaine was sound asleep once more. And even with having a cup of coffee while he got ready, his first stop once he left his building was more coffee. During his walk to school, Sebastian stopped when he was about to pass by the drug store and checked his watched. Realizing he had time, he decided to stop while it was on his mind as he and Blaine had used up the condoms he had in his nightstand. After grabbing a bigger box than he had, he paid for them and continued on his way.

Even with the lack of sleep, Sebastian was still smiling as the previous night had exceeded any thoughts he'd had about him and Blaine being together. They meshed and fit together so perfectly, it was unreal, as was what they both felt. It was as though every sense and feeling was heightened and neither could truly describe what they were feeling other than it was incredible as they felt it throughout their entire being.

Later that morning when Blaine's alarm went off, he rolled over slowly yet he wasn't nearly as sore as he'd been when Sebastian got up. When he grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm, he wasn't surprised in the slightest to see numerous messages from Rachel, but was surprised to see one from Santana.

**Hope you and Sebastian enjoyed yourselves last night as Rachel freaked that you weren't home this morning. **

Blaine couldn't help but laugh upon reading it as he should've known Rachel would come to see him today. And it proved he made the right choice in deciding to come back to Sebastian's once he was done with classes for the day. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with Rachel bad-mouthing Sebastian after what the two had experience together the previous night. After taking a rather long shower, Blaine got ready and was soon on his way. Hopefully classes would go quickly so he could stop by his place and pack a bag before heading back to Sebastian's for the weekend.

During his ride to school, Blaine finally read through Rachel's messages, most of which were expressing concern about him being with Sebastian which he understood. But as they progressed, her tone in them changed. And while Santana said she'd freaked because he wasn't home, he might not have as much damage control to do as he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Years Later **

**Part 8**

While Sebastian was reading later that afternoon he was startled when Hunter sat down across from him, causing him to almost spill his coffee. Sebastian looked across and couldn't help but wonder why Hunter had such a smirk on his face. "What?"

"That's the third large coffee I've seen you drinking today."

"Stalking me?"

"No, but we do pass each other quite a bit during the day." Hunter said as he leaned on the table. "Have a long night last night?"

"None of your fucking business." When Hunter scoffed, Sebastian glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

"How was Blaine's concert?" Hunter asked innocently enough realizing he shouldn't push, but knew he could get answers one way or another. "Seriously, how was it?"

"He was amazing." Sebastian replied with a smile. "He had a bit of nerves at first, but they quickly faded away and he owned that stage. I could honestly listen to him play and sing for hours on end."

"Wish I could've made it. You'll have to let me know the next time he does his thing."

"I can do that. But if you want to see it, I can show you as Thad recorded it and transferred the file to me last night." Hunter looked at him. "Thad recorded him last night to show to the guys and knew I'd want a copy." So, Sebastian took out his phone and handed it over to Hunter once he pulled the video up. While the video played, Sebastian could hear it clearly and could picture Blaine on stage as he played. After the final chord played, he looked across at Hunter. "What do you think?"

"That was incredible. You weren't exaggerating when you said he was incredible, because he was. Wow. You have every right to be proud of him for that performance. No wonder you guys went out last night. I'd celebrate a performance like that as well." Once he spoke, Hunter noticed Sebastian's expression change. "What's wrong?"

"Last night was almost ruined by some unexpected guests."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Rachel Berry?"

"I faintly remember, why?"

"She was there last night and freaked out when she saw us together. The first moment she saw us, we were kissing."

"Talk about making a first impression."

"Funny. Blaine and I really haven't told many people we're together because of our history together. And well, Rachel is Lady Hummel's best friend."

"Oh, that must be awkward to say the least."

"You can say that again as through the years she and Blaine became close for obvious reasons."

"How bad was it?"

"She freaked, as I said. Luckily one of the other girls he went to McKinley with was there and calmed her down which is a bit surprising."

"How so?"

"Santana is like a female version of me."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not, completely down to being into the same sex. She's as much of a bitch as you and I can be bastards." That response caught Hunter's attention. "Exactly. But thankfully, B held his ground and basically told her that he didn't care if she approved or not."

"B?"

"Shut up!"

"I've never seen you like this. You really do care about him."

"Hunter, I've cared about Blaine since I was sixteen. When he got married, I was crushed as I always believed he deserved so much better than Hummel."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"If you saw his face the day he came in and asked for help, I couldn't do it. He was so freaking happy. Plus at that point, I was just thankful he was talking to me again. I didn't want to lose that even though I knew in my gut he was making a horrible mistake."

"Well, unfortunately Blaine went through hell which no one deserves, but in the end, he found his way to you."

"I still couldn't believe it when I opened my door that day and saw him there." When Sebastian let out a soft sigh, Hunter didn't say anything as he didn't want to piss Sebastian off considering how good of a mood he was now in. "So, big plans this weekend?"

"I have a date tonight, but besides that, nothing really. But you never know, the date could lead into the weekend."

"Would this be with the same mystery lady your last few dates have been with?" When Sebastian spoke an almost shy smile creep to Hunter's face so he knew he was right. "Good for you man."

"Thank you. I take it you're going to be spending the weekend with Blaine."

"I am. We're staying at my place as he doesn't want to have to worry about dealing with Rachel showing up, which I don't blame him." As he spoke, Sebastian's phone started going off causing the two to exchange looks. "What the hell?" Once he picked it up, he was surprised to see messages from all of the guys as it seemed Thad had sent them all the video. "Well, I guess the guys know Blaine's getting his groove back."

"How so?"

"Thad sent everyone the video and they've all just watched it. They're all jealous that Thad and I saw Blaine perform and they can't wait to see him do so in person for themselves."

"They really miss him, don't they?"

"They do and I can't say I blame them as I missed him too."

"You missed him for other reasons."

"No, I missed him for the same reason, plus my own. When you get to know him better, you'll see Blaine's a pretty awesome friend to have." Again as he spoke, Sebastian's phone went off. But the moment that goofy grin crept to his face, Hunter knew who it was. After he set his phone down, Hunter just stared at him. "He thinks the guys are all crazy, but he loves them for it. He needed to hear what they had to say."

"How can someone with that sort of talent doubt themselves?"

"Years of being put down takes a toll on even the most optimistic person."

After finishing classes for the day, Blaine was in an even better mood than he started with, as he was getting complimented on his performance throughout the day. Add on top of that the fact that he'd heard from all of the guys, he honestly didn't think the day could get much better. During his walk home, he was in a bit of a daze as he thought about what he needed to pack for the weekend. So much so, he didn't even notice Santana walking towards him. "Blaine." The sound of her voice snapped Blaine out of his haze.

"Oh, hi Santana. What are you doing here?" He asked as they continued to walk.

"I came to check on you since you've only sent one message back to Rachel after the numerous ones she's sent you."

"She couldn't honestly think I'd respond to each one, did she?" Blaine asked as he looked at her as he got his keys out of his pocket. Upon seeing the look on Santana's face, Blaine could only laugh. "She did."

"She did. You do realize, I spent a good portion of the night calming her down after getting confirmation that Mr. Grab-ass was none other than Sebastian Smythe." Once she spoke, Blaine stopped in his tracks before they entered his building.

"If this is going to be some talk about how I should stay away from Sebastian, you can save your breath because I'm not interested in hearing it. I know very well what I'm doing and unlike you and Rachel, I actually know Sebastian beyond what the general public sees. There is far more to him than you guys realize so I won't stand here and let you bad mouth someone you don't even know."

"Whoa there Blaine, I'm not going to bad mouth him, honest." Santana told him. "And the way you just defended him proved my point."

"What point?" Blaine said as they walked inside and towards the stairs.

"I told Rachel last night if she pushed you about this, that you'd choose Sebastian over her. You can see it in your eyes Blaine how much you already care about him."

"I do care about him. So, what is this all about as you don't normally come and see me or send me texts?"

"I promised Rachel I'd come and check on you after last night as she was worried. Little did I know, I'd be waiting most of the day for you to come home."

"Well, it's a good thing you caught me as I'm only home long enough to pack and then I'm leaving again."

"Going to Sebastian's?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I am as I really don't want to deal with Rachel this weekend and you know she'd be by."

"You're right, she would be. But that's only because she cares about you Blaine. She doesn't want to see you getting hurt again."

"I know, but like I said, I know Sebastian and you guys don't."

"That's true, we don't. We only know of what he's done in the past but a lot of time has passed. Plus, he was always different when it came to you. Just know, if he hurts you, a lot of people are going to hurt him."

"Santana, while I appreciate that, it's not necessary. I'm in this with my eyes wide open; I'm not fooling myself about anything. You'd be surprised how much alike you and Sebastian really are as neither of you pull any punches."

"Yea, that is something I remember."

"Santana, all these years Sebastian knew where he could find me, yet he left me alone. He honestly left the ball in my court much as everyone else did. I gave up so much over the years; thankfully my friends didn't give up on me and understood. That should've been the first clue that things weren't going to work as I never should've had to change so much of my life to please someone that supposedly loved me." While he spoke, they entered Blaine's apartment so he could start packing.

"He says he still does."

"He doesn't know what love is or maybe our definitions of the word are completely different." Blaine told her as he grabbed his bag from his closet as she sat down on his bed. "All I know, is I'm happier now than I've been in years."

"It's noticeable and it showed last night during your performance. You really were amazing last night Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile. "Also, thank you for getting Rachel out of there as nothing good was going to come from us going at one another. It's my life and if I choose to be with Sebastian, I can only hope that she can accept that."

"I think she will as I pointed out to her that his is the happiest we've seen you in years. When you smile now, it's genuine, not forced."

"That's because it's easy to do as I am happy. Sebastian doesn't expect me to be anyone but me, just as I don't expect anything from him except who I know him to be. Is he a bit brash and abrupt, sure, but there is so much more to him, like you."

"Stop making those comparisons Blaine." Santana told him, while trying to look stern, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"They're true. Could you guys do me one favor though?"

"Depends on what that would be?"

"Don't announce it to the world that Sebastian and I are together as we'd only told a few people before last night. I'd like to tell those close to me first and not have them hear it from others."

"Have you told Sam yet?"

"I haven't. Up until last night the only people that knew Sebastian and I were together were Thad, Hunter, and Cooper. We wanted to figure out what was going on between us before we told anyone."

"Thad was there last night, right?" Blaine nodded. "Wait, is Hunter the same Hunter that…" Before she could finish, Blaine nodded again. "Blaine."

"Don't, as he's changed."

"Cooper? How the hell does your brother already know?" When she asked, Blaine could see she was trying to process what she told him as he packed.

"He came by to check on me when he was in the city at my parents request and Sebastian was at my place when he got there."

"And you told him the truth?"

"I did as we were asleep on the couch when he showed up as Sebastian had come over early that morning to surprise me with breakfast. Needless to say, we were both a bit out of it when Cooper got there. Plus, I knew Cooper wouldn't freak out like most people."

"True. How did Thad take it considering he knows everything that went down between the two of you?"

"He was shocked and essentially told Sebastian that if he hurt me he'd have a lot of people to answer to, yet he understood."

"Smart guy."

"He is. Also, for Thad this is easier for him to get behind as he didn't like the idea of me marrying Kurt in the first place."

"But all the guys helped you propose."

"No, they didn't. Thad and Jeff didn't take part."

"Which one is Jeff?"

"The one typically referred to as the blond Warbler."

"Okay, I remember him." Santana replied as she watched Blaine close his bag. "That's quite a bit of stuff Blaine."

"I'm staying for the weekend and I don't know what our plans are so I have to be prepared."

"Aren't you missing something then?" Santana asked with a rather playful smile which caused Blaine to shake his head. "Come on now, while I might not go that way anymore he is hot Blaine."

"He most certainly is."

"So you've got it be hitting that or he's hitting….ugh!" She exclaimed before laughing. "You've got to be doing each other, especially after the way you look at one another."

"If we are or aren't, isn't any of your business." Blaine told her as he put his bag over his shoulder. "Now get your butt up as I've got a train to catch."

"Fine." Santana said as she followed him out of his room. "Where exactly does Sebastian live?"

"The Upper West Side."

"Why am I not surprised, I figured East or West side. Is there any particular reason why he's on the West instead of the East?"

"Closer to school." Blaine replied as they headed out and he locked the door behind him. "He's currently attending Law school at Columbia."

"What?"

"You heard me Santana." Blaine said as they walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Sebastian is going to Law school. Should that really surprise you considering his Dad was State's Attorney?"

"Not really. What about Thad, is he going to Law school as well?"

"No, he's going to med school."

"Over-achieving Dalton boys."

"Would you expect less? Hell, I seemed to be the only one at McKinley with a back-up plan if I hadn't gotten into NYADA."

"True. Since I've agreed to what you asked, will you do me a favor?" Santana asked as they walked down the stairs and Blaine nodded. "Call Rachel sometime this weekend."

"I can do that."

Once they were outside, Blaine kissed Santana on the cheek before they headed off in separate directions. As she walked, Santana felt better about things as she hadn't seen Blaine this sure about something since he left Kurt which proved to be the right thing. And what he had to say about Sebastian made sense as none of them really knew him. So, if Thad was behind this knowing the history between them, there must be more to one Sebastian Smythe than she realized.

During Blaine's ride over to Sebastian's he spent more time on his phone than he normally would have as he was busy returned messages from the guys about his performance the previous evening. He should've known that Thad would've recorded it and sent it to the guys since they weren't there. After everything that happened with Rachel, Blaine was more than ready to bring the rest of the guys back in to his life and tell them what's going on with him and Sebastian. Blaine had just sent his last response when his phone rang. "Hey Thad, what can I do for you?"

"What are yours and Sebastian's plans for this evening?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, why?"

"That would be because I'd like the two of you to meet me at a bar Sebastian and I frequent."

"Any particular reason or do you just miss our company?"

"There is a reason, but I would also like to spend more time with you guys as I had to run out last night because of class."

"You did leave a bit early. By the way, next time give me a heads up that you're going to send all the guys a video of me performing."

"They all got back to you, didn't they?"

"They did and they all seemed to enjoy it."

"One would hope as you nailed it last night. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of you the entire time you sang. Neither could I really, but it was for a completely different reason."

"Thad."

"Come on man, Sebastian adores you, it's pretty obvious." The smile that crept to Blaine's face when Thad spoke couldn't be stopped as Thad was right. But Blaine adored Sebastian just as much. "So, are you guys going to join me?"

"I need to talk to Sebastian as I don't know what he had planned for tonight. And you didn't even mention the bar."

"He'll know which one. Call me back once you talk to him so I know whether or not you guys are going to come."

"I can do that. I'll talk to you later man."

"Will do. Later!"

"Later!" The ending of the call couldn't have been much better as the next stop would be Blaine's and he hated to try and continued a conversation upon entering the station as it was often twice as loud as the train especially at that time of day. On his way up the steps, Blaine took a cleansing breath as he was looking forward to a quiet weekend with Sebastian though undoubtedly, Sebastian would have to study at some point during the weekend.

When he approached Sebastian's building, he smiled once more as the doorman greeted him by name as he opened the door for him. In that moment, Blaine didn't know if the man had an incredible memory, or he really was there that often. Though, for the most part he and Sebastian really did alternate whose place they stayed at Upon opening the door to Sebastian's apartment, Blaine was surprised by what he smelt and heard. "Sebastian!"

"In the kitchen." Sebastian called out in response. As Blaine walked, he shook his head as he was surprised to hear himself singing through the stereo speakers. After setting his bag down near the couch he round the corner into the kitchen. "Hey Killer!" Sebastian said with a smile after setting his wine glass down. "Want some?"

"Sure." Blaine replied so Sebastian turned and grabbed a glass for him so he could pour him some. "I thought you weren't going to be here."

"I got done quicker than I thought." He told him as he handed him his glass. "How'd your day go?"

"It was, interesting."

"Do tell." Sebastian replied before tending to the pot he had on the stove. "Oh, I hope you're hungry as I am."

"I am actually." Blaine said as he sat down on one of the stools. "Before I start, where did you get that recording I heard?"

"Wes turned the video file Thad sent him into an audio file and sent it to all of us. Now I can listen to you sing whenever I want. But enough about that, tell me about your day."

"Well, classes went really well as it seems my boyfriend's bias opinion of my performances was shared by pretty much everyone I ran into."

"I might be your boyfriend, but you know I'd tell you the truth if I thought you sucked, and you didn't."

"Thank you." Sebastian turned and smiled. "And when I was coming home to pack, Santana was waiting for me." When Sebastian turned again Blaine saw the concern on his face. "You can relax, it actually went really well. She listened to me and I listened to her. I get where she's coming from as they're concerned about me after everything that's happened. She also requested that I call Rachel at some point this weekend after I asked her to do me a favor."

"Nice to know I don't have to track her down and give her a piece of my mind. And she's got a point in that you should call Rachel as avoiding her is only going to make matters worse." Blaine nodded in agreement as he knew Sebastian could see him out of the corner of his eye. "What did you ask her to do?"

"Not tell anyone about us as I think those close to me need to hear it from me."

"Does that mean you're ready to tell everyone that we're together?"

"It does. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm ready for it too. You should know, Jeff already thinks something is going on beyond friendship."

"How so?"

"He called me after Thad sent him that video and…well…" Sebastian ran his hand over the back of his neck as he wasn't quite sure how to put what he was saying. "It seems you were looking at me when you were singing."

"That's because I was looking at you. How'd Jeff figure that out?"

"When I show you the video, it'll make sense. I mean I didn't notice it at first but, you were essentially looking into the camera. And, Jeff noticed something in your eyes that he didn't think was directed at Thad." When a shy smile crept to Blaine's face, Sebastian set his spoon down and walked over to him, stepping into the space between his legs. "Care to share what you were thinking about Anderson?" When Sebastian spoke, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist while looking up at him.

"You, plain and simple. You wouldn't believe how much it's meant to me that you believe in me Sebastian."

"It's easy to do as you're crazy talented Blaine. Only a fool wouldn't believe in you."

"What would that make me since I lost a bit of faith in myself?"

"Someone who was beaten down by someone who was jealous." Sebastian told him as he caressed his cheek. "It didn't happen to you overnight Blaine. The constant disparaging remarks and not supporting you did a number on you. As how can one believe in oneself if the one they love and supposedly loves them doesn't believe in them?" Blaine sighed softly as they looked at each other. "I bet you were always there supporting him."

"I was and that's why it hurt so much that he missed my performances or never had much positive to say when he did show. I was never good enough."

"Blaine, you are more than good enough, he was jealous. I hope you know that now."

"I do. Once I left him, a lot of the doubts I'd had about myself disappeared as I'd always known deep down they weren't true. I wasn't the person he described."

"His loss, my gain. I always knew you were too good for him." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean after last night?" Sebastian nodded. "I'm good."

"Good?" Sebastian replied, the tone in his voice questioning.

"Last night was amazing and you know it. I meant good, in that my body isn't yelling at me."

"Okay. Though, the thought of you feeling it all day is quite appealing."

"I never said I didn't feel it, just that my body isn't yelling at me about it. Before I forget, do we have plans for tonight?"

"Outside of dinner, not really, why?"

"Thad called me on the way over and would like us to meet him at some bar that you two frequent. He said there was a reason for it outside of just wanted to see us though. Yet, he didn't mention what it was or bar, he said you'd know."

"There is one we frequent quite a bit as it's different than most as it's a bit more chill. Plus, one of the guys he goes to school with, his brother owns it so we never have to wait in line to get inside. Do you want to go?"

"Sure as I'm all for trying new things and spending more time with him would be nice."

"Then I guess we're going out drinking tonight Killer."

"I guess we are. I'm going to go give him a call and put my bag away."

"Alright. Don't take too long as dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"I won't be." Blaine then gave him a kiss before letting go so he could put his things away. When he went to grab his bag, he ended up doing a double-take when he spotted his guitar sitting in a stand near the couch. From last he remembered, he hadn't brought a stand with him and his guitar was in its case when he left early that day. Without giving it much though, Blaine grabbed his bag and went to put it in Sebastian's room before calling Thad prior to joining him in the kitchen once again. "Bas." Sebastian turned to look at him as he was getting plates out of the cabinet. "Why is my guitar next to the couch?"

"When I was out earlier today I picked up a stand for it as it shouldn't sit in its case. When we're at your place, you play all the time because it's out. Yet whenever you're here, it tends to stay in the case and you don't play unless I request you do."

"So, it's a hint for me to play more when I'm here."

"If you want to, yes. I wanted you to feel completely comfortable when you're here B. Much as you make sure I'm comfortable at your place."

"I really appreciate that Bas, a lot."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, how about we eat?"

"Sounds good and then you can tell me about your day."

"That works for me."

After dinner, the two cleaned up then curled up on the couch till they had to leave to meet Thad later on. While they talked through dinner, neither could figure out why else Thad could possible want to see them but knew they'd find out soon enough. Once they watched the video Thad had recorded on Sebastian's television, Blaine could see what Jeff was talking about and Sebastian had confirmed. In that moment, Blaine remembered the feeling of confidence he got once he locked eyes on Sebastian and in that moment, everything clicked again.

During their trip to the bar, Blaine glanced up at Sebastian numerous times and each time Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. With it being a Friday night, the line to get into the bar was huge, yet they walked right up to the door and were let inside. As they made their way inside, Blaine kept a tight hold on Sebastian's hand as they made their way through the crowd. This bar was a bit different and it did have what Sebastian described as a rather chill vibe as live music played. When they reached a table near the stage, Blaine spotted Thad and a bunch of people he didn't recognize. "I was beginning to think you two weren't going to make it." Thad said as everyone moved so they could sit down.

"I told you we were coming." Blaine replied as they took their coats off prior to sitting down.

"You most certainly did." Thad said before introducing Blaine to everyone. "I bet you're wondering why I ask you to come tonight besides the obvious."

"The thought crossed our minds." Sebastian said as he got a waitress's attention so he and Blaine could order drinks. "Care to fill us in?"

"He did it for me." One of the guys said, who if Blaine remembered correctly was named Brad. "Or more exactly for my brother who has yet to show his face over here."

"Brad's brother owns the bar." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear. "What's going on?"

"Well, I happened to see the video Thad shot last night of Blaine's performance and I was blown away."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before ordering his drink. "But what does this have to do with your brother?"

"It has to do with the fact that my little brother has an excellent ear when it comes to music. So when he recommends someone to me, I'm extremely interested." Blaine looked up at the taller gentleman standing next to him. "I'm Stephen, by the way. I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"They only got here." Thad replied with a smile as Sebastian looked at him across the table.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked as Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's thigh.

"What I'm getting at is, I'd love for you to perform here one night."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd like to book you for a night Blaine, that is, if you're interested. You'd get paid obviously as well as your band. And if the crowd likes you, we can talk further."

"I…I don't know what to say." Blaine replied as he was clearly shocked by what was happening.

"I do, I'd like to see the contract." Sebastian said.

"I figured as much." Stephen replied. "I'll be right back with it as it'll give Blaine some time to think it over." Once Stephen left, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and turned to look at him directly.

"You okay B?"

"This was definitely not what I was expecting when Thad said there was another reason he wanted to see us."

"Harwood." Sebastian said as he looked at him across the table. "You could've given us a heads up."

"Excuse me for thinking he'd be excited. But you and I both know Blaine's got the talent to do this."

"You really were amazing Blaine." Brad told him. "I was shocked when Thad told me it was a friend of his from high school in the video. You really are talented. If it makes you feel better, you wouldn't be the first student from NYADA to play here. My brother loves giving new talent a chance and he played your performance over multiple times."

"You don't have to make a decision right now B." Sebastian told him.

"Sebastian's right, you don't." Stephen said as he didn't have to go far for the contract. "Take the contract home and think about it over the weekend. I'm sure this came as quite the shock to you."

"It did." Blaine replied as he took the envelope from him. "I don't have a band as those were classmates backing me up."

"Well, talk to them and see if they'd be willing to do it again as they complimented you well."

"Alright. I'll get back to you early next week."

"Sounds good. Now if you don't mind, I need to go be social. I look forward to hearing from you Blaine." Blaine smiled and shook Stephen's hand before he headed off.

"Please tell me you're at least considering it." Thad said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I am." Blaine replied as Sebastian wrapped his arm around him. "But I have a request if I'm going to do this as I'm going to need some friendly faces in the crowd."

"You name it."

"Time to get the boys back together again."

"Everyone?"

"As many as you can get when the time comes."

"Done."


	9. Chapter 9

**Five Years Later **

**Part 9**

By the time they finally returned home that evening, Blaine was still in a daze after being approached to perform. While it was obviously his dream, it was hard for him to grasp that he was getting his chance after everything that had happened in his life. After curling up on the couch, they both knew they weren't going to be going to sleep anytime soon as Blaine seemed to have a million thoughts and ideas running through his head. He was also dealing with worry as he was afraid his performance could've been a one-time thing and he'd utterly embarrass himself. But with a bit of convincing and reassurance from Sebastian, Blaine slowly began to relax against him. "Thank you." Blaine said softly as he rolled onto his side and rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

"What could you possibly be thanking me for?" Sebastian replied while beginning to run his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I can't think of anything I did for you to thank me for, yet." The tone in his comment didn't go unnoticed by Blaine who glanced up and saw the smirk on his face. In response, Blaine traced his hand up Sebastian's thigh before grazing it over his crotch. "Nice to know we're on the same wavelength Killer."

"We are. And I'm thanking you for keeping me calm so I didn't freak-out at Stephen's offer. While I'll obviously read the contract tomorrow, what did you think of what you read?"

"It seems pretty standard though I'm going to give it a good read tomorrow. And if you don't mind, I might send a copy of it to my Dad to go over as he clearly has more experience in these types of situations."

"He wouldn't mind considering it's not for you?"

"No."

"I could pay him."

"You are in no way paying my Dad. He'll be doing this as a favor to his son."

"Does that mean you're going to tell him who it's for?"

"Are you asking if I'm going to tell him it's for my boyfriend?" Blaine nodded. "If he asks, I will. But my Dad is pretty smart so the fact that I'm asking him to do this, he'll know it's for someone special. And you Blaine are most undeniably special."

"As are you Sebastian." Blaine then stretched enough to give him a kiss. "What do you say we go to bed?"

"Are we going to sleep or heading to my bedroom for other activities?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Blaine then kissed him once more before getting up off the couch and taking his hand and heading to bed.

The next morning, Santana pulled the covers over her head as she heard a loud knocking on their door which she didn't appreciate. After having bartended till close, this early morning wake up was not something she was happy about. When the knocking didn't stop, she called out for Rachel to get it because if she answered, the other person might not survive. Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment, but could understand where Santana was coming from. Upon opening the door, she squealed in delight before wrapping her arms around Sam who was standing before her. "I'm so glad you could come out."

"Well, your call didn't leave me much choice, did it? Luckily I was off this weekend and was able to snag a cheap train ticket." Sam said as she closed the door behind him. "Now, what could possibly be going on with Blaine that you said I needed to talk to him in person?"

"He's…" Rachel didn't get a chance to finish as Santana appeared with her arms across her chest. "You can go back to sleep."

"You didn't." Santana said, in a completely disapproving tone. "Hi Sam."

"Morning Santana. I take it you know what's going on."

"I do and Rachel needs to stay the hell out of it! I thought you listened to me." Her frustration was not only noticeable in her tone but in the way she was carrying herself as well.

"I did. But I thought maybe Sam could find out what's going through Blaine's head."

"What's going through Blaine's head is he's fucking happy for the first time in a long time!"

"Whoa, would you please fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he tossed his bag onto the couch.

"What's going on is Blaine is dating again, or more precisely has a boyfriend that Rachel doesn't approve."

"Rach, you had to know he'd start dating again." Sam said to her. "Blaine's entitled to be happy after everything that went down."

"Tell him who he's dating Santana or I will."

"So this isn't about him dating, it's who he's dating?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, who is he dating that you think is so wrong?"

"He's dating Sebastian Smythe, or more precisely, Sebastian is his boyfriend." Santana said and Sam's eyes bugged out. "Yes, that Sebastian." Once Sam processed what he was told, he turned to leave but Santana grabbed his arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To go and talk to Blaine."

"Do you even know where he lives?"

"I'll tell you." Rachel said and Santana shook her head.

"He's not there."

"How do you know?" Sam asked as he turned to look at her as she still held onto his arm. When he did, he noticed a look in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. But in that moment, it was pretty clear to him that Santana was more than alright with Blaine having Sebastian as a boyfriend.

"I saw him yesterday and he was going to be spending the weekend with Sebastian."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked.

"It's because you weren't here when I got back or when I left for work. And discussing Blaine is not something I'm going to do over the phone as you have a skewed view of what's going on at the moment." While she spoke, Santana guided Sam over to the couch to sit down. "Now, don't get me wrong Sam as I understand Rachel's concern. But what she failed to probably tell you is how happy Blaine is. I haven't seen him this happy since we were back in high school when he was annoying as hell with his positive outlook on things. And after what happened with Kurt, I didn't think I'd ever see him like this again."

"Is this true Rachel, is Blaine truly that happy?" Sam asked.

"Don't you dare think of lying to Sam considering the conversation we had after Blaine's concert!"

"Yes, Blaine's happy." Rachel replied.

"How happy?"

"He's really happy, so much so he's got that sparkle back in his eyes again." Rachel told him and got a reassuring look from Santana. "I'm just afraid he's going to get hurt."

"Rachel, Blaine told me last night that Sebastian's known where to find him since he got to New York, yet he left him alone." Santana told her, her tone calmer than it had been. "Blaine went to him Rachel. Plus, we only know one part of Sebastian and that's even from years ago. Blaine actually knows him and is not fooling himself."

"Santana's got a point Rachel." Sam said. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll give him a call and see if we can meet up and talk."

"It would. Call him now."

"Rach, he spent the night with Sebastian." Santana said. "I doubt they're up yet."

"Santana!"

"Hey, I'm not implying the hobbit and Mr. Grab-ass were doing the deed all night, but one never knows considering the way they look at each other. Plus, it's freaking early Rach! At least give them a couple of hours to sleep before you guys bother him. Sam?"

"Alright." Sam said with a nod. "I will wait a bit to call him as I don't need to try and have a conversation with Blaine when he hasn't gotten enough sleep because he's cranky as hell when he doesn't."

"Good, now I'm going back to bed. And you two better not do anything that's going to make me want to kick your ass once I get back up."

Considering they hadn't gone to sleep till almost four in the morning, Blaine's phone constantly ringing at nine wasn't appreciated by either of them. Numerous times Blaine reached over and sent the call to voicemail but a few minutes later it would start ringing again. When it went off this next time, Sebastian had enough and sat up, pushing Blaine off his chest and grabbed his phone. "Who the fuck is Sam Evans and why can't he comprehend you don't want to talk to him?" He then handed Blaine his phone. The look of irritation on Sebastian's face was impossible for Blaine to ignore. "So?" And in that moment, Sebastian saw Blaine begin to look incredibly small.

"Sam went to McKinley with me." Blaine told him as he looked at Sebastian who was clearly frustrated.

"Description?"

"Blond hair, big lips. You might've heard Santana refer to him as Trouty Mouth."

"I vaguely remember him. Now, why could he possibly be calling you?" This time as Sebastian spoke, his demeanor was more relaxed as he remembered who Sam was and that he'd come with him to ask for the Warblers help with the proposal. He then leaned back against the pillows and extended his arm for Blaine to curl back up, which he did after a bit of hesitation. But Sebastian was pretty quick to apologize for reacting the way he did and Blaine could understand why he'd be upset.

"Considering Sam is essentially my best friend and stood up for me when I married Kurt, I'm guessing Rachel called him." The exasperation in Blaine's voice was evident as that seemed to be the only logical explanation as to why Sam would be calling so early.

"Blaine."

"Relax Sebastian. Sam's reasonable and as long as I'm happy, he'll be good. And I'm very happy Sebastian."

"Alright, I'm really sorry for overreacting." Blaine nodded as he'd already accepted Sebastian's earlier apology. "Now call him back so we can go back to sleep." Sebastian said before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss.

"Your apology is accepted Bas, as I probably would've reacted in the same manner. But, I don't think we'll be going back to sleep as we're both awake."

"Well then, I'm sure we can find something to do in this bed that's enjoyable as I don't want to move." Blaine smiled up at him before going to call Sam back so the calls could end. Once Sam answered, the conversation was precisely what Blaine had envisioned it being about. And while he could understand Sam's hesitation, it was pretty easy to get through to him. The more he spoke, Sam told him he could hear the happiness in his voice and that was a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. Blaine also let him know he planned on telling him and he was sorry Rachel told him before he had the chance. He even went as far to tell him that if he didn't believe him, he could speak with Sebastian but Sam declined. Something like that wasn't something Blaine would lie about, plus Sam let Blaine know Santana had already told him what Blaine had planned to do.

Once he finally ended the call, Blaine set his phone aside before curling up against Sebastian who pulled the covers back up around them. "No more interruptions." He then placed a kiss against Sebastian's chest. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Your friends are worried about you, I get it. It's not as though I never gave them reasons to doubt me in the past."

"But that was in the past Bas, this is now and we're both different."

"I'm not that different Killer, so if you think I am maybe we should recon…" Sebastian didn't get to finish his thought as Blaine pressed a finger against his lips.

"Sebastian, I don't want to reconsider as I know what I want and that's you. All I meant was that we all are different as we've changed through the years. None of us are the same, hell; I'm certainly not the same person you last saw."

"You are where it matters Blaine." Sebastian then wrapped his arms tightly around him. "And I'm glad you don't want to reconsider as I'm getting pretty used to having you in my life."

"The same goes for me Sebastian. While you said you didn't want to get out of bed, we need to."

"Why is that Killer?"

"I'm hungry."

"Is that so?" The innuendo in his tone didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Yes, but you're not currently what I'm hungry for."

"I'm offended."

"Bas, I need real food and then, just maybe my appetite for you will return."

"Are you implying you need some energy?"

"Yes and I'm pretty sure you need it too." Blaine then stretched to kiss him before making his way out of Sebastian's arms and out of bed. "I'm going to make breakfast." Blaine told him as he looked over his shoulder at him as Sebastian was clearly staring at his bare ass.

"You better put some clothes on or you're not going to get far."

"Oh, I planned on it." Blaine shot Sebastian a wink before grabbing his sweats from his bag to pull on. "Don't keep me waiting." Once Blaine walked out of the room, Sebastian couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. Clearly he was frustrated earlier, but he understood especially since Thad had given him the third degree about what would happen should he hurt Blaine. But, it was nice to hear that Thad was as concerned about Sebastian getting his heart broken after everything Blaine had been through. He understood where everyone was coming from and knew he and Blaine would both hear more once more people found out they were together.

When he came walking into the kitchen after putting on sweats and a t-shirt, Sebastian smelt a pot of coffee brewing and watched Blaine search cabinets for what he needed. "What are we having?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed two coffee cups out of the cabinet so he could pour as soon as it was ready.

"Pancakes. Where are your measuring cups?"

"What makes you think I have them?"

"I've seen you using them when you've cooked for me."

"Dry cups are in the drawer to your left and the liquid cups are in the cabinet above with the mixing bowls." Blaine turned and smiled before going to get what he needed. "You don't have to go through all this trouble B."

"I want to. Are you still going to read over that contract for me?"

"I am, and then you can take a look at it. Then if we have any questions I will consult my Dad." Sebastian said as he took a seat on the counter. "You seem more at ease about the whole thing this morning."

"I feel better about it as I don't feel as overwhelmed and I'm no longer in a state of shock. I figured once we went over the contract, I'd call my friends that backed me that night and see if they're interested."

"If they're not, they're foolish as this is a great opportunity Blaine. Lots of acts want to perform there but Stephen is very picky. He knows what his patrons enjoy so that's what he books."

"But it's one thing to back me up during concerts at school and another to book a gig. Then from there I'll have to pick out songs and…" While he spoke Blaine's speech sped up so Sebastian hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around him as he was afraid Blaine might hyperventilate. "Sebastian."

"Take it one step at a time Blaine, alright." Sebastian said as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "And if you want me to help or to bounce ideas off of me, I'm here for whatever you need." He then kissed him on the cheek.

"You might regret saying that Sebastian."

"I highly doubt that. Also know I'm fully available for stress relief of any sorts."

"I will keep that in mind as well."

After they were done with breakfast and had cleaned up, they made their way into the living room where Sebastian promptly grabbed the contract to read. As he got settled, Blaine grabbed his laptop to start going through song ideas in case this truly was going to happen. While Sebastian read, Blaine kept glancing over at him as he was jotting down notes in a nearby notebook. "You need to start picking out songs Blaine as this looks pretty good to me." Sebastian told him without looking at him. "And if you're interested in my opinion, the song you did at the concert needs to be part of your set."

"That certainly can be arranged."

"Good. I'm also giving you a heads up that I'm going to request a table right in front so I can gawk at the talent."

"Are you going to be a groupie Sebastian?"

"Your first, and the only one that's going to get into those tight pants of yours."

"Is that so?"

"Fact." Sebastian replied with a smirk before handing the contract to Blaine. "Give it a read and if you have any questions I will happily answer them. And if I can't give you an answer, I'll call my Dad. But this contract is actually pretty fair B."

"Are you saying once I'm done reading it I should call my friends?"

"I am."

The rest of the weekend turned into something neither of them imagined as once Blaine read through the contract he called his friends who all jumped at the opportunity to play the gig with him. With his friends agreeing to be his band, Blaine went about truly trying to put together a set list which meant Sebastian got to hear Blaine play and sing quite a bit. While it wasn't what either imagined the weekend being, it was enjoyable as Sebastian was able to study as Blaine started to figure out what he wanted to perform.

When Sunday afternoon rolled around, they were stretched out on Sebastian's couch when Blaine's phone began to ring. So after setting his guitar in its new stand, he answered as Sebastian worked on his paper. Blaine was a bit taken back to be invited out to a late lunch by Santana as Sam hadn't even mentioned he was in town when he called. Before Blaine even had a chance to ask, Santana let him know that Sebastian was more than welcome to join them and she actually hoped that he would. After a brief conversation with Sebastian, they agreed to meet the three of them for a late lunch midway between the two residences.

Once she set her phone on the table, Rachel looked at Santana. "They're coming, and yes, you heard me correctly in that they are coming meaning Blaine is bringing Sebastian with him."

"I'm glad he is as it'll be nice to see the two together." Sam said. "See how the two of them interact."

"As hard as this is for me to say, they do look cute together." Rachel told him.

"That must be hard to admit considering you and Kurt are friends. Speaking of, does Kurt know?"

"No and honestly after everything that happened, it's none of his business." Santana replied. "He still has the audacity to say that he loves Blaine after all this."

"Is that true Rachel?"

"It is, he actually thinks if given the chance they could work things out."

"That's never going to happen." Santana said. "Blaine gave him numerous chances before things reached the point of no return. That's not even getting into how badly he trashed Blaine through the divorce, it was disgusting. Blaine is not the person he described during the proceedings."

"So it got pretty nasty?" Sam said as he looked between the two.

"That might be an understatement." Rachel told him.

"I really wish he told me how bad it had gotten before he filed."

"He didn't tell anyone." Santana said. "The only reason Rachel and I knew something was wrong is we saw the changes in Blaine and heard more than a few of their fights. He really withdrew from everyone Sam."

"It must've been really bad for you to notice."

"Hey, I might not be all warm and fuzzy like most but I'm not blind and the changes in Blaine were pretty noticeable. Unlike Rachel, I was happy when he filed for divorce as it was clear the marriage wasn't healthy for him."

"Do you think Sebastian is good for him?"

"I do. But I also warned him if he hurts Blaine, I'll hurt him."

"How did he react?"

"He said he wouldn't have expected anything less."

When they left to meet them, Blaine could tell that Sebastian was hesitant about going solely from his body language. While he'd agree to go, it was pretty obvious Sebastian would rather be working on his paper than spending time with Rachel, Santana, and Sam. During their cab ride to the restaurant, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze before scooting a bit closer. "This means a lot to me Bas."

"I know, plus the sooner we spend time with them hopefully that means the sooner they'll forget about us and concentrate on their own fucking lives."

"You know that's not going to happen. Though, I'm pretty sure Santana is coming to make sure the other two don't say anything stupid."

"One can dream, can't they?"

"I'll make it up to you."

"Blaine, as easy as it would be for me to come up with ways you could make it up to me, you don't need to. While I'm not overly thrilled about doing this, I know it's the right thing to do. The last thing I want is for our relationship to cause you any undue stress, especially with so much on your mind."

"Sebastian, while I appreciate the sentiment you don't have to do anything you don't want to just for me."

"It's not solely for you Blaine, selfishly it concerns me as well."

"How so?"

"Well, if they're not getting on you about the fact that we're dating it means you're happier and that's all I want."

"You still surprise me Sebastian."

"Good, otherwise things would get boring. Now, are you going to tell them all about your big break?"

"No." The instant the word left Blaine's mouth, Sebastian turned to face him. "You heard me correctly, I'm not telling them."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"First, I don't have a performance date yet. And secondly, I don't want them to feel obligated to come and support me."

"B, you need to put that choice in their hands. If they come wonderful and if they don't, it'll be their loss. But considering they came to your fall concert only because they knew it was happening and not because you directly invited them, I have a feeling they'll come to this." Blaine looked up at him and Sebastian watched a smile creep to his face. "You're adorable." Sebastian then gave him a quick peck.

"No one would believe me if I told them about this side of you."

"Good, as I wouldn't want people to expect this from me all the time."

"Are you saying this behavior is solely reserved for me?" Blaine asked as he placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh.

"Maybe."

"Alright." Once he spoke, Blaine leaned in closer to Sebastian till his lips were near his ear. "And when we return to your place, I'll show you something that's solely reserved for you." Between the warmth of Blaine's breath and what he said, Sebastian tensed almost immediately which caused Blaine to laugh. "You like that?"

"There are plenty of things I like about you Killer. And what will you exactly be showing me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." When they approached the restaurant, Blaine could see his friends were already seated through the window. With a gentle squeeze of Sebastian's hand the two entered and made their way over to the table. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Blaine said as he and Sebastian took off their coats before sitting.

"Not really." Sam replied as he watched them, surprised by the fact that they'd walked in hand in hand. "It's good to see you." Once he spoke, Sam noticed Sebastian watching him. "That goes for you as well Sebastian. Long time no see."

"You could say that again. Ladies."

"Sebastian." Rachel and Santana both replied.

"So, what are you doing with your life Sebastian?" Sam asked as the waitress approached to take their drink order. They each ordered before Sebastian looked at him.

"I'm going to Law school."

"Where at?" Rachel asked.

"Columbia. I did my undergrad there as well."

"That's pretty impressive." Sam told him as Santana watched the interaction between Blaine and Sebastian.

"Thank you. What brings you to New York Sam as I know the girls live here?" While he spoke, Sebastian reached over and took ahold of Blaine's hand and rested it on his thigh. "Or do I already know the answer to that?"

"Bas."

"No, I'd like to hear an answer B."

"B?" Rachel replied.

"Yes." Blaine told her. "Actually, I'd like an answer as well. Or is Bas correct in that you came here to try and talk me out of dating him?" Santana actually tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably.

"Answer him Rach." Santana said. "Tell Blainers here why you called Sam and got him to come all the way to New York."

"I was worried about him." Rachel replied.

"She didn't tell me you were with Sebastian when she called me." Sam told him trying to get across once more that he didn't know it was Sebastian he was dating when he agreed to come out.

"Yet she made it sound serious enough that you came all the way from freaking Ohio to see me. Great!" Blaine said and the frustration was evident on his face as well as in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Rachel said and one could actually hear the remorse in her voice. "I called him before Santana and I had a chance to speak after the two of you spoke and…I'm sorry. I truly should've listened when she told me to stay out of it."

"Damn right you should've as it's my life!"

"Blaine, she only did it because she cares about you. We all do." Sam said as even Sebastian was surprised by how irritated Blaine was though he didn't raise his voice to the point others would be staring at them. "We only want the best for you, especially after everything that happened."

"You guys barely know any of what happened, unlike my ex-husband I didn't go about trashing him to anyone that would listen. And even then, you only what happened according to his fucking point of view!" By this point, Sebastian had let go of Blaine's hand and had wrapped his arm around him, bring him against him to try and calm him.

"B, they're only doing this because they care." Sebastian said softly before kissing him on the temple as even he could see the concern on their faces. None of them could ever remember seeing Blaine like this before. "If they weren't concerned about you, they wouldn't be good friends."

"Mr. Grab-ass has a point." Santana said with a smile. "Heck, more than a few people have told you guys to stay away from me but did you listen, no."

"And I don't regret it." Blaine replied. "And don't worry; I won't say what I said the other day."

"Good." Santana said before winking at Blaine which earned her a look from Sebastian. "He can tell you later." She then turned to look at Sam and Rachel. "Are you two going to push to the point they leave or are you going to accept that Sebastian makes Blaine happy?"

"We're going to accept it, right Rachel?" Sam said as he looked at her.

"Yes. But I might put my foot in my mouth once in a while as I adjust."

"That's acceptable as I know this is a big change." Blaine told them. "It's also quite a bit of a shock to your system." They all nodded in agreement as Blaine had certainly calmed quite a bit. Yet they weren't sure if it was because of the turn the conversation had taken, or because of Sebastian's calming effect on him.

"Are you going to share your news with them Blaine?" Sebastian asked before taking a sip of his drink before glancing at the menu.

"What news?" Santana asked and Blaine glanced up at Sebastian who was smiling rather proudly.

"I booked a gig at a bar on the Upper West Side." All their eyes bugged out and Sebastian's smile only grew seeing how happy they looked for Blaine.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Thad recorded my performance from the concert and shared it with a few people." Blaine told them. "And one of them happens to have a brother that owns one of the "It" spots near Columbia."

"Sebastian?" Santana said.

"I had nothing to do with this, it all came about because Thad was showing off our boy's talent."

"You really were good that night Blaine."

"Thank you Santana." Blaine replied.

"Wish I saw it." Sam told him.

"You can if you like." Sebastian said in response to Sam. "I have the video on my phone as Thad sent it to all the guys. And even though I was there, he knew I'd want it." Sam nodded so Sebastian got his phone out and cued up the video for him to watch.

"When are you performing Blaine?" Santana asked.

"In a month so starting tomorrow rehearsals begin."

"Make sure you let us know the exact date and time so we can be there to support you." Rachel said proudly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean, you're not obligated to come and see me."

"We're going to be there because we want to be there."

"Rachel's right. We wouldn't miss it." Santana told him as Sam watched the video. Once it ended he handed Sebastian back his phone. "So, what did you think?"

"That is definitely the performer I remember. I can see how you booked a gig because of it."

Once the mood of the conversations changed, everything took on a much lighter tone as the others all got to know one another. And as he listened, Blaine relaxed more as they all seemed to be getting along. Maybe things weren't going to be as crazy as he thought now that he and Sebastian were a couple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Five Years Later **

**Part 10**

Once rehearsals began, Sebastian was making the trip to Blaine's more often than Blaine was coming to his place but it was understandable. More than once Sebastian was there studying when Blaine returned home and there was no denying how happy Blaine was to see him. Seeing Blaine this happy and excited was certainly having a profound effect on Sebastian. While he could most certainly be selfish, in this moment it was all about Blaine. Each time he made a change to his set list he wanted to tell him or listen to a change they'd made in a song, Sebastian was more than happy to be a part of process. People had often told him a time would come in his life where seeing someone else happy would make him happy and this was certainly one of those cases. And while he'd pushed his own feelings aside once for Blaine's happiness, this time he was thrilled that he was such a huge part of Blaine's happiness.

Those that knew that had doubts about their relationship, were shocked to see how supportive and understanding Sebastian was as rehearsals were truly taking over Blaine's life. But with his own studies to keep him occupied, it wasn't as though Blaine had abandoned Sebastian. It was at this time in their relationship; Sebastian was the one coming to see him versus the other way around. They both knew relationships were about give and take. With the way things had been going, Thad reminded them both that they really needed to let the others know that they were a couple instead of them finding out the day of Blaine's performance. So with them finally being able to share a quiet Friday night together a week before Blaine's performance, they scheduled a video chat with the guys with some help from Thad before anyone headed out of the night.

Prior to getting comfortable on Sebastian's couch as Blaine had surprised Sebastian with his appearance in his apartment when he got home from class that day, it was clear they were both nervous. So Sebastian being him, brought Blaine onto his lap and they began to kiss. Once Blaine straddled his lap, the kissed deepened and he scooted closer if that was possible. But the moment Blaine felt his shirt being tugged out of his pants, he pulled back. "That's going to have to wait." Blaine said softly as he pressed his forehead against Sebastian's.

"I've missed you Blaine." Sebastian said with a gentle caress of his cheek.

"And I've missed you which is why I surprised you." Blaine told him as he played with the back of Sebastian's hair. "I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate how understanding you've been."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd be content just cuddling with you which is so, not me."

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex?"

"Hell no!" Once he responded, Blaine laughed. "I'm just saying I missed you in general B, not just the sex no matter how incredible it is."

"That is something I'm happy to hear as I've missed you too. While we've seen each other, we've both been a bit pre-occupied with everything that's going on in our lives." Blaine then leaned in for one more kiss before getting off of Sebastian's lap so they could both compose themselves after their little make-out session.

Their timing couldn't have been better as Blaine was straightening his shirt when each of their phones went off with a text from Thad telling them to log-in as everyone was on. When Sebastian went to log-in, he felt Blaine's hand move onto his thigh. "It's going to be okay B, relax." He then proceeded to continue and soon Blaine saw all of the guys faces pop onto the screen. It was pretty clear from their reactions Thad hadn't told them he'd be with Sebastian for this little talk. Jeff practically freaked upon seeing him and was the first to react before the others all began to say hello.

"Well, the missing link truly is hanging out with Smythe." Nick said with a smile. "It's good to see you Blaine as it has been way too long."

"It's good to see you guys too." Blaine said with a smile as Sebastian set his hand on top of Blaine's. "And just let me say, I'm so sorry things went the way they did. I never should've allowed it to happen."

"You can make it up to us by buying us a round of drinks when you see us." Beat told him with a smile that was so very him.

"That's something I can definitely do."

"Are you excited for next weekend?" Wes asked once the basics had essentially been covered. While there were so many things he wanted to talk to Blaine about, he was keeping in mind what Sebastian had said to Thad and wasn't going to push the issue. Blaine would open up to them, when the timing was right.

"I'm excited and nervous." Blaine told them as Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze.

"Nerves can be a good thing." Jeff told him. "We can wait to hear you. If that video Thad sent us all is any proof we're in for quite the treat."

"You are as he sounds incredible." Sebastian said rather proudly. "I've had the privilege to catch a few of his rehearsals with his band."

"That's high praise Blaine as Sebastian doesn't dish out compliments very often." Trent told him.

"That's something I do know." Blaine replied with a rather shy smile. "There is something you guys should know and I wanted you to find out before you come and see me next weekend. Just in case it might change your mind."

"And what would that be as it would take a lot for us not to come?" Nick asked with a smile and noticed Blaine take a deep breath before Sebastian looked at him with what could be considered a reassuring glance. "You can tell us anything Blaine."

"Sebastian and I are dating or to be exact, we're a couple."

"I knew it!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly as everyone took in what they were told. And while their friends were shocked it was nothing like the reaction Rachel had to seeing the two of them. "You could tell you were singing to someone special at the concert and I knew it wasn't Thad."

"Hey!" Thad replied while trying not to laugh as he knew exactly what Jeff meant.

"Sorry man, but the look Blaine had in his eyes was reminiscent of a look he had once before and it wasn't directed at you back then either."

"How long have you two been together?" Beat asked since it was clear Jeff and Thad could go back and forth for quite a while.

"A couple of months." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Any particular reason you didn't tell us sooner?" Nick asked with a slight cock of his eyebrow, curious as to their reason for keeping quiet.

"Well, in the beginning we were getting used to being us." Blaine said and they all nodded as they understood. "And we really didn't want a lot of opinions about what felt right to us."

"Then once a few people knew, not all the reactions were positive." Sebastian added before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Thad." Wes said and the rest of the guys waited patiently for him to respond.

"It wasn't Thad." Blaine replied. "Rachel sort of freaked when she saw us together as she saw us before I had the chance to tell her."

"What exactly was happening to cause her to freak?" Jeff inquired. "Or was it just the sight of the two of you together?"

"They were kissing." Thad said. "I was there and it was quite the sight. That's not to mention Santana calling Sebastian, Mr. Grab-ass."

"Mr. Grab-ass?" Trent asked.

"It's a long story." Blaine replied. "We'll fill you in when we see you all."

"Now, before this goes any further what do the rest of you have to say as I'm sure you all have an opinion on this?" Sebastian asked. "And we'd rather hear it now than later."

"Are you guys happy?" Nick asked as he couldn't help but notice the smile on Jeff's face since the announcement. And had a feeling he'd be having a conversation with his best friend about this topic shortly after they were all done talking.

"We are." They responded which drew a few snickers from the guys with their unison answer.

"That's all that matters to me."

"Same here." Jeff added. "You both deserve to be happy and if that's with each other, more power to you."

"Thank you." Blaine replied with a smile. "That means a lot."

"Jeff's right." Wes said. "As long as the two of you are happy, that's all that matters. I just hope you both are in this with your eyes wide open."

"We are." Sebastian told him. "We both know quite a bit of time has passed and we're not the same people. But we've talked quite a bit and are essentially an open book to one another."

"Alright." Wes replied as it was pretty clear this was what they both wanted. And from the expressions on their faces, they both truly were happy together. "Now, are we going to have to get there early on Saturday night or will there be tables reserved for us?"

"Tables have already been reserved." Thad replied. "I spoke with the owner who is a friend of mine and Sebastian's the instant Blaine mentioned he'd like us all to be there. Also, so you don't have to wait in the crazy-assed line that's there on the weekends, you've all been put on the list."

"The list?" Nick asked.

"Yes, the list." Thad told him. "When you arrive, instead of getting in line, go straight to the door and you'll be let in. Essentially you've been put on the VIP list. Then once you're in, you'll be shown to the reserved tables near the stage."

"Sweet!" Jeff replied. "This is the same place we all went to last time we met up in the city, right?"'

"Yes." Sebastian said. "So you know the atmosphere is perfect for B considering what you saw from the video."

"B?" Trent said and Blaine smiled, resisting the urge to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Don't push it Trent." Thad told him. "To the rest of us, they are still Blaine and Sebastian regardless of what they call each other."

"Is that your way of saying Blaine doesn't call him Sebastian like the rest of us?"

"Yes."

"But I do call him Sebastian once in a while." Blaine added. "I'm really grateful that you guys are coming, especially after everything."

"Blaine, you don't have to apologize as we all understand." Jeff told him. "The only thing we all wish is that when things got bad, you turned to us as we would've been there for you."

"Jeff's right, you shouldn't have had to go through everything alone." Nick added.

"I know, but you guys should know that basically no one knew how bad things really were as it was hard for me to admit how wrong I was. And well, I really didn't want to be told, I told you so."

"That's understandable." Wes said. "We all have our fears and worries which often get the best of us. Know we're all here should you ever want to talk to someone besides Sebastian."

"I know." Blaine replied before giving in and resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "And I really should've back then as going through that alone, sucked."

By the time the call ended, they'd been on for over an hour and had begun to slowly catch up on everything that had been going on. Once Sebastian closed his laptop, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him down onto the couch with him. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at Blaine who was lying above him.

"Relieved. I can't believe how it felt like no time had passed while we talked."

"That's what happens when close friends reconnect." Sebastian said before leaning up to give Blaine a kiss. "They really missed you B."

"I missed them, a lot. I realized how much once I saw everyone. They really haven't changed all that much."

"Not really." Sebastian told him. "Everyone swore Nick and Jeff were going to have separation anxiety once we all headed off to college since they didn't go to the same one."

"I could see that." Blaine said with a slight laugh. "Now, are you and Thad the only ones in Grad school?"

"No, but we can discuss that in the morning as I think we have more pressing matters to attend to." Sebastian said as he tightened his hold while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Yes as having you lying above me like this is have a profound effect on me Anderson."

"I can tell." Blaine replied with a smirk that Sebastian found completely sexy as it was such a change from what people would normally expect to see from Blaine. Since they'd gotten together, Sebastian learned there was way more to Blaine than meets the eye and he loved learning new facets of his personality and the same went for Blaine in regards to Sebastian.

While they had the night to themselves which entailed them not leaving the confines of Sebastian's apartment the entire night, the same couldn't be said for Saturday as Blaine had rehearsal. "Is this rehearsal going to run late or should I make dinner reservations?" Sebastian asked as he propped himself up in bed as Blaine got dressed.

"You can make reservations." Blaine replied. "This rehearsal is more about checking the levels at the bar in regard to sound. Are you sure you don't want to come with Bas?"

"I want to, but I'm not going to. As I told you in the shower, I want to be surprised when I see the whole show."

"Any plans while I'm gone?"

"I've got some school work that will keep me occupied while you're gone. That way I can devote all my attention to you once you return."

"You won't get any complaints from me in that regard." Blaine then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, nearest Sebastian. "I'll give you a call prior to coming back in case you decide to go out." He then leaned in for a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you Killer." They then shared one more kiss before Blaine got up to head on his way. Once Blaine was gone, Sebastian sat up a bit as he was in no rush to get started on his homework. While he sat there, he realized how much things had changed in the time he and Blaine had gotten together. Hell, even his own Dad noticed a change in his demeanor whenever they spoke on the phone. For the first time he could honestly remember, his son sounded honestly happy and he couldn't wait to find out more about the person behind it.

While Sebastian relaxed, Blaine made his way to the bar and was relieved that he'd gotten there before the rest of his band had. He was beyond grateful that Stephen had no problem with them coming by to get familiar with the venue prior to the performance. The fact that he was so open to it, made Blaine feel even more at ease about the upcoming performance. And being familiar would enable him to put on the best performance possible. Once inside, Blaine tossed his coat aside before grabbing his guitar and getting comfortable on one of the stools on stage as he waited for his band to arrive. As he waited, Blaine started to play one of the new songs he'd been working on as it was something he was rather proud of.

"Sounds good Blaine." The voice caused Blaine to look up and stop playing. He immediately spotted Morgan, his bass player standing before him.

"Thanks, it's still a work in progress." He replied before getting up and placing his guitar on the stool. "Have you been here before?" He asked as he stepped towards the edge of the stage.

"No, but I've heard a lot about it." She replied as she set her bass down so she could take her coat off. "You do know quite a few people are shocked to hear this is where we are playing, right?"

"Yea, I've heard that as well on my way to and from class. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or shock though."

"It's probably a little bit of both combined with some jealousy." While she spoke, she got her bass out and brought it up on stage. "Is Sebastian coming by today?"

"No, he's staying at home to study today. Law school keeps him rather busy. Plus he wants to be surprised when he hears us next weekend. While he's heard most of the songs, he hasn't heard the whole show put together."

"That's sweet." Morgan said as she sat down on one of the stools. "By chance, is that new song about him?"

"What makes you think that?" Blaine replied as he sat back down as she taken one of the stools beside where he'd set his guitar.

"Call it a hunch. Am I correct?"

"It's certainly inspired by him, that's for certain."

"When do we get to hear the rest of it?"

"When it's finished." Blaine replied just as the others came walking in.

"What are you working on now Blaine?" Todd asked with a smile as they walked closer.

"Blaine's writing another song and this one is inspired by Sebastian." Morgan replied which caused Blaine to blush slightly due to her tone.

"Where is lover boy?" Talia asked as Todd set her keyboard case down since he was using the house drum kit for this rehearsal.

"Home studying." Blaine replied. "But he sends his regards to you all."

"And here I was hoping we could get him to join you for a number like he did during rehearsal a couple weeks ago." Justin said as he set his guitar case down so he could get comfortable as it was certainly warmer inside than out. "Speaking of, are we still doing the acoustic version of that number?"

"We are." Blaine told him. "The only reason we didn't play it when Bas was around was because I want it to be a surprise to him."

"So, that number does have significance to you." Talia said as they began to set up.

"It does. When he sang it back in high school it was in that moment I realized there was way more to him than even I ever thought."

"What made you think that?" Morgan asked as everyone got set-up.

"There was something in his eyes."

"And what eyes they are." Once Morgan spoke, Talia agreed as the guys all shook their heads, even Blaine though he wasn't going to deny how right she was.

While this was all going on, Santana was only now waking after another late shift at work. But she certainly wasn't going to complain as she made a killing in tips every Friday night she worked. One of the other bartenders always got a kick out of how Santana had no problem flirting with guy and girl alike. Now that Rachel had for the most part accepted the fact that Blaine and Sebastian were together after what could've been a train wreck when she called Sam, life was certainly less stressful between them. After putting her robe on as it was certainly chilly that morning, she headed out to get herself some coffee while she figured out what she was going to do that day.

The last thing she expected when she walked into the main living area of the loft was to see Kurt sitting on the couch with Rachel who had a deer in headlights look on her face. Upon noticing that look, it was clear to Santana he had dropped by and that Rachel hadn't invited him over. After saying hello, Santana went straight to getting a cup of coffee otherwise there was no way she was going to be cordial. Once she poured her cup, she was about to add some cream when she looked at their calendar hanging on the fridge. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Rachel had decorated the next Saturday for Blaine's big show so neither would forget. For everyone's sake, she could only hope Rachel had gotten Kurt's drink and he hadn't walked into their kitchen.

"So, what brings you by so ungodly early?" Santana asked as she got comfortable in the chair opposite the couch.

"It's not that early Santana." Kurt replied as he looked at her as she sipped her coffee.

"Considering even Rachel is still in her PJs, it's early." Santana said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to just come by and say hello?"

"It depends as you rarely ever come by without a reason. I mean, we barely saw you, then once Blaine dropped your ass we saw you all the freaking time." While it was blunt, even Rachel had to stifle a giggle at Santana's response as she was spot on. And Kurt's reaction to it was rather priceless.

"You saw me while Blaine and I were married." Kurt told her. "You saw both of us."

"Is that before or after you turned him into the shell of the person he became?"

"Santana." Rachel said as she looked across at her.

"I'm sorry, but it's true and no one can deny that Blaine changed during that marriage." Santana then cocked her head to the side. "That better not be what I think it is Hummel." Rachel then looked at Kurt and shook her head. "I saw that Berry, so I'm not imagining that he's still wearing his wedding ring."

"Kurt, we talked about this. Take the ring off. There is no way you're going to be able to move on as long as you're wearing it."

"Well, a ring on his finger didn't stop Blaine from doing what he did."

"Oh my God, Blaine didn't fucking cheat on you!" Santana exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. Luckily she'd set her coffee cup down previously. "And if that's what you think, why the hell are you telling Rachel that you think there is the slightest chance the two of you could work things out?"

"You told her?" Kurt said as he looked at Rachel.

"Yes, I told her and she agrees with me Kurt, there is no chance. If you think about it, your marriage to Blaine was over long before he moved out and filed for divorce." Rachel told him. "So, I think it's best of you took the ring off and tried to move on."

"Rachel, he was a huge part of my life. I can't just move on."

"You should've been moving on once you separated." Santana stated. "I mean, it was clear to everyone once Blaine moved out it was over. You can't tell us you aren't happier as the two of you were fighting all the bloody time."

"As hard as this might be for you to understand, I'm not happier as I miss him. And since you and Rachel talk, you know I still love him."

"Sorry to break it to you, but that ship has sailed." Santana said before getting up. "Rach, I'm going to go shower but could we talk in private before I do." Rachel nodded before excusing herself to go follow Santana across the loft. Once Santana was certain Kurt had stayed put she looked at Rachel. "You need to move the calendar Rach."

"I know. Trust me, I was not thrilled when I opened the door this morning and saw him standing there. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my best friends but right now is not a good time. And the more Blaine moves on, the harder it's going to get."

"So you haven't told him?"

"No, I haven't. It's as Blaine and Sebastian said, what's going on with Blaine's life is none of Kurt's business anymore."

"Not to mention he'll go ballistic once he finds out the two are together." Santana said. "I mean, I'd bet anything he'd instantly presume the supposed cheating Blaine was doing was with Sebastian."

"If there was any doubt about it." Rachel said before glancing over her shoulder to make sure Kurt was staying put. "But we know that wasn't the case as there was no way Blaine would've been able to hide that smile he's been sporting since the two got together."

"He is obnoxiously happy, isn't he?" Santana said with a smile. "He deserves it."

"Agreed. Now, you go take your shower while I try to get rid of Kurt before he sees the calendar. Especially since the last time we saw Blaine and Sebastian they said a bunch of the Warblers were going to be there that night."

"That could be entertaining."

"Santana."

"I'm sorry, but it would be. But like you, I don't want anything ruining Blaine's big moment and that most definitely would." Santana then gave her a hug before going to take her shower. On Rachel's walk back towards the couch, she took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. Knowing Blaine was moving on with his life while Kurt was rather stuck for the moment wasn't easy to be between. But Santana did have a point in that Kurt should've started to move on when they were separated, especially considering the way he treated Blaine during the divorce.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said as she sat back down, tucking her feet beneath her.

"Why, it's just Santana being Santana." Kurt replied. "Little did I know she'd be sticking up for Blaine as much as she does. I never thought they were that close."

"Being close isn't what this is about Kurt. It's about the fact that Blaine started to move on with his life once the two of you separated. You need to take that ring off and accept the fact that you and Blaine are done."

"Have you seen him since the last we spoke about him?"

"I have, a few times actually."

"How is he?"

"He's at a really good place in his life."

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"Kurt, does it really matter if he is or isn't?"

"To me it does as we've only been divorced for a few of months."

"Yet you were separated for over a year prior"

"Rachel."

"Kurt, I'm not going to share what I know about Blaine's life with you as it's none of your business anymore."

"Is that what he told you?"

"It is, but he's right. What he does with his life is no concern of yours anymore. It would probably be best if you didn't even think about what he's doing."

"Don't you mean who?"

"Kurt."

"I'm sorry. Now, on a completely different subject, I was invited out with some friends next Saturday and I was curious if you wanted to join us."

"Why?"

"There are going to be some single, straight guys joining us and I thought you might be interested."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline as I have plans with Santana next Saturday."

"Oh." Kurt replied, slightly shocked that Rachel and Santana were going out together.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Do I sound surprised?"

"Yes and you also look it. I mean, Santana and I do go out quite a bit Kurt. We're friends as well as roommates."

"It's just; you're both into such different things."

"Yet we have common interests as well. But thank you for inviting me, I appreciate it. Now, you should probably get going."

"Does Santana not appreciate me being here?"

"She's crabby in the mornings, you know that, especially when she worked the night before. But I'm saying you need to go as I need to start getting ready as well as I have plans for today as well."

"Alright." Kurt then stood as did Rachel. "If your plans change, give me a call." He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Rachel!"

"Bye!" Once Kurt walked out the door, Rachel went to lock it before leaning against the wall and sighing in relief. Being friends with the both of them was certainly starting to get harder. She could only hope that Kurt would slowly begin to move on and stop caring about what was happening with Blaine's life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Five Years Later **

**Part 11**

By the time Blaine returned to Sebastian's after rehearsal, he was utterly exhausted both mentally and physically. During his ride up in the elevator he didn't know how he was going to tell Sebastian that he really didn't want to go out to dinner as they had talked about earlier that morning. In that moment the only thing Blaine wanted to do was eat, and then relax. So once he opened the door, he was surprised as the smell of Italian food wafted towards him. Then the further down the hall he walked he saw candles lit throughout the living room and could hear classical music playing softly in the background. He'd only glanced around the room when Sebastian came walking towards him with a glass of wine in hand.

"I was hoping you'd be home soon." Sebastian said softly before leaning in for a kiss after handing Blaine his glass. "I hope you don't mind the change of plans as spending a night in with you was rather appealing to me."

"Not in the slightest Sebastian, it's actually what I wanted as well. I was actually wondering how I was going to break it to you that I no longer wanted to go out."

"I guess I know you better than we both think, huh?" While he spoke, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and walked them towards the couch.

"Definitely."

"How'd rehearsal go?" Sebastian asked once they were both settled and Blaine was leaning against him.

"Really well actually as we now have all of our levels for each song after a bit of trial and error. Though, we know we're going to have to tweak them a bit as sound is different in a packed house. But for the most part we should only have to raise the master volume. You should also know you were missed by the others."

"They missed me?"

"They did. They're rather fond of you."

"What's not to like, right?"

"True, though my opinion might be a bit bias." Blaine replied as he laced his fingers through Sebastian's which were draped over his shoulder. "Dinner smells incredible. You didn't have to go through all this fuss as I would've been content with pizza."

"We can do pizza tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, would you mind helping me do something?"

"That depends, what would you like me to help you with?" Sebastian asked.

"Come shopping with me."

"For?"

"I have no clue what I'm going to wear for the show Bas."

"That is something I can certainly help you with Killer. Anything in particular that you're looking for or are we creating your look?"

"We're creating my look for the night."

"Excellent." Sebastian then placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "Now, while we're comfortable we need to move as dinner is just about ready."

"What are we having?"

"Chicken parmesan, is that alright?"

"Perfect." Blaine replied as they started to get up. "What are our plans for the rest of the night?"

"I was thinking me, you, the couch and a good movie."

"Precisely the type of night I was hoping for."

After their romantic evening in, the rest of the weekend and week flew by. With everything that was going on, they only got to see each other twice during the week which was a bit odd for them both and each time was only for coffee. But they managed as they Skyped as they had when they first got together when they were figuring out their schedules. When Sebastian was sitting in the commons on Friday trying to get the last of his work finished as he wanted no distractions he soon realized he wasn't alone when another bag hit the table. "Can't you see this table is taken?" He stated without looking up from his laptop.

"I did and there is plenty of space for you to share." Sebastian then looked up at the sound of Hunter's voice.

"Sorry about that." His demeanor changing a bit after seeing it was Hunter.

"It's alright. I know you've got a lot on your mind with Blaine's performance tomorrow night." Hunter said as he got his stuff out.

"Are you still coming to the show?" Sebastian asked.

"Absolutely." Hunter replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm nervous as I know how huge this is for him." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee. "It also doesn't help that I barely got to see him this week."

"And what does barely seeing have to do with this?"

"I feel like I should be with him Hunter considering everything he's dealing with. But with having just turned in my paper and studying for other classes I've had way too much work to do."

"I'm sure Blaine understands Sebastian. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he was relieved you had things to do with all the rehearsing he's been doing."

"He is, but that doesn't mean we don't want to be with one another."

"I never thought I'd see you fall so hard for anyone."

"It's not just anyone Hunter, it's Blaine. And while he's certainly changed, he's still Blaine." When he noticed Hunter's expression change, Sebastian's posture changed. "Hunter, I'm not deluding myself, alright. I haven't fallen for who I perceive Blaine to be, I've fallen for the man he is now, the good, the bad, and the ugly of it all. And ugly, I mean that horrid divorce he lived through that still has repercussions in his life."

"So you have fallen for him?"

"It would be pointless for me to try and deny it, wouldn't it?"

"It would. I just didn't think you'd outright admit it. I thought I'd have to pry it out of you."

"Well, you didn't. But let's keep this between the two of us for the time being."

"Done. Now, are you going to be seeing him before the show tomorrow night?"

"I'm hoping to, but I don't know if it's going to happen. I mean, he's got so much going on that I don't know and neither does he. But he hopes we can, like I do."

"That I don't doubt after everything Thad has said when we've all gone out minus your better half."

"Better half?"

"Thad's words, not mine but they seem rather fitting considering everything you ever told me about him." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders yet smiled at the same time. "Why don't you head home to work Sebastian it'll be more comfortable?"

"Why don't you?"

"I have a meeting with my advisor in a half-hour. But once that's over, I'm going home."

"You've got a point. Are you sure you don't want company while you wait?"

"Positive. Go." Sebastian nodded, before packing up his things and heading off. Once he was gone, Hunter took his phone out of his bag and sent a text to Thad letting him know he convinced Sebastian to go home as requested. While he was shocked at first by Thad's request when he'd texted him, but the moment Thad said the that it had come from Blaine, it wasn't an issue. Plus considering what Sebastian had just said to him, Blaine surprising him was precisely what Sebastian needed.

Considering the time, Sebastian knew that trying to get ahold of Blaine during his trip back home was pointless as he was in class if he remembered correctly. So instead, he put his headphones on hoping to pass the time quicker. When he reached his building, his doorman warmly greeted him which caught him slightly off guard as he seemed happier than usual. But he quickly shrugged it off due to the slightly foul mood he was in. Once inside his apartment, he set his bag down long enough to hang up his coat before picking his bag up and heading in further. He was about to crash on the couch when his cell went off with a text so he set his bag down to take a look.

**There is something for you in your bedroom ~ B**

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as he was slightly confused considering the timing but headed for his bedroom to see what Blaine had dropped off for him at some time during the day. When he reached the doorway to his bedroom, a huge smile crept across his face the instant he spotted Blaine stretched out across his bed. "See something you like?" Blaine asked as he looked at Sebastian who froze in the doorway the instant he spotted him. "Sebastian?"

"Yes." He replied before walking closer while appreciating the view as Blaine was only wearing a snug pair of dark green boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination. "May I join you?"

"I was hoping you would." That was all Blaine needed to say for Sebastian to begin stripping out of his clothes. Once he only had his boxer briefs on as well, he crawled onto the bed and over Blaine. "Hi." He said with a smile as Sebastian looked down upon him. Blaine didn't get a verbal response; instead Sebastian's lips came crashing down upon his which he had no objections too. By the time the kiss broke, both of them were breathing rather heavily and slowly began to catch their breath. "I take it you approve."

"More than you can possibly imagine." Sebastian replied before caressing Blaine's cheek with his hand. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you till tomorrow night. Shouldn't you be in class though, not that I'm objecting to having you here in my bed?"

"My instructor came down with a horrible cold so class was canceled."

"You should've told me."

"I thought about it, but I wanted to surprise you." Blaine told him as he ran his hands over Sebastian's back. "And while I surprised you last week, it was more about being here earlier than you expected. This week, it's completely different as you didn't expect to see me at all."

"You can surprise me whenever you want." Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss him again. "Now I know why Hunter was so insistent about me coming home."

"So that's who Thad called when he said getting you home wouldn't be an issue."

"Do you have to leave at all or do I have you for the night?"

"You have me for the weekend. That is except for when I'm performing, and then you have to share me."

"I think I'll be able to manage."

"That's good to know." Blaine then leaned up to kiss him. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Do you even need to ask, I mean, I've got you here beneath me."

"And you're poking me."

"And you're poking me Killer. Safe to say we've both missed each other in more ways than one."

"No doubt there. What do you say we work up an appetite Bas?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

With being able to spend an uninterrupted night together, they didn't even leave Sebastian's for dinner, but instead ordered in. The less they had to do that evening, the better. While it might seem odd to some, how instantly they meshed after time apart. For them, it proved how right being together was. Even with as crazy as things had gotten shortly after getting together, they'd managed. It also helped that they didn't rush into the sexual part of their relationship even when it was something they both wanted. But it was clear; it was another area where they both fit perfectly together.

Through conversations, they'd both told the other that their parents had noticed changes in them since they'd been together and were both eager to meet whomever it was that was making their son so happy. And in Blaine's case, his parents felt a sense of relief considering the shape Blaine was in when he decided to end his marriage. Yet now, here he was in a good place in not only his personal life, but it seemed his career path was beginning to take shape. Then after hearing Blaine had a paying gig to play, Cooper was upset that he wasn't able to make it back to New York to see it, but made Sebastian promise to tell him all about it the last time they all spoke.

The next morning, when they were still both wrapped up in one another neither could ignore the constant knocking on Sebastian's front door after hearing the doorbell. Since it was his home, Sebastian told Blaine he could stay put while he got rid of whoever it was. Blaine nodded before rolling away from Sebastian who proceeded to kiss him before putting on a pair of lounge pants and grabbing a t-shirt. "I wouldn't have objected to you staying the way you were." Blaine told him as he propped himself up slightly in bed.

"That's because you have impeccable taste." Sebastian said before winking at him. "Maybe when I return we can both take to appreciating the other some more."

"Don't keep me waiting then." Sebastian couldn't stop a smile from creeping to his face no matter how irritated he was by whoever was knocking. Once he walked out of his room, he started to think of what he wanted the two of them to do when he returned. And considering what they'd done the night before, basically anything was fair game. Upon hearing another knock he called out that he was coming and there was no hiding the aggravation in his voice. When he opened the door, he could only laugh as it was Nick, Jeff, and Trent standing before him. "I should've known."

"May we come in?" Trent asked as Sebastian stood in the open doorway.

"I don't know considering you guys woke me up."

"Well, we didn't know what else to do as we tried calling Blaine once we got into town and he wasn't answering." Nick said.

"So, I thought if anyone would know why, it would be you." Jeff added and Sebastian laughed before opening the door wider as he didn't want their conversation to wake his neighbors.

"Are you saying I'm my boyfriend's keeper?"

"No, but you'd probably know if he was in rehearsal or not." Trent replied. "We just wanted to see him before tonight. So, do you know where…" Trent stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Blaine appear at the end of the hall wearing clothes similar to Sebastian, yet his hair was a mess of curls. The sight alone caused Nick and Jeff to chuckle.

"Long time no see, huh Blaine." Nick said with a smile.

"Yea, hey guys." Blaine replied sleepily as he walked towards them before settling himself against Sebastian who wrapped an arm around him. "What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you actually." Jeff replied.

"I guess you found me."

"Guys, we should probably go." Nick said as it was pretty clear they'd woken them aside from Sebastian saying so. Once he spoke, Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a look between the two of them before looking at them once more.

"You can stay." Sebastian told them. "But don't expect us to be overly talkative, though I'm sure most of your conversation will be focused on B here."

"We'll be talking to you as well Sebastian." Jeff said as they headed further in to get comfortable. "So, are you excited about tonight?"

"It's too early to be excited." Blaine replied before they all took a seat. "But I'm sure once we get further into the day, it'll all hit me."

"And I'll be here to keep you focused." Sebastian said before kissing the top of his head.

"Are we in the twilight zone?" Trent asked as he looked at them, slightly shocked by what he was witnessing.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked.

"Because this is not Sebastian."

"This is me with Blaine. But know that this mellow vibe only extends so far. Say one wrong thing and I'll snap, especially since I haven't had my morning coffee yet."

"That's the Sebastian we all know and love." Jeff said with a smile. "You do know we've been calling you all morning, right?" He continued as he made eye contact with Blaine.

"No as I didn't bring my phone with me to bed, I left it out here." Blaine told them and he noticed the surprised look on Trent's face while Nick and Jeff didn't flinch. He then reached forward for his phone and saw quite a few texts and missed calls. "When are Wes and the others coming to town?"

"They should be here soon." Nick replied. "And well, Thad is already here obviously but he told us we couldn't bother him before noon the last we spoke."

"That would be because he and Hunter were out drinking last night." Sebastian told them as Blaine replied to texts from the others. "And if you bother him before noon, he'll be a complete jackass as it's always a late night."

"Speaking from experience?" Trent asked.

"Yes, as I'm usually in a similar state when we've gone out."

"Is that true Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"It is as we're all a little worse for the wear when I've joined them."

"Yet you've enjoyed yourself." Sebastian added.

"I never said I didn't. Just said we're a little worse for the wear. And I expect quite the night out once all this craziness is over."

"Easily done as you know Thad and Hunter will be more than happy to oblige." Before Sebastian could say anything else, Blaine was excusing himself to take a call from Talia. "He shouldn't be long."

"Who is Talia?" Jeff asked.

"That would be his keyboard player, she's pretty cool. Heck, everyone in his band is cool."

"So you've met them all?" Nick asked.

"I have since I've been to quite a few rehearsals which I mentioned when we all last spoke." With that comment, Nick's memory was jogged. But that little bit slipping his mind was understandable considering everything they discussed. "You guys are truly going to be impressed. They're all incredibly talented."

"How many people are in his band?" Trent asked.

"Four." Sebastian replied. "Two guys, two girls. I have no doubt that B will introduce you guys to everyone at some point this evening. You should also know that Rachel and Santana will be there this evening supporting him."

"How is that all going after everything you two told us?" Jeff asked.

"Santana supports us as all she cares about is whether or not Blaine is happy. And while the same goes for Rachel, she's slowly adjusting to the fact that it's me making him happy."

"Unlike Jeff, I was shocked that the two of you are a couple." Trent told him. "But then he told me to watch the video again and I could see that glimmer in his eyes that Jeff saw."

"The last time Blaine had that look in his eyes is the first time he laid eyes on Sebastian." Jeff said. "And Sebastian's look wasn't much better that day." When Sebastian looked at Jeff, Jeff could only laugh as Sebastian's expression confirmed that he agreed with him as he'd never forget how he felt the first time he laid eyes on Blaine. "In other news, have you happened to see his ex since the two of you have gotten together?"

"I have not which is probably a good thing considering the things I've been told."

"It was really bad, wasn't it?" Nick asked and all Sebastian did was nod as he really didn't want to get into at that moment. Plus he'd told the guys it was going to be up to Blaine to tell them what happened. But from the look on Sebastian's face that accompanied the nod let them know just how bad it was. "Now, since we woke you guys let us take you out to breakfast."

"That sounds good to me, but you need to talk to Blaine when he comes back as I don't want to answer for him. I mean, today is all about him and I don't want to speak for him as he might have the day planned out."

"Understandable." Jeff replied. "Even though today is all about him, how are you feeling about all this?"

"Nervous, as well as excited much like B." While he spoke, Blaine came walking back into the room and promptly sat back down beside Sebastian. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. She's getting her hair done today and asked me if I had an issue if she decided to streak it once again."

"Do you?" Trent asked.

"Nope. Last time she streaked her hair it looked really cool. Plus, who am I to tell her not to do something."

"Yet, it's nice that she asked." Sebastian said. "Now, Nick has something to ask you."

"What would that be?" Blaine asked as he looked at Nick.

"We'd like to take you guys to breakfast since we woke you."

"Bas?"

"I'm game if you are B."

"That sounds good as I am hungry. But you guys would have to give us time to shower and stuff."

"That's fine." Jeff said. "We'd prefer you clean."

"Then I guess we need to get moving." Blaine said before getting up off the couch. "We shouldn't be long."

"You better not be as we're hungry too." Nick said as they headed off to start getting ready. Once Sebastian's bedroom door closed Nick looked at Jeff and Trent. "I hope you guys don't mind that I offered to take them out."

"Not at all, considering we woke them as you said." Jeff stated. "Trent?"

"Same here." Trent replied. "You could tell Blaine was a bit surprised to see us even with as polite as he was. But that's very much Blaine."

"Is it surprised to see us in person or the fact that the first time we saw him in person in almost five years was waking up in Sebastian's apartment?" Nick said.

"Probably a little bit of both." Jeff said. "But there is no denying how comfortable they are together, they really do fit."

"Now is not the time to get into this Jeff."

"Get into what?" Trent asked.

"Nothing." Nick said as he looked at Jeff considering the conversation the two had after Blaine told them he and Sebastian were a couple.

"Fine, I won't say anything yet. But you know should the time come I'm going to have plenty to say, as will Thad."

"Yea, yea, yea."

While the three of them spoke, Blaine and Sebastian attempted to take a quick shower though if they truly wanted to get a move on it, they wouldn't have showered together. Considering what they both had in mind after being woken up, it took quite a bit of self-control on both of their parts to not get too carried away. "So, what color is she streaking her hair?" Sebastian asked once they walked back into his room.

"Not sure, I told her to surprise me." Blaine replied before grabbing a pair of boxer briefs. "And in that case, I have no doubt she's going to look stunning. I'm pretty certain the guys are going to want to meet her as well as Morgan."

"Hmmm, bunch of horny guys, yea, that's a safe bet." Sebastian replied as he began to get dressed. "Do you mind me asking you something B?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Have you guys thought about what's going to happen should you be a hit tonight?"

"You mean about whether we're going to stay together?"

"Sort of." Sebastian said as they began to dress. "I mean, some might not want to just be a part of a back-up band."

"We have actually talked about it and should we be a success, we'll stay as we are. While they all do background vocals, vocals are more my thing. When Justin brought it up, I was of the same mindset as you. But he said they'd come up with a cool name for themselves."

"Huh?"

"He's a huge rock fan and Springsteen is one of his faves so he said they could be my version of the E Street Band." Blaine told him with a smile as grabbed a shirt from his bag. "So while I'm technically a solo artist, they're a huge part of who I am."

"Well, that's one less thing for you to worry about once things get crazy."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself Bas?"

"Nope as I have nothing but complete faith in your talent Blaine and soon everyone else will know what the rest of us do in that you're crazy talented." He then leaned over to give Blaine a kiss before they finished getting ready so they could head out for breakfast.

While they were at breakfast with the guys, Blaine excused himself a few times as details for the night needed to be taken care of. For the most part, everything was ready to go it was just the little things they were taking care of. During one of the calls, the guys asked Sebastian if they wanted to join them for a movie or something to which he declined knowing Blaine wanted to rehearse a bit that afternoon. It was a bit disappointing for the guys, but they understood as Blaine had always been a perfectionist so him wanting to rehearse didn't come as much of a surprise. Knowing this, Nick let Sebastian know they'd get in touch with the rest of the guys and let them know to leave Blaine be as they'd all be seeing him that evening.

By the time Blaine returned, they could all see he was getting a bit anxious so Jeff found their waitress so they could get the check. With the guys paying, they told Blaine and Sebastian to go ahead and go as they'd be seeing them later on. After thanking them all for breakfast, Blaine and Sebastian headed on their way. When they passed in front of them on the sidewalk, Jeff smiled seeing that they were holding hands, something he never imagined Sebastian being the type to do. But the fact that he was doing it with Blaine, seemed to be completely natural.

If someone asked either of them where the rest of their day went, neither could really give you an answer. Yet as Blaine was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt that evening, Sebastian came up before him and finished for him. After placing his hands on Blaine's, he could feel how nervous he was as his hands were shaking. "You know, I've got a proven way of relaxing you Killer." Sebastian told him as he grabbed Blaine's tie from off the dresser and tucked it under his collar.

"Is it wrong that I'm honestly considering accepting it?" Blaine asked as he looked up at him, his hazel eyes showing Sebastian how nervous he truly was.

"No as you know how talented your boyfriend is." Sebastian replied with a smile that Blaine found incredibly sexy and helped put him at ease. One of the things Blaine adored about Sebastian was his confidence that was certainly on display. And in this case, he certainly wasn't going to argue as Sebastian was talented in more ways than one.

"How about we wait as I might need it more should I be a complete flop?"

"Before and after. Once to stop the nerves and the second to celebrate as you're not going to be a flop." While he spoke, Sebastian began to undo Blaine's pants as their eyes never left one another. Then without another word spoken, Sebastian slowly moved down onto his knees as Blaine braced himself against the dresser. It might not be the most orthodox way to calm nerves; yet Blaine certainly wasn't objecting.

When they were finally on their way, Blaine smiled up at Sebastian who seemed more than pleased with the calm that had come over Blaine. While he understood the nerves, he hated that Blaine had such doubts about performing. That's one of the reasons why he made certain that the table he'd be sitting at was directly in Blaine's line of sight while he'd be performing

Upon their arrival, the line was already starting to form as they were escorted directly inside. After they exchanged a kiss, Blaine headed backstage while Sebastian went to go and take his seat. When he got to the table, he wasn't too surprised to already see Thad and Hunter sitting there. "So, I hear you and Blaine had some early company this morning." Thad said with a slight laugh as Sebastian was seated.

"Ah, so you've seen them."

"I've seen them all." Thad told him as a waitress came over with a drink for Sebastian. "They can't wait to see him perform."

"From what I've heard, they'll be happy."

"Are you going to be okay as you don't look happy?" Hunter asked. "In all honesty, once Blaine headed backstage you look like you could kill someone."

"I've seen this look before." Thad said. "He's having doubts, isn't he?" Sebastian nodded. "Well, I got up on stage earlier and he'll be able to sing to you the whole night if that's what he needs. Even with the stage lights on."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm positive as Stephen had the stools on the marks from Blaine's last run through. He can't wait to hear him either as he blew everyone away during rehearsals. He said the video didn't do him justice which says a lot."

"Thad, we know exactly how talented Blaine is and he's only now embracing that fully once again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Five Years Later **

**Part 12**

Slowly but surely the rest of the guys arrived and took their seats at the tables surrounding the one Sebastian was sitting at. "I take it the two extra seats are for Rachel and Santana." Wes said as he looked at Thad who nodded.

"They should be here soon." Sebastian said as he set his phone down. "Santana just texted that they arrived at the station so it shouldn't be long as they only have a couple of blocks to walk. You put them on the list, right Thad?"

"Yes, they are on it. I confirmed it with Stephen when I got here."

"Good thing as this place is already crazy packed." Beat said. "Is it always like this on a Saturday night?"

"Yep." Thad told him. "Basically if you come here on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday you either get here early or the chances of getting in get slimmer as the night goes on.

"Or you're friends with the owner." They all looked towards the voice as Stephen was standing beside Sebastian along with Brad. "It has its perks."

"Thank you for this." Sebastian told him.

"It's my pleasure. While I'm sure Sebastian's told you all, but you're in for quite a show." Stephen told them.

"He's mentioned it though some might accuse him of being bias." Wes said as he winked at Sebastian who smiled in response.

"In this case, bias is not in play. If he's anything like he was in rehearsal he and I are going to be having quite the conversation later on."

"Is that so?" Jeff inquired.

"Yes. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a few more people to see before I introduce your boy." As Stephen and Brad walked away, Santana and Rachel came walking towards them. Being the gentlemen they are, Wes and David pulled chairs out for the girls so they could sit.

"When does he go on?" Rachel asked after introductions were made.

"In a few minutes." Thad replied. "So you have excellent timing." The girls smiled as they were afraid they were going to be late.

While they were all relaxing inside, Kurt and his friends were standing in the long line outside. "Is this place really worth this wait?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his coat tighter around him as the wind blew. "This line has barely moved."

"Yes, it's worth it. Especially since they have live music each night, but every Friday and Saturday night it's usually someone special which is why it's packed. Whoever picks the acts has a serious ear for talent." Josh told him. "I've yet to be disappointed." The next time the door opened, they could hear applause which basically let anyone in line know the chance of getting in anytime soon were slim.

Meanwhile inside, Stephen was finishing his introductions as Blaine and his band came walking on stage. After acknowledging the crowd, Blaine looked over at Sebastian and winked as Blaine was already smiling wide. Seeing that, Sebastian relaxed as it was clear seeing all of his friends had calmed whatever nerves Blaine might've still been dealing with. Once the first song started, it was clear to Thad and Hunter that trying to talk to Sebastian was pointless as his sole focus was on Blaine. Unlike at the concert, Blaine was in the zone from the very start and everyone seemed happy with what they were hearing. More than once, Rachel nudged Santana as Blaine seemed to become more comfortable with each song he performed if that was possible.

The further into his set he got, it got harder for them all to ignore the whispers around them between songs as Blaine owned the crowd. While most of his songs were rather upbeat, he had a few mellow numbers as well. Then Blaine asked if they minded if they changed things up a bit to which the crowd responded no. So, they soon saw guitars being exchange and stools being brought out. Once Blaine was settled, Justin and Morgan got set beside him and they began the acoustic part of their set.

As the first chords were strum, Sebastian smiled as Blaine was doing his song from the concert which Sebastian had specifically requested. And while he sounded great at the concert, his confidence on the stage took the number to an entirely different level. When it ended, Jeff leaned over to Nick who only nodded as it was clear he agreed with whatever it was Jeff was saying. But from what Santana could figure, it had something to do with Sebastian from the way Jeff was pointing. Then they all watched as Blaine resituated himself on the stool and adjusted his microphone.

"While I really haven't said much between songs this evening." Blaine said before taking a sip of water. "This next number is a slight change on one that made quite the impact on me one of the times I heard it performed. I hope you all enjoy this rendition."

_The sun goes down _

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Before the first verse was even over, all of the guys exchanged looks before all of their eyes fell upon Sebastian. But in that moment, Sebastian was completely oblivious as his eyes were glued to Blaine's who was looking directly at him as he sang.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

By the time the song ended, Thad couldn't help but laugh as more than once a few of the guys broke out some of the old moves from when the Warblers performed the song. In doing so, Rachel's as well as Santana's memories were sparked in that the Warblers had not only performed the number, but Sebastian sang lead. Once it ended, Sebastian pointed at Blaine who pointed back and winked as well before setting his guitar down before going to move to the piano as the crowd continued to applaud. "Did you know he was doing that?" Thad asked as he leaned over to Sebastian.

"Not a clue, but I love the arrangement."

"Us too." Nick said as he leaned into them from the neighboring table.

After doing a few numbers behind the piano, Blaine finished up back with his guitar in hand. By the time they finished the last number, he as well as his band couldn't stop smiling due to the crowd's reaction. It also didn't help that Sebastian and the rest of his friends were on their feet right in front of them. When Santana catcalled to them, a faint blush crept to Blaine's cheeks that was evident even with as warm as he was. Once they made their way off the stage, Hunter and Thad had to keep Sebastian in place as he wanted to go to him. "He'll be out soon." Hunter told him to which Thad agreed.

It was about twenty minutes later when Blaine and his band appeared after all changing their clothes. The reaction from the crowd had them all smiling as they went to take seats with Sebastian and the others. Blaine didn't even get a chance to take seat as Sebastian pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. "I take that to mean you enjoyed it." Blaine said with a smile after the kiss broke and Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Very much so, you guys were incredible." Sebastian said proudly as a waitress came over to take their drink order. "Weren't they guys?"

"You guys were amazing!" Jeff said enthusiastically. "We'd always known you were talented Blaine, but that was incredible like Sebastian said. All of you were."

"Thank you." Morgan replied as Blaine seemed to only have eyes for Sebastian at that moment.

"It's nice to know that Blaine Warbler is still alive and well." Santana said and hearing the term Warbler snapped Blaine out of his post-performance daze.

"Warbler?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Blaine and all the guys here were part of a group called the Warblers in high school at one time or another."

"So you all sing?" Talia asked.

"Very well actually." Rachel told her. "And Blaine, Santana is right, that was the Blaine we all know and love on that stage tonight."

"Thank you." Blaine replied rather shyly as he placed an arm over Sebastian's shoulders. "It felt good." He then went about making introductions after apologizing for not doing it sooner. While he'd introduce everyone on stage, this moment deserved proper introductions.

"You guys were sensational!" They all looked up at Stephen who was standing beside them. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all." Blaine told him as he looked up at him. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you and your band would like to become a more permanent fixture."

"Really?" Blaine asked, the surprise in his voice caused everyone to smile with as shocked as he was. Yet after what they all heard, it didn't surprise any of them in the slightest.

"Yes, really. I can't even begin to tell you how many people came up to me during your set as well as after asking when you guys were going to be performing again. We actually had to close the doors as no one left once you guys started to perform."

"We'll need to talk."

"Blaine." Todd said to him as the others looked at him. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Todd's right, what do we need to talk about aside from dates?" Morgan said.

"She's right." Justin said before glancing at Talia who was in agreement with the others.

"Well, you heard them." Blaine said with a smile. "We'll do it."

"Excellent!" Stephen replied. "I will put a package together and then send it to you. Then once you all look it over we'll talk."

"Alright." Blaine told him before they shook hands. "And thank you again for giving us this opportunity."

"I should be thanking you as I can't remember the last time an act went over like this."

"You owe Brad." Thad told him and Sebastian nodded.

"No kidding. I certainly do owe my little brother for showing me that video. Now, I'll be going. You all enjoy the rest of your night." Once Stephen walked away, Rachel and Santana each got up from their seats and gave Blaine a big hug.

"We're so happy for you Blaine." Santana told him.

"You deserve every bit of this." Rachel said before kissing him on the cheek prior to them both sitting back down.

"They're right Killer, you do deserve this. It's time to celebrate guys and gals!" Sebastian said before waving towards the waitress to order some champagne. As Sebastian did so, Blaine and his band all started to talk as they were slowly getting over the shock of what happened to them.

While that was going on inside, patrons were finally starting to leave which allowed others to start entering once more. Once the line started to move, Kurt looked at Josh. "Please tell me there is a good reason we waited all that time."

"Uh, that would be because this is the place to be. I only wish we got in, in time to see the main musical act of the night. Though, the standard performers are also good. But this act must've been something truly special." Josh told him. "Did you not hear everyone that exited talking about how amazing it was?"

"I did." Kurt said. "I'm guessing this doesn't normally happen during the performance."

"It doesn't." Kurt turned towards the voice which was the bouncer at the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Rarely does a musical act capture the crowd the way they did tonight. Normally there is still a rather regular flow of people coming and going."

"Do you know who the artist was?" Josh asked.

"All I know is that the owner's brother discovered him. He's a friend of a friend."

"It sounds as though someone got an extremely lucky break." Kurt said.

"True, but the young man certainly proved he deserved it from the way the crowd reacted this evening."

"Is he doing another set this evening?" Josh asked as they waited for entrance.

"I'm afraid not as most first time guests don't unless they have a proven track record. But he clearly won them over as his set lasted longer than most usually do."

"I guess we'll have to find out who he was so we can be here the next time he performs." Josh said as he looked at the others

"Certainly sounds like it." Kurt added as they waited for more people to leave.

After celebrating their good fortune, Blaine and his bandmates went to finish packing up as they were all going to go and get something to eat. "He was incredible Sebastian." Hunter told him. "He was everything you and Thad ever said and then some."

"You'd heard him sing before." Thad replied.

"I know, but this was different though he was truly impressive that time as well. Makes me wonder why he wasn't front and center the time I did see him."

"What I tell you, flawless." Sebastian said before finishing his glance of champagne, before a smile slowly crept to his face. While some could accuse them all of being bias of Blaine's performance, the fact that the rest of the crowd felt as strongly as they did proved how right they all were. Unlike at the concert, the moment Blaine stepped on that stage that evening, he was in control. If Sebastian had told any of them how nervous Blaine had been prior to them leaving his apartment, no one would've believed him. The man they saw step on that stage that evening was fully embracing the moment and owning it.

After receiving a text from Blaine, Sebastian excused himself and headed backstage while the others got ready to meet them all out front. "Should we worry about them ditching us?" David said with a smile as he helped Santana on with her coat as Trent did the same for Rachel.

"No." Jeff replied. "Blaine's too modest to do something that blatant." He continued as they headed towards the doors.

"You mean unlike this morning." Trent said.

"Hey, we showed up unexpected." Nick said. "It's not as though we knew he'd be at Sebastian's."

"You're all idiots." Thad told them as they walked. "If you couldn't reach Blaine, where else do you think he'd be considering you knew they were together."

"Thad has a point." Beat added. "Now, you guys didn't interrupt them, did you?"

"We woke them." Jeff said. "And before you think it's some line they gave us, it was pretty freaking obvious. Though, that didn't stop Trent here from being shocked." Trent just looked at Jeff after he spoke. Yet, he didn't dispute it as he was surprised when he saw the two of them. In his mind, he was just thrilled that they were dressed. He never would've imagined seeing Sebastian so relaxed and comfortable considering the situation.

They were all still talking as they walked out and as they did new patrons were walking in and that's when Nick and Kurt bumped into each other. "Watch where you're going!" Kurt snapped without stopping to see who he bumped into as he followed his friends in. The sound of his voice was all it took for Rachel to look back at Nick who looked dumbfounded.

"Blaine cannot know about this." Rachel pointedly stated once they were all outside.

"Know about what?" Santana asked as she'd been slightly ahead of them.

"Kurt just walked in." Rachel told her as Santana had been a few feet ahead of her and had been talking with Wes so neither of them heard anything aside from their conversation.

"Rachel's right, Blaine cannot know. Thank god it happened now and not when he was performing."

"From that answer, I take it you ladies know more of what happened between the two." Nick said.

"Unfortunately." Rachel replied. "We witnessed their marriage breakdown and it wasn't pretty."

"To be honest, it was ugly." Santana said.

"Santana."

"Rachel, it's true. While we're not sharing information, they have a right to know how ugly and nasty it was. Heck, even we don't know how bad it truly was. But considering the number it did on Blaine, it was worse than either of us knew."

"Do you know why he didn't tell anyone?" Jeff asked.

"He was embarrassed; at least that's how I took it." Rachel replied.

"That sounds about right." Santana said as she looked at the guys, the concern evident in their expressions. "That's why you can't tell Blaine about who just ran into Nick. He's finally taking back his life. Though, that did start to happen once he left Kurt. But we didn't truly see that look in his eyes again until he reconnected with Sebastian."

"Did you just get sentimental Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, in this case I'm allowed. For the first time in a long time, Blaine's truly happy again. And after what just happened inside, he's ecstatic! It would be wrong for anything to ruin that."

"She's got a point." Beat said. "Plus, he didn't even recognize Nick so it's not as though it can be brought back up."

"What can't be brought back up?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine came up behind them. They all turned to see a guitar case in either of their hands, and their arms around one another.

"How you were all goo-goo eyed while Blaine was singing." Thad replied quickly hoping to diffuse what could turn into a truly awkward conversation.

"I was not goo-goo eyed as you so eloquently put it." Sebastian stated. "I was admiring my boy which is very easy to do. He's gorgeous, and has the voice of a dream."

"I remember you saying that to me once before." Blaine said with a smile as he looked up at him before they all started to walk to a nearby diner. "But you didn't say I was gorgeous."

"I said I found you super-hot."

"Amongst other things." Sebastian then leaned down and whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I'm not going to say that you were sex on a stick in front of Rachel." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Now, how long are you guys in town for?"

"Midday tomorrow." Nick replied. "But now that Blaine is back in the fold, we'll have to plan another of our epic weekends together."

"Absolutely!" Jeff said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked.

"We try to get together as a group every couple of months." Trent said. "And about twice a year they end up being epic weekends as Nick describe."

"How so?"

"We've gone to Vegas." David said.

"Mexico." Jeff added.

"Colorado to go skiing." Nick said.

"As well as Utah." Thad continued.

"Wow." Blaine said before they could anything else. "You guys really have had fun."

"And now you'll be a part of it Blaine, like you always should have." Wes told him. "That is if your performance schedule will allow."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Wes." Blaine told him.

"He's being realistic." Jeff said. "After what we heard, it's only a matter of time before you end up performing elsewhere." Blaine smiled at Jeff as the rest of his friends seemed to agree with Jeff and it wasn't anything Sebastian hadn't already said to him. During their walk to the diner, Kurt and his friends were getting settled inside the bar.

Once they were settled, they didn't end up waiting too long for a waitress to appear even though the place was absolutely hopping with activity. "I guess you weren't kidding this was the go-to place to be." Kurt said after ordering a drink. "Everyone still seems to be buzzing about whoever it was that was performing earlier."

"I told you the wait to get in was worth it." Josh told him. "I only wish we got here in time for the performance of the main act as I mentioned." While they all spoke, they never quite heard who had performed so when their waitress returned Josh thought to ask. "Excuse me, could you tell us who performed earlier that no one was seemed to leave and every still seems to be talking about."

"Sure. " She replied. "The night has been such a whirlwind since he took the stage earlier. His name was Blaine and he and his band owned this place."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and I wish I remembered his last name but I don't as the whole night was a bit of a blur. Sorry." Once she walked away, the others all looked at Kurt.

"Isn't your ex-husband's name Blaine?" One of them asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't have a band."

"Still, it's an odd coincidence considering it's not an all too common name." Josh said. "Plus, didn't he sing."

"Yes, but performing at a bar really wouldn't be his thing. And while he can sing, I couldn't picture him doing something like this or capturing a crowd this way. Though, at one time he could. But once he got to college he realized the world didn't revolve around him so he sort of lost that arrogance one needs to perform."

"And here I thought most performers were born with a natural arrogance." One of his friends said.

"That's the thing, he wasn't. People constantly fawning over him in high school, gave it to him. So with no one doing that, he lost it."

By the time they all decided to call it a night, Blaine made a point out of thanking everyone once again for coming to see him perform. Not surprisingly, while they all appreciated it, they told him that thanks weren't necessary as they wouldn't have missed it. "You know, while you still can't seem to grasp it, I agree with the guys." Rachel said to Blaine as he helped her on with her coat. "This is only the beginning." She then kissed him on the cheek. "Sebastian, do what you can to get him to embrace what's happening."

"I will do what I can." Sebastian told her with a smile. If anyone told him after the way she reacted to seeing the two of them together Rachel would be talking to him in this manner, Sebastian wouldn't have believed it. And while they were polar opposites, after spending the evening with her, Sebastian realized they had more in common than he initially thought, most importantly, Blaine. After getting the girls into a cab home, the guys all talked a bit longer before going their separate ways. "So, how much convincing am I going to have to do?" Sebastian asked during their cab ride back to his place.

"Quite a bit considering I'm still in a state of shock." Blaine replied while glancing over at him. "Even in my wildest dreams I never expected a reaction like the one we got." With that said Sebastian put his arm around him and pulled him closer. While Blaine had certainly come into his own during his concert, tonight when he was performing, Blaine was in his own little world.

"I guess we have to work on those dreams of yours then." When Blaine looked up, Sebastian was smiling and the next thing he knew he was kissed on his forehead. "As you deserved everything tonight Killer, you were amazing." A shy smile crept to Blaine's face and it was pretty clear he still wasn't used to getting complimented again. "You better get used to it as that's going to become the norm."

"Bas."

"Yea."

"Could we not get ahead of ourselves?"

"Blaine."

"Please Sebastian, this really did shock me. Probably more than any of you can realize." While he spoke, Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Up until that concert, I was honestly ready to give up my dreams as I was no longer comfortable on stage. So, all of this is a bit much for me to take in." In that moment, Sebastian saw Blaine more vulnerable than he had in quite awhile and that included when he opened up about the collapse of his marriage.

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"While everyone else might not understand B, I do. I know how nervous you were before that concert as well as before this performance. I also know you'd had doubts about continuing due to conversations we've had. I listen to you Blaine; I listen to everything you say. And while I understand how this could be overwhelming, that reaction wasn't a fluke as you're incredibly talented."

"Sebastian."

"I'm not done." Sebastian said as he looked at him, yet his expression was soft. "I will try and do what I can to rein in our friends' enthusiasm, but you need to accept that we weren't the only ones blown away this evening. Can you try and do that for me?"

"I can try to do that. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Just as Sebastian spoke, they pulled up in front of his building. "Now, how about we go and celebrate your performance? Unless you don't think it's deserving of a celebration." The shy smile that came to Blaine's face prior to them exiting the taxi said more than most would think. While it would look innocent to anyone looking at them, the glimmer in Blaine's eyes contradicted it in so many ways. "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked once they were out of the taxi and each had a guitar in hand prior to heading inside the building.

"I'm positive Bas." Blaine then gave his a squeeze before they started to walk. "I couldn't think of a better way to end this night."

_*Song : Glad You Came, written by Steve Mac, Wayne Hector and Ed Drewett_

_Version : Boyce Avenue_


	13. Chapter 13

**Five Years Later **

**Part 13**

Considering the time they went to sleep, neither of them was very happy when both of their phones started to go off. When Sebastian mumbled, go away, into the back of Blaine's head the only response he got was Blaine pulling away slightly from his body. "Not you." Sebastian then tightened his hold on Blaine, bringing him back flush against him. "Them." Sebastian received a faint reply from Blaine who nodded gently. Having a lazy morning in bed wasn't something the two of them had had in quite some time so they weren't going to move any sooner than they needed to. For the first time in what felt like forever, Blaine didn't have to run off to rehearsal.

When they finally made their way out of bed, Sebastian headed for the kitchen to make them something to eat as according to him they were going to need their energy, while Blaine went to see who'd been trying to reach them. Since they'd continued their celebrating in the morning once they woke, Blaine was comfortable on the couch reading messages clad in only a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Bas…Bas…Sebastian!" The next thing Blaine heard was a pan fall and Sebastian curse before he appeared in the living room, clearly startled. "Sorry, but come here." Blaine then lifted his feet so that Sebastian could sit down beside him. Once he did, Blaine placed his legs across his lap. "Read this." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian his phone.

From the shocked look on his face, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what Blaine had given him to read as when they left the bedroom, they were both completely relaxed. "Who sent this to you Blaine?" Sebastian asked once he was halfway done, his eyes glancing towards Blaine momentarily before returning to reading.

"The question should be who didn't." Once Blaine replied, Sebastian set Blaine's phone aside and took his hand. With the conversation they'd had in the taxi along with previous ones he couldn't figure out what was going through Blaine's head in that moment. "Did you know someone was going to be there Bas?"

"Not a clue. If you want, I can call Brad and ask him if it's normal for something like this to happen as I honestly hardly ever read reviews."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Then I will call him." Sebastian told him. While it was tempting to get up, he had no inkling to move as he could only look at Blaine. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, considering I'm still adjusting to the reaction from last night, this is a bit insane." Unlike when they spoke the previous night, Blaine was smiling. The fact that an actual critic was in the house that night and essentially wrote much of what Sebastian and his friends had told him was certainly shocking.

"Insane, but most certainly true. It proves that we all weren't just blowing smoke up your…" When Blaine started to laugh, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "Okay, maybe something else was there albeit later in the evening, but you know what I meant."

"Bas!"

"Hey, it's true." Sebastian replied with a patented smirk. "But now you know we weren't only saying those things because we know and care about you."

"I know as the rest of the crowd seemed to agree with you."

"And here I thought your two encores were because you adored your boyfriend and close friends."

"They can hear me almost whenever they want, especially my boyfriend as he only needs to ask for me to sing or play for him." As he spoke, Blaine set his other hand on top of Sebastian's which was holding his other hand. "By the way, what did you think of a certain song last night?"

"That's rather vague Anderson."

"Alright, what did you think of a certain song that you sung in competition back in high school as well as joined in on during a rehearsal? Though, it was a different arrangement in rehearsal."

"I loved it as did everyone else. Did you see the guys starting to break out some of the moves?"

"I did, but for the most part you were my main focus."

"Santana pointed that out to me, numerous times." Sebastian then leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. "Do you still want me to call Brad or for that matter, call Stephen?"

"No as I can always talk to him when I go and meet with him about setting up our performance schedule. By the way, you are the sexiest groupie I ever could've asked for."

"Thank you. And you should know, quite a few people tried to get backstage to see you once you were done. Hell, I'm pretty certain everyone in your band had people interested beyond the music. You're a very attractive group." Sebastian then pulled Blaine onto his lap. "Yet you are spoken for so they all better back off if they know what's good for them."

"Are you saying you'd fight for me Sebastian?"

"Absolutely, unless you wouldn't want me to fight for you."

"No, I most definitely would want you to fight for me, just as I'd fight for you Bas. While this might seem odd to say considering our conversation last night, but for the first time in a long time I'm happy in all aspects of my life. And I actually feel as though this is only the beginning."

"That's more like it as things are only going to go up from here B." Sebastian told him before kissing him, yet this time the kiss wasn't brief. It wasn't long till Blaine was straddling Sebastian's lap and pulling his shirt up off of him. "Wait a minute Killer." Sebastian said, both of their breathing heavy. "Weren't you the one saying only a little while ago that you wanted to eat before we continued other activities?"

"Yes, but right now there is only one thing that I want and that's you." While he spoke, Blaine palmed Sebastian through his pants. "Objections?"

"None, so please proceed."

So while Blaine and Sebastian were enjoying the moment, Rachel and Santana were sitting at a little diner near where they lived. "Are you sure he said they were coming?" Rachel asked as she watched people pass outside the window.

"Yes, but you've got to give them time since they had to travel a bit of distance unlike us." Santana replied. "Remember, they're all not coming though as some already had to head back to school. Have you heard back from the Hobbit or Mr. Grab-ass yet?"

"No." Rachel told her. "But that really doesn't surprise me considering the way they were looking at one another last night."

"Does this mean you've completely accepted that they're together and I mean that in every sense of the word?"

"Yes, it does." Rachel replied.

"Hallelujah!" Santana exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air. Rachel started to laugh at Santana's over the top reaction, but she understood it after her initial reaction. But over the past couple of months she saw how happy Blaine truly was. She also got to know Sebastian a bit better and could tell how much he cared for Blaine. And when Blaine was up on the stage the night before, she saw nothing but love and pride in Sebastian's eyes as he watched and listened to him.

"Did we miss something funny?" The girls looked up and saw Thad, Jeff, Nick, and Wes standing at the end of their table. "Because if we did, you need to fill us in." Thad continued as they all sat down. While they were getting situated their waitress returned and filled all of their coffee cups as they'd instantly flipped them over once seated.

"Now, what was so important that you ladies needed to see us?" Wes asked as he doctored up his coffee. "And so you know, the others wish they could be here but some had trains they needed to catch otherwise they'd been getting in too late when they had work to do."

"Understandable." Rachel replied. "Well, Santana and I appreciate you all coming as we weren't sure how receptive you'd be to our invite."

"Well, we assumed this had to do with Blaine and or Blaine and Sebastian so we felt it best we come and find out what you wanted." Wes told them.

"Thad." Santana said as she looked at him across the table. "You know that's what we wanted to talk about as you and I actually spoke."

"I know Santana, but I didn't have time to fill everyone in. And since this isn't about how bad Blaine and Sebastian are for one another I felt it was okay not to go into detail with the guys." There was a moment of silence as Thad and Santana just looked at one another before she smiled and nodded.

"Now, what's this about?" Jeff asked.

"We're assuming you all read that review, right?" Rachel said and soon all of the guys nodded. "Considering Blaine seemed a bit overwhelmed by all the attention last night, do you think he's alright or should we go and see him?"

"I'm sure he's shocked, but no need to go check on him, at least today." Nick said. "We all talked on the train ride over and agreed that Sebastian is exactly who he needs to be with in this moment."

"Yea, we all noticed that they seemed to be completely connected so if anyone can soothe or talk to him, it's Sebastian." Jeff added. "And we all know they're together since they left together last night and they don't live in the same neighborhood."

"Now, what was it you were saying last night, both of you, about how he looks like himself once again?" Wes asked as they all skimmed the menu. "I mean, the man on stage is the Blaine we all know."

"That's the thing, as his marriage went to crap Blaine lost all confidence in performing." Santana told them. "Honestly, it was depressing to watch as he'd lost that spark that seemed so natural to him. If it wasn't for the chance of meeting Mr. Grab-ass at the concert, I probably wouldn't have gone as I wanted to remember the aptly named Blaine Warbler and not who he'd turned into."

"I never would've taken you as the sentimental type." Wes replied.

"She's not." Rachel replied before Santana had a chance. "But that should tell you how much he changed. While his voice was there, his stage presence didn't exist as he'd lost confidence in himself."

"I know we should probably wait for Blaine to tell us this." Jeff said. "Yet, I can't seem to shake the feeling that his marriage and by enlarge his divorce took a bigger toll on him that we realize."

"That's because it did blondie." Santana told him. "Though, the divorce was only hard on him after meeting with his lawyer as once he left Hummel he slowly began to find himself again."

"So Kurt fought the divorce then." Nick stated.

"Tooth and nail, it was ugly."

"Santana." Rachel stated as she looked across at her. "Don't."

"Rachel, they have a right to know how hard this was on Blaine. I'm not giving them details but knowing how bad things were might give them a perspective as to why Blaine's quieter than he used to be. Think, anytime they fought Blaine closed in on himself more and more."

"So, they fought a lot?" Wes asked.

"The fighting began shortly about midway into their second year of marriage." Santana told them. "Blaine was not only working a full time job but also trying to maintain his class load. So that meant a lot of his free time was spent rehearsing and not bowing down to every little thing Kurt wanted."

"Santana!"

"It's true Rachel and you know it. Blaine proved beyond a measure of a doubt how much he loved Kurt, but he never truly forgave him for that one lapse in judgment. He held that over Blaine's head every chance he got to get whatever it was he wanted." When Rachel's gaze shifted to the table top, the guys realized how true Santana's words were as Rachel wouldn't refute them.

"Blaine didn't deserve that." Wes said softly as he glanced at the others who looked as hurt as he did knowing Blaine went through what he did. "Did he make a mistake, sure, but he felt horrible and apologized for it. If Kurt hadn't forgiven him, why would he have married him?"

"We've asked ourselves that over and over again since everything went to hell."

"Do you think Kurt's going to try and ruin this moment for Blaine?" Jeff asked. "I mean…career wise as we all know Sebastian can handle anything Kurt tries to throw their way."

"Honestly, we don't know." Rachel replied. "We talked about it quite a bit this morning after reading the review and we don't know. By the time they separated, Kurt was pretty resigned to the fact that nothing was going to come out of Blaine's dreams and that he'd end up teaching music or something along those lines."

"That's because he dismissed Blaine's dreams every chance he got!" Thad interjected, much to everyone's surprise. And from the tone of his statement it was pretty clear he and Sebastian had talked quite a bit. "He never supported Blaine's dreams."

"Thad." Wes said rather pointedly as he looked at him. "We don't know that."

"Bull! You might not, but I do as Sebastian confirmed it."

"How?" Nick asked.

"When I showed up to the concert Blaine was shocked even though I said I was going to be there. Sebastian and I spoke about it and I had my thoughts on the subject which later he confirmed. Blaine was shocked that I actually showed as it seemed Kurt would always tell him he'd be there but rarely ever came to support him."

"So that's why he was so surprised we all came last night." Jeff said.

"Precisely!"

"Why didn't Sebastian tell us this?" Nick asked.

"Because he's not going to say more than Blaine has told him he can share. And last night wasn't the time to share something like that." Thad said. "Sebastian knows way more than any of us realize, yet he's not going to say a word unless Blaine says it's okay. Also the appropriate question would need to be asked as he's not going to willingly offer up this information. Yet, I refuse to keep to myself that little bit as you have a right to know."

"Is this true ladies?" Wes asked as he looked between Rachel and Santana who both nodded. "Did anyone tell Kurt it was wrong to tell Blaine he'd be there and not show?"

"All the time." Rachel replied. "I can't tell you how many times I went to watch Blaine and Kurt never showed up. It broke my heart as you could see how much it hurt Blaine but he never said a word. He really kept how bad things were to himself."

"Unlike Hummel." Santana muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough that no one heard.

"Santana, we've already said too much. It's up to Blaine to fill the guys in on anything else." Rachel said.

"Hey, we're not telling much from Blaine's point of view as Blaine didn't feel the need to rip on Kurt every chance he got. Yet that's all Kurt started to do as nothing Blaine ever did was good enough, just as everything that was wrong was Blaine's fault. Not to mention he thought Blaine was cheating on him once more when he was rehearsing at night."

"Santana!"

"No Rachel, the guys need to know. And while it's up to Blaine to fill them in, they need to know what they're going to be up against should Kurt ever see them. Honestly, we both talked after we got home about what a disaster it would've been had Kurt realize he bumped into Nick here. All hell would've broken loose considering his feelings about these guys. So not only would he have seen them and gone off, but he it wouldn't have taken him long to realize they were with Blaine. Then god forbid, Blaine and Sebastian walked up the way they did, it would've gotten ugly."

"Now, would it have gotten bad because they can't stand each other because of the divorce or is it something else?" Jeff asked.

"Even though Kurt made Blaine's life hell during the divorce, his delusional ass still loves him at least that's what he said. Hell, he's still wearing his wedding ring even though they've been officially divorced for almost three months."

"Wait, Blaine and Sebastian have been together for a little more than two months." Wes said.

"From what Blaine told us, he and Sebastian first reconnected the day Blaine's divorce became final. But they didn't become an actual couple till a couple weeks later." Thad said as he looked at the guys. "They were pretty up front how quick they reconnected."

"And if you guys are worried that it's too soon." Rachel said. "Blaine had been separated from Kurt for over a year before the divorce was finalized."

"You're telling us it took more than a year to finalize the end of a marriage that only lasted a few years?" Nick said and both of the girls nodded.

"Like we said, it was ugly." Santana told them. "Now you know why we were both so adamant about Blaine not knowing Kurt was at the bar last night. It would've ruined the moment that he so rightfully deserves."

"We figured it was serious, but not to this extent." Wes said. "Yet now I understand more of why he doesn't want to talk about it. Guys." He then looked at Thad, Jeff, and Nick.

"Don't worry, we won't ask." Jeff said as Nick and Thad agreed. "If Blaine wants to talk, it's up to him. Until then, we'll respect his right to privacy in this matter. At least we know he has Sebastian to talk to."

"Thad." Wes stated, earning a look from Thad. "Look out for him."

"I will, but that's something Sebastian has under control." When Wes just looked at him, Thad shook his head. "I know what you mean Wes, and I will. Just know Sebastian won't let anything happen to him and Hunter and I have his back."

"Does that mean you guys will be there when Blaine performs again?" Rachel asked.

"Do you really think we won't?" Thad said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Thad."

"Rachel, you saw the way Sebastian looks at him, we'll be there. It doesn't get much better than having one of your friends performing at your favorite bar."

"He's got a point Rachel." Santana said. "Sebastian will be front and center any time Blaine performs and I'm pretty certain Blaine wouldn't want it any other way."

When they headed back to school on Monday, Blaine as well as his band couldn't believe the amount of attention they were receiving. It was as though everyone at NYADA had read the review of their performance. While they all knew the crowd enjoyed their performance, it seems that the gentleman that reviewed their show has a knack for finding talent and he absolutely loved them. "So, when are you guys performing again Anderson?" One of the guys asked once Blaine walked into class along with Morgan.

"We'll know once we meet with the owner later this week." Blaine replied with a smile as Morgan nudged him. The smile Blaine had on his face was one most rarely ever saw yet there was no denying the impact of their gig. "Just waiting for some paperwork to get delivered and then we'll go from then."

"You'll need to let us know as according to the review, it was a performance not to be missed."

"That's because it was." Morgan replied proudly. "We rocked that place."

"Is this true Anderson?"

"It is. From what the owner told us afterwards no one left so they ended up closing the doors during our performance as they were at capacity."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. When we finally left after hanging for a bit, the place was still buzzing. Once people started to leave, those coming in were clearly upset on missing out on the musical act since everyone was still talking about it."

"Now, will everyone please take a seat and we can discuss Blaine's review." Professor Clark stated as he walked in. "That is if Mr. Anderson is alright with that." He said with a smile as he set his bag down.

"I don't mind, but you should ask Morgan if she minds as well since it concerns her as well."

"Why am I not surprised considering the manner in which your bass player was described." Morgan only smiled in response. "I take it we know the rest of your band as well."

"You do." Blaine replied. "It's the same group that backed me in the fall concert."

"How do you feel being referred to as being a part of Blaine's band?" Professor Clark asked Morgan.

"Proud, as he owned the stage that night. While we were there, it was all about him." When Blaine shook his head, Morgan nudged him. "It's true Blaine. All of us agreed it was a privilege to back you up as you came to life before us." She then looked at their classmates who seemed a bit shocked. "Trust me, you see us perform and you'll know what I'm talking about. While we'd seen it in practice on the stage that night Blaine proved it's where he belongs."

"So you guys aren't going to come up with a band name?" One of the girls asked.

"Nope, we're all more than happy to be Blaine's band." Morgan replied. "Justin said we should come up with a cool name for our own so on a marquee it would read Blaine Anderson and whatever we chose to call ourselves. But you should all know, the bar isn't huge so when we perform, you better get there early."

"Is this true Blaine?" One of the guys asked.

"Yes, it's true. You should also know the bar has a dress code."

"Where is this place?"

"Upper West Side." Blaine replied.

"You guys played the Upper West Side for your first gig?"

"We did." Morgan replied with a smile. "All thanks to the fact that someone recorded Blaine's performance at the concert and shared it with a friend."

"So you guys got this gig without auditioning?" Blaine nodded. "That's beyond lucky."

"Well, the bar's owner trusts his brother who has quite the ear for music and has yet to lead him astray." Blaine told him. "And Saturday night, per the crowds' reaction he's still batting a thousand."

"Don't forget the on-going gig we were offered." Morgan added.

"Very true."

"Well, congrats you guys!" One of the girls told them. "I think I can speak for everyone in that we can't wait to hear you." She'd barely finished and the rest of their classmates agreed. It wasn't long after did their professor get class started which began with dissecting the review they received.

By the time Blaine finished his classes that day he had numerous calls and messages to return. If there was a day he wished he could see Sebastian today was one but that wasn't going to be possible as Mondays were his long days. So during his ride home, he sent Sebastian a text letting him know he was done before getting a start on his other calls and messages. The one call he couldn't wait to make was that to his parents as they were so happy when he told them about the gig he'd booked. And after reading the review of his performance online, Sebastian had run out and bought numerous copies of the paper as he wanted hard copies of it and had made sure to buy a copy for Blaine to send to his parents. While they easily could've read it online, Blaine agreed with Sebastian that they'd want a hard copy as well and not just something they printed out.

But along with talking about his performance, Blaine knew they were going to ask about his personal life as Cooper let slip that Blaine was seeing someone the last time they spoke. Once that bit of information had gotten back to them, his parents asked a ton of questions as it put Blaine's new attitude into perspective. So once he got settled in his apartment, Blaine stretched out on his couch and took a deep breathe.

The entire weekend ended up being more than he ever could've asked for aside from a few of the guys showing up early at Sebastian's. The fact that not only he had a performance that he wouldn't soon forget, but he got to share it with those that mean the most to him. Reconnecting with the guys was everything he could've asked for. Yet having Sebastian front and center meant the world to him as he had faith in him even when he himself didn't. And unlike Rachel and Santana, when Sebastian said it, Blaine believed it. If there was something to be said for Sebastian being so blunt, Blaine knew he wasn't just saying he believed in him to spare his feelings as that would only hurt him in the long run. Sebastian believed in him as it was true, Blaine really was talented and only needed to believe in himself once more.

By the time he'd gotten off the phone with his parents, Blaine couldn't help but smile as he told his parents about his weekend. He also let them know the actual paper the review was in would be arriving at their home sometime that week. Between hearing how well his performance went from him along with reconnecting with his friends the Andersons honestly couldn't be happier for him. After everything their son had gone through, things were finally going right for him once more in all aspects of his life.

Blaine was about to go and take a shower when there was a knock on his door. After checking the clock, he couldn't help wonder who it could be as Sebastian would've just walked in after doing so. So when he opened the door he was a bit surprised to see a courier standing before him. "May I help you?"

"Are you Blaine Anderson?"

"That would be me."

"Well, I have a package for you that you need to sign for." Blaine nodded and took the clipboard from him and signed his name before being handed a rather big envelope. Once that was done, the courier headed on his way and Blaine walked back inside. During his walk towards his couch he looked at the return address and was surprised to see it was Stephen. So knowing he was going to have a bit of reading to do, Blaine decided to go and take a shower before reading Stephen's proposal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Five Years Later **

**Part 14**

After seeing Blaine and Sebastian together on Saturday, then getting the information that they did from the girls on Sunday, it wasn't surprising that Jeff and Thad made a point to talk that week. "Should I even ask how much crap you gave Nick once we went our separate ways?" Thad asked as he leaned back on his couch as he looked at Jeff on the monitor.

"For your information, I didn't say squat till later that evening as he felt like crap after we left the girls. I'm pretty sure Beat and Trent will be feeling the same way once they find out how horrible things were. I mean, we were honestly the only ones that saw how wrong they were for one another."

"No, add Sebastian to that list."

"Sebastian is a being all of his own as I still don't understand why the fuck he agreed to help Blaine propose in the first place." Jeff stated. "I honestly believed the guys were lying to me at first when they first mentioned it and said Sebastian agreed. I mean, seriously, what the fuck!"

"You don't have to convince me Jeff as I was as blown away by it as you were."

"Have you tried talking to Sebastian about it?"

"I have and I was shut down pretty hard when I brought it up which got me to thinking."

"Care to enlighten me."

"Only if you enlighten me on how you were so positive Blaine was singing to someone at the concert. And that you even mentioned Sebastian before I told you I was there with him."

"Instinct."

"Bullshit!"

"It was, just as I knew taking part in that proposal was a bad idea for those who did." Jeff said. "And if I remember correctly, you told the rest of the guys they all needed their heads examined for doing so."

"Well, that's….fuck!"

"Yea, that's what I thought. You knew as well as I did why that proposal and in part marriage never should've taken place."

"So you thought Blaine had feelings for Sebastian."

"It was fucking obvious considering the way he smiled anytime he saw him. Though, he did have his guard up when he came for the trophy. But that didn't last long as Sebastian was well, Sebastian. I mean, are you telling me there is another reason?"

"What if I told you that I'm pretty positive that the only reason Sebastian agreed to help with the proposal was because he only wanted Blaine to be happy because of how much he cared for him."

"No fucking way!" Jeff exclaimed. "Why are you only telling me this now Harwood? How could you not tell me Sebastian honestly liked him beyond wanting to sleep with him?"

"Maybe because I thought it was as obvious to everyone else as it was to me. Just as Blaine being into Sebastian was so obvious to you. Though, if asked, Sebastian would deny it as I asked him more than once."

"I'm an ass." Jeff stated before running his fingers through his hair. "I'm a huge ass and I'm only realizing it now."

"Would you mind filling me in Jeff as you're probably one of the nicest guys I know, aside from Blaine of course?" Thad said while trying not to laugh.

"Do you remember the meeting we all had once the proposal was brought up to those of us that weren't there?"

"Oh shit!"

"Exactly! No wonder Sebastian looked like he wanted to punch something or someone. And then he locked himself in his dorm room and wouldn't talk to anyone after the fact. How could we all have been so blind?"

"Hey, I was pretty sure how Sebastian felt. The rest of you were blind. Heck, why do you think I went after him once he left."

"You could've filled me in as I put my entire foot in my mouth talking about how lackluster the chemistry between Blaine and Kurt was. And then talking about how magnetic it was between Blaine and Sebastian and they were only friends."

"That's putting what you said mildly Jeff."

"Yea, I know. I feel like an ass Thad. I hurt Sebastian and that's not why I said what I did."

"I'm sure he knows that as he didn't kick your ass after the fact. It seems he was pretty resigned to the fact that Blaine was never going to see him as more than a friend. And well, friends want the others to be happy, hence helping with the proposal."

"And it also explains the drinking binge he went on shortly afterwards." Thad added. "If Blaine knew it would crush him to know how badly him proposing to Kurt really hurt Sebastian."

"No kidding, but for some reason I have a feeling everything might've already been discussed." Jeff told him before taking a sip of his beer. "I mean, considering how open they are with one another I wouldn't be surprised if Blaine asked him why he helped."

"True and since according to them both they're essentially an open book to one another, you're probably right." Thad said. "But, it was all a matter of the right question being asked. So, we better keep this to ourselves and that means you can't tell Duval."

"Trust me; this isn't something I'd tell Nick considering he was part of that catastrophe. I already gave him shit for taking part back then. Then I laid into him once more after we found out what happened as I remembered everyone else not understanding how you and I both thought it was such a mistake."

"Little did they all know that we both had a good idea how Blaine and Sebastian felt for one another, though from different aspects."

"So true."

By the time the end of the week rolled around, Blaine and his band had met with Stephen to set up their schedule as well as sign their contracts. Just as they had previously, Sebastian had read through it though this time he actually sent a copy off to his Dad because the language this time around was slightly different due to the duration of it. Not surprisingly, sending it to him had Sebastian telling his Dad more about his personal life than he ever had previously. Though his Dad wasn't too surprised considering the care he was taking in making sure Blaine didn't get screwed over. And they both knew until they really started to make a name for themselves they could easily be taken by an unscrupulous lawyer. But Mr. Smythe did tell Sebastian that Blaine and his band should probably start looking for a manager as well as a lawyer. Yet until they found one, he had no problems helping them which not only made Sebastian extremely happy, it gave Blaine a piece of mind he didn't know he needed.

When Sebastian arrived at Blaine's on Friday after class, he'd made a point to stop off at the liquor store as they both wanted to celebrate this accomplishment which they weren't able to do together the day everything was finalize. So this weekend they were going to start off celebrating and see where it led. Also Blaine was already starting to go through additional songs they wanted to add to their set lists. While they previously thought they had too many at first, it saved them considering the dual encores they'd done that first night.

During his walk up the stairs, Blaine couldn't wait to see Sebastian who'd texted him once he'd arrived and was happy to know Blaine was on his way as well. With everything that had been going on, they were looking forward to a completely quiet weekend. And after speaking with his band, Blaine knew they all needed this as well since rehearsals had taken up quite a bit of their time. Yet they all agreed to get back to work on Monday, though this time around they weren't going to be pressing as much since they already developed quite the repertoire. When he walked through the door of his apartment, he was surprised to see Sebastian standing by the window looking out towards the park. "Hey there." Blaine said causing Sebastian to look over his shoulder and smile. "What are you looking at?" He asked as he took his coat off prior to approaching him.

"Just looking." Sebastian replied before giving him a kiss. "Though, part of me wonders precisely where Berry and Lopez were standing when I was given the illustrious nickname of Mr. Grab-ass."

"Is that because the guys aren't going to let you live it down?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind before resting his head against his back. "Though in all honestly Bas, it fits you rather well." That comment caused Sebastian to chuckle before placing one of his hands over Blaine's.

"I can't help myself considering how perfect your ass is. It's just asking to be grabbed."

"I know as you do it quite often, not that I mind."

"Good as I don't see myself stopping. How was class?"

"Back to normal thankfully. The beginning of the week was sort of crazy after everything. More than once I wished you were here when I got home."

"I wish I was too but this week has been crazy. Now, before we get comfortable I want to ask you something." While he spoke, Sebastian was rubbing Blaine's hands gently.

"Alright, what would you like to know?"

"Are you going back to Ohio for Thanksgiving?"

"I am not since our first performance is that weekend and I don't want to risk bad weather screwing with it. Are you?"

"No, as my parents are going away, but that isn't too surprising as I've only gone home twice since moving out here. More often than not they come to visit me as I'd prefer to keep Ohio in my rearview mirror for the most part."

"Understandable. Now, why were you asking?" While he spoke, Sebastian turned in his arms and soon wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Curiosity." Sebastian replied. "But now that I know neither of us are going home, what would you say to spending it together though I know its short notice and I wouldn't be offended if you already have plans?"

"I'd love to as I don't have plans." Blaine said as he looked up at him. "Your place or mine?"

"Depends, do we want to cook or are we going to go out?"

"Cook."

"Then my place as I have the bigger kitchen."

"Sounds fair enough." Sebastian smiled before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. Soon after it broke, Blaine took a step and they headed for the couch. "You need to let me thank your Dad for everything he's done."

"I think that can be arranged." Sebastian replied as they got settled on the couch. "He was more than happy to do it. He was also impressed by how fair it was to everyone involved. He said to shows that Stephen isn't trying to screw anyone over."

"I noticed that as well." Blaine said as he leaned against him. "And after things I've heard from people who have played other venues, we've truly lucked out." When he glanced back at Sebastian he smiled as Sebastian was running his fingers through his curls which were going every which way since he'd been wearing a hat. "You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"It's soothing." Sebastian replied. "I still can't get over the fact that these curls were matted down under all that gel back in high school."

"They were most definitely there. You wouldn't imagine the crap I got once I started putting less gel in once I started college."

"Didn't Kurt like them?"

"He didn't mind them, but he hated if they got too wild. He preferred the more put together look."

"Well, I've seen you dressed up and you still look put together with your curls. Also, there is a bottle of champagne chilling in the fridge."

"Champagne?"

"Yes, as we said we were going to celebrate properly since I couldn't go out with you once all the contracts were signed as I was at that seminar."

"You should know, everyone missed you as well." Blaine said as he took Sebastian's other hand in his. "They truly do credit you and Thad with all of this happening."

"We didn't do anything."

"Sebastian, you did."

"Hey, I went to support my boyfriend at his concert, that's all. If anyone should get credit it's Thad as he's the one that recorded it and shared it with Brad."

"Yet if we didn't get together I never would've begun reconnecting with the guys."

"Fine, I had a little something to do with it. Though your talent is what sold it B." Sebastian then leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "By the way, did Jeff get a hold of you?"

"Yes, he got a hold of me and I've got to tell you, Morgan was delighted as she as well as Talia thought all of the guys were good-looking. And it was easy to describe who Jeff was since he is the blond of the group."

"No doubt."

After talking a bit longer, they decided to order in dinner as neither really felt like going out as the weather had turned in the last couple of days. "Do you have plans for Saturday in two weeks Bas?" Blaine asked after they ordered dinner and weren't too surprised it was going to take twice as long as usual.

"You mean aside from hopefully spending it with my boyfriend, no. Why?" Sebastian replied as he looked down at Blaine who now had his head in his lap.

"Well, Talia is having a party and we're invited. She also said I'm more than welcome to invite the guys as well as Rachel and Santana." Judging from the look on Blaine's face, Sebastian couldn't help but feel that there was something more to this. "Bas, don't you want to go?"

"Sure, but you seem overly eager to go." Shortly after, Blaine got what Sebastian would have to describe as a mischievous look on his face. "Talk to me Killer as something else is clearly going on."

"Considering I go to an arts school, this isn't really your typical party."

"How so?"

"Obviously people will be performing and it's themed."

"Are you performing?"

"Maybe?"

"Blaine."

"Fine, some of the guys asked me to do a number with them and I agreed. But I'm telling you now; it's not something you would probably ever expect me to do." The moment he finished speaking, Blaine watched Sebastian's expression change. "So if you don't want to go, I'd understand and we could meet up afterwards."

"Like I'm going to miss you doing something I wouldn't expect. Plus, do you really think I'd want my boyfriend going to a party without me."

"Don't you trust me Bas?"

"Oh, I trust you. It's other people that I don't trust. Now, what is the theme of this party as I'm assuming we have to dress appropriately?"

"The nineties. And you're right, you do have to dress appropriately otherwise you won't be let in. Though, she will have items available for people to put on."

"The nineties?"

"Yes and while the eighties are the norm she chose the nineties for a specific reason that I'm not at liberty to share."

"I bet I could get it out of you." Sebastian replied as he moved his hand that had been resting on Blaine's chest. He was about to take Blaine into his hand when Blaine placed his hand on top of his, stopping him. "Don't you think you could resist my evitable talent?" When Blaine locked eyes on him, Sebastian had a playful smirk on his face.

"In this case, I think I could as I want you to be surprised." Blaine said as he moved Sebastian's hand to the waist of his pants. "And, I don't want to risk the chance of us being in the middle of something when dinner arrives." While he said this last bit, he interlaced his fingers with Sebastian's. "Last thing I'd want is something so pleasurable interrupted."

"Pleasurable?"

"Immensely."

So while the two of them were waiting on dinner to start their pseudo celebration, Thad and Hunter were actually heading out to dinner. "Are you sure you couldn't convince Sebastian to have them join us?" Thad asked as they waited for their table to be ready.

"Positive." Hunter replied before glancing at his watch, quickly remembering why he learnt quickly to make reservations when going to dinner on a Friday night. "There wasn't anything that was going to get him to go out tonight as he and Blaine have plans."

"Did he say what sort of plans?"

"Just that they are going to spend the night together as they haven't seen each other this week. Plus they're going to celebrate the fact that all contracts have been signed."

"Not that it's something we talk about, but I think we both know how they're going to spend their evening." Thad said with a laugh.

"And here I thought they were going to have a quiet dinner then curl up on the couch and watch movies all night." Hunter replied sarcastically as he was of the same mindset as Thad as to how the two were going to spend the night especially since they hadn't seen each other all week. "Are you going to fill me in on what the girls wanted last Sunday?"

"Only if you tell me why you couldn't make it."

"I couldn't make it as a beautiful brunette showed up at my door wanting to make me breakfast."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. She felt bad she couldn't make it to Blaine's show so she wanted to make it up to me." When Hunter replied, the smirk on his face let Thad know precisely how she made it up to him. "And make it up to me she did."

"Ugh! You know, now that you and Sebastian are both getting some on a regular basis your cockiness has actually grown if that was possible."

"Nice choice of words." Hunter said with a laugh. "I'll have to share that one with Sebastian. I guess we just have to try and find someone for you."

"Please do as I'm clearly not having much luck thanks to school."

"Alright. Now, you did notice that both Blaine's bassist and keyboard player are gorgeous, right?"

"Yes, and Jeff is actually interested in his bass player. He even called Blaine to ask about her."

"Alright, what about his keyboard player?"

"I'll keep my options open." Just as Thad replied, their name was called and they were led to their table. "But between their schedule and my class schedule it might not be a good combination." Thad continued once they were seated.

"That actually makes sense." Hunter said prior to ordering a drink. "It could sound lame, but I know your schedule is pretty screwy."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"How about Blaine's bitch of an ex just walked into the restaurant?" The instant Hunter finished, Thad snapped his head towards the doorway and saw Kurt standing there with a group of people.

"How the hell did you recognize him when you barely met him?"

"I've got a knack for remembering faces. That's him, isn't it?"

"In all his fucking glory." Thad said before taking a sip of his drink. "What I wouldn't give to shove Blaine and Sebastian's relationship in his face." The mere tone alone in Thad's comment caught Hunter's attention more than the actual words.

"Dude, chill or that vein in your neck might pop." Hunter replied rather calmly as it was pretty obvious Thad knew more than he let on. Once Thad settled down a bit Hunter looked at him across the table. "Care to tell me what that was about as there was quite a bit of venom behind those words."

"That's because there was after what Santana and Rachel told us."

"What did the girls say?"

"Nothing that I'm going to repeat here, especially with him present as I'll get worked up more and you'll be pissed."

"Thad."

"Trust me Hunter, right now isn't the time but once we leave I will tell you everything I know. Yet there is way more to everything as this came from the girls and not Blaine. I have a feeling it's going to be a long time till Blaine tells any of us aside from Sebastian how bad things were."

"Alright, but I'm going to hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." The two of them were about halfway through their meal when they both heard someone clear their throat beside their table. When they both looked up, they were shocked to see Kurt standing there. "Hummel." Thad stated as calmly as he could. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat someone you haven't seen for so long Thad?"

"You never answered his question." Hunter stated which caused Kurt to look between the two and raise an eyebrow. "Don't even think it."

"Your friend is a little touchy." Kurt said.

"Do you blame him considering the way you looked between us? We're just two friends having dinner before going out for the evening. Or did you forget that not everyone that went to Dalton was gay."

"I see."

"Kurt. What do you want?"

"I only came by to say hello as I swore I recognized you."

"Lucky me." Thad replied with a slight roll of his eyes that matched the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Thad."

"Personally, I think it suits him rather well." Hunter replied. "So, if you only wanted to confirm what you saw, you did so now you can go."

"You're not very polite."

"Do you think I care what you think?" Hunter flippantly replied. "And considering what I know of you, I don't plan on changing my attitude in the slightest." When Thad stifled a laugh Kurt just looked at him.

"You find this funny Thad?"

"Considering you don't know my friend, he's actually being polite to you. And you should consider yourself lucky as there is usually a third party to our dinners." That comment caused Hunter to chuckle as he knew precisely who Thad was referring to. "And that friend is very much like the two of us."

"Such charming people you surround yourself with Thad. I'm sure your friends from Dalton would be so happy with the person you've turned into."

"I've always been like this, and they know it."

"Well, I doubt that."

"Really, they do. They had no complaints when I saw most of them this past weekend." While he spoke, Thad crossed his silverware on his plate as it was clear he wasn't going to be finishing his entrée. "It was just like old times."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm not as we all get together every few months since most of us are in the Northeast as most of us went to Ivy League schools. Though there is an immediate group that sees each other more as we live closer to one another."

"Still in college, interesting."

"I'm in med school actually smartass. And the rest of them are either in med school or grad school." Kurt looked at him before looking at Hunter who'd yet to introduce himself.

"I'm in Law school myself."

"It figures as much as you've got the demeanor for it."

"Now, since you interrupted our dinner is there anything else we can do for you?" Thad asked as he sat back in his chair. "By the way, I also heard you lost the best thing that happened to you."

"Excuse me, but what could you possibly be talking about?"

"I heard Blaine divorced your ass." Hunter couldn't stop himself from laughing as Kurt's jaw dropped at Thad's words. "It's about time our boy came to his senses."

"You know absolutely nothing about our marriage."

"He knows enough." Hunter stated. "How else do you think I've heard about you?" The smug grin on Hunter's face only irritated Kurt worse at that moment.

"So you've seen Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying not to lose his cool.

"He was part of the group we were out with this past weekend." Thad told him. "You see, now that you're not in his life, Blaine's reconnecting with his friends that you pushed out of his life."

"And you all just welcomed him back with open arms?"

"We did as we knew you were the cause behind everything and all Blaine wanted was to make you happy. So our feelings for him never changed and well, his for us didn't either. Did you ever think he might've been happier if you hadn't pushed those he cares for out of his life?"

"He was fine and well, he certainly found happiness outside of me and our marriage." When Hunter scoffed, Kurt glared at him. "You have no idea who Blaine is so that reaction is rude."

"I know more about one Blaine Anderson than you might realize." Hunter replied. "And well, I trust my sources more than anything that might come from the mouth of his jaded ex." Hunter then turned to catch their waitress's attention so that they could get their check.

"You're deluding yourself if you think Blaine is the person your so called sources describe." Kurt told him. "Blaine is a liar and a cheat who only cares about himself."

"Well, from the time I've spent with him, I disagree as he's everything they ever said and well, you're everything they said as well." While he spoke, Hunter handed their waitress his credit card after looking at the bill. "Just from this brief meeting, I'm with them as I don't understand what Blaine ever saw in you."

"That's because you don't know me."

"And that's something I'm extremely thankful for." Hunter told him as Thad tried not to laugh. Thad knew deep down Sebastian would love to be witnessing this moment take place. While Kurt looked at them the waitress returned and Hunter quickly filled out his receipt and signed. "Shall we Thad?"

"Absolutely."

"So, you're just leaving?" Kurt said as they stood.

"We are as if we stay any longer we might no longer behave in a manner that those around us would approve of." Thad told him. "And trust me; I've bitten my tongue this entire time." They were about to leave when Thad looked back at Kurt. "If you see me again, please don't come over as I might not be as polite."

Once they walked off, Kurt huffed as he couldn't believe how frustrated he was by the encounter before heading back to his table. Thad and his friend did nothing but push his buttons and he'd allowed it to happen. He should've known better than to engage Thad Harwood in a conversation as he was always a bit arrogant. And much like the rest of the Warblers, protective of Blaine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Five Years Later **

**Part 15**

While they'd planned on spending the entire weekend at Blaine's, they did end up heading to Sebastian's on Saturday after grocery shopping. Now that they were spending Thanksgiving together, they knew there were quite a few things they needed to pick up. And while they could both cook, Blaine called his Mom Saturday morning for a few recipes as he and Sebastian only had an idea of the basics they needed. Needless to say, his Mom was thrilled to hear of Blaine's plans as she hated the thought of him being alone on Thanksgiving.

Once they had the list, they headed out as the sooner they finished, the sooner they could continue their quiet weekend. During the train ride, Sebastian received a call from Thad as after some discussion he and Hunter decided that Blaine and Sebastian needed to know who they saw at dinner. Surprisingly though, Blaine wasn't the slightest bit upset and actually wished they'd been there to see it, especially after Thad's description of Kurt's reaction upon hearing Blaine had been out with them. After ending the call, Sebastian looked at Blaine who looked rather content. "You do know he was expecting you to flip, right?"

"I know, but why would I be upset."

"Because they essentially told Kurt you're back hanging with the guys whom he basically hates."

"It really shouldn't come as much of a surprise to him." Blaine told him. "And if they saw me, it isn't odd that my friends defended me."

"You know sooner or later the guys might start asking questions."

"I know and I'll cross that bridge when it comes. They know the basics, plus what you've shared with Thad as we both know should he have gotten upset, he shared."

"True. I'm pretty sure Kurt was taken aback by the way Hunter spoke to him considering they don't know each other."

"I'm sure he was. By the way, I'm sorry my conversation with my Mom lasted as long as it did."

"That's alright. I thought it was cute how excited she sounded. Plus, it would've been wrong to not take all the advice she was giving since this is the first time either of us are cooking a meal like this."

"That's a fact she reminded me of. She also told me that we shouldn't hesitate to call should we have any questions that day or prior once we begin."

"Does she think we're getting in over our heads B?"

"A little, but since we're only cooking for two it won't be as though we're making the same quantity that a lot of her recipes called for."

"True as it looks as though she cooks for an army."

"You should see the way Cooper eats." Blaine said with a laugh. "Are you sure you want to go all out?"

"I do as it's been a long time since I've had what would be considered a traditional Thanksgiving." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "How did she take that you won't be home for Christmas either?"

"She's not thrilled but considering the reason, she understands. They both knew a time would come when I would no longer be coming home each year."

"Why do I have a feeling they spoiled you last Christmas?"

"That would be because you have excellent instincts as they did."

"Do you mind if I ask how they reacted when you told them you were leaving Kurt and filing for divorce?"

"My Mom was concerned but she understood considering how much I had changed and my Dad was thrilled."

"So, I take that to mean your Dad didn't like Kurt."

"They got along, but I wouldn't say it went much further. Then when I began to change more and more, and not for the better in his eyes, his opinion of my husband began to change rather quickly. Hell, he's the one that did all the research on a divorce lawyer for me."

"Safe to say he wanted you out of your marriage."

"He did, but he never pushed as he respected that it was my decision to make. But once I made it, it he was one of my biggest cheerleaders."

"The more I hear about your Dad, the more I like him."

"That's because you like anyone that dislikes my ex." Blaine said with a laugh as they stood as they were approaching their stop. "Don't try to deny it Sebastian."

"The thought never crossed my mind Blaine."

While they were out and about, the two both realized how surreal all of this was considering the amount of time they'd actually been a couple. Yet, it felt like the most natural thing to be doing together. During their shopping trip it wasn't too shocking that Christmas was brought up once more and that they were both more than ready to spend it together as they'd both be on break from school. Even though they planned on spending most of it together, they both knew Blaine would be in rehearsal quite a bit. Hell, they were pretty resigned to the fact that Blaine being in rehearsals was now a part of their lives.

By the time they returned to Sebastian's building the doorman looked at them both and smiled as he let them inside. "I think that look proves we might've overdone it." Blaine said as they waited for the elevators.

"It was that I didn't have them delivered as I often get lazy."

"Not you." Blaine replied while laughing as they entered the elevator.

"Funny."

"I know." Blaine said as he smiled up at him. "Now, have you thought of any songs you'd like us to add to our repertoire?"

"I have actually and made a list of them."

"A list?"

"Yes, a list. I'm quite organized you know." Sebastian told him before they exited as the ride up went rather quickly. "You'd be surprised how many songs came to mind after you first asked."

"I'll be eager to see it."

"I'll show it to you once we get back to your place."

"Why do I have to wait?"

"Because I want to hear you play them and well, you don't have a guitar at my place."

"Fair enough."

While the boys unpacked from their shopping trip and double-checked everything on their list, Santana was getting ready to head out after a long but successful night at work. While working on the weekends for the most part wasn't her favorite thing to do, Santana couldn't argue with the money she made in tips on those nights. Plus since she worked both nights, on those occasions she needed one of the nights off, her manager was more than willing to accommodate her request. Just as she pulled open the door to the loft, she rolled her eyes when she spotted Kurt in front of her. "You really need to start calling before coming by." She stated as she closed her coat.

"Rachel doesn't mind."

"Well, I do and if you had called first, you'd know she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"Work. You just know how the tourists pack that place on the weekend. The novelty of it amuses them."

"It didn't used to bother you."

"Oh, I'm not knocking it as it works great for Rachel's schedule and it served me well at the time. But once I started tending bar, I can make twice as much working less hours. Now if you don't mind, I'm on my way out."

"May I ask you a question before you go?"

"One, so make it good."

"Do you know if Blaine's been spending time with the guys from Dalton?"

"He has." Santana replied before closing the door behind her and locking it. "Later Kurt!" The words barely left her mouth and Santana was headed down the stairs, not having given Kurt a second look. While she didn't say much, Kurt now knew that Thad wasn't screwing with him the night before and that Blaine had reconnected with the guys. He was pretty sure he hadn't considering he knew they'd gotten divorced, but he wouldn't put it past Thad to mess with him. Yet he couldn't help but wonder who else Thad's intolerable friend knew that Blaine knew that he had such a strong opinion about him.

With Santana gone and Rachel working, Kurt headed out as he knew waiting for Rachel was pointless as she tended to work long shifts on the weekends. But he also knew Rachel didn't mind people coming by to say hello so he figured he'd do just that and maybe she'd give him more information. While some might not understand considering how nasty their divorce got, for the most part Kurt was only lashing out in anger as he couldn't believe Blaine had left him. Little did he realize at the time that his antics were slowly killing off any residual feelings Blaine had for him.

By the time he'd arrived at the diner, it was as crowded as Santana had expected it to be. So it wasn't too surprising to Kurt that he was going to have to wait for a table. As he did, he witnessed quite a few musical numbers and was a bit surprised when Rachel barely smiled upon spotting him. Unbeknownst to him, Santana had called Rachel and given her a heads up that he might be stopping by. Normally Santana wouldn't have bothered, but the fact that Kurt was asking about Blaine she wasn't going to let Rachel get blindsided.

Once he was seated, Rachel was rather relieved that it wasn't in her section as he'd been put at the counter as singles rarely got tables on the weekend. Unfortunately for her though, she ended up going on break while he was there so she really couldn't hide if she wanted too. "It seems pretty crazy today." Kurt said once he sat down beside her.

"This is calm compared to how it was earlier." Rachel replied. "So, what brings you by as it must be rather important to brave the chaos that this place is on the weekend." There was something about the look on her face that Kurt knew Santana must've called her as her expression spoke volumes.

"Fine, I saw Thad Harwood while out to dinner last night and he had quite a few words to say in regards to Blaine."

"And, does that really surprise you considering how close they all were at one point?"

"No, but…it caught me off-guard since you said Blaine never really speaks of the divorce."

"He doesn't. As far as he's concerned that part of his life is over and he's moving forward, much as you are in most aspects."

"What are you saying Rachel?"

"That you need to put yourself out there and start dating Kurt."

"You realize you just confirmed that Blaine is dating."

"I know that." Rachel then tilted her head. "Am I imagining things or are you not wearing your ring?"

"I'm not. And it feels wrong. Each morning I'm still tempted to put it on."

"But you're not married anymore Kurt and that's what that ring symbolized."

"Would you answer something for me, that is if you know the answer?"

"I will try unless it's in regards to Blaine's personal life."

"It does concern him, but it's not personal in regards to his current life. Do you know when he stopped wearing his ring as I know he did as I didn't see it when we were in court?"

"I don't know when as shortly after the two of you separated I didn't see much of him as he kept to himself. But the first time I did see him, I didn't bother to take notice of whether or not he was wearing it, sorry." And while Kurt looked skeptical at first all it took was one good look at Rachel to know she was telling the truth. With that now answered, Rachel excused herself from Kurt as she had a couple of calls she wanted to make before her break was over. Kurt understood and gave her a hug before watching her head outside. Even though it was cold out, Rachel knew she needed to let Blaine know that Kurt was asking questions about him once more. It would also give her a chance to ask him when he stopped wearing his ring as Kurt's question had peaked her curiosity.

Blaine and Sebastian were already walking back to Blaine's apartment when he checked his phone and saw a couple of missed calls from Rachel. "Any idea what she wants to talk to you about Killer?" Sebastian asked after Blaine mentioned the missed calls.

"No. All her messages say is that she'll try again later but that we need to talk."

"Why do I have a feeling Hummel is probably bothering her again?"

"Because that seems to go hand in hand any time she needs to talk to me." Blaine replied as they walked into the building. "And considering what Thad had to say, I'm sure he bitched about how rude he and Hunter were."

"Though, it's not as though Rachel has any control over how your friends behave towards him."

"I know, but he loves nothing more than to bitch and moan about things and people. And the fact that this combines people he dislikes it's a prime opportunity for him to do so." By the time Rachel got ahold of them, it was at the end of her shift. She couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian had answered Blaine's phone because of how they were sitting on the couch, as Blaine was leaning against Sebastian playing his guitar. After a brief conversation, they agreed to meet her the next morning for breakfast so they could discuss things in a bit more detail. Once he set Blaine's phone down, Sebastian slid his arms around Blaine. "Is it correct in assuming you want an answer to the question she didn't directly ask?"

"Can't say I wasn't curious as to when it happened."

"Once I moved out. I took it off before I even began unpacking boxes and never put it on again." Blaine replied as he set his guitar down beside them. "I almost took it off so many times before that, yet I didn't."

"May I ask something else?"

"Of course."

"What did you do with it?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied as he pulled Blaine onto his lap.

"I donated it to charity. I figured just because it has bad memories for me, it could hold good memories for someone else that might not be able to afford one."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, so you don't have to worry about ever finding it in the back of a drawer or something."

"If I came across it, it wouldn't have bothered me. It's a part of who you are B and as much as neither of us wants to think about it, it won't change the matter."

"That's something I know all too well. But I should tell you, my lawyer let me know that he got the confirmation paperwork from Kurt's lawyer and his name has been changed back."

"What had you two gone by?"

"I didn't change my name and he hyphenated his."

"Why didn't you guys go with one name?"

"We couldn't come up with a compromise. And since I planned on becoming a performer, keeping my surname felt right, though I can see how some could think it was selfish on my part."

"That should've been your first warning flag B."

"I know. Trust me; there were plenty of them that I didn't see till long after the fact. It's one of the reasons why I made certain that part of the decree was him changing his name back immediately."

"Did you think he might not have if you hadn't?"

"I honestly don't know, but I didn't want to risk it. I did whatever I could to make certain that there was no connection left between us once we were divorced."

"Is it wrong to say that I'm glad?"

"No." Blaine said as he leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "In more pleasant matters, did you like some of the twists I put on some of your song recommendations?"

"I did. You have an uncanny ability to take a song we all know and change it up, while still not destroying it." Some might've taken offense to Blaine so quickly changing the subject, but Sebastian knew talking about Kurt was Blaine's least favorite topic so he wasn't going to ever push the topic, that is unless it directly affected the two of them. "You know, if you play the first one on the list at your next gig, Hunter will laugh his ass off."

"That's fine as long as you guys don't start dancing, because I don't think I could keep it together. Though, you're more than welcome to come on stage and harmonize. I know the others wouldn't object. Heck, they want you to join me for a number."

"Not going to happen Anderson. My singing is now reserved for you and the shower."

"It really is a shame Bas, as you've got a great voice."

"We'll go and do karaoke one night."

"Sebastian, at least consider it, just once. And you can pick the number." Blaine told him as he moved his guitar out of the way so he could straddle Sebastian's lap. "Anything you want."

"Fine, I'll consider it." Sebastian replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, bringing him flush against him. "But enough playing with new songs for now as you've already got more than enough to share with everyone next rehearsal."

"What precisely do you have in mind?" Blaine asked as he looked at him. "Or, is that a silly question to ask considering what I feel?"

"Well, there are numerous ways to take care of what you're feeling. Two concern you and the other is rather self-involved. Though, I'd prefer keeping the self-involved method out of the picture as you're here." While he spoke, Sebastian felt Blaine scoot back slightly and begin to undo his pants. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome as it's the least I can do as I assume I'm the cause of what's arisen."

"You are very much the cause. Since that's the case, what do you plan on doing about it?" Sebastian then watched as Blaine contemplated his answer. Normally he had a pretty good idea of what was going through Blaine's head, yet this time what he was going to choose had him completely stumped. But once Blaine began to nuzzle his neck and slipped his hand into his pants, Sebastian had a pretty good idea. He was getting lost in the sensations when there was a loud knock on Blaine's door.

"Ignore it." Blaine whispered before moving his lips back to Sebastian's neck. Never would Sebastian have taken Blaine to be someone to ignore someone at his door, but at a time like this he was glad he was. When the knocking continued, Sebastian could feel Blaine shifting above him as it was obvious he was frustrated that whoever it was wasn't leaving. Once it got to the point where even Sebastian was distracted he reluctantly removed Blaine's hand which caused him to sit up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss. "Go find out who the hell it is so we can get back to what we were doing." Blaine sighed before getting up off of Sebastian's lap. Once he was gone, Sebastian grabbed a pillow from beside him as there was no way he was doing up his pants in his given state. All he knew at that moment was that whoever it was better have a damn good reason for not leaving.

The moment he heard Santana's voice, Sebastian sat up a bit as he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. While she wasn't one to back down, this seemed a bit extreme for even her. Once they walked around the couch, Santana took one look at Sebastian before sitting down as Blaine got settled as well. "Normally I'd make some sarcastic comment since I obvious interrupted you guys given Blaine's swollen lips and well, pillow placement, but I won't as I'm actually sorry."

"How did you even know I was home that you didn't give up?" Blaine asked softly as Sebastian took ahold of one of his hands.

"I'd spoken to Rachel who said you were home when she spoke to you." Santana told them. "So, I figured you were still here as you'd told her you two were making it a quiet night. I truly am sorry."

"It's alright." Sebastian said as he moved slightly. "What's so important that you needed to talk to us as that's what I thought I heard you say to Blaine?"

"Well, earlier today Hummel was outside our door wanting to talk with Rachel but she wasn't there. And he clearly wanted to talk and well, I gave him the opportunity to ask me one question."

"Rachel said he wanted to know if what Thad said was true, if I was back in touch with the guys." Blaine said.

"Yes, which I obviously confirmed as I think it's wonderful. Apparently he didn't, but not like that matters."

"What's going on Santana?" Sebastian asked as Blaine settled back against him. "That isn't important and you know it."

"Kurt was waiting for Rachel when she got home today." Santana told him. "It seems Hunter didn't make a great impression on Kurt and something he said got Kurt thinking."

"About?" Blaine asked.

"Who else Hunter could be friends with aside from Thad who could have such a strong dislike of him."

"You're afraid he's going to figure out it's me." Sebastian replied to which Santana nodded.

"It could be any of the guys as none of them like him." Blaine said. "While some didn't mind him, once I essentially pushed them out of my life he got blamed for it. And now if you add the little they know about our divorce into it, it could be any of them."

"Yet none of the rest of them are in New York City B." Sebastian said. "I'm the one that goes to school with Hunter."

"True, but since he's a friend of Thad's it could be any of the guys. Jeff is in Jersey while Wes and Nick are in Connecticut."

"But the rest of the guys are slightly further." Sebastian reminded him. "And well, no one would ever expect Wes to bad mouth anyone. Do you know if Kurt knows which school Hunter goes to?"

"Not that I know of, but you'd probably be better off asking Thad or Hunter that question." Santana said. "I really didn't want to dump this on you guys, but I as well as Rachel felt you should know. It seems the more you move on with your life Blaine, the more curious Kurt is becoming. He doesn't seem to comprehend how easily you seem to be moving forward."

"It's easy to move forward when it had stopped being a marriage before I even left him."

"That's what Rachel's tried telling him, but from the answers she's getting he didn't see things the way you did."

"That's because he was too busy accusing me of sleeping around anytime I was rehearsing late or going in early to do the same."

"I know Blaine. Considering what I know and how he treated you, one would think he felt the same as you, yet he didn't." Santana told him. "For some reason he didn't think things were as bad in your marriage." When Blaine's demeanor changed, Sebastian sighed softly as Santana looked down. "I didn't come here to upset you Blaine."

"I know. It's just…" Sebastian and Santana then watched as Blaine took the heels of his hands to his eyes while taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to get into this as I promised myself I wouldn't trash him."

"Blaine, after everything he's said you have all the right in the world to do so."

"Please Santana, I…I won't." Blaine then glanced at Sebastian who looked to be at a complete loss for what to do in that moment. "Will you both excuse me?" Santana and Sebastian both said yes, then watched as Blaine got up and left the room, clearly frustrated. Santana looked at Sebastian who was looking down the hall even after Blaine closed the door to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Santana said quietly once Sebastian finally turned to look at her as even with everything the two of them had talked about, he'd never seen Blaine like this.

"What the hell did that bastard do to him?" Sebastian said quietly, yet fiercely enough that Santana was taken aback by it.

"I…I…honestly don't know Sebastian. I've never seen him react like that."

"I think you better go." Sebastian said as he did up his pants beneath the pillow.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry." Santana replied as she got up. "You've got to believe me that I had no idea this would happen. I didn't imagine me coming here tonight would turn out like this."

"I do believe you Santana." He said as he got up from the couch. "But I really don't think Blaine can take any more of this conversation. And well, I doubt he'll talk to me if you're here."

"While I know you're upset as well Sebastian, you can't snap should Blaine open up." Santana said as Sebastian helped her on with her coat.

"Trust me; I know I have to tread lightly when it comes to talking about his divorce. And considering what just occurred, I'm going to have to be even more careful." Once Sebastian opened the door he looked at Santana. "Hopefully he's not there when you return."

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't be. I already told him I'm sick of him just showing up. And I know Rachel is getting a little tired of it as lately all he's asking her about is Blaine."

"Could I ask you something before you go?"

"Certainly."

"Do you honestly believe Kurt still loves Blaine or is it he just can't stand that Blaine is moving on with his life?"

"It might be a bit of both honestly as Rachel and I have talked about it quite a bit at length. But what I can tell you, leaving Kurt was the best thing Blaine could've done as that marriage wasn't healthy. Leaving Kurt saved him as that marriage took a serious toll on him."

"So I've been told."

"Sebastian, it really was bad. He became a shell of the person you see now. So to see him happy again, really means a lot to so many."

"I plan on keeping it that way."

"Good. Now go take care of our boy." Santana then stretched to kiss Sebastian on the cheek before saying goodbye.

After closing the door behind her and locking it, Sebastian leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. To hear Santana so concerned and worried was making his stomach do somersaults as he was already concerned as well. But for her to act the way she did, it honestly had him worried that something much bigger had happened during the marriage that Blaine hadn't told him. While his first instinct might've been to be upset, his concern for what it might be overrode that reaction.

When he reached the bedroom door, he knocked before opening it. Blaine didn't respond, so Sebastian slowly opened it and walked in and found him lying in bed; face down and away from the door. "Blaine."

"Go away!" The way Blaine's voice cracked when he spoke caused Sebastian to take a deep breath once more to compose his thoughts. In that moment, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Blaine any more than he was.

"If that's truly what you want, I will. But I thought you should know Santana is gone and she's extremely sorry for upsetting you." Sebastian stood there for a moment waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one he walked across the room to get his bag. "I'll be out of here soon Killer."

"Sebastian, please….don't go." Blaine lifted his head off the pillow and looked at him. Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing as Blaine had been crying. "Unless you want to…I…I just didn't want to face Santana as I'm sure she would've had a field day seeing me like this." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian nodded before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "Though, I'm sure you could do the same thing." In that moment, Sebastian placed an arm over him and began to rub his back. "I can't even imagine what you think of me right now."

"That you're incredible." Those words caused Blaine to look up at Sebastian who proceeded to wipe the tears off his cheeks. "Most people would take any opportunity to trash their ex, yet you didn't, you took the high road. That makes you the better person Blaine, but I've always known that."

"Sebastian."

"I'm serious. But, clearly you haven't told me everything judging from the way you reacted."

"I'm sorry, it's just…you already don't like Kurt and…I swore I wouldn't trash him."

"It's not trashing him if you're telling the truth B." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine scooted over a bit so there was more space for Sebastian to sit which he promptly took advantage of. "The breakdown of your marriage went beyond not getting along or trusting each other anymore, didn't it?" Blaine nodded as he moved onto his back so he could look up at Sebastian. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Alright." Blaine replied as Sebastian took one of Blaine's hands into his.

"Did he ever lay a hand on you?" When Blaine went to look away, Sebastian gave his hand a gentle squeeze causing him to look back at him. "Blaine, did he?"

"Yes, but not in the way you might think. He would sometimes slap me after he called me a liar for denying whatever it was he'd accused me of."

"When did it start?" Sebastian asked as calmly as possible, still stunned by what Blaine told him.

"Some time after our first anniversary. It's also when he stopped coming to see me perform and nothing I seemed to do was good enough for him."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Aside from my lawyer, no. But I'm pretty certain my Dad knows something else was going on besides me just being unhappy."

"You said he used to tell you he'd come to your performances."

"He did and then he wouldn't show. He would always make an excuse to Rachel as to why he didn't make it, I rarely got an explanation. Looking back I think he loved screwing with my feelings as he knew I'd look forward to him coming and then, nothing."

"Of course you'd be looking forward to him coming to support you, he was your husband. It should've gone unsaid that he'd be there."

"That's what I thought, but obviously I was wrong. More than once he told me why should he be there as he was certain whoever I was screwing behind his back would be there."

"If he thought you were cheating, why did he stay?"

"Because deep down I think he knew it wasn't true, even though one wouldn't have been surprised if I had considering it was essentially a sex-less marriage."

"With your sex-drive, you were in a sex-less marriage?" Sebastian questioned softly and Blaine nodded.

"Now you know why I had plenty of time to fantasize. While in the beginning I'd usually start masturbating with him in my mind, but that image didn't last long. Then soon I'd just start out with a certain fantasy of a mysterious stranger."

"Me." Sebastian said proudly which brought a smile to Blaine's face.

"Yes, you." Blaine replied as that smile turned shy. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Probably not." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine softly. "Is there anything else B?"

"Well, if you ask my lawyer, I was verbally and emotionally abused throughout my marriage."

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Well, I appreciate that. Luckily I had enough respect left for myself to get out before he took that from me."

"Do you mind me asking what took you so long?"

"It was sporadic to start. It didn't start getting really bad till midway through the second year. And by the time our third anniversary rolled around my Dad was already looking at lawyers for me."

"If he knew Kurt had been hitting you B, he wouldn't have let you figure it out on your own."

"I know. Just as I know I should've left sooner. But you wouldn't believe the emotions I dealt with. So much was going through my head Sebastian that it took time to sort everything."

"I get that, but no one ever deserves to get hit Blaine or treated the way you were."

"I know. And like anyone else that's dealt with it, Kurt apologized afterwards and promised it would never happen again. That he didn't know what came over him to cause him to do it. It's an ugly cycle that screws with your head."

"That's something I do know. One last question though, okay?" Blaine nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to think less of me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Five Years Later **

**Part 16**

With Blaine being in rehearsal on Monday, Sebastian gave Hunter a call as he needed someone to talk to that he knew wouldn't blab to the world. It wasn't that he was going to tell him exactly what had happened to Blaine, but he needed someone to talk to who would listen. It wasn't that he couldn't talk with Thad, but since this involved Blaine he'd be more emotionally invested than Hunter would be. Hearing what he did after Santana left on Saturday, hurt Sebastian in a way he didn't know was possible as he never imagined something like that happening between Blaine and Kurt. But in most cases, it seemed to happen when one would least expect it. Yet from the way Blaine had reacted, it was the only thing Sebastian could come up with and sadly he was correct.

It wasn't that Kurt had abused Blaine in the sense most would imagine, but that didn't change what had happened. Sebastian could only imagine what those close to them would say should they know the extent of how bad things had been between the two. By the time the two had finished talking that day, Sebastian found out how controlling Kurt had become in the marriage. And in part he was able to do so by playing off of Blaine's guilt from his indiscretion from high school. Knowing he took advantage of Blaine in that manner made Sebastian dislike Kurt even more if that was possible. Then to see who Blaine was now, he was thankful he'd gotten out when he did as he could only imagine the emotional scars he would've had should he have stayed any longer. Little did Santana know how right she was when she said Blaine leaving was the best thing he could've done.

During his ride back into Manhattan to meet Hunter, Sebastian smiled as he got a text from Blaine which had Morgan hanging her head over his making it look like he had long brown hair with blue streaks. Seeing him smile like this, made everything he heard a bit easier to process as it was clear Blaine wasn't letting what happened control his life. When he texted back that they should send that picture to Jeff, Blaine responded that they didn't need to as Jeff was actually there. It seemed his first date with Morgan had gone extremely well so they were spending time together before he went back to Ohio for Thanksgiving.

When he arrived at the café, he was a bit surprised to see that Hunter was already there and had snagged them a table in the back. "And here I thought I'd be waiting on you." Sebastian said as he took a seat across from him. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not too long." Hunter replied as Sebastian got settled. "It's one of the advantages of not having to travel too far. Plus, after your call I assumed it was important so I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"I appreciate that more than you can possible know." Sebastian replied before ordering a latte before even looking at the menu. "Mine and Blaine's quiet weekend didn't necessarily go as we envisioned."

"Is everything okay with you guys because if what happened between me, Thad, and Hummel caused trouble, I'm sorry?"

"Relax; Blaine and I are fine, for the most part."

"Sebastian, what's going on as you look completely serious right now?" Hunter asked before taking a sip of his latte.

"Remember how I told you I thought Blaine might've left out part of what happened during his marriage. But I didn't want to push in case he was telling me everything and it was my own worries coming into play."

"Yes, but you said you were okay with that as you didn't want to force him to talk about anything he wasn't ready to if that was the case." Hunter then took a closer look at Sebastian. "You found out what he hadn't told you yet, didn't you?" Sebastian nodded slowly. "I take it, it was worse than you thought."

"Yep." Sebastian told him before taking a sip of his latte which had just been brought to him. "And it's not something I really imagined."

"I'm not going to press for details as it's obviously not your place to tell me what happened to Blaine. But it's clear; you need to talk to someone about this. Yet before we do, does Blaine know you're talking to me?"

"Yes, Blaine knows. We discussed it yesterday as well as this morning. He understands that it's a lot to comprehend and it's often easier to do when you talk to someone not directly involved. But how do you talk when you can't get into detail." Sebastian then slammed his fist on the table shaking everything. Thankfully the café was rather quiet so very few noticed.

"You're obviously angry." Hunter said, not quite remembering ever seeing Sebastian like this since they'd become friends once again.

"I'm furious Hunter, yet I kept it together the entire time Blaine spoke as I knew it wasn't easy for him to open up the way he did. I want to wring his ex's neck after how small Blaine looked when we talked."

"Well, after mine and Thad's run-in with him I can understand even without the other information. He is everything you ever said and then some." They ended up pausing for a moment to order before resuming their conversation. "Now, does Blaine know how upset you are?"

"He's knows I'm upset, but I don't think he knows the extent as I tried to keep myself composed for the most part. At one point I was honestly afraid he wanted me to leave this weekend with as upset as he was even though it wasn't at me."

"Why afraid?"

"Because I knew he needed me." Sebastian said before taking another sip. "You've got to understand that Blaine really kept most of what happened to himself. He told me the only person that truthfully knew everything was his lawyer and well, now I do."

"I take it if Blaine spoke out some might not believe him."

"Most likely as they'd take it as him just trashing his ex-husband as it doesn't seem like something Hummel would do. Though I told him it's not trashing him if he's telling the truth."

"Yet if people don't believe him, that's precisely how it would come across, you know that. Blaine would come across as bitter, when that's not the case."

"Hunter, all it would take is one look in Blaine's eyes for them to know he's telling the truth. Along with how reluctant he was to tell me. I mean, you can tell it's not something he wants to discuss. It also helped fill in all the missing pieces of things I couldn't quite figure out before."

"What are you going to do with this new information?"

"There really isn't anything I can do as the last thing I want is to cause Blaine any more problems or pain. I'm pretty sure he'd be happy if he never saw Hummel again."

"I'm pretty certain that's the case with most people and their exes. Now, speaking of Blaine, where is he today since it sounds like he had an emotional weekend?"

"He's in rehearsals for Saturday. He left a little more than an hour before I did, plus I got a text on the ride over telling me how things were going."

"How are things going?"

"Really well. They've actually added more songs to their repertoire including a few more originals."

"It sounds as though it'll be a show not to miss."

"That's because it will be." Sebastian said with a smile. "My boy is talented."

"He most certainly is. You have all the right in the world to be boasting about him the way you do."

"I don't boast." Sebastian replied before taking another sip of his latte. "I'm proud, that's all."

"Alright." Hunter said with a grin. "Now, will I have to get there early or is Stephen holding tables once more?"

"He's holding tables once more. Right now I know for certain it's the two of us, plus Thad and Jeff who are going to be there. But Nick is pretty sure he'll be able to make it as does Wes. The rest have family commitments they don't think they can get out of."

"I thought Jeff was going to Ohio."

"He is, but he'll be back as he refuses to miss it."

"Blaine must appreciate that."

"He does, but I think this also has something to do with Morgan."

"That must mean their date went well."

"He's at rehearsal right now actually." Sebastian replied just as their plates were set before them. "So, I'm sure Blaine will have more to say once he gets home. Is your girl going to make it?"

"She is going to be there."

"Well then. It sounds like this coming up weekend will be one we won't soon forget."

While Sebastian and Hunter were having their talk, Jeff was sitting back watching rehearsal. Even though they'd had quite a bit of fun early on, they got down to business rather quickly. Watching them break down songs reminded Jeff a lot of his and Blaine's time at Dalton. If anything, Blaine seemed even more meticulous than he was back then it that was possible. At one point he was watching Morgan so intently working on a section with Justin that he didn't notice Blaine plop down beside him. "Enjoying the view?" Blaine asked after giving him a nudge in the side.

"I am." Jeff said as he turned to look at him. "I really hope you don't mind that I'm here."

"I don't. Plus it would be rather hypocritical if I was as Bas has been at a few rehearsals. We're all rather easy going so no one minds unless you become a distraction. But from my point of view, you're the one distracted."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Somewhat, but I know you."

"I haven't changed all that much over the years." Jeff told him. "The same goes for you Blaine." When Blaine looked at him and shook his head, Jeff smiled. "I'm serious. While you've clearly changed because of some of the things you've dealt with. Deep down, you're still the Blaine I know."

"I appreciate that."

"It's true. Since you're not going home for Thanksgiving, what are your plans?"

"Bas and I are celebrating Thanksgiving together."

"Why am I not surprised. Are you guys going out?"

"No, we're actually going to attempt to cook. My Mom got all giddy when I called asking for recipes."

"You'll have to tell me all about it when I get back to town."

"We can do that. Do you mind if I ask you something that's been on my mind recently before I head back up?" Jeff shook his head in response. "Why didn't you help out back then?" Even though Blaine's words were vague, Jeff knew precisely what he was talking about.

"I didn't believe you guys were right for one another. And Thad felt the same way which is why he didn't take part either. Trust me; we both got a lot of crap from the guys for not doing so."

"After how things turned out, you two have plenty of ammo to use against them."

"We know, but this is something we wish we weren't right about. You deserve to be happy Blaine like anyone else. And if that was with Kurt, who was I to say it was wrong. Yet I couldn't take part in something I didn't believe in. I hope you understand that."

"I do and I respect it." Blaine then gave Jeff a quick hug before heading back to the others as Talia and Todd had just returned as well. As Blaine grabbed his guitar once more, Jeff smiled as it was so good seeing Blaine in his element like this. He now understood why Sebastian was so adamant that Blaine performing was exactly what he was supposed to be doing with his life. More than once during rehearsal, Jeff started taking pictures. While most of them were obviously of Morgan so he'd have something to look at while he was home, he took quite a few of Blaine to send to Sebastian.

By the time they were finishing up for the day, Jeff was surprised to see Sebastian come walking into the room. "Since you guys are cleaning up, I take it you're done."

"Aren't you the observant one?" Talia said with a smile which earned her a wink from Sebastian.

"It's a talent." Sebastian replied before coming closer to give Blaine a kiss. "How'd today go?"

"Really well. How'd your talk with Hunter go?" Blaine said as he continued to pack up.

"It was exactly what I needed. So, are we all going out to eat?"

"Yes!" Todd replied as he slid his sticks into his back pocket. "I'm starving." When the girls started to laugh, Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"Looking at him, you'd never imagine the amount of food he puts away." Blaine told him as he closed his guitar case. "Jeff, are you joining us as well?"

"I am." He replied as he took Morgan's bass case from her so she could fix her hair. "Where are we going?"

"Out for pizza!" Justin replied as he grabbed ahold of his case. "That is unless I missed something when I went to make a call."

"Nope, we're still having pizza." Morgan said. "Is that okay with you Sebastian?"

"Always."

"Then let's blow this joint!" Todd said before they all went to grab their coats and head on their way.

While out to dinner, Blaine's bandmates got quite the kick out of hearing some of Sebastian and Jeff's stories from back in the day. "I'm telling you Morgan, they were inseparable." Sebastian said while grabbing another slice. "Rarely did anything without the other."

"We were not that bad." Jeff replied as he slid his arm around her.

"Yes you were." Blaine replied earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Should Morgan be worried?" Talia asked with a smile to which Jeff promptly replied no.

"Please, tell us how you really feel." Sebastian said though his laughter. "Nick will be crushed."

"You're never going to change, are you Sebastian?" Jeff said.

"Not if I can help it. And none of you would want me to."

"You're right." Blaine replied before kissing him on the cheek. "Though, you have toned it down over the years."

"This is toned down?" Justin asked.

"It is." Jeff said. "Sebastian used to be the most arrogant, cocky, bastard I knew."

"Yet you were friends with him." Todd said.

"Of course. I never said he wasn't my friend. Plus we went to a prep school; most people were like that except for Blaine here."

"You weren't." Blaine said as he looked at him. "But I certainly had my moments."

"As did I."

"Seeing you like this Blaine is night and day from the person I first met." Todd said. "While you were always nice, I like this more relaxed version of you versus the high-strung version."

"That's good to know as I do too." Blaine said. "I was beyond stressed out when we first met. Working full-time and going to school full time practically killed me. Safe to say, I didn't handle everything that was going on and made more than a few mistakes which added to my stress."

"But you're through that and now everything is coming together." Justin told him. "Sometimes the things we go through make us stronger and I'd say that's very true in your case."

"I appreciate that, a lot." When Blaine replied, he glanced at Sebastian who smiled after setting his beer down. "Now, is everyone cool with the new numbers we added?" Everyone aside from Jeff and Sebastian nodded. "Good as I'd like to play them this weekend."

"Did Jeffrey hear any of the new stuff?" Sebastian asked as he settled back in the booth.

"A few." Morgan replied. "And I think there is one you're particularly going to like it Sebastian."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Jeff?"

"I'm going to agree with the lady. There is one in particular you are truly going to enjoy."

"Killer?"

"You'll find out on Saturday." Blaine replied before grabbing another slice and taking a bite. Since Blaine was chewing when his phone went off, he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian once he saw the call was from Santana.

"You're going to need to call her back B."

"I know." Blaine mumbled before swallowing.

"Care to tell us what it's about?" Talia asked. "Or is it none of our business."

"It could anything, but Santana doesn't just call me to chit-chat." Blaine replied after taking a sip of his beer. "So, it's better to get back to her quickly." Blaine then excused himself from the table to call her back. Once he was gone, all eyes quickly fell upon Sebastian.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Is everything alright?" Justin asked as Morgan relaxed against Jeff.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Blaine filled us all in that some people might not be thrilled that the two of you are together."

"You mean like his ex-husband."

"That's one." Talia said. "And since I'd met him on a few occasions, you're definitely an upgrade."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I never liked him."

"Actually, none of us really liked him." Morgan added.

"So you all knew him?" Jeff asked and they all nodded.

"While he was cordial to everyone else, he thought I was an ass." Justin said. "He told me I was too arrogant for my own good."

"Welcome to the club." Sebastian said with a raise of his glass.

"If you're in it, I'd say it's excellent company to be in."

"I am. I'm pretty sure I'm the president."

"Does that make Thad vice president?" Jeff asked with a laugh to which Sebastian nodded. "Is it safe to assume that if Kurt knew you were all playing with Blaine he'd flip?"

"I'd say that's a safe presumption." Talia said. "Especially the guys as he didn't tend to give Morgan and I much thought."

"So, you guys had backed up Blaine prior to the concert I went to." Sebastian said.

"We had." Todd told him. "We all bonded during Blaine's second year at NYADA. While I'd seen him around first year, I didn't actually meet him till second year. Right now I'm thrilled to see the Blaine I saw singing our first year back on that stage again."

"I think that's something we all can agree with." Morgan said in response. "Blaine was too talented to doubt his talents the way he did. But now, that seems to be becoming a distant memory."

"Especially when you hear some of the new stuff he's written." Talia added. "He's been unstoppable as of late."

"Wait, are you telling me that all those originals I heard today were written by Blaine?" Jeff asked as he looked over Morgan's shoulder at her before looking at Talia.

"I am."

"He writes the lyrics and does most of the arranging though the rest of us have a bit more say on that aspect." Justin told them. "But we all write. Of the songs we did at the first gig there was something written by each of us actually."

"Sebastian?" Jeff said as he looked at him, slightly stunned by all he was hearing.

"I felt the same way man. Heck, I didn't even know Blaine played guitar till I got to his place one night and he was working on a composition for class. But it's most certainly a pleasant surprise."

"What's a pleasant surprise?" Blaine asked as he sat back down.

"How incredibly talented you are beyond your voice." Sebastian told him before giving him a kiss as Blaine had begun to blush. "Is everything alright with Santana?"

"Yes, she was calling to make sure everything was alright on our end. She also told me to tell you that he was no longer there by the time she returned home."

"Good as I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have known what hit him had he been there when she'd arrived." While he'd spoke, Sebastian had put his arm around Blaine. "So, what are the plans for the rest of the night?"

"I need to be heading home." Talia replied. "I've got an early lesson to give in the morning so I need to hit the gym this evening. But don't let me going home stop you guys from going out."

"I actually need to be going as well as a got talked into helping a buddy move tomorrow." Todd told them. "But like Talia, please don't let me stop you as I'd much rather be out with you guys." After he answered, Sebastian glanced over at Jeff and it was pretty clear from his expression that he wanted to spend some time alone with Morgan before he had to head on his way as well.

"Considering things, why don't we all just see each other Wednesday at rehearsal?" Blaine said to them. "Not that I don't want to go out, but right now doing nothing is quite appealing after a long day of rehearsal."

"Won't get any complaints from me." Morgan said with a smile. "Since I'm assuming Blaine and Sebastian are having a quiet night due to what Blaine said, what are your plans Justin?"

"I'm probably going to go home and do nothing aside from probably chilling on the couch and watching television."

After they talked for a bit more, it wasn't long till the check was brought to them and everyone chipped in their fair share. Considering there were seven of them, it was a rather cheap dinner for all of them. Once they were on their way home, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was smiling. "Care to share what's put you in such a good mood?" He asked as he took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"We had a really good day today, that's all."

"So I could tell from the pictures Jeff sent me." When Blaine looked at him, Sebastian could only smile. "I will show them to you when we get back to your place. Now, are we still heading to my place on Wednesday after rehearsal?"

"That's still the plan." Blaine replied as they approached his building. "That way we can get some of the prep work done the night before so we don't have to get up too early." He finished before opening the door. "Also, we were invited to spend Thanksgiving with Santana and Rachel but I declined since we'd already bought everything."

"That was nice of them." Sebastian said as they made their way inside. "Albeit, a little late."

"Santana said the same thing to Rachel when I told her we already had plans. But the way you put it, was much politer." Blaine said with a slight laugh as they headed up the stairs.

"Are they coming on Saturday?"

"Rachel is but Santana isn't sure yet as she might have to work. She hopes she'll be able to, but she'll have to wait and see. And before I forget, if you can, please record at least one song on Saturday."

"Okay, but why?" Sebastian asked as he waited for Blaine to open the door.

"Cooper."

"Enough said." Sebastian replied as they stepped inside, thankful to be home as it had begun to snow during their walk from the subway station. Once they'd hung up their coats, they were pretty quick to curl up on the couch underneath a blanket. "Now that we're here, how would you like to spend the remainder of the night?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at Blaine who was lying above him.

"I don't want to do anything until I warm up." Blaine told him as he wrapped himself around Sebastian beneath the blanket.

"I could think of something that would warm us both up rather completely."

"Me too, but if it's the same thing I'm thinking of, we'd have to lose our clothes to do so."

"Why Blaine Anderson, what type of guy do you think I am?"

"I know exactly what type of guy you are Sebastian Smythe." Blaine then leaned down and began to press kisses to Sebastian's neck. "One that wants the exact same thing that I do."

"Are you sure about that Killer?" Sebastian asked as he slid his hands beneath Blaine's sweater and felt him shiver at the contact but soon relax. "I…" Before anything else was said, Blaine began to suck gently on the pulse point of Sebastian's neck which rendered him practically speechless. "Blaine."

"That's my name." The tone of Blaine's voice when he spoke had a profound effect on Sebastian who soon felt his pants tightening. As this happened, he tightened his hold on Blaine who could feel the state Sebastian was getting in. "What do you want Bas?" Blaine asked as he ghosted his mouth over Sebastian's ear.

"You."

"How?"

"Naked, in bed."

"It could be chilly."

"True, but it won't be long till we're a sweaty mess." While Sebastian spoke, he caught Blaine off-guard and flipped them on the couch. "So, what do you say to getting hot and sweaty with me Killer?"

"What are we waiting for?"

The next morning when they finally awoke, neither was in a rush to go anywhere. With everything that was happening around them, they knew moments like this needed to be cherished. So aside from getting out of bed for necessary reasons, they spent most of the morning wrapped up in each other. "Are you sure there isn't anything you have to do today?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at Blaine who was lying beneath him.

"Positive. I'll just work on some music while you get done what you need to do." Blaine told him.

"Would this be music for school or personal?"

"School, but I'll probably use it personally as well. Why?"

"Just curious." Sebastian replied as he brushed some of Blaine's curls off his forehead. "Do you mind if I ask where you keep all the music you've written?"

"No. It's all stored on a hard-drive, though all the original hand written lyrics are in those boxes on my book shelves."

"Wait, that's what in those boxes?" Blaine nodded as he smiled up at him. "You have been busy."

"I've been writing lyrics and music since high school."

"How did I not know this?"

"No one really knew. It was a part of me that I kept to myself for the most part. Hell, most of those songs haven't been read by anyone but me." Once he spoke, Blaine noticed Sebastian's expression change. "He never read them Bas."

"Why not?" Sebastian replied as he got himself settled above him.

"He never asked." While he spoke, Blaine ran his hands over Sebastian's back and felt the muscles contract beneath his touch. "It was a part of me that he really didn't understand and that it seemed out of character."

"Yet if all those boxes are filled with songs, how could he not wonder what they were about?"

"I don't know."

"Would you ever consider letting me read them?" Sebastian's voice had a slight waver to it as he was unsure of how Blaine would respond.

"I would."

"Really?"

"Yes. Feel free to open up a box and read."

"Are you sure as I thought most songs are rather personal?"

"I'm positive Bas." Blaine told him before leaning up to give him a kiss. "You are more than welcome to read the songs I've written. Never know, you might find a hidden gem that I'd forgotten about."


	17. Chapter 17

**Five Years Later **

**Part 17**

When they were finishing up rehearsal on Wednesday, Blaine was a bit surprised to see Rachel come walking into the room. Judging from the way she was carrying herself, quite a few eyes fell upon Blaine. Since they were about done, Blaine motioned for Rachel to take a seat as he wanted them to finish up as it had been a long day. Once they were finally done for the day, they all began to pack up as Blaine walked over to Rachel. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Sorry, but I wanted to see you before you headed over to Sebastian's." Rachel replied as Blaine took a seat beside her. "I want to apologize."

"For?" Blaine asked as he tilted his head. "Because as far as I know, you haven't done anything you need to be sorry for."

"Not seeing how bad things were between you and Kurt."

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"Something Santana said when she came home Saturday night. She was pretty shaken after leaving your apartment." While she spoke, Blaine casted his eyes down towards the floor. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It didn't concern you as it was between me and Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Rachel. There isn't anything to talk about, alright." He replied as he looked at her. "I know everything Kurt said to you about me and well, a good portion of it is true. I was rarely home and when I was, he really wasn't my top priority. Between work and school, my time was monopolized and well, I didn't balance things well. Not to mention, I had moments of selfishness like anyone else where I honestly needed me time."

"Both of you were at fault Blaine."

"I know that, trust me, I do. And while things were rough, it got worse once he started to accuse me of cheating on him which I never did. It seemed that once he left NYADA to go back to Isabelle and then fashion school he forgot the amount of time practicing takes up. That's all I was ever doing those late nights."

"May I ask why you never practiced at home?"

"That would be because my playing disturbed his beauty rest." Blaine told her. "You know how he feels about his sleep." Rachel nodded as she knew that all too well as Kurt was very much like her in that regard. "So I would go to school and practice, simple as that. And you know me, I often lose track of time when I do so."

"Is that all?"

"All that you need to concern yourself with." Blaine replied before getting up. "And while I appreciate your apology, it wasn't necessary. You are his best friend and well, it made sense for you to take up for him. Honestly, I never expected us to remain friends once I left him and filed."

"Kurt's not thrilled with it, but I wasn't going to let the two of you getting divorced change things between us." Rachel told him as she followed him back to his things so he could pack up. Once they reached his things, she stepped aside for a moment so he could say goodbye to his friends. After they left, Blaine started gathering his things. "Your friendship means a lot to me Blaine which is why I reacted the way I did when I saw the new man in your life."

"I know and I'm happy you've taken the time to actually get to know Sebastian."

"Me too as he's really nothing like I thought. And it's pretty obvious how happy he makes you."

"He does." Blaine replied as he closed his case. "Now, is it only going to be you and Santana for dinner tomorrow?" He asked as he grabbed his bag as well.

"Actually, once you told us you and Sebastian couldn't make it I…I extended an invitation to Kurt which he accepted." She said as they put their coats on prior to heading for the door. "Needless to say, Santana's not thrilled, but she understands. Ever since you and Sebastian got together her patience with him has grown thin."

"That's because him constantly showing up bothers her. Plus it doesn't help that I seem to get brought up anytime he's there. I mean, how is she going to survive?" The playful look on Blaine's face, brought a smile to Rachel's as it was a good question though Blaine was trying to make light of the subject with the inflections in his voice.

"She's actually going to work tomorrow night so they won't be together too long." Rachel told him as they walked down the steps. "That reminds me; because she's working tomorrow night she'll be able to make it on Saturday. It was the only way she agreed to cover for the other bartender."

"But knowing it gets her away from Kurt now, she might've."

"Probably, but now she gets to see you perform again. Are you guys performing any new stuff?"

"We are actually." Blaine replied once they stepped outside. "But this is where this needs to end since we're going in different directions."

"And here I thought you might be going home first before going to Sebastian's."

"Nope. Bas took my bag with him when he went home today since I'd have all this stuff with me."

"I take this to mean you'll be at his place for the remainder of the week."

"That would be correct." Blaine said before kissing her on the cheek. "Now, good luck tomorrow and I'll see you for certain on Saturday."

"Thanks, and you and Sebastian have a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"We intend on it, thank you. I hope you and Santana do as well." Once Blaine turned and headed in the opposite direction, Rachel stood there for a moment and smiled. Seeing Blaine truly happy again wasn't something she ever expected, but considering that happiness came from an unlikely source proved that nothing is ever what it seems.

During the ride to Sebastian's, Blaine was thankful that the train was relatively empty as that meant he didn't have to balance all of his belongings. To help pass the time, he returned a few texts that he'd missed during rehearsal after sending one to Sebastian letting him know he was on his way. Most of the texts made him laugh, especially the one from Jeff who got grilled by his parents on his sudden change of plans. While they understood him wanting to go back East to support Blaine, they knew their son all too well to know that there was more to it. But the instant he showed his parents a picture of Morgan, his Dad especially understood Jeff's desire to return.

When he was about to Sebastian's, he received another text from the man himself letting him know he'd ordered dinner as he was hungry. Blaine only smiled as he was hungry as well so the thought of eating shortly after arriving was more than alright with him. By the time he reached the doors, they were open as the doorman saw him coming. Over the past months, Blaine had gotten to know the three main doormen of the building as he seemed to arrive at all sorts of hours. And on a day like this, arriving after rehearsal he was more than happy to have someone getting the door for him.

Once he walked through the door at Sebastian's he couldn't help but smile as Sebastian was singing. After hanging up his coat, he continued in and stopped at the end of the hall once he spotted Sebastian setting the table as he sung. Listening to him, reminded Blaine how much he loved Sebastian's voice even back in high school. The moment he turned and their eyes met, a smile crept to Sebastian's face. "How long have you been there Killer?" He asked before walking towards him as Blaine set his things down.

"Not long." Blaine replied before they kissed. "When did you head home today?" He asked as Sebastian guided him over towards the couch.

"Shortly after you left as I had a few things I wanted to do today while you were at rehearsal." Sebastian said as they got settled on the couch. "Speaking of, how'd rehearsal go?"

"Really well actually as we were able to clean up that one number I told you about. Talia was able to figure out why it wasn't sounding right. Once that was fixed, everything was good to go." While he spoke, Blaine's eyes drifted to the coffee table. "Is that what I think Bas?"

"If you think it's a box of your songs, then yes. When I got to reading this morning I didn't want to stop so I brought a box with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but I'm a bit surprised."

"Why?" Sebastian asked as he began to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. The way Blaine seemed to relax against him was something Sebastian enjoyed. "They're all really good B."

"Sebastian."

"I'm serious Killer; they are which is why I wanted to keep reading. And I felt it was best to keep them all together instead of only grabbing a few."

"I appreciate that. Since you liked them, were there any that stuck out to you?"

"A few, so I put them off to the side." Sebastian told him as Blaine glanced back at him and smiled. "Do you mind if I ask you something B?"

"Not at all, what would you like to know?"

"This might seem odd, but I've yet to come across any songs that seem to be written about Kurt."

"That's because out of all of the songs I've written there were only a few about him. Most are more about my feelings in general."

"Then, what about what Morgan said?"

"You mean that I might've written a song about you?" Sebastian nodded. "What can I say, I couldn't help myself."

"So you have written one about me."

"I have, but it's not in any of those boxes."

"Will you let me read it once it's finished?"

"No." Blaine's response caused Sebastian to sit up slightly and lean over Blaine's shoulder. "You're not going to get to read it Bas because the first time you hear it, I'll be singing it. And before you ask, no, it won't be this weekend as I'm still working on the arrangement." Blaine then turned his head to kiss him. "But I do have something for you this weekend."

"You don't have to B, but thank you."

"Don't thank me yet as it might not be what you expect." While he spoke, Blaine turned so his chest was now pressed against Sebastian's. "How long do we have till dinner will be here?"

"It should be here soon, why?"

"Curious."

"Blaine."

"Honestly, I'm just curious Bas. Before I forget, my Mom recommended we try to get a bulk of the prep done tonight so we're not rushed tomorrow."

"That's fine with me. So you know, I do plan on watching football tomorrow."

"What about the parade?"

"The parade too Killer."

"Good as that's something I always do."

"Want to know a secret?" Blaine nodded. "Same here, at least when I'm in the States." After he spoke, Sebastian noticed Blaine's expression change. Yet before he could say anything the doorbell rang. So he gave Blaine a quick peck before he moved so that he could get up and answer the door. When he came walking back with dinner, he saw Blaine bringing drinks in from the kitchen. "Talk to me Blaine."

"What makes you think I want to talk?" Blaine replied as they unpacked what had been delivered.

"Blaine."

"Fine, from conversations we've had you tend to spend Christmas in Europe and well, I was wondering if you were going there again this year." Blaine said quickly as they each took a seat at the table.

"For your information, I'm staying States side this year as there is someone I'd like to spend the holidays with." While he spoke, Sebastian reached over and took ahold of Blaine's hand. "That is, unless you want me to go away."

"No, I was actually hoping you were going to stay." Blaine then gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "It's nice knowing you want to spend it with me as well."

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with. And while this might seem quick to some, it doesn't feel that way to me. It feels…" Sebastian paused as he thought of the right word.

"Right?"

"Very." Sebastian replied with a smile and soon they began to eat. As they did so, they talked a bit and at one point Sebastian asked if they'd had any luck in finding a manager. Happily Blaine told him that the five of them were meeting with someone on Monday through a recommendation of Stephen. And that after doing some research, he seemed to be the type of person they wanted to speak with. Not surprisingly to Blaine, Sebastian wanted the name so that he could read up on him as well. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine and his band to get involved with someone unscrupulous. But knowing this gentleman was recommended by Stephen, took away some of the anxiety Sebastian had been feeling on the subject. He'd heard way too many horror stories of managers taking advantage of talent that he couldn't help the way he felt.

Once the two of them finished dinner and had cleaned up, it didn't take them long to get to work on some of their prep work for dinner the next day. They'd barely gotten everything out when they realized how right it was to do this here as Blaine's kitchen certainly wasn't big enough. More than once during the process, they were both cursing as they'd each nicked themselves along the way. "You realize that we're making way too much Bas."

"I know. Think of it this way, we won't have to cook for a few days as we'll have plenty of leftovers to eat." Sebastian replied as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Thad finds it amusing that we're doing this."

"So does Jeff. He's positive we're going to have plenty of stories to tell."

"My parents think we're being rather ambitious." Sebastian told him as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"As do mine, but they think it's a good thing to do. Plus it's better to attempt it for the first time when it's just the two of us and no one else."

"What, so if it's a complete disaster no one knows besides us?"

"That's my Dad's take on it and well, he's got a point." Blaine then turned slowly in Sebastian's arms. "I should tell you, they want to meet you, especially after how Cooper described you." Sebastian proceeded to cock an eyebrow at him as he could only wonder what Cooper had to say. Their first meeting was certainly unique, but when they'd gone out to dinner it was certainly enjoyable. In that moment Sebastian got to see how alike the Anderson brothers truly were. While Cooper was certainly an entity of his own, there was no denying they were related. The more Blaine's confidence returned, the similarities between the brothers grew.

"Do I even want to know what Cooper said about me?" Sebastian asked as he brought Blaine closer against him as they stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"My Mom didn't tell me everything, but she did say that Cooper had nothing but great things to say about you. And loved how you didn't seem to change how you acted because he was around."

"What can I say; I am who I am Killer."

"That all that I want Bas. Regardless of who is around, you're you." Blaine then got up on his tiptoes to give Sebastian a kiss. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. If people don't like it, that's on them, but I like you just the way you are. What would you say to showing me which songs caught your interest?"

"I'd like that." Sebastian replied before kissing him. "Maybe you can work a few in for your next show."

"One never knows, all depends on how much work they need." With that said, the two headed out to the living room now that they'd done all they could that evening. Once they were settled on the couch after putting everything in the fridge, Blaine leaned over to grab the appropriate piles of songs. "This is more than a few Bas."

"Semantics." He replied as he tightened his hold on Blaine. "So, what are you thinking?" He continued as Blaine looked through them. It soon became pretty clear he was thinking of when he'd written each song.

"It's an interesting stack, but I can't argue with any of them. Any song that made it into those boxes were ones I liked. More than a few of these already have arrangements written. But I might have to spruce them up so they suit the band." Soon Blaine saw Sebastian pull one out of the stack and put it on top. "Is that your favorite?"

"It is." Blaine then kissed Sebastian on the cheek before tapping his hands that were around him. Sebastian released him, and then watched as Blaine went to get his guitar out of its case. "Are you going to play it for me?"

"I am." Once he responded, Sebastian resituated himself so that he could give Blaine his complete attention.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day? _

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

While Blaine sang and played, Sebastian was completely mesmerized by what he was hearing. For a song Blaine told him he hadn't touched in years, it sounded perfect to Sebastian. The more he heard, he couldn't believe that there was a whole part of Blaine he hadn't known back in high school. Yet with everything he said, it seemed to be something he kept very close to him and shared with very few. And the fact that Blaine had no problem with Sebastian reading any of the songs he'd written warmed Sebastian's heart. He was being let into a part of Blaine that very few knew.

Just as the last chords were strummed, Sebastian could see a bit of uncertainty come to Blaine's face. But the moment their eyes met, it instantly disappeared. "Judging from that smile, you liked it." Blaine said as he set his guitar aside.

"Very much so." Sebastian replied as Blaine scooted back towards him. "You're going to get sick of me saying it, but you truly are talented Killer. I could honestly listen to you play and sing all day long. One of these days you're going to need to record some of this stuff so I can listen to you when we're apart."

"One thing at a time Bas." Blaine said as he leaned back once more. "Now, are you still coming to the party next Saturday?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait for it actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, as going to a party with you will obviously be a blast. But I can't wait to see what you're going to be doing."

"Promise me something."

"Alright."

"Don't laugh at the party."

"What makes you think I'm going to laugh Killer?"

"I'll just say the chances are high." Sebastian looked at him and could only nod as now his curiosity had been peaked. Yet he knew Blaine well enough that if you push too hard, he closes up. So Sebastian was content to leave it at that.

When the next morning rolled around, they were still curled up in bed when Rachel and Santana were already up and about. "Will you please tell me why you invited him once again?" Santana asked as she tightened her apron. "I mean, he obviously wouldn't have been invited had Blaine and Sebastian not already had plans."

"I invited him because no one should be alone." Rachel told her.

"He would've been had Blaine and Sebastian been here. Personally, I'm surprised you thought of inviting them before Kurt."

"That would be because I know you'd much rather spend time with the two of them, than Kurt."

"You could say that again."

"What aren't you telling me Santana as you and Kurt used to be friends?"

"Nothing to tell. Unlike you, while Blaine and Kurt were divorcing, I couldn't listen to him playing the woe is me card anymore." Santana told her as she got a colander out of the cabinet. "He and Blaine both were at fault, yet Blaine took the high ground and refused to put us in the middle of things. To me it's rather hypocritical of him to bad-mouth Blaine yet still proclaim that he loves him."

"I mentioned that to him the last time we spoke and he said it's his frustration with the whole situation." Rachel replied. "For him, the thought of Blaine moving on with someone else is hard to fathom."

"Wait till he finds out Blaine's moved on with Sebastian. I have no doubt the dramatics are going to fly."

"That's not funny Santana."

"I'm not trying to be funny Rachel, it's the truth. He's going to freak out big time knowing Blaine is with Sebastian. And not only are they together, but they're happy together, really happy."

"I can't argue with that. You should've seen Blaine yesterday before he headed for Sebastian's. You could honestly see how eager he was to see him. They've gotten to spend quite a bit of time with each other this break so far and neither is taking it for granted."

"Do you honestly blame them?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head. "And before you say anything, I won't pick a fight with him today."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Did you put the calendar away?"

"I did. I still can't believe he was there that night as I never expected him to go to a bar like that." Rachel told her as they got to work. "I mean, it's not really his scene."

"True, but he went with friends whose scene it is." Santana said. "I can't get over the fact that he didn't recognize Nick or for that matter, anyone else. They hadn't changed that much over the years."

"Well, when I saw him a few days later he said he had fun when he'd gone out but they waited for what seemed like forever to get into the bar."

"So he was outside the entire time Blaine was performing?"

"He was." Santana tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it as she remembered it was a bit chilly when they all left that evening. "Surprisingly enough, he didn't think twice when he heard the guy performing that night was named Blaine."

"You're kidding me?" Rachel shook her head once more as she didn't want to risk cutting herself. "Luckily no one told him the guy's last name was Anderson."

"I thought that myself more than once while we spoke. But I know sooner or later, he's going to find out that not only is Blaine performing, but he's with Sebastian." Santana nodded, as she knew that was true as well. After that close call, it was probably only a matter of time. And the fact that Kurt's friends go to the bar, it wouldn't be long till they found out it was Kurt's ex-husband that was performing.

Soon their conversation drifted from that of which they couldn't control to something that they could for the most part, their own lives. "Are you ever going to tell me how that date you went on went?" Santana asked as she glanced over at her once they had everything ready to go.

"There is nothing to tell. He was a nice guy, but I don't see anything coming from it."

"Well, at least he wasn't an ass." Santana told her as they got comfortable on the couch. "You'll find someone."

"The same can be said for you."

"Right now, I'm just having fun and I'm okay with that for the time being. Did you ever get to tell Sam about Blaine's show?"

"I did and he hates that he had to miss it. Blaine sent him his performance schedule. He put in for a weekend off in January to come out, but he'll have to wait and see." Rachel replied before glancing at the clock to see how much time they had to talk freely before Kurt arrived. "He was also happy to know that Blaine and Kurt didn't see each other as that could've easily killed the high Blaine was on."

"You know, the more I think about it, it would've only been temporary." Santana said causing Rachel to look at her a bit more intently. "Seriously, Blaine was in such a good place that night between his performance and having Sebastian and the guys around him. I don't think even Kurt could've ruined it."

"That's rather optimistic which isn't like you."

"Think about it Rach, Blaine was beaming. Plus, you know the rest of those guys wouldn't have let anything ruin it. It's clear those guys are protective of Blaine and well, one can only imagine how they feel after we all spoke."

"Do you know if they shared that information with anyone else?" Rachel asked.

"According to Thad, all of the guys have been filled in on what we told them. They're still waiting to hear more about it from Blaine, but I have a feeling that's going to be awhile." Before Rachel could respond, there was a knock on the loft door which signaled the end of that topic of conversation. Since Rachel was the one to invite him, she got up to get the door as Santana relaxed. While it might seem they were going to be eating early to some, they needed to as Santana wanted to assure she had time to take a nap before going to work that evening.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Kurt said once she opened the door.

"Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving to you as well." Rachel replied before kissing him on the cheek. Once he walked in, she closed the door behind. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Thank you for the invite." Kurt told her before handing over a bottle of wine. "I was expecting to be spending the day home alone." Kurt then acknowledged Santana who was sitting on the couch. "Holidays have been different ever since Blaine left."

"You're just going to have to find what's right for you." Rachel told him as they sat down. "I have no doubt that you'll figure it out."

"My Dad said the same thing." Kurt replied. "I just have to find what works for me."

"He's right." Santana replied as she stood. It was clear from her posture that she was refraining from saying something else. "I'm going to put the rest of the dishes into the oven."

"Is she alright?" Kurt asked quietly as Santana walked away.

"Yes, she's working tonight so she wants to make sure we eat on schedule."

"Oh."

"Kurt, everything will be fine today as long as you don't mention Blaine. Trust me; it's not a topic Santana wants to get into either today. Today is about being thankful for what we do have."

While the three of them tried to get through their time together without anything harsh being said, Blaine and Sebastian were laughing probably more than they ever expected. Even though they'd done most of their prep work the night before, putting everything together was a different story. At one point Blaine was so confused by some of the directions in one of the recipes, Sebastian brought his laptop into the kitchen so they could Skype with Blaine's Mom. Shortly after they got her on, it wasn't long till Blaine was making introductions once she spotted Sebastian walk behind him. It wasn't how Blaine imagined it, but Sebastian was pretty quick to charm his Mom.

Once she explained the section of the recipe to Blaine he didn't understand she could hear Sebastian laughing in the background. It seemed that when Blaine jotted down the directions, he missed a word which caused all the frustration. So to see Blaine smiling about something that would've used to frustrate him was further proof that he was in a good place as he wasn't letting something so little bother him. Not surprisingly, before the call ended, Blaine ended up introducing Sebastian to his Dad as well. And from the look on his face, it was pretty clear he approved. After the call ended, Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "What was that for?" Blaine asked as they finished up so they could get the last of the dishes into the oven.

"I felt like it." Sebastian replied. "And your parents seem sweet."

"I will let them know that next time we talk which I'm sure will be soon knowing my Mom."

"Why is that?"

"She's going to want to talk about you Sebastian. I know that look on her face all too well and she can't wait to do just that."

"Should I be worried?" Sebastian asked as they began putting dishes into the oven.

"No." Blaine told him before giving him a kiss. After everything was put into the oven, Sebastian took Blaine's hand and they headed for the living room. Soon they were settled on the couch and Sebastian turned the football game on. "I thought you said since it was a bit of a blowout you were no longer interested."

"I'm not." Sebastian replied as he moved a bit as he was lying above Blaine. "Habit." He then kissed Blaine on the lips. "You brought the timer with you, right?"

"It's on the table, why?"

"I wanted to make certain should I get caught up in kissing my boyfriend there would be a reminder of when we needed to stop."

"You want to kiss your boyfriend?"

"Very much so. Seeing him in the kitchen was quite the turn-on."

"Is that so?"

"Very, does he object?"

"None. So, what are you waiting for?" Instead of a verbal response, Sebastian leaned down and they began to kiss which they did till the timer brought them out of the moment.

_Song : Don't You by Darren Criss_


	18. Chapter 18

**Five Years Later **

**Part 18**

After eating way too much for dinner, Blaine and Sebastian enjoyed a relaxing evening on the couch once everything was cleaned up and put away. While they had that one little hiccup, things had gone rather well and they had to admit, everything turned out really well. Considering what they'd been doing prior to dinner, the only thing either of them wanted to do once they got in bed that night was to curl up and go to sleep. Something they'd gotten quite used to and neither were looking forward to things going back to the way they'd been once break was over.

The next morning when Sebastian rolled over in bed, he was a bit disappointed to see that it was empty beside him. He glanced towards the bathroom, but since it was dark he looked towards the clock to see what time it was. But before he could compile a coherent thought, Blaine came walking back into the bedroom with two cups of coffee. "No fair letting me wake to an empty bed." Sebastian grumbled as Blaine got back in after handing him his cup.

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep. But I brought coffee back with me." Blaine said with a smile, hoping to soften Sebastian reaction. Sebastian looked at him before smiling and taking a sip of his coffee. "You like?"

"You put Courvoisier in it."

"I did." Blaine replied proudly. "I hope you still like it in your coffee."

"I love it. You remembered."

"It's a fact that's rather hard to forget. You were so frustrated that day when they wouldn't oblige to your request." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian sat up a bit before taking another sip prior to giving Blaine a kiss. It was pretty obvious that Blaine remembering that little fact meant more to Sebastian than he would ever admit. "Since we're both now up, what would you like to do today?"

"You don't have rehearsal?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Nope as we felt good where we left things on Wednesday, plus the girls are taking part in all the craziness as they won't have much time to shop once school starts again. Not to mention doing a bit of decorating." Blaine replied as he pulled the covers up around them. "But if you have things you want to do without me as it sounds like you thought I had rehearsal, I could find something to do. Maybe I'll head back to my place and decorate a bit." When Sebastian didn't say anything, Blaine glanced back at him. "What is it Bas?"

"If you don't mind, we're going to go shopping today Killer."

"I don't, but do you mind telling me what for?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me."

"I remember saying something similar to you two nights ago."

"You did. Now, you won't laugh, right?"

"I won't. So, what are we going shopping for Sebastian?"

"Christmas decorations as I have none."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have any Blaine." Sebastian told him. "My first year here, I went home and well, decorating really wasn't on my mind. Then from there, I spent most of my breaks on vacation. I never felt compelled to decorate."

"You don't need to do it on my behalf Bas."

"I want to do it B. Since I'm going to be home and well, we'll be celebrating together, it's the right thing to do. No reason we should only be surrounded by the Christmas spirit at your place." Sebastian then set his coffee cup down beside him before straddling Blaine's lap which caused Blaine to look up at him. "What are you looking at?" Sebastian asked as he felt Blaine's hands go to his hips once he set his coffee down as well.

"You as this is a bit of a change for us as I'm usually the one on your lap." Blaine said, his voice a bit deeper than usual as he began to knead at Sebastian's skin. "Not that I'm complaining as I could certainly get used to this. What brought it on?"

"I wanted a change of perspective." Sebastian told him as he leaned in a bit and soon Blaine could feel his warm breath over his ear. And that started to have quite the effect on him which didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian who scooted a bit closer. "Want something Killer?"

"There are a few things I want, but now isn't the time."

"Are you turning me down Blaine?"

"I wouldn't say I'm turning you down, just postponing things."

"May I ask why?"

"If you truly want to go shopping for decorations, we should get a move on before things get picked over. I mean, considering how the rest of your home is decorated Bas, just anything won't do."

"You're right. But promise me something."

"What."

"That we pick this up when we get back."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

It wasn't long till they were out on their way to deal with the crazy crowds that were everywhere. Since most of this was rather new to Sebastian, he had no issue with Blaine taking control. Considering the size of Sebastian's apartment, Blaine felt they needed to get a tree first as that would help set the tone for everything else. It would also give them a better idea of how many ornaments they needed to buy. Once they were in the store, Blaine was surprised as Sebastian headed straight for some of the biggest trees. While he wanted a real one, the building association forbids them as they were a fire hazard so reluctantly; he was purchasing an artificial one.

With the lofty ceilings Sebastian had, Blaine smiled when he saw him looking at ten foot trees that would look perfect. Aside from the height, he was also looking at some of the fullest ones they had. Thankfully since this was the city, Sebastian was thrilled to find delivery was an option and that they weren't going to have to figure out how they were getting it back to Sebastian's. While a salesman went to check to see whether they had the tree Sebastian was interested in stock, he walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "I went I bit overboard, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Blaine replied as he leaned back. "Just don't laugh when you see the little tree I have for my place."

"I'd never laugh. Do you see anything else you like?"

"I see quite a bit that I like that would look great considering how your place is decorated."

"Show me."

While Blaine was showing Sebastian what he found, they received a call from Thad who was checking in on them after the holiday. It seemed he didn't have a lot of faith in their cooking skills and was hoping they were both feeling alright. Needless to say, Sebastian didn't take too kindly to that, but didn't go overboard with his comments since they were out in public. By the time the salesman had returned to let Sebastian know they had the tree he wanted in stock, he and Blaine had essentially filled their cart to the brim with everything they could possibly need to get started.

Shopping like this was something that was so different for Blaine compared to how he'd gone about getting things for his apartment the previous year, but considering the size difference between their places, it made sense. While they waited for everything to be rung up, Blaine kept glancing up at Sebastian who wasn't even flinching as everything came across the screen. Then once the final total was given, Blaine had to brace himself where he stood while Sebastian nonchalantly handed over his credit card as everything was getting bagged. With a delivery truck heading out in the next hour, the two decided it was best to head back to Sebastian's and wait to continue their shopping.

With multiple bags in hand, Sebastian hailed a cab as he really didn't want them dealing with everything he'd bought on the subway. So after filling the trunk of the cab with bags, they got settled and were on their way. "Are you back to normal?" Sebastian asked as he took ahold of Blaine's hand causing him to look at him. "Don't be surprised that I saw your reaction when she gave me the total."

"Was it that noticeable?"

"Not really, but like you said, I wouldn't be me if I didn't go overboard. Plus, my boyfriend has expensive taste." The smile that crept to Sebastian's face as he spoke along with the wink he gave stopped Blaine from getting defensive about the comment. "How long do you think it's going to take us to put up everything we bought?"

"A few hours at least." Blaine replied with a smile. "But nothing says we have to get it all done today."

"Alright, but it's getting done this weekend as I know come Monday things go back to normal."

"Is that your way of saying you're not looking forward to us not being able to spend so much time together?"

"It is and things are going to get crazy for me, I know that. So, this is a heads up."

"Well, if you can't travel like you've been, I'll have to pick up the slack."

"Blaine."

"Sebastian, you don't know how much you doing most of the travel this past month meant to me, truly. But now that we have quite the repertoire under our belts, things won't be as crazy though I'll still be rehearsing quite a bit."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else B and, it was my pleasure."

By the time the tree had been delivered and they had everything unpacked, Blaine sat back as Sebastian tried to figure out which of two spots he preferred for the tree. While he did that, Blaine was texting back and forth with Jeff who informed him that he'd run into his parents while he'd been out shopping. And it seemed that the Andersons had quite a bit to say about Blaine's new boyfriend. So when Jeff informed them that he knew Sebastian as he'd gone to Dalton, they were a bit shocked as Blaine hadn't mentioned that fact to them. When Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and saw Blaine shaking his head he was quick to join him on the couch. "Did you decide?"

"I did and I agree with you that it should go in the corner as it'll be able to be seen when you walk in the door as well as multiple angles outside." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around him. "We'll only have to move that chair." He then glanced at Blaine who seemed to be in his own little world. "Is everything alright as I saw you shaking your head?"

"Yes. Jeff saw my parents at the mall. They started talking about my handsome boyfriend and were a bit shocked that Jeff knew you already. But then he told them you went to Dalton."

"That never came up on Thanksgiving."

"It did not."

"B."

"Yes."

"Do they know who threw that slushie that caused you to have surgery?"

"No." The instant he responded, Blaine felt Sebastian tense beside him. "Relax Bas. They know it had something to do with ill-feelings between the Warblers and the New Directions and that I happened to get caught in the middle."

"Still."

"Sebastian, my Dad was surprisingly pretty calm about everything after I got out of surgery. The two of us talked and well, he understands how sometimes a prank can get out of hand. And since I was going to be okay, he let me decide how I wanted to handle things."

"Blaine."

"Sebastian, I forgave you a long time ago. And I know I wasn't the intended target."

"It doesn't make what I did any less forgivable."

"I'm okay." Blaine told him before moving onto his lap. "It was a prank that got out of control. Forget about it Bas." Having Blaine on his lap at this moment, didn't stop Sebastian's mind from going into hyper drive. He couldn't help but wonder what ever became of that tape Santana had made that had him confessing to putting rock salt in the slushie. While it seemed Blaine had no clue about it, it was certainly something he was going to bring up with Santana when a moment presented itself. "Sebastian, you with me?" Blaine asked as he placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "You seemed to space out on me."

"I'm here, very much here." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, bringing him closer. "And while it's tempting to throw you down onto this couch and have my way with you, we have a tree to put up."

"You're right, we do. So let's get a move on it so you can have your way with me."

"Deal." By the time they had the tree completely decorated along with putting up everything else they'd brought home they both collapsed onto the couch. Considering how long it had taken them, it was now dark out, yet the room had a soft glow to it because of the tree. "What do you think?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls as he had his head resting on his chest.

"It looks beautiful."

"We do good work, don't we?"

"We do. What did your parents think since you sent them a picture?"

"They loved it. My Mom said it was about time I decorated for the holidays. Also, she thinks you're cute." Blaine glanced up at him. "Hey, I know it's not your favorite word but that's what she said."

"How so?"

"You were in the picture I sent them. She said she could see why I seem so smitten."

"You, Sebastian Smythe are smitten with little old me?" Blaine said innocently as he batted his lashes at him causing Sebastian to laugh. Even with as much time as they'd been spending together, there were moments like this that Blaine still caught Sebastian off-guard. While Blaine was usually pretty serious, he certainly had his silly moments as well. And over the months, that side of him seemed to be showing its head more and more which Sebastian loved. "Bas?"

"Yes, I'm smitten with you Blaine Anderson." Sebastian replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. "Are you having rehearsal tomorrow morning?"

"I am, but it shouldn't be long as we're only heading over to set levels for the new numbers. Are you going to come with me?"

"You want me too?"

"Why wouldn't I? I was thinking we could go out for breakfast first."

"Only because of what Jeff said as there is that new number I'll really like. I guess I thought it was a surprise."

"It is, but it's along the same lines as one of the others so we won't have to play it." Blaine then moved from beside Sebastian so that he was lying above him. "This is mainly about some of the originals we're playing versus the covers."

"Since that's the case, I'd love to come with. Plus it'll give me the opportunity to talk with Stephen."

"About?"

"Making sure Hunter's girlfriend was put on the list, even though I can't see the doorman giving Hunter a hard time with as often as we're there."

"Okay." Blaine replied before giving Sebastian a kiss. "What do you say we take this party somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

"Sounds perfect."

When the alarm went off on Saturday morning, Sebastian reluctantly sat up in bed as did Blaine. Sleeping in the last few days had certainly done a number on them both. But as they'd discussed the previous evening, they might as well get used to it as Monday would be there before they knew it. So after going to take a shower they were soon on their way to breakfast. By the time they'd finished, it was time for them to head to the bar. Neither could believe where the morning had already gone, but didn't give it much thought.

On their approach to the doors, they saw Morgan and Todd walking towards them. "Ready to blow them away again tonight Blaine?" Morgan asked after giving them each a hug.

"Always." Blaine replied as they headed inside.

"Have you spoken to your paramour?" Sebastian asked which made Todd laugh.

"Yes, I've already spoken to Jeff this morning." She replied as they headed towards the stage. "His flight departs in a couple of hours."

"How'd the great cooking experience go?" Todd asked as they all took their coats off.

"Surprisingly well." Blaine replied as he put his coat on the back of a chair. "But we made a bit much."

"But we're not complaining." Sebastian said as Blaine unpacked his guitar. "It made dinner a breeze last night."

"Good." Morgan replied. "Talia and I figured it went well as neither of us got an SOS call."

"That's because we called my Mom." Blaine said with a laugh. "I missed a word when jotting down one of her recipes which caused a bit of an issue."

"What issue?" Talia asked as she and Justin came walking up behind them. "Everything okay for tonight?"

"It's fine." Blaine told her. "We were discussing Thanksgiving. Since you're all now here, how was everyone's?"

"I ate too much." Justin replied. "I'm pretty certain my Mom thinks I don't eat enough while I'm at school."

"And here I thought only my Mom was that way." Todd said. "She kept telling me to eat more."

"I know that must've been such the burden." Morgan said with a laugh. "As we all know how much you hate doing so." Both of the guys just looked at her as Sebastian shook his head. The more time he spent around Blaine's friends, he could understand why Kurt didn't like them as they were a rather free-spirited group. When he spotted Stephen across the way, Sebastian got up from his seat and gave Blaine a kiss before walking over. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, he's just checking on some things for tonight." Blaine replied as they got set-up. "You should know by now, Bas doesn't leave much to chance."

"Especially when it concerns you." Talia said and the others agreed. "Everyone can see he only wants what's best for you Blaine." Blaine couldn't help but smile as it was nice knowing they could all see that part of Sebastian.

With the bar being rather empty, Stephen saw Sebastian come walking towards him. "Morning."

"Morning." Sebastian replied as they took seats at the bar. "I'm really glad you're here this morning."

"One would be surprised if they really knew what it took to run this place." Stephen told him. "I've got quite a few deliveries coming in this morning. Plus I wanted to make sure everything is set for Blaine tonight."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, but Thad talked to me awhile back. Is there something else going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing. What do you need Sebastian?"

"I wanted to make sure Hunter's girlfriend was on the list for tonight."

"She is. Brad put her awhile back."

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"Sleeping as he was here through close last night as one of my bartenders called in sick."

"Got it. Now, what did Thad talk to you about?" Sebastian asked after looking over at stage as Blaine had begun to sing. "Does it concern Blaine?"

"You should probably talk to Thad about this Sebastian."

"I'm talking to you Stephen, what's going on?" By this point, it was pretty clear to Stephen that Sebastian was concerned. And given what Thad had told him, he realized he'd already said too much but there really was no going back. "Stephen."

"Don't shoot the messenger, alright." Sebastian nodded. "Thad asked me to make sure security kept an eye on the stage when Blaine performs."

"Why?"

"Blaine's ex-husband showed up here the last time Blaine performed." With those words, Sebastian's eyes bugged out. "He'd been waiting in line but didn't get in to see him perform. But I guess he bumped into your friends as he was entering and they were leaving that night."

"Son of a bitch!" Sebastian's voice was loud enough that everyone on stage instantly looked in their direction. Sebastian waved his hand as he didn't want them to worry as he could only hope they heard his voice and not what he said. But since Blaine didn't come over, he assumed that was the case. "This is not what he needs Stephen."

"That's what Thad told me. So my guys will keep an eye on Blaine when he performs in case his ex-husband shows up again." While he spoke, he could see that Sebastian was thinking. "I won't let anything happen to Blaine or his band Sebastian."

"I trust you. I'm just pissed that our friends didn't tell us that they saw him."

"They probably didn't tell you because you guys were riding an adrenaline high when you left here that night and didn't want to ruin it." Sebastian just looked at him as he was still trying to rein in his emotions. While their friends hadn't told them, he knew he had to tell Blaine which wasn't going to be easy. "I know I wouldn't have."

"I understand that, I do, especially since this wasn't a quick divorce. And they are all thrilled to see B so happy. It's just…"

"You don't want Blaine worrying that his ex will show up and ruin his moment."

"Exactly." Stephen took a good look at Sebastian before looking at the stage where Blaine seemed to be in his own little world.

"Do you think it's possible for you to get a picture of his ex, a current one?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, I'm not one to blacklist people from my bar. But if I have a picture of him, security will know if they truly need to step things up in regards to Blaine should he show."

"You'd do that?"

"I would. And should any problems arise, his ex won't ever be allowed in again, regardless if Blaine is performing or not."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to, as it's smart business." Stephen told him. "The last thing I need is a scene. Plus if the buzz around here is anything to go by since people know Blaine is performing again, tonight's going to be crazier than last time."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've got extra bartenders and waitresses on hand for tonight as it's pretty much a given we're going to be closing the doors again."

"Have you thought about opening up the balcony?"

"I have and it's going to be. Last time I could've, but I didn't have the staff on hand to do so. But tonight, I do." While he spoke, Stephen smiled. "He really is talented Sebastian."

"He certainly is." Sebastian replied proudly. "They got a bunch of new stuff for tonight as well."

"Originals or covers?"

"Some of both, but they've put their token twist on the covers like last time."

"Even more reason to look forward to tonight." Stephen had just finished speaking one a member of his staff came up to him letting him know another delivery had arrived. "I need to go Sebastian, but try and get that picture for me."

"I will." Once Stephen walked away, Sebastian took out his phone to give Santana a call as he really didn't want to have this sort of conversation with Rachel. While they'd certainly warmed up to one another, he knew Santana would understand where he was coming from with a lot less explaining. That feeling proved to be correct as Santana said she had no problems getting the picture for him after she apologized for not telling him they saw Kurt. But much as Stephen had said and Sebastian had agreed with, none of their friends wanted to ruin the moment for Blaine. Once the air had been cleared Santana had asked Sebastian if he was going to tell Blaine about Kurt which he told her he was. Blaine had a right to know so that he didn't get blindsided should Kurt make another appearance.

While she knew it wasn't going to be easy for him, Santana respected the fact that Sebastian was going to tell Blaine even though he knew he might not take the news well. After finishing his call, it wasn't long after his phone went off as Santana had sent a copy of a recent picture Rachel had taken with Kurt. Thankful that he now had the picture, Sebastian was able to sit back and listen to Blaine and his band rehearse. Even with the bit of news he'd been given having made him feel a bit stressed, Sebastian was able to relax as he listened. If anyone ever asked him precisely what it was about listening to Blaine sing that had such a profound effect on him, he wouldn't be able to answer as he didn't know. All he knew was that he could honestly listen to him all the time.

By the time they finished up, Sebastian headed towards the stage as he'd made a point of giving them their space to do their thing. It had also allowed him to make a few phone calls as he knew he needed to let the guys know he knew before that evening. Blaine had only set his guitar in the stand when he felt Sebastian come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. "What did you think?" Blaine asked as he glanced over his shoulder at him.

"You guys sounded great." Sebastian replied before leaning over a bit more so he could kiss Blaine on the cheek. "No doubt you guys are going to captivate the crowd once again. Stephen is even opening up the balcony tonight after what happened last time."

"Really?" Justin asked as he took a seat on one of the stools opposite where Blaine was standing.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "It seems there is quite the buzz going on about the fact that you guys are performing again."

"Shows people have excellent taste." Morgan said with a smile as she set her bass in the stand. "Also shows we were right when we told our classmates if they wanted to see us tonight, to come early."

"True." Blaine said. "Since that's the case, I recommend we all take it easy for the rest of the day so we have plenty of energy later."

"That's actually a good idea." Talia replied. "Last thing any of us want is to be dragging this evening."

It wasn't much longer after that, did everyone grab their coats so they could get going. Once they were outside, Sebastian was quick to hail a cab as he really didn't want to deal with the subway at that time. While he hadn't said anything, Blaine could tell that something had clearly happened from the time they arrived to that moment. But since they were in a cab, he knew it wouldn't be long till the two of them could talk about whatever was going on. When they arrived back at Sebastian's building, Blaine quickly felt his hand in Sebastian's as they headed inside. If he didn't know better, it seemed that Sebastian had taken on quite the protective nature.

Once they were back inside Sebastian's apartment and their coats were hung up, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand once more and led him to the couch. "What's going on Bas?" Blaine asked as Sebastian was situated so that he was looking directly at Blaine and still had his hand in his.

"We need to talk B." When Sebastian spoke, he felt Blaine tense up beside him so he scooted a bit closer. "Before your mind goes wandering, we're okay." Those simple words accompanied by a smile from Sebastian had a soothing effect on Blaine who soon relaxed. Upon noticing this, Sebastian placed his other hand on Blaine's lap. "I need to tell you something and…I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me and we'll deal with it." Blaine replied as he placed his hand over Sebastian's which was on his lap.

"Alright. When you performed at the bar last month our dear friends ran into Kurt as they were leaving."

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, slightly shocked by what he'd been told. But he was much calmer than Sebastian had anticipated.

"You heard me. When I went to speak with Stephen about Hunter's girlfriend, he thought I was coming to talk to him about the same thing Thad had."

"Wait, so everyone that came last time saw Kurt?"

"No." Sebastian said. "The only one that came face to face with him was Nick, though Rachel instantly recognized his voice."

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"From what Stephen said before I even talked to anyone, he presumed it was to not ruin the mood you were in after the show. And that was confirmed once I spoke with Santana."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"The whole thing is a bit confusing B. The general gist I got from Santana is that Kurt didn't recognize Nick. He got pissed because the two bumped into each other."

"So, he didn't hear me."

"Correct. Also, he has no clue you performed as Santana and Rachel played detective about what Kurt knew of that night. All he told Rachel was that he went to a bar with some friends and had to wait as the musical act had them at capacity. Though, he does know the guy that performed was named Blaine. But has no clue that it was you."

"Figures." Blaine muttered as he settled against Sebastian who promptly wrapped his arms around him. "He never thought I'd make it. Now, what did Thad talk with Stephen about?"

"He asked that security keep an eye on you the next time you perform in case Kurt shows."

"That was sweet of him. For as little as he knows, he knows that the divorce wasn't pretty."

"It certainly wasn't."

"Why did you call Santana?"

"Stephen wanted a recent picture of Kurt to show security so they knew who they needed to keep an eye out for."

"Okay."

"You are taking this way better than I expected Killer."

"I realized shortly after I left him that we could run into each other in the city. There is nothing I can do about it. All I can hope for is that we can both act like adults. I just didn't think it would be this soon after everything was finalized."

"Or that you'd be dating me at the time." Sebastian said with a smile that Blaine could see out of the corner of his eye. "That could be a bigger issue."

"You think." Blaine replied with a laugh. "Seeing the two of us together would be quite the shock to his system. It would probably also start him in on a tangent."

"About?"

"I'm pretty certain seeing us together he'd assume you were who he thought I was cheating on him with."

"If he does, so be it. We know it's not true as do our friends."

"But…"

"Blaine, he can say whatever he wants but nothing will change how I feel, especially in regards to you. The only thing him lashing out will do will prove you're better off without him."

"I wasn't innocent in everything Sebastian."

"I know, but neither was he. And personally, I like that you're not as innocent as you seem."


	19. Chapter 19

**Five Years Later **

**Part 19**

After relaxing for the rest of that day, Blaine was certainly in a good mindset as he started getting ready before he and Sebastian left. Even with the conversation the two had earlier, Blaine's only concern at that moment was his performance. "So, do I only have one song to look forward to tonight or are there more?" Sebastian asked as he came up behind him as he fixed his hair.

"There is more than one." Blaine replied. "It's only a matter of you figuring out which song Morgan and Jeff were referencing at rehearsal."

"Alright. Now, do you need the same sort of attention I gave you before your first gig?" Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows which Blaine could see in the mirror.

"No, but I'd never object to it. But considering time, it'll have to wait till afterwards."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Please do." Blaine replied as he set his brush down, satisfied with how his hair turned out. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you. So are we ready to do this Killer?"

"Let's get this show on the road."

When they arrived at the bar, the line was already crazy out front. Thankfully the car drop-off allowed them to bypass all the craziness and head straight inside. After exchanging a quick kiss, Blaine headed backstage as Sebastian got settled. Once he took his seat, he looked over at Hunter who was smiling. "Is she here?"

"She is." Hunter replied. "As are Rachel and Santana as they didn't want to risk being late this time. Jeff is here as well."

"Thad?"

"He should be here any minute." Jeff said as he took a seat beside Sebastian. "The same goes for Wes."

"Was the rest of the band here?"

"Yes, but they only all got here a minute or two before Blaine. They are raring to go." Jeff told him as a waitress approached to take their order. "And before you say anything, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. The more time I had to think about it, I probably would've done the same thing. That night was about Blaine, and Hummel shouldn't have ruined it." Sebastian said after placing his order. "Also, B knows."

"Blaine knows what?" Wes asked as he took his seat.

"That Nick bumped into Kurt last time Blaine performed." Jeff replied.

"How'd he take it?" Wes asked.

"Surprisingly well." Sebastian replied. "He was surprised as this really isn't Hummel's sort of hangout, but since he was with friends it made sense. Also, while he'd prefer not seeing him he knows there is always the chance of them seeing each other. The biggest thing he's worried about is Hummel seeing the two of us together."

"That's because it would give him a heart attack." Santana said as they sat down. "And Hunter, Kimberly will be right back. She had to take a call."

"That doesn't surprise me, thank you." Hunter replied with a smile.

"What does she do for a living Hunter?" Rachel asked as she looked at him.

"She works for one of the premiere sports teams in town as assistant to the general manager."

"Really?" Jeff asked and Hunter nodded with a smile. "Impressive."

"Yep."

"And how did the two of you meet?" Wes asked as their drinks were brought to them.

"A mutual friend introduced us." Just then she returned and Hunter extended his hand and she took a seat on his lap. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kimberly. Babe, this is everyone." They all started to laugh as she just looked at him and shook her head.

"Since his introduction skills seem to be lacking, I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." He said as he extended his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to finally to put a face to someone I've heard so much about. And you're as beautiful as Hunter described."

"The feeling is mutual Sebastian." She replied before the others introduced themselves. "So, Blaine's your boyfriend, right?" She asked once she brought her attention back to Sebastian.

"That would be correct." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hunter says he's extremely talented."

"He is." Sebastian said proudly. "You're in for quite the treat."

"He's telling the truth." Jeff told her. "Dating Blaine hasn't skewed his perception of how good Blaine is. We've all known for a long time how talented he is."

"Ain't that the truth?" Wes added just as Nick sat down beside him. "Since when have you been coming?"

"I told Jeff I would be here if I was able to catch an earlier flight, which I did." Nick replied as he took off his coat. "How soon till they go on?"

"About thirty minutes." Thad said as he joined them. "And so far, no Hummel in sight." Thad then looked at Rachel.

"I don't know where they were going. He was a bit surprised when he came by this evening and saw that Santana and I were going out once again." Rachel told him. "He wanted us to join him, but once again, we had plans."

"Even if I didn't, I wouldn't have been going out with him." Santana stated. "But Rach did try to get him to tell us where he was going but he had no clue. Though, he is going out with those same friends."

"You guys realize if his friends are regulars here, they'd know Blaine is performing as it's been on the calendar." Sebastian said.

"He'll be okay man." Hunter told him.

"He's right." Thad said. "Stephen's guys are keeping a look out as is Brad. And if he shows, he won't get near Blaine in here."

"And if he tries once we leave, he'll have all of us to deal with." Nick added.

"Is it safe to presume you guys are talking about Blaine's ex?" Kimberly asked and they all nodded. When Sebastian looked at her, Hunter gave him a reassuring nod.

"I only filled in the basics." Hunter said. "I didn't want her out of the loop should something go down."

"That was a wise decision."

"Does Kurt know Blaine is dating again?" Wes asked as he looked at Rachel and Santana.

"He does." Rachel replied. "I felt it best that he knew, but he has no idea that Blaine is with Sebastian."

"That's probably for the best." Thad said. "Lord only knows how he'd react."

While they were all talking, Blaine and his band were going over their set list one last time. With the success of their last performance, Stephen essentially told them they could play as long as they liked. Since that was the case, they'd put together a set list that offered quite a bit of variety. But they made certain to keep their acoustic numbers together like last time. "Sebastian's looking pretty fine tonight Blaine." Talia said as she came walking back into the room. "You didn't perhaps hint that he should dress as well as he did, did you?"

"Nope, that's how he dresses all the time essentially." Blaine replied. "It's why the song fits so well. Only a matter now if Jeff doesn't let it slip that the song was chosen for him. Also, you're all good doing those harmonies on the opener, right?"

"Absolutely!" Justin told him. "I love the twist you put on the number."

"It's not as much of a twist, but it's combining the original with the Warbler version."

"Do you think the guys are going to notice?" Morgan asked as she smoothed out her skirt upon getting up.

"Yes as it was the last number I ever sang with them. Looking back, I really should've gone back."

"Jeff told me they all really missed you when you left, said it wasn't the same anymore."

"Regardless of what happened Blaine, those guys are true friends as they didn't let all that other crap change how they felt about you." Talia said. "Those are the type of people you want in your life."

"Trust me, I know that, especially now."

With everything going on, Stephen sighed loudly when he was contacted by the head of security that Blaine's ex had entered the building along with some friends. Since he'd talked to his staff ahead of time, they knew to keep Kurt away from the main part of the floor where Sebastian and the others were sitting. Normally it could've been difficult, but with as packed as the place was, they were quickly guided upstairs. Once they were on their way up the stairs, Stephen walked over to his brother who was tending bar once more to let him know what was going on. Instantly after he was told, Brad sent a text to Sebastian, Thad, and Hunter letting them know Kurt was in the building. While the news didn't thrill Sebastian, he was happy to know that Kurt was upstairs and nowhere near the stage or them.

It was about ten minutes prior to them taking the stage when Josh looked over at Kurt. "Why are you still so adamant that the Blaine Anderson that is performing isn't your ex-husband?" He asked as they all took seats.

"Because this isn't something he would do. Performing at a bar is beneath Blaine." Kurt replied.

"For someone you were married to, you don't seem to give him much credit." One of the other guys said. "I mean, if you didn't believe in him how could you support his dreams?"

"I didn't. He lost something once he moved out here and without it, his dreams became a fantasy that he wouldn't give up. While I loved singing, I realized I had a better shot in fashion which is why I left NYADA." Kurt told them. "That's not to mention the fact that he was also doing other things that had me not being as receptive to what he wanted."

Before the conversation could go any further, Stephen took the stage to introduce Blaine. His introduction had Sebastian smiling as it was clear most of the crowd that was there that night was there to hear Blaine and his band. Once he finished, they took the stage and a smile crept to Sebastian's face. At the same time that smile crept to Sebastian's, shock came to Kurt's when he saw that it was actually Blaine on stage. When he went to move, his friends grabbed ahold of him and kept him in his seat as they had no idea what was going through his mind in that moment.

"And how is everybody tonight?" Blaine asked as he got his guitar out of the stand and the crowd erupted. "That good, huh?" Blaine then looked over at Sebastian who was front and center much as he'd been the previous performance and winked. "This first number tonight goes out to my friends who have stuck with me through thick and thin. And well, they accepted me for who I am, completely." While Blaine spoke, his friends all exchanged looks, before bringing their attention back to the stage.

_Uh-ooh_

_Uh-oh oh, oh,_

Even with those few words, Sebastian and the guys knew precisely which song they were singing. And proceeded to sit back and enjoy. Knowing that the song had even more meaning now than it did the last time he'd sung it.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

While Blaine sang lead, the rest of the band was doing more background vocals than usual, but considering they were doing an arrangement very similar to what they'd done, it wasn't too surprising. Blaine's band wasn't only talented with their instruments, they could all sing as well.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

"Oh my God, are you guys listening to this bullshit?" Kurt exclaimed though no one was really listening as they were too into listening to the performance. Try as he might, Kurt couldn't deny that the man singing on stage at that moment was one he hadn't heard in a long time. "He's trying to underplay who he really is." And the one he'd fallen in love with all those years prior.

While Blaine sang, Thad filled Wes in behind the full meaning of the performance and Wes could only smile. Tonight, Blaine had come out of the gate with both barrels blazing which let them all know that they were in for quite the treat. Once it finished and the crowd cheer, Nick leaned over to Jeff who was smiling. "Is that because of Blaine or the gorgeous girl beside him?"

"Both." Jeff replied. "Was I the only one tempted to join them?"

"No." Sebastian said as he glanced over at them quickly before turning his attention back to Blaine who was smiling. Once they started their next number, the crowd was as into it as the first as it was another new number and new in more ways than one as it was an original, one Sebastian had heard Blaine play at home numerous times. The longer the set went on, Sebastian's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling because of how proud he was of what he was witnessing.

During the acoustic part of their set, he glanced over at Hunter who looked happier than he could ever remember as he held his girlfriend close as Blaine sang another love song. So much about this night was like the first, yet at the same time so much better as Blaine was comfortable from the start. Once they put their stools away so they could get back to rocking, Jeff gave Sebastian a nudge when he saw Blaine wink at him. In that moment, he had to stop himself from reacting any more than he did as he'd never seen Sebastian like this.

When Jeff looked up on stage, Morgan gave him a smile before they got ready for their next number. Then the moment the first chords were played Jeff had to clamp his hands over his mouth and it didn't go unnoticed by Nick or Wes. "What?" Wes asked and Jeff told him to listen. While Blaine rarely ever changed lyrics when he did a cover, this time around he did as they did a cover of _Sharp Dressed Man_ by ZZ Top. Instead of it being every girl, it became every one. And when those lyrics came out, Morgan and Blaine were back to back and looking directly at Jeff and Sebastian. By this point, Sebastian realized the song was directed at him and one glance at Jeff confirmed this was the song they'd been referring too.

With so many of the rock songs they covered it truly got to show of the others talents especially Justin on guitar. When they finally finished that night, they were all overcome with emotion as the crowd had been on their side the whole night. Once they made their way off the stage, Kurt's friends could only look at him as they were blown away by what they'd heard. And if his expression was anything to go by, so was he. "What were you saying about this not being his thing?" Josh asked. "Because, he was amazing." The rest of the friends they were with tried not to laugh, but they couldn't as Josh was speaking the truth.

"That's not funny."

"Kurt, you can't deny that Blaine was incredible. Whatever it was he lost, he clearly found it." When Kurt huffed and stood the others looked at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To speak with my ex-husband."

"Kurt!" Before they could do anything else, he was on his way down the stairs.

"Should we go after him?" One of the guys asked as he looked at Josh.

"I doubt it would do any good if we did. He's determined to see Blaine and when he's determined, it's pretty hard to stop him." Josh replied.

By the time Kurt reached the main floor, Blaine and his band had already disappeared back stage and there was quite the crowd forming at the hall entrance that was manned by security. "Are you going to see him?" Kimberly asked as she looked at Sebastian.

"Soon."

"He was great tonight Sebastian." Santana said with a smile. "And, he was rather flirty up on stage during a few of those numbers."

"I noticed that too." Rachel replied. "Too bad all those girls don't realize he's taken."

"Damn right he is." Sebastian stated. "They are more than welcome to go after Justin and Todd, but Blaine, is mine."

"Getting a bit possessive, aren't we?" Hunter said with a wink.

"Yep!" Sebastian said as he got up from his seat. "So, I'm going to go to my boy and congratulate him on a spectacular performance."

"Will you be coming back?" Thad asked.

"Yes." Sebastian had just turned when he spotted Kurt out of the corner of his eye crossing the floor. In that moment, he took off towards the hallway which caught everyone's attention. Thad promptly stood and looked around and saw why Sebastian took off the way he did.

"Time to gather your things everyone, we're leaving."

"Why?" Rachel asked but before he could respond, Kurt came up to them. "Kurt…uh…hi."

"What are you doing out with them?" He asked as he took in who she was surrounded by.

"I'm here supporting Blaine, as are they."

"Why didn't you tell me he was performing?"

"It's none of your damn business." Thad replied. "That's why." While Thad spoke, the rest of the guys stood as well. "And if you even think of trying to go and talk to Blaine, think again."

"What are you, his protector now?" Kurt said as he looked at Thad. "I see you brought your winning personality of a friend with you."

"He did." Hunter replied. "And as you can see, they don't have a problem with his attitude nor mine since we're spending the evening together supporting Blaine."

"You don't even know him."

"But he does." Nick said and as he spoke, he noticed Santana on her phone texting whom he could only hope was Sebastian. "So you're wrong. And Thad's right, stay away from Blaine."

"You guys have no clue who Blaine even is anymore."

"We know more than you think." Wes told him. "So, you should go as I doubt Blaine would be happy to see you."

"Wes is right, and I know that for a fact." Jeff added. "So, let him enjoy his moment and go." Kurt then looked around at the group. "Who are you looking for?"

"Isn't Blaine's boyfriend joining you as I know he has one as Rachel told me?" He then glanced over at Rachel who was still sitting with Santana and Kimberly on either side of her. "Isn't that right Rachel?"

"Kurt, please." Rachel said. "Don't do this. Jeff's right. Let Blaine enjoy the moment as he deserves it."

"I only want to congratulate him."

"I doubt that." Santana said as she stood. "But if that's all, we can pass on your regards, right guys?"

"That would be correct." Thad replied. "And don't worry, because we will as Rachel can tell you if we don't."

"And who are you?" Kurt asked as he looked at Kimberly.

"None of your damn business." Hunter replied.

"Oh, you must be with Mr. Charming here. You can do better honey than this Neanderthal." When he spoke, Thad grabbed ahold of Hunter's arm as he had no idea how he was going to react. Yet before anything else could be said, Stephen came walking up to all of them.

"Jeff, Morgan would like you to come back stage."

"Got it!" Jeff replied before looking at the others prior to leaving.

"Who is Morgan?" Kurt asked.

"His girlfriend." Nick told him. "And Blaine's bassist. Now, why don't you take our advice and go as you have to know Blaine doesn't want to see you." When he spoke, he saw Santana tug on Thad's arm.

"Time to go, they're ready to go." Thad said as he grabbed his jacket. Kurt looked at them as the guys all helped the girls on with their jackets before taking their hands. "I'd say it was nice seeing you, but that would be a lie." With that they all headed towards the doors as Sebastian's text to Santana told them that they were all going out the back.

Not surprisingly, Kurt was quick to head upstairs to grab his coat as he was determined to talk with Blaine. Seeing Blaine up on that stage had an effect on him that he hadn't expected. And while Rachel had told him any chance of them getting back together was over, he had to at least give it one last try. Maybe if Blaine saw how happy he was for him, he'd soften his stance. By the time he made it outside he saw Rachel and everyone else loading up the last of their gear. The instant he spotted Blaine in the center of them all he started to call out for him. Once he was close enough, he was about to call out once more when he saw someone wrap their arms around Blaine before leaning down to give him a kiss.

Kurt managed to get a bit closer but before he could get a good look at who was kissing Blaine and he could only presume it was his boyfriend, the two of them made their way into an awaiting car. Once the car pulled away, he saw the rest of them start to hail cabs. When Nick turned around he could only smile. "As you can see, you missed him."

"You love that, don't you Duval?"

"I do actually as I know you're the last person he wants to see. Also, I doubt his boyfriend would be happy to see you either."

"Why would that matter?"

"You're assuming Blaine's boyfriend doesn't know you or know of you." Wes told him. "But what if he does? That could make for a rather awkward situation for all involved."

"You always were the diplomatic one, weren't you Wes."

"Sometimes too diplomatic Kurt." Wes then took a step towards him. "You convinced Blaine to push away his friends once before so we weren't there when he needed us. But now that we are back in his life again, I promise you that we will do whatever we have to in order to make sure you never hurt Blaine again."

"He's nowhere as innocent as you all think."

"Who said we thought Blaine was innocent?" Wes replied. "I just said that you're never going to hurt him again."

"And what is it do you think I did to him?"

"It had to be something for him to keep himself closed off from us all even though the two of you were apart." Nick said. "So, that tells us that even after everything, Blaine was still protecting your sorry ass."

"Nick's right." Thad added. "Blaine knew we didn't like you so why give us more ammunition to use against you. So for your sake and ours, stay away from him. But considering you didn't take the advice given when you bothered us at dinner that night, I doubt you're going to do it now."

"Kurt, please, leave him be." Rachel said as she stepped between Thad and Nick. "I understand that you want to congratulate him, but, it's not a wise idea. The guys are right; you're the last person he wants to see."

"That's Rachel's way of saying the two of you are better off never seeing each other again." Santana told him. "You have to know nothing good could ever come from it." She then looked around him and saw quite a few guys staring at them. "You're clearly here with friends, so go back to them as we're going to go out and celebrate."

"If you're not going to listen to the guys, listen to the ladies as they were around for everything." Hunter said. "So, if even they are telling you to stay away from Blaine, you should listen."

"Why are you even talking?" Kurt said as he looked at Hunter. "You have no clue about any of this."

"He knows more than you think." Kimberly told him. "So, listen to Santana and Rachel as I doubt the next time you see any of these guys, they're going to be nearly as nice."

"Why are the two of you even talking to me, you don't know me?" Kurt replied as he looked between Hunter and Kimberly.

"Because even they are sick of this crap and can see the longer this goes on that it's only going to get worse." Thad said as a couple of cabs pulled up. "So, we're going." Kurt then watched as they all got into the awaiting cabs before pulling away. Once he watched them go, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that his friends had come closer.

"Did you get to talk to him?" Josh asked.

"No. He was in the center of them all when I got out here." Kurt replied as they headed down the street. "I saw him and when I did I can only presume it was his boyfriend who was kissing him moments later. Then after it ended the two got into an awaiting car and left."

"Did you get to see what his boyfriend looks like?" One of the guys asked as they were going to a nearby diner to get something to eat.

"No." Kurt said as he put his hands in his pockets. "All I could see was that he was tall and had brown hair as he had his back to me the entire time."

"Did any of Blaine's friends say goodbye to them by name?"

"No, just that they'd see them soon. So, they're all clearly meeting up somewhere." Kurt told them.

"Is it weird seeing Rachel going out with him?" Josh asked.

"Yes as it proves she knows way more about what's going on in his life than she's let on."

"Do you really blame her though, I mean, things didn't end well for you and Blaine. And since she's friends with you both she probably feels not saying anything is the safest thing to do."

"But what harm is there in telling me the name of Blaine's boyfriend?"

"A lot." One of the guys said. "For all they know you could go and track him down."

"Why would I do that?"

"To find out what type of guy Blaine was now seeing. Honestly, it's better this way for all involved."

"Maybe."

"Kurt…" Josh said. "You can't tell me you aren't the slightest bit curious as to what sort of guy now has Blaine's attention. It's natural to want to know who your ex moved on with. Whether it's someone like us or someone polar opposite. I know I've wondered what sort of guys some of my exes have dated after we split."

"Fine, I'm somewhat curious."

"Leave it at that. Has anyone caught your attention since Blaine left?"

"A few." Kurt replied with a rather sly smile.

"Then go and start having some fun again. I'm not saying you need to get into another serious relationship, but there is nothing wrong with having some fun."

"You're right. If Blaine's so clearly moved on with his life, so should I."

While Kurt was speaking with his friends, Blaine and Sebastian were unloading his gear at Sebastian's before heading back out to meet everyone for a bite to eat. Once they had everything off to the side, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian, slightly catching him off guard. Sebastian glanced down at him and smiled as Blaine was beaming. "I think someone is happy." Sebastian said as he caressed Blaine's cheek which had become a bit of a habit whenever he looked up at him like this.

"Extremely." Blaine replied as he tightened his hold. "I still can't get over how packed the bar was."

"It was all because of you guys Killer." Sebastian then leaned down to give him a kiss. "You guys were amazing tonight." When Blaine didn't say a word, Sebastian caressed his cheek once more. "You believe that, don't you?"

"I do actually as there was no ignoring that crowd reaction."

"You're telling me. You know, I wouldn't have a problem staying her and having our own little private celebration."

"I wouldn't either, but we'll have plenty of time to celebrate once we come back." Blaine replied. "Plus, I'm curious how everything went once we left. I'm rather proud of you Bas."

"Why is that?"

"Even though you heard him calling for me, you didn't react."

"I didn't want to ruin the moment B as that's what would've happened had I turned around."

_Song: My Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson_


	20. Chapter 20

**Five Years Later **

**Part 20**

Once they met up with everyone else that night, they were still riding the adrenaline high that Blaine and Sebastian were after the performance. Most everyone got a good laugh when Nick called Jeff out on the fact that he and Morgan were the last ones to arrive and Rachel couldn't help but blush at how open they all were with one another. And considering Morgan and Jeff only smiled as they sat down, they essentially confirmed Nick's suspicions as to why they were last to arrive.

"You do realize there could be other reasons we were late." Jeff said once Morgan relaxed against him. "I mean, this is New York traffic on a Saturday night."

"Yet even Blaine and lover boy over there got here before you and they traveled a bit further." Talia said with a smile causing Nick to laugh.

"Lover boy?" Santana replied as she looked at Talia.

"Yep, it seems rather fitting. I started calling Sebastian that shortly after I met him."

"I can see how that seems fitting. Personally, I've dubbed him Mr. Grab-ass as he's constantly grabbing Blaine's."

"You noticed that too!" Talia said before the girls high-fived one another in front of Nick. "But I mean, I don't really blame him. Blaine's got quite the perky tush." Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes as Sebastian smiled. "Deny it all you want Blaine, but since I'm behind you most of the time, I've got a great view of it."

"Sebastian, your thoughts on Talia's observation?" Morgan asked as she looked across the table.

"I'd say she's spot on." Sebastian replied before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss. "And his wardrobe only enhances it."

"Bas!"

"Relax Killer." Sebastian said after kissing him once more. He then noticed Rachel wasn't looking at either of them. "You okay Rachel?"

"Yes, why do you asked?"

"It's because you're blushing." Thad told her. "Little did you expect us all to be so comfortable around one another, huh?"

"It's a bit surprising."

"She's completely shocked." Santana told them. "While Rach has certainly loosened up since high school, she's still shy for the most part. And well, let's just say this sort of conversation doesn't normally occur around her."

"Santana!"

"It's true Rach, though you have opened up to me more over the years." Santana replied before taking a sip of her drink. "Now Sebastian, do you have a problem with either nickname you've been given? I mean, because I would have no problem referring to you as Blaine's lover boy."

"Or referring to you as Mr. Grab-ass." Talia told him. "Though, maybe we should ask Blaine which one he prefers."

"I say leave that up to Bas." Blaine replied as he looked up at him.

"Either work as they certainly do describe me."

"Excellent!" Santana said before the girls toasted one another. "The only thing that would've been better earlier is if you'd been grabbing Blaine's ass when Hummel saw the two of you kissing."

"What happened once we all left?" Justin asked as he sat back. "I mean, something happened, right?"

"It did." Hunter replied. "He wanted to congratulate Blaine here." The words no sooner left Hunter's mouth did Sebastian scoff. "I had the same reaction man. And you guys should know, he didn't see you Sebastian. Though, he does know that the man kissing Blaine was his boyfriend."

"Did you guys tell him anything else?" Blaine asked.

"Nope." Nick replied. "As Thad so politely put it, it's none of his business."

"I appreciate that."

"It's true, it's not." Thad said. "Heck, even Rachel tried to get him to forget about you and just move on. And Santana pointed out that really nothing good could come from the two of you seeing each other."

"And that's not factoring in the fact that you are with Sebastian." Wes added. "If he had gotten down there any sooner things could've gotten volatile."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sebastian said. "And while we both appreciate the sentiment, we've now had two close calls with him. It seems pretty inevitable that sooner rather than later he's going to see the two of us together."

"I take it this bad blood goes beyond Blaine." Todd said as he looked around and they all nodded.

"But it started around him and grew." Sebastian told him. "You see, when Blaine and I first met, he was dating Kurt. And well, let's just say I really didn't give a fuck."

"So you wanted him even back then." Morgan said.

"I did. I truly thought once the two of them got engaged, I'd never see him again."

"Little did you realize the mess that marriage would turn into." Blaine added while leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "And while I know you guys probably have tons of questions, let's not do this tonight. We've got much happier things to talk about and celebrate."

"Sebastian told Hunter you guys are meeting with a manager tomorrow." Kimberly said from her spot beside Hunter. "Are you excited?"

"We are." Blaine replied and the rest of the band nodded in agreement. "He's really reputable and Stephen recommended him to us." Hunter then leaned over to let her know that Stephen was Brad's brother whom she'd met before. "Even Bas here was impressed by what he read about him."

"He's right." Sebastian said. "If he agrees to take them on, they'll be in really good hands."

"Now, on a slightly different subject are the rest of you coming to my party next weekend?" Talia asked as she looked around.

"We'll be there." Hunter replied.

"Same here." Wes told her. "According to Blaine here, it's not something to be missed."

"It's not." Morgan replied. "Talia throws some of the best parties. But remember to dress appropriately. Otherwise you won't get in regardless of who you are."

"She's right." Talia told them. "Whether you want to solely embrace the fashion of the time, or embrace a persona of someone or thing during that decade, it doesn't matter. Also, since I've been told you all sing, feel free to perform."

"Do you know what B is doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't. All I know is that he is being joined by Justin and Todd as well as two other guys."

"Killer?"

"Nope, you have to wait one more week."

By the time they all decided to head home, Blaine was still smiling. Not only about the performance, but it was nice seeing how everyone was getting along. But considering the way the earlier part of the meet-up went, he could tell Rachel was still adjusting to all the personalities. As Santana pointed out, all of them being so comfortable could take a bit of getting used to, yet for her, she was fitting right in. When he gave Rachel a hug, he promised her that they'd have lunch that week as it would give the two of them time to talk which he knew she needed. Being in the situation she was in certainly wasn't easy and Blaine didn't want to make it any harder on her than was necessary.

When they finally got back to Sebastian's, he felt Sebastian wrap his arms tightly around him before being pulled into a kiss. Once it broke, Sebastian gave him one more quick peck before releasing his hold and taking his hand. On their walk to his bedroom, he gazed down at him. "Everything alright Killer?" Sebastian asked before they walked through the doorway.

"I am, why?" Blaine asked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Something is going through that head of yours, what is it?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the bed. "I could tell something has been on your mind all night."

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

"I'm a bit overwhelmed by everything. And that doesn't even bring into play the fact that Kurt tried to see me tonight." Hearing that declaration, Sebastian brought Blaine closer so that he was standing between his legs and took his hands in his. "That must sound silly."

"Actually, it doesn't, especially considering how you were feeling when we first started talking." Sebastian told him. "At that point, you honestly doubted yourself and what you wanted to do. So being overwhelmed by what's happening makes sense."

"You believed in me."

"I did and do. But deep down you believed in yourself Blaine or you would've left NYADA and pursued something else. In my eyes, once you felt comfortable on stage again, everything else began falling in place."

"You make it sound so simple Sebastian."

"Sometimes it is. You belong on a stage Blaine and everyone that knows you knows it. So seeing something we all know become a reality is pretty special." While he spoke, the two still had their eyes on one another. "And we can't wait to be there to support you every step of the way."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"You're right, I probably don't." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around him. "Though, I do know it means the world to you after everything." Blaine didn't say another word, just leaned forward and they began to kiss and slowly fell back onto the bed. Knowing that Sebastian understood him so well that he didn't have explain things he didn't quite know how to put into words warmed Blaine's heart.

Considering the hour they fell asleep, they were still curled up in bed the next morning when Sebastian's phone began to ring. Since most knew how late they were out, Sebastian cracked open an eye before reaching for his phone. But upon seeing it was after ten, he reached over and grabbed it as Blaine curled up a bit closer. After a few words were exchanged, the call ended and Sebastian set his phone down. He then looked at Blaine who was looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. "I need to move, don't I?"

"You do." Sebastian replied. "Brad is coming over with something from last night, though he didn't say exactly what it was."

"Why didn't he come out with us last night?" Blaine asked as he released his hold on Sebastian so that he could sit up. And once he did, Blaine sat up as well.

"He was bartending, so leaving really wasn't an option considering how packed the place was." Sebastian then made his way out of bed and grabbed a pair of lounge pants to put on. "It was all hands on deck since you were performing." Once his pants were on, Sebastian leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Don't move alright as I plan on coming right back."

"I think I can do that." Blaine replied as he pulled the covers up a bit. And shortly after he did, he heard the bell. "You better get that." Sebastian smiled before walking out of the room to get the door. Once he was gone Blaine situated himself in the middle of the bed before stretching. Considering what the two were doing prior to going to bed, Blaine was sort of hoping they could continue especially considering they'd both be returning to school the next day. And that meant they wouldn't be seeing each other as much. So, Blaine decided he'd be certain when Sebastian returned it would be to a sight he couldn't say no to.

While Blaine was planning what was going to happen next, Sebastian was at his door talking with Brad. "I really hope my timing was bad." Brad said after handing Sebastian the envelope. "But I wanted to give this to you personally."

"You're good. Now, care to tell me what is in here and is it for me or Blaine?"

"It's mainly for Blaine, but you'll enjoy it as well." Brad replied causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow in response. "You want to know what it is, don't you."

"You know me so well." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Alright, it's Blaine's performance from last night."

"Excuse me?"

"Stephen and I had it recorded." Brad watched a smile creep to Sebastian's face. "Now you know why I said you'd enjoy it as well."

"May I ask why?"

"It was recorded for a few reasons. Some you don't need to worry about, but we were talking and didn't know if Blaine and the band had a demo to share with the agent tomorrow. So, we felt we'd give you guys a copy so they had something for their meeting tomorrow. And since they were on stage, there was no pressure and would show the essence of who they are."

"Have you watched it?"

"I have, we both did actually. And you're both going to be more than happy with it as they sounded incredible." Brad told him. "Even after you all left the building last night, people were still talking."

"Do you blame them?"

"Not at all. But you should probably get going."

"I really appreciate this and I'm sure Blaine will as well."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later this week Sebastian."

"I'll see you then." After Sebastian spoke, he closed the door before relocking it once more. He then looked down at the envelope in his hand and smiled. Knowing he now had a copy of Blaine's performance in hand made him happier than he could imagine. Also, like Brad, he wasn't sure of Blaine and his band had put a demo recording together yet so this was a good thing to have. When he came walking back into his room, he stopped the instant he laid eyes on Blaine who was stretched out on the bed in full view. "And what do we have here?" Sebastian said before setting the envelope on his dresser so he could remove his pants once more.

"Me." Blaine replied as he watched Sebastian. "May I ask what is in the envelope?" He asked as Sebastian made his way onto the bed, licking his lips in the process.

"A copy of your performance from last night." Sebastian said as he made his way up Blaine's body. "And while I'd love to talk more, it's not going to happen, at least now."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he felt Sebastian rest his body above his.

"Because of how I found you as I'm assuming here you would like something to happen."

"You're right, I do." Blaine told him as he wrapped his arms around him. "So, how about we have fun now and talk later?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me."

The next day, Sebastian was sitting at his usual table studying between classes when Hunter sat down across from him. While he got his stuff out to work, he noticed Sebastian seemed to be distracted although he was working. After opening up his laptop, Hunter tilted his head to the side to try and gauge Sebastian more as he'd only said hello. But since he didn't open up, Hunter proceeded to get to work as well knowing Sebastian would talk when he was ready. They'd been working in silence for almost an hour when Hunter finally heard Sebastian's voice, causing him to look up.

No sooner did he open his mouth, Hunter knew what was on Sebastian's mind. While they were sitting there studying, Blaine and the others were meeting with a manager. And there was no doubt, Sebastian was curious as to how things were going. Even though he had no doubts, it helped to hear Hunter reassure him that Blaine would call him once the meeting was over. Even though it technically had no impact on Sebastian's life, with as much as Blaine meant to him it mattered as though it did. They were just starting to pack up before heading to one of the classes they had together when Sebastian finally received the call from Blaine.

No sooner did a smile creep to Sebastian's face, did Hunter know that things had gone well. While Blaine and the others had met with a few others, they didn't quite feel comfortable with any of them. And the fact that a couple of them openly gawked at Morgan and Talia the guys wanted nothing to do with them. While they were all out on Saturday night, everyone else could tell how frustrated they were all getting by the process. So for Sebastian to be smiling, Hunter could only assume that things worked out well. Considering the time, the two of them began to walk while Sebastian was on the phone. But the instant Sebastian put his phone into his pocket, he turned and hugged Hunter.

"I take that to mean they now have a manager."

"They do!" He replied as he let go. "He absolutely loved not only their demo and the video of their performance on Saturday. But loves the chemistry the five of them have."

"You can see how well they all get along on stage by the way they goof around."

"Exactly. I couldn't ask for B to be surrounded by better people."

"Are you guys going out to celebrate?" Once Hunter asked, he watched Sebastian's eyes go towards the ground. "I'll take that as a no."

"That would be correct as he has an evening class." Sebastian replied. "The earliest we'll get to see each other is going to be Wednesday and that depends on whether or not we get out of that seminar early." When Hunter huffed, Sebastian laughed. "Yea, that's how I feel as well. Now, have you figured out what you're going to wear on Saturday?"

"Not a clue, you?"

"I've got a few ideas. It would be easier if I knew what B was wearing but he's not saying. It's going to be a complete surprise once I get there."

"You're not arriving together?"

"No as he and the guys promised Talia they'd help set up and he told me to not to worry."

"It sounds as though Blaine has something up his sleeve Sebastian."

"You think." Sebastian said as he looked over and Hunter smiled. "Me too. I guess I'm going to have to wait and see what he's going to look like Saturday." With that said the two headed into their hall for class. While they were in class, Blaine and the others wished they could head out and celebrate but they all needed to head back to school for classes.

Unfortunately for Blaine and Sebastian, their schedules didn't really mesh that first week back to classes so they were back to talking either on their phones or over their computers. The first time they'd be getting to see each other that week would be Friday and Sebastian would be there waiting for him when he got home. So with them unable to see one another, Blaine took the chance to push his lunch with Rachel off into a dinner so they had more time to talk.

Considering the way she'd first reacted to the two of them together, Rachel had certainly come a long way as she now fully accepting of Blaine and Sebastian as a couple. In the beginning, Blaine really was unsure if it was going to happen, but once she actually got to know Sebastian she saw that there was more to him than she thought. And it was something Santana told her she needed to keep an open mind to as she couldn't see Blaine being with him if there wasn't more than what they presumed. Being open-minded in regards to Sebastian was easier than she thought as there was no denying how much he cared for Blaine. And she wanted to get to know the person Blaine cared for.

When she arrived at Blaine's apartment Wednesday evening, she took a look around while removing her coat as Blaine went to get her something to drink. While the apartment hadn't changed much since the last time she was there, some things had. There were quite a few pictures of Blaine and Sebastian scattered about as well as some Law books. Once Blaine handed her a drink, he sat down beside her on the couch. "I'm glad you didn't mind having dinner instead of lunch as this way we're able to talk a bit more."

"Yet it's only happening as Sebastian is busy this evening."

"True, but I still could've done lunch. But I think the two of us should talk."

"About?" Rachel replied.

"A few things. For starters, everyone is sorry if they made you uncomfortable with all the references to sex on Saturday night." When Rachel looked down, Blaine turned in his seat slightly. "What is it?"

"They must all think I'm some sort of prude."

"No as they know not everyone is necessarily comfortable talking about it so openly."

"It's not that I mind, but…I really don't know all of them."

"That's what Morgan guessed considering what Santana said. Plus not to mention there were a bunch of guys there and well, that brings a different aspect to the conversation." Blaine told her.

"Since when have you been so comfortable talking about it?"

"I've always been comfortable talking about it Rach. But we've never really been in conversations or situations when it's discussed. And you know all too well how Kurt felt on the subject." Blaine said before taking a sip of his beer.

"True which would make for good reason why it was never really discussed in the open. I'll admit, I was a bit shocked when you didn't really react to what the girls call Sebastian." Blaine couldn't help but laugh softly after she spoke.

"Please, don't take offense to that Rach. It's just; the names really do suit him well." Before Blaine could say anything else, he got up as a timer went off in the kitchen. Once he walked away, Rachel's phone went off with a message so she called out asking where she find a pen and paper. After receiving an answer from Blaine she reached over into the end table and opened the draw. She was still sitting there with the drawer open when Blaine returned. "Isn't there any in there?" He asked as he sat down once again.

"Uh, yea." Rachel mumbled before grabbing it but in the process a condom fell to the floor. When she went to put it back in the draw, Blaine forced himself not to react. "Sorry."

"For?"

"I…I didn't…"

"Rach, it's not a big deal to me that you saw what's in that draw. But if it bothered you, I'm sorry."

"It didn't bother me, it just surprised me."

"Rach, I'm twenty-three, why would it surprise you that I have condoms?"

"It's not that you have them, just where they were."

"People do have sex in places other than the bedroom." When her eyes bugged out, Blaine couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face. It was in a moment like this that Blaine wondered how Rachel even managed to have a conversation about sex with Santana as he knew how blunt she was about things.

"I know that Blaine." She said as she slowly turned her head and looked at him. "Does that mean…I…never mind, it's none of my business."

"You're right, it's not." Blaine replied. "I know this can't be easy for you Rach being friends with the both of us. So, if it gets too hard, I'd understand if you can't be around me as much as my relationship with Sebastian progresses."

"It's hard at times, sure. But I think once he moves forward a bit more it'll get easier."

"For your sake, I hope it happens soon." Rachel smiled before leaning over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. After that slightly awkward moment, the conversation became a bit more normal as he asked about things she'd auditioned before and she asked about school and things he was working on. The ease in which they talked reminded Rachel of times when Kurt would get frustrated with her anytime she and Blaine had one of their infamous talks as he referred to them.

By the time she was getting ready to leave after dinner, the timing really couldn't have been better as Sebastian called. So after seeing Rachel off, Blaine got comfortable on the couch in front of his computer where Sebastian was waiting for him. "So, how did your dinner with Miss Berry go?" Sebastian asked before pulling his sweater off over his head.

"Dinner went well, though we had a slightly awkward moment." Blaine replied as he watched Sebastian change. And from what he could see, the computer was set up in his bedroom.

"How so?"

"Well, she needed something to write on so I told her where she could find it."

"How could that be awkward?" Sebastian asked as he made his way into bed clad only in his boxers.

"The pen and paper were in the end table along with our stash of condoms and lube." Blaine had barely finished speaking when Sebastian began to laugh. "That's essentially the response I wanted to have once I saw her staring into the drawer."

"Yet you didn't because you're a sweetheart."

"I try. Well, she said it wasn't so much that she found them, but where they were."

"What did you say Killer?"

"I told her that people do have sex in places besides the bedroom."

"Where was she sitting?"

"On the couch." When Sebastian laughed again, Blaine did as well. "Yea, from the look on her face you can tell she wondered if we'd done it there."

"So she knows we're having sex."

"Not really. She started to ask but then stopped as she said it was none of her business. But Rachel's smart so I'm pretty sure she knows."

"Not that I really want to know, but, did you know who, try and talk to her?"

"Yes. He asked if the guys kept their word and he also asked about you."

"That doesn't surprise me. Did she still not tell him that it's me you're dating?"

"That would be correct." Blaine replied as he grabbed his laptop and brought it into his bedroom with him. "And she knows he's going to come at her once he finds out and she doesn't care. It's not her responsibility to keep him informed of what's going on in my life which is none of his business."

"Good. Are we in your bedroom now Killer?" Sebastian asked as he'd noticed Blaine walking while he spoke.

"We are, good eye." Blaine replied as he got comfortable on his bed. "How'd your seminar go?"

"It was informative but Hunter and I both believe it could've ended a lot sooner. The main speaker took way too many dramatic pauses that did nothing but annoy. I almost snuck out to come and see you, but I knew Rachel wouldn't appreciate it."

"You're right; she probably wouldn't have especially since we had a great talk this evening. It had been a long time since we'd done something like this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Bas. Schedules get crazy and Rachel's schedule is wacky to say the least. May I ask what you would've done had you come over."

"You mean after scooping you up in my arms and kissing you?"

"Yes."

"Ravish you."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. While last week was wonderful, it made this week suck. I miss you Killer."

"I miss you too, only a couple more days till we'll be together again."

"That I know. You better make sure no one comes home with you on Friday."

"Why?"

"Because I plan on doing what I would've done this evening the instant you walk through that door. Any objections?"

"None."

"Good, now why don't you show me a little of what I'm missing?" When he spoke, there was no hiding the meaning behind Sebastian's words. And while at one point in his life, Blaine never would've done this, he needed this as much as Sebastian did. After the past week that they'd had, it would take some time to get used to not being together all the time again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Five Years Later **

**Part 21**

When they woke up in bed on Saturday, neither was in a rush to move. And considering how they'd spent a good part of their time on Friday night, it was understandable. Though once they collapsed in bed, they both knew they'd over done it a bit. "When are you leaving me today Killer?" Sebastian asked once Blaine sat up in bed slightly.

"Not as early as I thought as we got quite a bit done between classes yesterday." Blaine replied while running his hand over Sebastian's chest. "Is that alright?"

"Certainly. But I'm assuming that doesn't mean I'll get to see what you're wearing."

"Correct. Just remember your promise to me."

"No laughing."

"Yep."

"And if I do?"

"We'll be going straight to bed once we get home and I'm talking to sleep."

"Seriously?" Sebastian replied, slightly shocked that Blaine went to that extreme and placed his hand over Blaine's. When Blaine smiled at him, Sebastian wasn't quite sure how to take it but Blaine turned his hand and squeezed Sebastian's.

"Are you going to be able to do that Bas?"

"Yes."

While Blaine and Sebastian were enjoying a quiet morning, Rachel was tearing the loft apart trying to find the perfect outfit for that evening. After her talk with Blaine, she realized that she had gotten in a bit of a funk and needed to start living again. Something Santana had been telling her for quite a while. "You realize none of the fashions from that era look good on me, right?" Rachel said as Santana walked towards her. "I'm going to look like an idiot."

"Rach, you just need to find the right look, something you're comfortable in. That's going to make all the difference in the world." Santana replied as she stood in front of the clothing racks. "If you don't have the confidence in it, it won't work."

"Trust me, I know." Rachel then plopped down on her bed. "I'm fun, right?"

"Yes." Santana said before sitting down beside her. "This is about not wanting to feel like an outcast around Blaine's new friends, isn't it." Rachel nodded. "You do realize, these aren't really new people in Blaine's life. I mean, it's the Warblers. And well, he's known his band since his first and second year at NYADA. You just never took the time to get to know them, much like Kurt. But then again, Blaine wasn't really supposed to have a life outside of him."

"Santana."

"It's true Rachel and you know it." Santana then got back off the bed and walked to the racks. "But let's get back to finding you an outfit. Did you ask Blaine for any ideas when you saw him?"

"I did and he gave me a bunch yet…"

"You're not comfortable." Santana said as she glanced back over her shoulder. "Why don't we go to the thrift shop and see if we can find anything?"

"Really?"

"Yes. So go grab your purse and we'll get going." No sooner did Santana finish, did Rachel pop off the bed and give her a hug. Once she let go, Santana watched as she went to grab her purse before heading off to get hers as well. While she did so, she began to think about what Rachel could possibly wear that evening. They were just about to leave when there was a knock on their door causing Santana to roll her eyes. "If that is him, we're not staying. We've got to find you an outfit." Rachel nodded before opening the door and low and behold, it was Kurt.

"This really isn't a good time Kurt." Rachel said as she and Santana walked out into the hall before locking up behind them. "We're on our way out."

"It never seems to be a good time lately." Kurt replied. "I'm beginning to think you're ignoring me."

"I'm not."

"You could have fooled me."

"Kurt, we're on our way out as Rachel needs to find an outfit for a party tonight." Santana replied as she began to walk towards the stairs followed by Rachel. "So this can't wait."

"You're buying something for a party, that's not like you." Kurt said as they headed down the stairs. In that moment, Santana realized she shouldn't have said what she did. "Why the change?"

"It's a themed party and appropriate dress is required." Rachel replied.

"What's the theme, I might be able to help." Kurt told her causing her to look at Santana who shrugged her shoulders as Kurt could be a big help.

"It's the nineties." Santana replied.

"That's a bit unusual."

"Maybe, but it is what it is." Santana said. "So, are you able to help us or should we go at it alone?"

"If you want my help, I will gladly do so."

"I appreciate that Kurt." Rachel replied. "But I do have one request before we go any further as I want to enjoy this."

"What would that be?"

"No talk about Blaine." Santana couldn't help but smirk, but she was glad Rachel said something as she was about to if he was going to help. The last thing she was going to put up with is listening to Kurt pump Rachel for information about Blaine and what's happening in his life. Once Kurt nodded, Santana looked at him.

"I promise. If I mention him, feel free to tell me to live."

"Trust me, I will." Santana said before they all headed down the street towards the thrift shop. Even though being around him nowadays irked Santana to no end, he really was a godsend in helping find something for Rachel to wear. "You really found your niche Kurt." Santana told him while they waited for Rachel to change back into her normal clothes.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, slightly shocked by the compliment. "Once I went back to work for Isabelle I realized what a big mistake I made in leaving. While I enjoy singing and performing, it's not my passion."

"Do you think part of the change might've come because of Rachel and well, Blaine?"

"I thought we weren't talking about him."

"It's not about him. But I think being around him and Rachel you wanted to prove you were just as good as they were." Santana honestly said as she looked at him.

"Maybe." Kurt said as Rachel came walking out, clothes in hand. "Are you happy with it Rachel?"

"I am, thank you again for helping us." Rachel said before going to pay for her outfit so they could head on home.

Later that evening after taking a shower, Sebastian stretched out on Blaine's bed and watched him pull a garment bag out of the closet. Try as he might, Blaine still didn't let slip what he was wearing that night even though Sebastian had shared what he was wearing. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he wondered just how Sebastian was going to look in his outfit. When he watched Blaine put on a rather small pair of briefs, Sebastian rolled onto his back before reaching out for Blaine. "Want something?" Blaine asked as he pulled a t-shirt on over his head.

"Putting something like that on before leaving is unfair B."

"And why is that?"

"They accentuate your ass as well as other things." Blaine smiled down at him as Sebastian ran his hands up his thighs. "Please tell me you're wearing them for a reason." Blaine nodded before he stepped away from Sebastian to put on his jeans. "How will I find you once I arrive as from what I heard, this party is going to be packed?"

"It won't be too hard." Blaine replied. "Just remember to not be late or else you might miss my performance."

"Trust me; I wouldn't miss that for the world." Once he spoke, Blaine didn't know how Sebastian did it, but soon he was tumbling onto the bed and onto Sebastian. Before he could protest, Sebastian leaned up and kissed him softly. "Now get going so you're not late." Blaine smiled down at him before rolling off of him to put on his shoes and head on his way.

It wasn't long after Blaine left did Sebastian get up and start getting ready. Thankfully it wasn't going to take him long as his hair was going to be done in a similar manner to how he normally wears it. And what he was wearing wasn't too outside the norm either except for how it fit. After looking at himself in the mirror, Sebastian had to admit he didn't look too bad. Yet at the same time he could only wonder why Blaine was so sure he was going to laugh at whatever he was wearing that night.

When Sebastian arrived the loft Talia was throwing the party at, the party was already in full swing. The sight of everyone dressed as they were certainly brought a smile to his face while he went to go and grab a beer. As he was doing so, he felt a tap on his shoulder and was thinking it was Blaine but was surprised to see Jeff behind him. "Interesting look Sterling."

"The same could be said for you." Jeff replied as he grabbed a beer as well. "While we look a bit, different you really need to see the girls."

"I'm assuming when you say girls you're referring to Morgan and Talia." Jeff nodded. "How are they dressed?"

"They're embracing the movie _Clueless_." When Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, Jeff smiled. "They look amazing. Justin is walking around calling Talia, Cher."

"I will have to find them. By chance, have you seen Blaine?"

"Last I saw, he was heading behind the curtain to finish getting ready." Sebastian nodded before taking a swig of his beer. And after he did he spotted Hunter and Kimberly out on the dance floor. From what he could see, Hunter was more than enjoying the fact she was wearing a crop top that evening.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Sebastian asked while continuing to look around.

"Nick and Wes are around here somewhere as is Thad."

"What about Rachel and Santana?"

"I haven't seen them." Jeff replied just as Morgan came walking up beside him, sliding her arm around him in the process. Sebastian shook his head as Jeff leaned down and kissed her.

"You look great." Sebastian told her once the two of them were done kissing.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. "You look really good as well. Channeling some old school 90210?"

"I am. By chance do you know what Blaine's doing with the guys?"

"I do actually." The smile she had on her face when she answered brought Sebastian closer to her. "I'm not telling Sebastian."

"Why not?"

"It's because you need to experience it all at once. And well, Talia and I both think you'll more than approve."

"B thinks I'm going to laugh."

"You won't."

"You seem pretty sure about that." Jeff said as he looked down at her. "Sebastian might not see it the same way you girls do."

"He will." Talia said as she walked up and joined them. After giving Sebastian a hug, he took in her outfit and Jeff was right, it was perfect. "I think Sebastian is going to have a similar response to the one we had when we saw the guys do their final dress run through."

"What response would that be?" Sebastian asked.

"What fun would that be to share?" Talia said as she caressed Sebastian's cheek. The devious smirk on her face was something Sebastian admired as few would dare tease him in that manner. Yet, Talia as well as Morgan were more than comfortable being themselves around him. "Just know, you won't be laughing." Talia then hooked her arm through Morgan's before the two headed off.

"Sebastian, what are you thinking?" Thad said as he came walking up to them.

"He's trying to figure out exactly what Morgan and Talia were implying." Jeff replied. Sebastian nodded in agreement as he continued to enjoy his beer. While the three of them stood there they were soon joined by Nick and Wes as well as Hunter and Kimberly. "It looks as though we're only waiting on Rachel and Santana now."

"Here comes Rachel." Wes said as he spotted her in the crowd. Soon the others followed Wes's eyes and spotted her walking towards them.

"You look great!" Kimberly said once Rachel was beside them. "You make a very good Charlotte."

"You know?"

"It's one of my favorite shows."

"You look great as well."

"Thank you."

"All of you look great." Rachel said as Thad handed her a drink which she sipped without even asking what was in it. "Where is Blaine?"

"Getting ready to perform." Sebastian replied. "So if you all don't mind, I want to get up close so I don't miss anything." They all nodded and followed Sebastian towards the stage that was set up in the room.

While they were finding a place to get ready, Talia was sitting in front of Blaine putting on his eyeliner. "You should know Sebastian looks incredible. Not that it would surprise you."

"It doesn't, but thanks for telling me." Blaine replied as she finished up. "Why again are we wearing these outfits since they're not from that album?"

"It's because Morgan and I like the look." She then placed her hand on Blaine's bicep which was now covered in a henna tattoo. "And while you guys could've sung a bunch of different songs, we like this one."

"No other reason?"

"Maybe we want to see Sebastian's reaction when you sing, _am I sexual_, while doing a body roll." Blaine shook his head as he should've known better. If Sam could see him he'd be laughing his ass off at him. For all the times he got on him for being able to do one so flawlessly, who would've imagined that years later he would've had to basically perfect it. "Should I bring a drool bucket for him since his sweet boy isn't looking all that innocent right now?"

"What makes you think I'm all that innocent?" Blaine replied with a smirk.

"True, for all I know you're a true freak in the best sense of the word." Talia told him. "But seeing you like this is so different Blaine."

"That's why I'm afraid Bas is going to laugh."

"Blaine, Morgan and I talked about this and that's not how he's going to react. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to whisk you off as you look hot as hell." When Blaine just looked at her, she nodded before calling Morgan over who agreed with her completely. "Now go and do your thing Blaine Anderson." She then kissed him on the cheek before getting up to head back out with Morgan as they wanted to be with the others when this performance went down.

When they came back out some of their other friends who were performing were just finishing up as they made their way to Sebastian and the others. Once Sebastian felt an arm slide through his he looked down at Talia who smiled up at him before taking her phone out to record much as Morgan was doing. On their way out they decided they needed footage of the guys performing but also proof of Sebastian's reaction to it all for Blaine. The way the two girls were looking at one another, it certainly peaked everyone else's interest in what they were going to see.

But the instant the music started, Rachel and Kimberly both smiled as they knew the song. Then once the lights started to come on over the stage Sebastian's expression instantly changed the moment he laid eyes on Blaine. He didn't care about anything else going on as Blaine was his only priority. Talia even tugged on his sleeve enough to ask if he needed that drool bucket she'd mentioned to Blaine. The rest of Blaine's friends were as shocked then the instant Blaine did the body roll Talia didn't know what to make out of the sound Sebastian made. But his response was pretty similar to every female in the house as all the guys had done it.

Before the song was even halfway over, Blaine had removed his button up shirt exposing his bare arms which were covered with a few tattoos. Considering the way Blaine dressed, no one would have a clue the body he had underneath but that night people were getting a good view. By the time the song ended, Talia kept her hold on Sebastian as the guys took their bows before exiting the stage. "Is there a reason you're not letting go?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at her.

"He'll be right out, but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

"What are you implying Talia?"

"Sebastian, do you really want me to say what I'm thinking?"

"Fine. We won't leave right away. But you can't deny me some time with him."

"I'm not." She then placed a key into Sebastian's hand. "There is a small room on the backside of the curtain that you two can use for a little bit of privacy." When Sebastian smirked, she leaned up and kissed him in the cheek. "Just don't get carried away as it's not sound proof."

"We won't."

It was only a few minutes later when Blaine and the guys joined the party and not surprisingly none of them had changed. Before Blaine could even reach Sebastian, Wes stopped him and looked at him. "This is a look I can honestly say I never expected from you." That got Blaine to smile in response. "That expression doesn't really fit your ensemble."

"You don't think so?" Blaine replied and Wes shook his head. "You should've seen some of the get-ups they got me into at McKinley."

"And what precisely did they get you into?" Sebastian asked as he came up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around him. And in that moment, without anything else being said, Blaine could feel just how his performance affected his boyfriend.

"Knowing the New Directions, it must've been interesting." Rachel said as she approached as well and took a good look at Blaine.

"That's putting it mildly." Blaine responded before looking over his shoulder and being met by a kiss from Sebastian. "Should I even ask what you guys thought?"

"You killed it." Nick told him as the others had surrounded them once Sebastian had his arms around Blaine. "But we're a bit curious when you learned how to do a body roll."

"Sam?" Rachel said a bit of hesitation in her voice and Blaine nodded.

"Is this the same Sam that I met?" Sebastian asked.

"It is." Blaine replied. "When his family was struggling…Sam stripped. But I had to really practice to get it right for tonight."

"It was hot!" Kimberly said earning her a look from Hunter. "What, it was." And that response got the rest of the girls to back her statement. Hunter just shook his head before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Is Santana here?" Blaine asked upon looking around and noticing she was missing.

"No, as she had to go in a bit early and I'm supposed to tell you, she's not happy about it."

"Send her a picture of what she missed out on." Thad said with a smile. "Because I have a feeling she wouldn't believe you if you describe Blaine in this moment." Rachel looked at Thad before looking at Blaine. The next thing they all saw was Rachel take out her phone and snap a picture of Blaine. "Don't you want him by himself?"

"No. Santana will approve of seeing him like this with Sebastian."

After talking for only a bit longer, all the couples went to dance leaving Rachel with Nick, Wes, and Thad. Since she was on her own that evening, the three guys decided they'd take it upon themselves to see to it that she had a good time. And that point was only reinforced when someone didn't want to take no for an answer when Rachel declined their dance invite. So while she spent a bulk of her time with those three, after a few dances Sebastian took Blaine by the hand and headed back towards the room Talia had given him the key for.

Once they were inside and the door was locked, promptly took a seat and pulled Blaine onto his lap. Before Blaine could even gather his thoughts Sebastian was undoing Blaine's pants. Yet before he could pull his briefs down any, Blaine stopped him. "What?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at him, his eyes heavy with his desire for Blaine.

"We're not doing this here." Blaine told him while taking Sebastian's hands in his.

"May I ask why as you're just as aroused as I am at this moment?" Sebastian replied. "Hell, I've been aroused ever since I laid eyes on you on that stage B. Then once you started to dance I lost any bit of self-control I had. To quote Kimberly, that was hot."

"I'm glad you thought so. But that doesn't mean we're having sex right now."

"B, you're going to kill me here or give me the worst case of blue balls ever."

"You're that hot for me Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded which caused Blaine to get up off of his lap and look around the room. Once he spotted a blanket, he grabbed it before tossing it onto the ground in front of Sebastian before closing up his pants again. "Since that's the case, I'll help take the edge off." While he spoke, Sebastian watched as Blaine knelt down on the blanket in front of him. "That is if you want me to?"

"I want." Sebastian replied and with that Blaine undid Sebastian's pants. And remembering the reminder Talia gave him, Sebastian made a point to keep his responses in check as the last thing he wanted was anyone beyond that door knowing Blaine was blowing him in that moment.

While they were in their own little world, Rachel came up to Jeff who was getting something to drink for he and Morgan. "What may I do for you Miss Berry?" Jeff asked the instant he spotted her.

"Do you know where Blaine is?"

"Last I saw he and Sebastian were heading off somewhere. And if I wasn't mistaken from the looks on their faces I'd presume they were going to have a little make-out session. So, maybe I can help you with whatever it is you need Blaine for." Rachel smiled at him as it was nice seeing how comfortable all of the Warblers were with Blaine and Sebastian's relationship.

"I appreciate that, but there isn't really anything you can do. You see, I wanted to show Blaine Santana's response to the picture I took at Thad's recommendation."

"Was she surprised?"

"Yes. She didn't believe it was Blaine at first. But the instant she spotted Sebastian nuzzling his neck she knew for certain it was."

"Amazing what a little nuzzling can do." Jeff said with a smile. "Do you mind if I ask you something Rachel?" Rachel shook her head. "Are you okay being around the two of them as I'm sure it's got to be a bit awkward?"

"I am now. I'm sure you all heard about my initial reaction to finding out they were together."

"We did, but weren't really surprised considering your relationship with Kurt. We all appreciate the fact that you haven't told Kurt that the two of them are together."

"It's not my place to tell him. And as you've all said numerous times, it's none of his business. I hope you all realize that things could get ugly once he finds out."

"We know." Jeff said as he looked over at Morgan who was dancing with Todd. "That's why I'd like you to do us a favor."

"Name it."

"Should he find out when one of us isn't around, call us."

"You can count on it."

Once the next week started, Blaine began making the trip into Manhattan more as Sebastian was preparing for finals and it was easier for him to do at his home as he didn't have to transport so many materials. And since Blaine could essentially rehearse anywhere, he was back to making the trip. The only days he didn't was when he had evening band rehearsals for their next gig. Luckily on one of the days, he finished class sooner than he'd expected so it gave him some time to finish up his Christmas shopping. While he'd gotten gifts for his parents and Cooper, he was still on the search for the perfect gift for Sebastian.

Considering the amount of time they'd been together, Blaine didn't want to go too overboard, but he didn't want to downplay things either. He'd even gone as far as speaking to Hunter and Thad about some of Sebastian's other interests. One of the things Blaine loved in Sebastian's apartment were all the photos he had throughout and was honestly shocked to find out that Sebastian had taken them. It seemed that whenever he went to Europe on holiday, he spent a bulk of his time taking pictures. So after talking to them and finding out how big of a passion of Sebastian's it was he did a bit of snooping one of the days he headed over to Sebastian's before class. Knowing Sebastian kept his camera in his office, he was a bit surprised when he opened the closet to see all the photography equipment he actually had.

It was during this bit of snooping, he found Sebastian's camera bag which had certainly seen better days. From looking at it, you could tell Sebastian took it everywhere. So, Blaine decided on getting Sebastian a new bag along with something a bit more personal. When he was in the camera store, he was a bit surprised to see how expensive a bag like Sebastian's was. But considering the amount of gear it held, it began to make more sense. Then with some help from the salesman, he was told this was actually the newest version of the bag Sebastian owned. And it was actually used by quite a few professional photographers. Once he heard that, Blaine smiled before choosing the color he wanted so the salesman could box it up. After that was done, Blaine began looking around the store at everything else. While he enjoyed taking pictures, he'd never gone about it to this extreme. But from seeing the pictures Sebastian had taken, there was no denying he had an eye for it.

With his purchase in hand, Blaine knew he had to head home as arriving at Sebastian's with a bag from a camera store would certainly raise a few eyebrows. He was just coming around the corner towards his building when he saw Santana walking towards him. "You do know you can call me." Blaine said with a laugh after giving her a hug. "Showing up looking at me can be a bit risky." He continued as they headed inside. "I mean…"

"I know, especially since you've been at Sebastian's most of this week." Santana finished. "But, I took a chance that you'd be here."

"You lucked out. But I'm only here so that I can drop off Bas's Christmas gift."

"Care to share what you got him?"

"Not really." Blaine replied as they climbed the stairs. "Now, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to discuss a certain performance from this weekend with you." Once she spoke, Blaine couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face. "Yes, that one Mr. Anderson. Who knew you had it in you?"

"What you don't expect something like that from me?"

"Um, no." Santana told him. "But, considering who I see around Sebastian, I really shouldn't be surprised. You're like an entirely different person Blaine."

"I'm not that different Santana."

"Fine, that was poorly worded. You're way more relaxed and well, fun now." She paused long enough for Blaine to open his door and for them to walk in. "How did Mr. Grab-ass react to your little performance?" She continued as she followed Blaine into his office so he could put the bag away.

"He thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I bet he did." When Blaine looked over his shoulder at her, Santana could only smile. "Who knew you could make such a sexy bad boy."

"Did you just call me sexy?" Blaine asked as he was slightly surprised by what he'd heard.

"I did, but don't tell Berry who was going on and on about how you looked. And while the initial picture she sent was hot, it didn't do you justice Anderson. Are you still sporting those tattoos?"

"I am. I'll have them till they wear off."

"What does Sebastian think of them?"

"He likes them, though admits as many as I currently have is a bit out of character for me and he's right."

"Have you ever considered getting a real one?"

"I have actually."

"Well, at least now you know Sebastian wouldn't mind if you did."

"Are you implying I wouldn't get one if Bas didn't approve?"

"No, but I know you Blaine and you'd take his feelings into consideration." By this point they were back in Blaine's living room. "How do your parents feel about the fact that you're not coming home for Christmas?"

"They understand considering I'm performing around the holidays. It would be a bit of a tease for me to only come home for a couple of days. Plus, knowing I'm not going to be alone makes it easier for them to accept."

"So I take it you're spending Christmas with Sebastian."

"I am, but does that really surprise you."

"No as I told Rachel I'd be shocked if you weren't."

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

"We're both staying here as we're both working. The holidays are a great time to make lots of money in tips."

"True. I should give you a heads up as you should expect to find an invitation in the mail soon."

"For?"

"Thad is having a party and you're both invited."

"I'm always up for a good party."

"Well, then you should enjoy yourself should you be able to make it. Bas told me Thad has thrown some great parties over the years."

"Then I will keep a look out for it and give Rachel a heads up." Santana then looked at Blaine who still had his coat on. "And I'll be going as it's clear you want to get going to Sebastian's."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only in that you never took your coat off." Santana replied as they headed for the door. "Just remember, he's got studying to do so try and keep your hands to yourself."

"That might be tough, but I'll try."


	22. Chapter 22

**Five Years Later **

**Part 22**

With Sebastian having so much studying to do, Blaine was thankful he had his music to work on as he could do that anywhere. It was certainly an advantage of going to an Arts school. Plus the fact that his playing didn't bother Sebastian as he studied, allowing them to spend time together. Then once you add to the fact that he and his band now had a manager, they had a few more gigs to get ready for as they were playing places besides Stephen's bar. While he was working on an arrangement for one of his older songs that Sebastian had picked out of his boxes, he felt Sebastian's feet move into his lap. "Something I can do for you Bas?" Blaine asked as he set his guitar aside.

"I don't know." Sebastian replied as he stretched out on the couch for the first time in what seemed like hours. "My mind is too jumbled with definitions and laws, that I honestly have no clue what I want or need." Blaine looked at him and for the first time could honestly see how fried Sebastian was in that moment. So, he moved his feet and slowly made his way up Sebastian's body till he was lying above him. "This is a good start." Sebastian said before leaning up to give him a kiss. "By the way, that arrangement is sounding really good."

"Thank you." Blaine told him before resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I still need to figure out the piano part, but that'll have to wait till tomorrow at school. Are you going to be able to come tomorrow night?"

"I'm afraid not Killer as I've got study group with Hunter." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I hope you're not upset."

"No as we knew the chances were slim with you preparing for finals." Blaine then kissed him on the cheek.

"Trust me, I'd much rather be going to see you perform than studying. I'm rather jealous that Wes and Nick are going to get to hear you."

"You and Jeff can lament together as he can't come either."

"Are you guys coming home that night?"

"We are." Blaine replied. "Now, do you want me to go home or come back here?"

"While I want you to come back here for selfish reasons, do what you feel is best depending on how you feel. I won't be offended if you want to go home, especially since I'll be getting up early for class the next morning. Just know either way I'm going to want a complete review of your performance."

"You might have to contact Wes or Nick for that as the nights tend to be a bit of a blur for me."

"I can do that, but I always love hearing your point of view as it's so different from what the audience sees."

"Deal."

The next day when they were all packing up their gear into the truck for the trip to New Haven, Vincent came walking up behind them. "So, are you all set to take another crowd by storm?" They all smiled as his laid back attitude was exactly what they all needed and appreciated. More than a few people at NYADA had managers and quite a few of them bitched about them being too pushy.

"I think we are." Morgan replied with a smile as she handed one of her basses up to Todd and Justin who were in the truck organizing everything as it was a tight fit. "It's time for a whole new group of people to fall in love with Blaine." When Blaine shook his head Morgan and Talia just looked at him.

"When are you going to accept that people beyond Sebastian adore you?" Talia asked. Vincent looked at Blaine and could only smile as he was pretty quick to notice Blaine didn't get all caught up in the attention he got when he was on stage. When Blaine was singing, it truly was all about the music and not the attention he got from it. And while his band enjoyed the attention, they were doing it for their love of music as well which is something Vincent loved. After one of their first gigs with him as a manager he approached Blaine after seeing him and Sebastian kissing backstage.

At first Blaine was a bit nervous about what he was going to hear as he'd heard more than enough stories about managers who wanted artists to keep their sexuality a secret, but that wasn't what Vincent wanted to talk to him about. He only wanted to know how Blaine wanted him to handle things should it get brought up as it would be something he needed to talk to the agency publicist about. Considering the he and Sebastian had been kissing where anyone backstage could see, Vincent wasn't too surprised when Blaine said he was fine with it being confirmed that he was gay, but he didn't want it to be mentioned every time he was. To him, the fact that he was gay had nothing to do with who he was as a performer. That was something Vincent completely supported and understood.

Once everything was loaded up, it wasn't long till everyone loaded up into the SUV and they were on their way. Not surprisingly, once they were on the road headphones came out and everyone was in their own little world as they got into the right mindset for the night after being in classes most of the morning. During the ride, Blaine wasn't too surprised to get quite a few text messages along the way. He got messages from Wes and Nick, double checking the time for the show as well as asking when they were expected to get into town as they both hoped to see Blaine ahead of time. He also got a few texts from Sebastian who clearly needed some playful banter between classes which wasn't too surprising in the slightest. "We're going to have time to go out for dinner, right?" Blaine asked after removing his headphones when Vincent turned around.

"You are, why do you ask?"

"A couple of my friends go to Yale so they were hoping to grab a bite beforehand, that's all."

"Nick and Wes?" Morgan asked from her spot beside him as she'd taken her headphones off as well and Blaine nodded in response.

"Just don't go anywhere too far as I'd prefer if you guys stay close." Vincent replied and they all agreed as by this point, all headphones had been removed.

"Got it." Blaine told him before responding to Wes's text. He was happy to know he was going to have time to spend with the guys as he knew that shortly after they finished that evening, they'd be packing up to get on the road to head home.

When they reached the bar they were playing, they were all a bit surprised to see Nick outside waiting, but weren't complaining as they'd always accept help with their gear. Though, loading it up after a show was always worse as they were all usually tired, especially Todd. Once they were all out and headed towards the truck, Blaine introduced Vincent to Nick. "Didn't Wes want to help carry things?" Talia asked as she made her way up into the truck.

"I think he would prefer carrying things than what he's doing as the current experiment he's working on is being a bit of a pain in the ass."

"What is he studying?" Justin asked as they unloaded.

"Molecular biology." Nick replied as he took a case from Talia. "He's been in the lab constantly the past few weeks."

"From what I hear, the same can be said for you." Morgan told him.

"Good point. Nice to know Jeff keeps you informed." When she smiled he shook his head. "But at least it's better than crunching numbers the way he's been as of late."

"I don't think he would argue that fact."

"How is Sebastian handling everything?" Nick asked.

"He's a bit fried but he's doing alright. He has a study group tonight along with Hunter to give things a slightly different spin than studying at home."

"Those are often needed."

Once they had all the gear unloaded, they began bringing things inside and getting set up. While they were doing so the conversation continued. As Blaine listened to Nick, he couldn't help but wonder if he would've taken the path he had if he'd stayed at Dalton given what the rest of the guys were studying. Though, he certainly had given other careers a thought when he thought he might not get into NYADA. And when he mentioned that to Sebastian during one of their talks, Sebastian told him he could easily picture him as a doctor given the way Blaine cares about others. Then, he told him that should the desire of ever play doctor hit him he had no problem being his patient.

After they were all set up and did their sound check, Vincent told them they were all free to go out and grab a bite to eat as long as they were back at the given time. With that bit of information, Blaine headed off with Nick as the girls needed to make a run to the mall while Justin and Todd each were going to nap prior to getting something to eat. Once they were inside Nick's car and on their way, Blaine looked over at him. "I really appreciate the fact that you and Wes are coming tonight."

"Did you really expect us not to considering you're essentially playing in our backyard?" Nick replied as he glanced over at him. When he did, he noticed Blaine seemed a bit smaller in that moment. "Blaine."

"Sorry." He said quickly as he sat up a bit straighter. "It's just after all this time, it's still a bit surprising how it feels like things haven't changed when we all know they have."

"Blaine, just because we all weren't in your life, it doesn't mean that we forgot about you." Nick told him. "Hell, we loved it whenever Wes would give us little updates about what was going on with you. Staying away from you was one of the hardest things we all ever did, yet we knew we needed to considering how Kurt felt about all of us. And the last thing any of us wanted was our presence in your life to add stress to your marriage."

"Hell, after the first year, it would've been welcomed stress compared to what I dealt with."

"While I'm not going to push, know if you ever want to talk, I'm here as are the other guys."

"I really do appreciate that Nick. But right now, I'm not really ready to talk about everything."

"We figured as much considering you didn't even tell Wes what was going on." When he heard Blaine sigh, Nick glanced at him again. "Relax Blaine, after his initial frustration with being left in the dark, Wes is okay. It just hurt that you felt you couldn't turn to him."

"That I do know as we talked shortly after Thad told you all what was going on. It's amazing how Bas had no doubt Thad was going to go straight to you all."

"Sebastian knows us all pretty well. And considering he knew how we all felt, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Though, don't tell him I said that."

"That secret is safe with me." Blaine said and out of the corner of his eye, Nick could see a smile come to Blaine's face. "Now, did Jeff say you needed to be here tonight?"

"No as he knew I'd be here to support you since the rest of us don't get to see you perform nearly as much as Sebastian, Thad, Hunter, and Jeff. Those weeknight performances aren't as easy for us to attend." While he spoke, Nick pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and as he did, Blaine saw Wes standing out front. "And while we're a bit jealous of the others, that doesn't compare to how David, Beat, and Trent feel as they are even further away. They are looking forward to your next weekend performance."

"Hearing that, I take it they are going home for Christmas." Blaine said before they got out of the car.

"They are, but they are going to make it to a few shows during break. Everyone's plans changed once you booked more gigs as everyone wants to support you the way we always should've been."

"He's right." Wes said as they approached. "So, you're going to have to deal with seeing all of us." The two then exchanged a hug. "That is, if you can make time for us in your busy schedule."

"I'm sure I can pencil you in somewhere." Blaine replied. "Bas and I don't have plans for each day yet."

"Wait, Sebastian isn't going to Europe over break?" Nick asked as they walked into the restaurant and Blaine shook his head. "Should we even ask why?"

"If you do, you're blind." Wes said as they headed for a table. "He's clearly staying to spend time with Blaine here."

"How shocked were you guys really when we told you we were actually a couple?" Blaine asked once they were seated.

"Not as shocked as we were to hear you'd gotten divorced, but that's not saying much." Nick told him. "Because that truly shocked us all, especially Wes but you know that." Once Nick spoke, Blaine looked at Wes who nodded but had a reassuring smile on his face. To say the conversation the two had after the fact was difficult, might've been an understatement. One of the biggest reasons Blaine hadn't opened up to Wes about what was going on in his marriage is he didn't want him to see the mess his life had turned into or to see how insecure he'd gotten during it. He'd truly closed in on himself much as he had prior to going to Dalton.

Yet during the conversation they had, Wes never yelled, he just listen and spoken when needed. Wes understood how Blaine could feel it was wrong to dump all his problems on him since they only spoke once a week. And the last thing he wanted was for those conversations to turn into pity parties since Blaine looked forward to them. Though Wes reassured him, that it wouldn't have been the case but could see how Blaine might think that especially with the bits and pieces Blaine had shared with him. One of the things Wes did tell him that Sebastian did as well was how proud he was that Blaine was strong enough to get out of such an unhealthy situation. Much like Sebastian had, Wes could tell Blaine was still dealing with the effects of what had happened. And Wes was a little sad knowing Blaine wasn't ready to open up to him about everything, that was eased knowing he seemed to have no problems opening up to Sebastian. So at least he knew he wasn't keeping everything buried inside.

While they were having dinner in Connecticut, Rachel and Santana were talking over coffee. "You do realize we could've taken the train into Connecticut, right?" Santana told her before breaking off a piece of the muffin she had in front of her. "I mean, I'm sure Quinn wouldn't have minded putting us up for the night."

"Oh my God, I never called her to tell her Blaine is performing tonight." Santana watched as Rachel reached for her phone but grabbed it off the table. "Santana, give me my phone."

"Relax, I called and told her. Needless to say, she was shocked."

"Knowing Blaine is performing like this, has shocked everyone that has found out." Rachel said. "Did you inform her should she attend tonight that she will be seeing Nick and Wes?"

"I did. Luckily we took that picture the last time we were all together so I could send it to her so she could put faces to names." Santana told her. "She feels like she's on a bit of an island considering both of them go to school with her. For all she's knows she's spoken to both of them through the years but never realized how she might've recognized them."

"Did she ask about Blaine at all?"

"She did and I told her he's very happy right now which made her happy. But onto a different subject, are you going to come with me to Thad's party?"

"I'm still not sure as Kurt asked me to go out with him that night as well." Rachel had barely finished speaking and Santana was rolling her eyes. "What?"

"You know Thad's party is going to be more fun than anything Hummel has planned. Plus, considering the guys we've met, I have no doubt there will be a ton of good looking, single guys there."

"So."

"So? Rachel, you need to put yourself out there." Santana said as she reached across and took one of her hands. "And hanging around Kurt most of the guys you're surrounded by are gay. No chance of any action. Hell, Quinn couldn't believe how handsome all the Dalton boys are. Sure beats some of the guys that were at McKinley, not to mention they have manners." When Santana saw a shy smile creep to Rachel's face, she knew Rachel wasn't denying anything she said. "It's nice having people pull out chairs, hold doors, and help us with our coats, isn't it?"

"It is and they do it just because."

"Exactly. You deserve a nice guy Rach and from what we've witnessed, it's not only the Dalton boys that have these manners. The guys the guys are friends with all do."

"I will think about it. Hell, by then he might know that Blaine is with Sebastian so he might not even want me around."

"If he gets upset with you for not telling him who Blaine is dating, that's ridiculous because it's not your place to do so. And given how you know he feels, it's best as it'll only turn into an argument."

"But that's the thing, the longer it takes for him to find out, the angrier he's going to be." Santana sighed softly as she could see it that way as well. And while she wasn't Kurt's biggest fan, Rachel was his best friend so she was in quite the predicament.

Later that evening while Blaine and his band were going through their set list, Nick felt a tap on his shoulder as he and Wes had already secured a table in the front with a few of their friends. When he looked around, he was a bit surprised to see a pretty blonde standing there. "Excuse me, but by chance are you Nick Duval and Wes Montgomery?"

"We are." Nick replied. "May we ask how you know that or why it matters?" He continued as he stood.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I went to McKinley with Blaine." She told him as he pulled a chair over to their table for her. "Santana told me the two of you might be here this evening and sent me a picture."

"Please, join us." Wes said as he motioned towards the seat Nick brought over.

"Thank you." Quinn replied before taking a seat. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind some company as the friends I usual go out with all had plans this evening as this was rather last minute."

"Not at all." Nick told her. "Now, did you graduate with Blaine or before?"

"The year before." Once she replied, Nick and Wes looked at one another. "Don't worry, Santana told me you were both Warblers with Blaine back at Dalton. And yes, I was part of the New Directions when everything happened between the two groups."

"How much did Santana tell you precisely?" Wes asked as he was curious if she'd informed Quinn that Blaine was dating Sebastian. "I'm not trying to pry, but after everything that's happened, we don't want to accidentally say something we shouldn't. You see, Blaine's rather private about certain aspects of his life now."

"That's something I know all too well. Hell, all of us that went to McKinley were honestly shocked when we found out Blaine left Kurt and filed for divorce as none of us knew their marriage was that bad. Though, Rachel and Santana knew it was having its issues."

"Well, should you get a chance to see Blaine afterwards, don't ask about it." Nick told her. "He doesn't talk about it, to basically anyone."

"That's not really good." Quinn replied. "Sorry, it's the psych major in me. Keeping his feelings to himself isn't good."

"I don't mean for you to worry, he does talk, just not to many." Wes told her. "He's opened up to his parents and me a bit and well, he's been the most open with his boyfriend."

"I guess that explains why he's so happy." Quinn noticed them both looking at her. "Santana told me he's really happy. Have you guys met him?"

"We have." Nick said, but before anything else could be said someone came walking out on stage and it was show time.

Throughout Blaine's time on stage, numerous glances were exchanged around the table. Wes and Nick's friends were amazed by what they were hearing. And Quinn was shocked to see a confident Blaine on stage considering how he was the last time she saw him. While they were all hearing him for a first time, Wes and Nick were even astonished in the changes they were seeing and hearing since the last time they saw them perform. Everything Jeff and Sebastian had said was true and certainly wasn't skewed by their personal feelings.

By the time they finished the crowd tried to get them to play another encore, but after two, they were done. Once they made their way off the stage, Quinn kept looking between Wes and Nick who couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces if they tried. "Why was it that the two of you weren't as shocked? They were amazing!"

"We've seen them perform a few times." Wes replied and Nick nodded. "Yet each time it's something new as they keep adding new songs to their repertoire. I can safely tell you, we were as shocked the first time we saw them. Blaine certainly has found his calling."

"By chance, do you know if Kurt knows?"

"Sadly, he does." Nick told her. "He just missed Blaine's first show as he and I bumped into each other as we were leaving and he was arriving. And the last time Wes and I saw Blaine prior to this, Kurt was actually in the audience."

"How did that go?"

"If you're asking of the two of them spoke, they didn't which we all felt was for the best."

"I'd have to agree after the things Santana and Rachel told me as they went through the divorce. But it's nice to see Blaine came through it and is now starting to live his dream."

"As are we." Wes told her. "That's one of the reasons why we believe it's best if Kurt stays away from him. Blaine's life is on the right track after everything and the last thing he needs is Hummel trying to derail it."

While they were talking, Vincent came walking over to their table and told them that if they wanted to see Blaine before they left they needed to come with him as they were going to be leaving soon. Considering Quinn had come to see him, they both asked if she could come with which he didn't have a problem with. Vincent had learned pretty early on how protective Blaine's friends were of him so he trusted that Blaine wouldn't mind Quinn coming backstage with them. When they came walking through the dressing room door, Blaine was finishing getting dressed after taking a shower. "Blaine, you've got company." Todd told him as he grabbed a t-shirt out of his bag as well. Blaine turned around and saw Nick and Wes standing there but couldn't quite make out the blonde hair behind them. All he could tell was it was a girl.

"Another great performance guys!" Nick said as they walked further in.

"Thank you!" Justin replied. "If you want to congratulate the girls, they'll be out in a minute as they're both still showering. It was hot as hell up there tonight."

"Justin's right, thank you." Blaine added. "Who's behind you?" Nick and Wes looked at each other before stepping apart giving Blaine a clear view of Quinn. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked towards her to give her a hug with a big smile on his face.

"Santana called and told me what was going on. Said it wasn't to be missed and she was right." Quinn told him before kissing him on the cheek. "You were incredible Blaine." When she saw a blush come to his cheeks, she realized he was still very much the same Blaine she remembered in that he didn't always love the attention he was given. "I'm so glad she called and told me."

"So am I. It's good to see you. Now, how'd you end up with these two?"

"She told me they were going to be here and sent a picture of who I should look for."

"That doesn't surprise me." Just as Blaine answered, his phone went off causing Todd and Justin to laugh at the timing. "Would one of you toss me my phone please? Quinn could you give me a minute." She nodded as Blaine caught his phone from Todd and walked off to the side.

"Care to tell me why you're laughing?" Quinn asked as she looked at the guys after noticing that Nick and Wes were smiling as well.

"Timing." Justin replied. "The fact that…" He paused when he noticed the look from Wes and Nick before finishing what he was going to say. "…his boyfriend timed his call so well."

"How'd you know it was him?"

"That's his ringtone." Todd told her. "Now, how do you know Blaine as you clearly didn't go to Dalton and those seem to be the friends he's reconnected with?"

"I went to McKinley with him."

"We should've known since you mentioned Santana." Justin said as he put his boots on.

"I take it you guys have spent time with them."

"We have." Todd told her. "Just as we've gotten to know Blaine's Dalton buddies, though that's been two-fold."

"Should I even ask?"

"Morgan is dating Jeff." Nick replied causing Quinn to look at him. "Morgan is the bass player and Talia is the keyboardist." While he spoke, the two girls came out of the showers with their towels wrapped around them. "Hey ladies!"

"Hey Nick! Wes!" Talia replied as they both began to get dressed. "And hello to your friend as well."

"This is Quinn." Wes told her. "She went to high school with Blaine." That answer caused Talia to look over at Blaine who was still on the phone.

"Lover boy?" The guys all nodded.

"Do you not mention Blaine's boyfriend's name?" Quinn asked.

"It's up to Blaine if he wants to tell you who he's dating." Wes replied and the others nodded. When Blaine came back he apologized to Quinn and the others for being on the phone so long, though it really wasn't long that long. "Do you guys have another gig anytime soon?"

"In a few days." Morgan replied. "But this one is back in Manhattan before we travel to Jeff's neck of the woods."

"We're clearly keeping busy." Blaine said and the others all agreed. "Even if things weren't going as well as they are with Bas, I clearly wasn't going to be going home for Christmas."

"Bas?"

"You guys didn't tell her, did you?"

"Nope." Nick replied. "As we weren't sure how you felt about others knowing."

"Bas is my boyfriend." Blaine told her. "But you probably know him better as Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." When Quinn's entire expression changed, Blaine smiled. "Yes, that Sebastian."

"Does Rachel know?" That question brought laughter to the entire room, including Blaine. "That must be a yes."

"It is and her reaction was exactly what you might expect, especially given the first time she saw us together we were kissing." Blaine told her. "She flipped out a bit, well actually a lot. She actually called Sam and got him to come to New York as she was worried about what I was getting myself into."

"And Santana?"

"Santana was the voice of reason actually."

"Does Kurt know?"

"No, though he came damn close to finding out at one of our performances."

"I have only one thing to ask about it." Blaine nodded. "Does he make you happy?"

"Extremely."

"That's all that matters." Quinn said before hugging him once more and kissing him on the cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Five Years Later **

**Part 23**

Going to class after playing a gig the previous night was something all of them had to adjust to as it wasn't always easy, especially once they started playing outside of the city. So needless to say, Blaine was always more than happy to see Sebastian stretched out on his couch on these days. Not surprisingly, Sebastian had already gotten a complete rundown of his performance from Wes so there wasn't much for Blaine to say to him. And judging from the number of books and the laptop on his table, Sebastian wasn't going home that evening which made Blaine happy much to Sebastian's delight.

So after ordering dinner, Blaine got his things set up as well as he was working on a piece for the winter concert the next week. "Since you have a performance next week, are you still going to be able to make it to Thad's?" Sebastian asked as he looked across to the other end of the couch where Blaine was sitting with his guitar in his lap.

"Yes, we'll still be able to go to Thad's." Blaine said with a smile. "It's amazing, since I have my confidence back, preparing for a concert isn't as stressful anymore."

"It never should've been Killer." Sebastian says with a smile from just above his laptop. "I'm just glad to see you back in your element again."

"Me too Bas, me too."

While the two talk for a bit it wasn't long till they were both working and only stopped long enough to eat once food arrived. Once they'd finished, Sebastian kept looking at Blaine from across his laptop screen as Blaine truly got into his own little world while playing. It had gotten to the point where Sebastian could tell if a section was giving Blaine issues based solely on his facial expressions as he played. And on this night, Blaine truly was relaxed as he played. So it didn't come to much of a surprise when Sebastian saw Blaine put his concert music away and take out band arrangements he'd been working on. Ever since Sebastian had started going through Blaine's boxes of music, he had plenty to keep him busy. But every once in a while, Sebastian could see Blaine jotting down what looked like lyrics every now and then. And as tempting as it was to read them, he refrained as he didn't want to disturb the process.

Once he moved his laptop onto the table and stretched out, placing his feet in Blaine's lap, Blaine looked to the side. "Are you done for the night or are you only taking a break?"

"I'm done." Sebastian said as he stretched once more. "But don't let me being finished stop you from working. I like the song you're working on."

"I know as it somehow made it toward the top of the Sebastian approved pile."

"I can't help it if I know what I like." Sebastian then scooted a bit closer to Blaine till his legs were draped fully over his lap and he was beside him. "What have the others thought of my suggestions?"

"They've loved them, but are a bit jealous that I had this stash of lyrics I never shared with anyone before." Blaine replied before kissing him. "They were also surprised when I told them you were the first to read them."

"What can I say, I can't help that I take an interest in what's important to you and your music is extremely important to you."

"It is and I'm grateful that you get that." Blaine then set his guitar down for the moment. "But you should know other things are important to me as well Bas."

"Like?"

"Do you really need me to say it?"

"Maybe I do."

"You're important to me Bas; more than I thought was possible." While he spoke, even more was said through those big hazel eyes that Sebastian adored. Blaine then felt one of Sebastian's hands on his cheek as he scooted over till he was flush against him.

"And you Blaine are important to me as well. I never thought it was possible to care about you as much as I do." Sebastian then leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. This wasn't a kiss that was leading to anything else beyond helping to express Sebastian's feelings in that moment.

"I care about you too Sebastian, a lot." From the looks in their eyes, it was pretty clear they were both skirting the very same word and that was alright for them. For Sebastian he wasn't going to push as this was so new to him. Plus considering what Blaine had gone through, he didn't want him to feel pressured to return those feelings in that moment. And for Blaine, what he was feeling was so strong, yet he wasn't quite sure he was ready to attach that word to what he was feeling. Yet all it took was one look at the both of them either when together or when they spoke of the other for those that knew them to know how they both felt.

When they went walking into Blaine's room that night, Sebastian smiled as he looked across the bed at Blaine. "I like the sheets Killer." Sebastian said upon spotting the red and green plaid flannel sheets. When Blaine blushed, Sebastian motioned for him to come closer which he did. "Does my B get cold at night when I'm not here?" Blaine nodded as he smiled up at him.

"If you don't like them, we can change them."

"Actually, I just put flannels on my bed too as it's gotten chilly. Plus, with them on it means we don't have to bundle up. I'd much rather feel your skin against mine than a shirt or pants."

"Is that so?" Blaine replied.

"Very much so." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed him. "Are the red and green for Christmas?"

"Yea, my Mom got them for me last year."

"I hope she doesn't mind that I plan on ravaging her son in these very sheets."

"What she doesn't know isn't going to hurt her." Before Sebastian had a chance to respond, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and the two went tumbling back onto the bed.

The next couple of days went rather quickly and before they knew it, it was Friday evening and Thad's party. More than a couple of times during that week, Rachel had called asking Blaine all sorts of questions that he couldn't help but chuckle at. It seemed the more they spoke, he realized just how seldom she went out and did things like this. And more than once he heard Santana in the background telling her I told you so once she repeated something Blaine said to her. While Blaine and Sebastian were on their way to Thad's place, Blaine's phone rang once more causing Sebastian to shake his head. "Relax, it's Santana." Blaine told him before answering. The next thing Sebastian saw was Blaine handing him his phone to speak to her.

"This better be good Lopez as you're denying me quality time in the back of his car with my boy." Sebastian told her causing Blaine to laugh. "Yes, there will be plenty of single guys at this party as well as single girls so both of you are taken care of."

"Funny." Santana replied.

"Hey, you asked if there were going to be any single guys so I just thought I'd cover everything. I take it you're asking if there are any single guys there as you're hoping to get Rachel laid." The words barely came out of Sebastian's mouth and Blaine turned to look at him while gripping his thigh. "Don't get upset with me Killer, that's precisely why Santana is asking." Sebastian then pulled the phone from his ear before asking Santana to tell Blaine what she'd told him. When Santana very bluntly told Blaine what she'd told Sebastian, Blaine's demeanor calmed but he kept his hand on Sebastian's thigh, though his grasp was much looser. By the time they finished their conversation, he handed Blaine back his phone. "Now you know why she wanted to talk to me and not you."

"Yea, I can't see her talking to me about trying to get Rachel some action." Blaine said while he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Exactly, so she turned to me." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Do you mind me asking why she doesn't date B?"

"After everything that happened with Finn, she sort of went into this little world where she only concentrated on performing. And then once my marriage started to fall apart she played the role of dutiful friend to a T which had to be hard since she didn't want to pick sides."

"It sounds as though she doesn't know what to make out of that part of her life anymore."

"Precisely. And talking to Kurt about these things really isn't what she needed, yet Santana is the complete opposite end of the spectrum."

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Sebastian asked as he set his hand on top of Blaine's.

"That would be because Kurt felt it wasn't my place, so I stayed out of it for the most part."

"You would've been a great person to talk to Blaine, that rightful balance between the two." Sebastian said as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Blaine shook his head in response as he looked at Sebastian. "Was she always so…prudish? I mean, you could tell when we all spoke that one night that talking about sex around her isn't something we should do."

"Not always, though she does have an innocence to her. But once she began talking to Kurt more, her views on sex became rather closed off once more."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Don't you know Bas; sex is something that's only supposed to happen on special occasions."

"I guess we've had a lot of special occasions since we've been together then, huh B?" The smile that crept to Sebastian's face soon crept to Blaine's. "I guess we'll need to up the ante during the truly big occasions then."

"I'm up for the challenge, are you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sebastian replied before leaning over to kiss him once more. "But we'll have to pick this up later as I don't think we should be discussing this during the party. I much prefer keeping that part of our life between us."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean I won't be thinking."

"Me either Killer."

Once they made it up to Thad's, there was already quite the crowd there as most of the guys that had come in from out of town were already there. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to come and get you two." Wes said as he walked up to them. "But then I didn't know whose home you were coming from."

"We were actually at my place." Blaine replied before Sebastian excused himself to go and get them each a drink. "When did you get here?"

"About a half-hour ago. Nick is around here somewhere as are the others."

"I'm sure if we find Jeff, we'll find him. Though, he might be with Morgan."

"He is." Wes replied. "Jeff asked Morgan to try and find a girl for Nick."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Blaine told him. "Is there someone special in your life?

"Not at the moment. How are things with you and Sebastian?"

"Really good." Blaine said with a smile. "And while I've said it before, I'm probably going to keep saying it, but I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. You've always been there for me Wes, so I don't know why I got it in my head that you'd lecture me this time around." Blaine said as he looked around for Sebastian and saw him speaking with Beat. "Yet, I did."

"With everything that was happening Blaine, it's understandable. Plus, your self-esteem took quite the hit." Wes said before taking a sip of his drink. "From what you told me, the person you were when you left him was so different from the person you were when you went to Sebastian's that night or for that matter, the person most of us would recognize."

"Wes, when I left him I barely recognize myself when I looked in the mirror. It's one of the reasons why I knew it was the right decision. I was on the brink of truly not knowing who I was anymore. Hell, the last time I felt like that was before I went to Dalton and you helped me through it. Yet this time it wasn't because some strangers beat the crap out of me for who I was." Just as he finished, Blaine heard a gasp and looked at Wes's face which let him know they were no longer alone. "Bas?" Blaine looked behind him and saw Sebastian there him holding their drinks. "Wes, do you mind?"

"Not at all as it's clear you two need to talk." Wes then placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder before looking at Sebastian. "Just listen to him okay." Sebastian nodded and Wes walked away. Once he was gone, Sebastian handed Blaine his drink as he just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian told him as he placed his other hand around his drink. "I should've realized that you and Wes were having a private conversation."

"It's alright." Blaine replied. "But would you mind if we ask Thad if there is a place we can talk in private as I'm sure you're going to have some questions once I'm done?" Sebastian shook his head and the two headed to find Thad.

While the two were looking for Thad, Wes was off talking with David and Beat. "Care to tell us what's wrong?" David asked as Wes looked quite withdrawn all of a sudden. "Unless it's personal, then you don't have to."

"Sebastian overheard Blaine and I talking, and well, it was something Sebastian didn't know about."

"I thought they said they were an open book with one another?" Beat said.

"They are, about what recently has happened in their lives." Wes replied. "But Blaine mentioned something that wasn't recent that Sebastian clearly didn't know about."

"What?" David asked.

"What brought Blaine to Dalton." The instant the words left Wes's mouth David and Beat's expressions changed. Once Blaine had gotten more comfortable around the guys, it wasn't long till he opened up to those closest to him about what brought him to Dalton mid-semester. And once it had been talked about, it was never really mentioned again as it was something that wasn't easy for Blaine to tell them. But it wasn't something any of them forgot. "You can tell Sebastian had no clue. I'm honestly surprised he didn't drop the drinks he was holding. So, don't go looking for them as they're going to talk."

"Talk about a shock to one's system." David said and the other two nodded.

After finding Thad, he told them they were more than welcome to go and talk in his bedroom. His only request was that they not get carried away in case they weren't actually talking. Blaine and Sebastian both agreed as they really didn't want to tell Thad what they were going to talk about as they didn't want to ruin the mood for the evening. Once they headed down the hall, Thad rejoined the party just as Rachel and Santana came walking in. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Thad said with a smile. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Surprise me." Santana said with a smile as she took her coat off. "Nice place."

"Thank you. Rachel?" When she just looked at him, Santana nudged her.

"A martini please."

"Vodka or gin?"

"Vodka."

"She likes it slightly dirty." Santana added earning her a look from Rachel. "It's true, you do." When Thad smiled, Rachel got a shy smile on her face before he walked away. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I…I don't know." Rachel replied.

"You didn't want him to take it in a sexual way, did you?"

"No." When Santana scoffed, Rachel shook her head. "Now, are you sure Blaine and Sebastian are here?"

"Yes, they were on their way over when I spoke to them. Ask Thad when he comes back where they are." Rachel nodded as they walked around. From what Santana was seeing, Sebastian certainly wasn't lying when he said there would be plenty of good-looking guys and girls there. When Thad returned with their drinks, Rachel was quick to ask where Blaine and Sebastian were. After Thad told her, he saw her expression change.

"Relax Rachel; I'm pretty sure they just wanted a bit of privacy." Thad told her. And though he teased them about not getting busy in his bedroom, he did so to help lighten the atmosphere because of how serious they both looked.

"See." Santana said before taking a sip of her drink as well. "You mix a good drink."

"Thank you." Thad replied with a smile. "So, do you want me to introduce you ladies to everyone or are you going to make the rounds yourself?"

"Is there anyone else here that we know?" Rachel asked before taking a sip of her martini.

"Yes. All the guys are here as is Blaine's band."

"Is Kimberly here?"

"She and Hunter are on their way over as we speak."

"You can do something for me." Santana said after taking another sip. "Let me know if any of the ladies here are someone I'd be interested in." Thad smiled before leaning over and pointing out a few girls to Santana. "You better not be fucking with me Thad as they're all hot."

"I'm not. And if you want an even better introduction, go find Todd as the one brunette with the long wavy hair is a good friend of his."

"Thank you!" Santana then kissed him on the cheek before beginning to mingle.

"Is your drink okay?" Thad asked as he saw Rachel looking around.

"It's great, thank you." Once she took another sip, Thad took it from her and set it down. "What are you doing?"

"Since I am the host, I want everyone to enjoy themselves. So we are going to go dance."

"You…you really don't have to Thad."

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Thad then took her hand and led her to the area where everyone was dancing.

While everyone was starting to enjoy themselves, Sebastian looked at Blaine as they sat on Thad's bed and he talked. Never for the life of him, would Sebastian have ever suspected that Blaine had been the victim of a hate-crime at such a young age. More than once while he spoke, they each wiped tears from their eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me B?" Sebastian asked once Blaine finished speaking.

"It's not something I like talking about for obvious reasons."

"Did they ever catch the guys that did it to you?"

"No and that's something I have to live with." Blaine told him as he gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "I'm just thankful that I've been able to move on with my life as I know it often scars people to the point where they live the rest of their lives in fear." Sebastian then scooted a bit closer to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry for everything I ever did back in high school Blaine."

"I know."

"But…"

"I get it Sebastian and I appreciate it, I do."

"You shouldn't have had to go through all that B."

"I know. But nothing we can say or do can change what happened to me."

"I just hate that I brought more pain to your life, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"But we worked through that, and now look where we are." Blaine then leaned in to kiss him. "The fact that we got through all that proved how much our friendship meant to us back then. It also helps that I wasn't the target, and I know that."

"It always has meant something to me." Once he finished, Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "Is it wrong that now I want nothing more than for us to go back to your place and wrap you up in my arms?"

"No considering what I just told you. If you want, we can sneak out a bit early if you're still feeling this way later."

"I will certainly keep that in mind. But now, your friendship with Wes makes a whole lot more sense and why you were so worried about how he was going to feel about you not telling him what happened with you and Kurt."

"Yea, Wes truly helped me find myself once again after I arrived at Dalton. He filled that big brother role which I needed since Cooper was in LA and not really available to talk. Not to mention, you've met Cooper and those sorts of talks really aren't his thing."

"Yea, I can't see him doing that. Not to mention, I'm sure what happened to you threw your entire family for a loop."

"It did. Now, how about we go rejoin the party?"

"Are you sure Killer?"

"Positive. You knowing what happened to me doesn't change us Bas, or does it?"

"It doesn't. It just makes me feel bad once more for what happened to you because of me."

"Don't as we moved beyond it. I don't think about it anymore and neither should you." Sebastian nodded before leaning in to kiss Blaine once again. "Now that's more like it." When they each smiled at one another they shared one more kiss before rejoining the party.

Once they were back in the main living space, they looked around and saw there were certainly a lot more people there then there had been. Considering the conversation they'd had, it wasn't too surprising that they each went to have a shot before going to dance. When they finally did, that's where they found just about everyone else they knew including a few surprises. Santana was clearly in a good mood as she was dancing with a beautiful girl and the rest of the single guys had all found someone as well. Though, one that caused them to do a double-take was seeing Thad dancing with Rachel in a more than friendly manner.

"Should one wonder how much she's had to drink?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine danced. "That doesn't look like her?"

"She has her moments." Blaine replied as he ran his fingers through the back of Sebastian's hair as he tightened his hold on him. "But she looks to be having fun and I haven't seen that in a long time."

"Thad certainly knows how to have fun." Sebastian said then noticed a change in Blaine's expression. "Relax B, he's a gentleman and you know it. But don't get ahead of yourself, for all you know he's just making sure she's having as good a time as everyone else, especially Santana."

"Good point." Once he answered, Blaine turned in Sebastian's arms so that his back was pressed to his chest. It wasn't long till he heard a growl from Sebastian who soon pulled him tightly against him. Blaine glanced back and gave Sebastian a not so innocent smile. His lips were just about to be met by Sebastian's when Santana came up to the two of them. "What?" His expression most of all spoke volumes as Santana began to giggle.

"I was wondering if you two could see to it that Rachel gets home alright."

"Why us?" Sebastian replied. "Got an itch that's going to be scratched?"

"Meow." When they all laughed Santana took ahold of Blaine's hands in hers while Sebastian kept Blaine pressed against him. "But seriously, we're going to go out for drinks later and I don't think Rachel would be comfortable where we are going. Though, she might not be going anywhere anytime soon."

"So they've been dancing for a while?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, though she's danced with Nick, Wes, and David as well. But Thad has been her main dance partner."

"We'll see to it she gets home safely."

"Thank you!" Santana replied before giving him a kiss. "This means a lot to me guys."

"You are welcome." Sebastian told her. "Now go get that itch scratched." Santana then stretched to give Sebastian a kiss as well before going back to the girl she'd been dancing with. "I'm not familiar with this version of her."

"The same could be said for this version of you." Blaine said once he turned to face him once more. Sebastian looked at him, but soon a smile crept to his face. "Now, where were we?"

It was about an hour later when they saw Rachel dancing with David so Blaine and Sebastian decided now was the time to talk with Thad. "Great party Harwood." Sebastian said as he grabbed a beer.

"Thank you! I'm happy you think so. From what I could tell, you two have been enjoying yourselves since you returned."

"Really, you were able to tell that considering you seemed pretty preoccupied yourself." When Thad looked at them they both smiled. "Yea, that's exactly what we're talking about."

"We're just having a good time."

"Thad." Blaine said as he grabbed a drink as well.

"Seriously. And after spending time with her, she's not what I thought and the rest of the guys feel the same way. We can now understand why she's such a good friend to you. But seeing her like this, makes us wonder why she acts the way she does most of the time."

"Trust me; there is a good reason for it." Blaine told him. "Think of it this way, Rachel took a step forward in her life and something happened that sent her back a few steps to a place she knew and felt safe. And now, she's at a point where she's trying to figure out who she is once again."

"Got it." Thad told him. "And fear not, I won't push you or her for details."

"Thank you, though I can tell you some but not tonight."

"Understandable. Are you two okay?"

"We're good." Sebastian told him. "Now go back to Rachel before David shows her how much better of a dancer he is than you." Thad shook his head, but was soon headed back towards Rachel as Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Let's go sit."

Blaine had no problem with Sebastian's idea as they'd worked up quite the sweat while dancing, so sitting down for a bit sounded good. Once Blaine settled against, him, he felt Sebastian's arm drape around him. While they'd been together a few months now, the way they acted around one another felt as though they'd been together much longer. Even their friends couldn't help but comment about how right they seemed together considering how different their personalities are. Yet, those differences seemed to make them understand each other better as they each weren't constantly trying to get their point across. They both respected the other enough to truly listen to what the other was saying instead of instantly interjecting their opinions.

While the two sat, Jeff and Morgan came walking up to Hunter and Kimberly who were taking a break from dancing as well. "Do you have a minute or are we interrupting?" Jeff asked as Hunter had just brought Kimberly onto his lap.

"No, you're good. What do you need?" Hunter asked before kissing Kimberly on the cheek.

"I was wondering if you knew what Blaine and Sebastian's plans were for Christmas as they both seem to not be saying much." Jeff asked as Morgan relaxed against him.

"Why do you think that I would know their plans if the rest of you don't?"

"That would be because Thad said you and Sebastian tend to talk about things that he doesn't talk to anyone else about."

"If that's the case, why do you think I would share what we talk about with you?"

"Good point." Jeff said before running one of his hands through his hair. "It's just…after everything that happened none of us really want to push Blaine to talk about something he hasn't opened up about."

"Have any of you even bothered to ask him what they are doing?" When Jeff got rather quiet, Hunter couldn't help but laugh. He then looked towards his left and saw Blaine and Sebastian kissing on the opposite couch. "Hey, love birds!" Jeff's eyes flew open at the way Hunter addressed the two and his reaction was certainly noticed by the girls. Surprisingly, Blaine and Sebastian stopped kissing and both looked towards him. "Thank you for coming up for air."

"It better be a good reason that you stopped us." Sebastian replied.

"There is. Everyone wants to know what the two of you are doing for Christmas but are too scared to ask either of you." The girls laughed as Jeff's jaw dropped at Hunter's words. And his wasn't the only one as a few of the guys were close and they reacted as well. It was clear Hunter knew Jeff wasn't the only one curious as to what the dynamic duo had planned. "So, what's happening?"

"We're spending it together." Blaine replied. "But I thought everyone knew that."

"We know that, but what are you doing?" Jeff asked as some of the others gathered a bit closer, which included some of those that were still dancing.

"Do you want specifics or generalities?" Sebastian countered.

"Generalities." Nick said and the others all agreed. "It's safer that way."

"I think we should be offended B."

"No, they know you Bas." Blaine said with a laugh which earned him a look from Sebastian and the others just smiled. "And in part, me."

"Is Blaine admitting to not being so innocent?" Beat asked.

"If you think I'm innocent and dating Bas, you're delusional." With that, Blaine looked back at Sebastian who was smiling. "No offense Bas."

"Absolutely none taken Killer."

"So, what are you two doing?" Thad asked as he walked over with Rachel and Santana.

"Considering we have a show on the twenty-third, we're taking it easy." Blaine told them. "Nothing too crazy, we're going to enjoy some of the off time that I do have considering we have quite a few shows over break."

"Sounds like us." Jeff replied before kissing Morgan.

"Wait, you're not going home?" Nick asked, slightly shocked by what he just heard and Jeff shook his head. "Your parents had to have flipped."

"My Mom wasn't thrilled but she's okay with it and well, my Dad gets it."

"Will the rest of you be back in town for their New Year's Eve show?" Sebastian asked as he looked around at the others. When everyone nodded, Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I hope you've all bought your tickets then."

"We have." David replied. "The instant Blaine told us he was performing that night, they were bought."

"I appreciate that guys, heck, we all do. But if you have other plans we would've understood, right Morgan?"

"That would be correct. They'd just be missing out on one hell of a show."

"You'll have one more body there that night." Rachel said causing Blaine to look at her and tilt his head in question. "Sam's coming to town."

"He couldn't say no to spending New Years in NYC." Santana added. "Not that I blame him considering the bore that Ohio is."

"Is he staying with you ladies?" Sebastian asked and they both nodded in response. "I'm sure that will go over well with Santana's favorite drop by visitor."

"Oh, if he comes by while Sam is staying with us, he won't come by again as long as he's there." Santana said. "Sam wasn't too kind to him when the divorce was going on. While most tried to stay out of it, Sam had no problem coming back at things Kurt said about Blaine that he knew were untrue."

"You stayed quiet?" Jeff asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, but that's only because he was constantly at our place whining to Rachel and I didn't want to live in a war zone. So, I kept my mouth shut. As for the rest of McKinley, they didn't respond as no one wanted to get involved."

"Smart move." Wes said which earned everyone's agreement, including Sebastian. With everything he knew, the fact that everyone else stayed out of it, helped put Sebastian's mind at ease in that people Blaine had considered friends hadn't turned their backs on him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Five Years Later **

**Part 24**

By the time the party was winding down, Santana was long gone and Rachel was sitting on the couch between Thad and Nick. For what seemed like ages since it had happened, Rachel truly enjoyed herself that night which brought a smile to Blaine's face. "The car should be here soon." He said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "I think she had fun."

"You think?" Sebastian replied with a smile. "I never would've picture the side of her I saw tonight. She was truly fun to be around as she wasn't so uptight. Who knew she could relax, besides you?" Sebastian then kissed Blaine's forehead.

"A few people." Blaine told him before resting his head on Sebastian's chest. "But the fact that she was comfortable enough around strangers for the most part is huge. Plus the guys made sure she had a good time."

"They certainly did, which I appreciated as it allowed us to enjoy ourselves. Hell, I'm sure Santana was thrilled as well."

"Did Santana even notice?" Blaine replied.

"Good point as she was certainly in her own little world." Once Sebastian spoke, Blaine's phone went off with a call from the car service. So, the two walked towards the couch to help Rachel up. It wasn't that she drank a lot that evening, but all the dancing and late hour had certainly taken a toll on her. "It's time to get you home Miss Berry."

"I don't wanna go." Rachel replied as she looked between Nick and Thad as she was rather comfortable before looking up at Blaine and Sebastian.

"You need to get home Rach." Blaine said as they helped her up.

"Where's Santana?"

"She went out." Sebastian replied as he helped Blaine get her situated. "So we promised you'd get home safely."

"Oh." She then looked at Nick and Thad. "Thank you for inviting me. I had lots of fun!"

"You're welcome." Thad replied before yawning. "I'm glad you had fun." Once Nick and Thad each said their good-byes, Sebastian and Blaine headed down with Rachel as they were going to head home once they got her in the car.

"Were they always that nice Blaine?" Rachel asked as they rode down in the elevator.

"Yes, but you never really got an opportunity to know them."

"Kurt said most of them were snobs and I was better off not knowing them."

"Snobs is better than I would've expected him to say about them." Sebastian said as he slid his arm around her as well.

"You know how he feels about you Sebastian; he said you were a bastard amongst other things. He also said that Thad and Nick were jerks. The only one he really liked besides Blaine was Trent because he wasn't pretentious."

"Trent is probably the least pretentious out of everyone, though Jeff isn't bad either."

"Jeff is too hyper." Rachel said in response to Sebastian causing Blaine and Sebastian to look at one another. While Jeff had a lot of energy, he never came off as hyper. "Why are you two being so nice to me after I was such a bitch when you first got together?"

"We promised Santana we'd get you home safely." Blaine replied. "And while you were a bitch, you had your reasons."

"B's right, you did." Sebastian said as the doors opened. "But thankfully, you came around before B here couldn't take it anymore."

"You're really not an ass Sebastian." She told him as they made their way out of the building. "You're good for Blaine, you make him happy."

"Thank you." Sebastian told her as he held her as Blaine conferred with the driver. "Want to know a secret?" Rachel nodded. "He makes me happy too." When Rachel looked up at him, her eyes were as wide as her smile.

"Good as everyone deserves to be happy."

"That goes for you too Rachel, you need to allow yourself to be happy again." Sebastian then kissed her on top of her head. "It was nice seeing you have fun tonight."

"It was nice having fun." Once she answered, Blaine came over and the two helped her into the car. If anyone else saw her, they would've assumed she'd had too much to drink, but she was purely exhausted. After she said good-bye to them both, they closed the door so the car could head off. Now that she was on her way, Sebastian hailed a cab for the two of them to head back to his place as it was closer than going back to Blaine's.

"The driver is going to call once he drops her off." Blaine told Sebastian once they were in their cab and Sebastian smiled. "Care to tell me what the two of you were talking about as I saw you kiss her."

"We were just talking and I told her you make me happy as she said I make you happy. Then she said everyone deserves to be happy and I told her that goes for her as well." When Blaine looked at him Sebastian laughed softly. "I know, me giving encouragement, who would've guessed it. But even she admitted it was nice having fun tonight. Hopefully it's not a one-time occurrence."

The rest of the weekend went by relatively quickly as Blaine had band rehearsal which Sebastian spent the time studying till he returned. With a concert and a show around the corner, Sebastian was more than content to have studying to do to keep him busy. When he showed up at school on Monday, it wasn't long till he ran into Hunter who looked more relaxed than usual. "Is it safe to presume Kimberly spent the entire weekend with you?"

"It is." Hunter replied as they got settled at a table. "It helps take the sting out of the fact that she went out of town on business this morning."

"Again?"

"Yep. Who would ever realize how busy this time of year really is for her?" Hunter then took a sip of his coffee. "But if everything goes as scheduled, she'll be back sometime on Friday. And right now, her being away isn't that bad considering all the studying we have to do."

"Tell me about it." Sebastian replied. "I busted my ass this weekend to make sure I'd be able to go to Blaine's concert this week. I was thankful they had rehearsal as I feel bad when I get my head stuck in a book for hours on end."

"It sounds as though you both needed Friday night as much as I did."

"That we did. And while he said he understood if I couldn't make it to the concert, I'm not missing it. I figured when I get out of class on Wednesday, I'll head straight to his place and continue working. I've become quite adapt at reading on the subway."

"At least if you missed the show, you'd have a good reason."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to miss it."

"I don't doubt that it means more to him than he'll say." Sebastian nodded as he smiled. "Now, did you two see to it that Rachel got home alright as I know Santana was concerned since she was going out?"

"We did. We had a car service bring her home and the B got the driver to call us once he got her home. Then shortly after he got that call, Rachel called him and thanked us for arranging for the car."

"How much later did you guys leave?"

"We got her in a car about twenty minutes after you guys left. And B and I headed back to my place immediately afterwards. Speaking of, thank you."

"For?"

"Agreeing to hold onto B's big Christmas present for me. I have no clue where I would've hidden it as we both essentially have free reign of each other's home."

"I'm glad to be able to help. You do realize, he's going to be pissed."

"I know, but I'd already bought it before we put a price cap on gifts. Thankfully, he said anything bought before that conversation doesn't count." When Hunter scoffed Sebastian shook his head. "Yea, I know. But I couldn't help myself. If you saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw it, you wouldn't blame me. I'm sure if Kimberly looked at something the way he did, you would've bought it for her."

"It sounds like what I did too as she fell in love with a bag while we were out, but didn't buy it for herself. Yet there was no doubt she really wanted it."

"Did she give a reason?"

"Nope. Did Blaine give a reason for not making the same purchase?"

"Not really. Is she staying at your place for Christmas or are you going to hers?"

"Hers. What are you and Blaine doing?"

"Christmas Eve at his place and then after dinner that night we're heading over to mine. That way neither of us has to transport more gifts than necessary"

"What do you mean?"

"B's parents sent gifts to his place while my parents sent gifts to me. And both sets sent gifts for their son's significant other. So, we're going to open the Andersons gifts on Christmas Eve, then do the rest on Christmas."

"What about yours and Blaine's personal gifts?"

"We're exchanging one gift on Christmas Eve, the rest on Christmas Day. This whole thing seems surreal Hunter." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his peppermint hot chocolate that Blaine had gotten him hooked on.

"Tell me about it. I can't remember the last time I was in a relationship over the holidays that actually meant something to me. But it feels right all at the same time."

"I know what you're saying as I couldn't even imagine going away this year as I want to be spending it with Blaine. Regardless of where we celebrated, I wanted us to be together."

"I think it's safe to say, that feeling is mutual Sebastian."

While the two of them talked, Blaine was leaving school to grab something to eat and was surprised to see Santana outside waiting for him. He couldn't help but laugh, considering when he spoke to Rachel on Saturday, she mentioned that Santana had arrived home around six that morning and had quite the smile on her face. When he got a knowing look on his face, Santana tried to glare at him, but that was essentially impossible with as good as she was feeling. "So, what do I owe this honor today as I know Rachel isn't looking for me?" Blaine asked after giving her a hug before they headed down the block.

"I wanted to thank you personally for seeing to it that she got home alright."

"You do realize, we didn't take her ourselves, right?"

"I do as Rachel told me you guys had a car service bring her home. While she's a bit loopy while she's tired, she's more coherent than one thinks. I should also probably thank the rest of the guys as she had a blast. She couldn't stop talking about it." When Blaine laughed Santana looked at him. "This was one time; I didn't mind that she wouldn't shut up. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Her good mood was rather hard to miss as it was noticeable to everyone." Blaine replied. "Just as you seemed to enjoy yourself." Surprisingly, Blaine swore he saw Santana blush when he spoke. "You did, didn't you?" Santana nodded. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I am actually." Santana told him. "And I was right, where we went wasn't a place Rachel would've enjoyed."

"Well, she more than enjoyed herself dancing with the guys."

"So I noticed. I was talking to…Beat, I think, tall, spikey hair." Blaine nodded. "Neither of us could tell who was enjoying themselves more. Though, I've never seen Rachel shake her ass the way she was. I'm pretty sure Kurt would've had a coronary if he saw her, especially considering who she was dancing with."

"No doubt. He probably would've accused all the guys of taking advantage of her. But according to Thad, she really didn't drink all that much." Blaine then looked at her as he was going to place his order and Santana shook her head as she didn't want anything. So they put their conversation on hold, till he was done. But once it was, they picked up right where they were. "But I don't doubt that initial drink, helped take the edge off as Thad certainly doesn't make a weak drink."

"He certainly doesn't. Now, I need to ask, are any of the other guys gay?"

"No, so all of Rachel's dance partners were straight. And for that matter, are single. Though, I do know Jeff asked Morgan to fix Nick up with one of her friends. But as of this moment, they are all single."

"Good."

"Why?"

"No reason." Santana replied before grabbing a fry off of Blaine's plate. "Just asking." When Blaine looked at her, Santana only smiled. That was answer enough for Blaine to realize that Rachel was at least a little smitten with one of his friends. But just as she was about to speak again, Blaine's phone went off, so she sat back and waited for him to finish the call. From the sound of the conversation, she could tell it must be either Morgan or Talia as it sounded as though they were asking what they could wear to the show on the twenty-third. Once Blaine ended the call, Santana let him take a bit before continuing. "So, are you guys going to dress cutesy for your show?"

"That depends on your definition of cutesy. But we'll definitely be dressed appropriately."

"What are you wearing Blaine Anderson?"

"You'll just have to come to the show to find out Miss Lopez." Santana huffed, before grabbing another fry.

"Does Sebastian know what you're wearing?"

"He does not."

"Sexy Santa?" Blaine shook his head. "Sexy elf to his Santa?" He shook his head once more. "Come on Blaine."

"Nope, you will find out at the show. But speaking of the show, has Kurt said anything to you or Rachel since the last one he was at?"

"Aside from asking us who your boyfriend is, no." Santana said, but quickly added to it. "He did notice you've started playing other venues. So, he's clearly paying attention to what's going on. And he's still shocked."

"That's because he didn't believe in me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting for me to crash and burn."

"He's going to have quite the wait, as I don't see that happening. Hell, Quinn was absolutely in love with your show. Much like Rachel and myself, she saw someone on stage she hadn't seen in quite some time."

"That seems to be a familiar comment."

"It's true Blaine. She hopes you guys come back again as she's going to see to it the rest of her friends come along. But don't be surprised if she shows up in Manhattan for a show as well, especially since she wouldn't have to necessarily make the trip alone."

"That's very true. Now, do you and Rachel have plans for the holidays?"

"We tend to play it pretty low-key, you know that. Not much has changed." When Blaine cocked an eyebrow, Santana smiled. "Okay, our decorations might not be low-key, but our celebrations tend to be. Plus, this year we have plans seeing the next big thing perform."

After their conversation, they had to go their separate ways as Blaine had to get back for a class so, Santana headed home to share the bit of information she'd gotten from Blaine. When she came walking into the loft, Rachel was dancing around, more carefree than she'd been in quite awhile. From that sight alone, Santana couldn't help but smile with as happy as she looked. Once the loft door closed, Rachel turned her head and smiled. "Were you able to run all your errands?" She asked as she climbed back up on a chair to finish hanging a strand of lights that needed to be replaced.

"I was and one of those stops was to see Blaine." While she spoke, Santana took her coat off and hung it over the back of the couch after setting her bags down, completely aware that Rachel was now looking at her. "I thought you'd find that interesting."

"What did you talk to him about?" Rachel asked as she finished hanging the strand.

"I asked him if the guys you were dancing with at Thad's were single."

"And?"

"All of them are." Santana replied before helping her down. "And they also had as much fun with you, as you had with them." When Rachel smiled, Santana nudged her. "Which one is it Rach?"

"What makes you ask that?" Rachel replied before going back to wrapping gifts.

"That smile and the way you spoke about the night. It's clear you like one of the guys."

"I had fun, isn't that enough?"

"No." Rachel just looked up at her before sitting back down. "Come on Rach, there is nothing wrong with being attracted to one of the guys. They're all cute." When Rachel started to concentrate on her wrapping, Santana was quick to sit across from her. "You know, I'm sure if there is one in particular you could ask Blaine if you were his type."

"Santana, while I appreciate your interest, none of those guys would be interested in me." Rachel said as she grabbed the tape. "Hell, I'm surprised they even speak to me after the way I reacted to Blaine and Sebastian being together."

"Rach, they all understand why you acted the way you did. And if we've learnt anything from spending time with them, they are pretty open with their opinions. They're not just being nice to you because you're one of Blaine's friends. Think, they all said they understood your concern." Rachel looked at her, and tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't. After going out that Friday, Rachel felt more like herself than she had in a long time and most of that came from no one judging how she was behaving. That night, she was able to do as she pleased and no one questioned her why she was which was quite the relief to her.

"Do you know if any of them aside from Sebastian are going to be at Blaine's concert?"

"From what I know, Hunter, Thad, and Jeff will all be there to support him. But that shouldn't come as much of a surprise considering they're closest. And I think Nick and Wes are going to try and make it, but it all depends on their schedules." She was still speaking when there was a knock on the loft door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Rachel shook her head, so Santana got up to go and see who it was while Rachel resumed wrapping her gifts. Upon opening the door, Rachel heard Santana sigh which let her know who it was before a word was even said. "What did I say to you about calling before coming over?"

"Excuse me for deciding to come by." Kurt said as he walked inside. "Is Rachel here?"

"She's wrapping gifts." Santana replied before closing the door. Not thrilled that he just walked in and making a mental note to talk to Rachel about trying to get through to him about not dropping by. "But you would've known that if you had called." Kurt looked over his shoulder at her before heading towards the couch as he knew Rachel tended to wrap gifts in that area.

Once he was closer, Rachel looked up as the table now had a shadow cast upon it. "Hi Kurt." She said before looking through her bag of bows. "What can I do for you as I'm assuming you're here to see me and not Santana?" The bit of sarcasm in her voice caused Santana to giggle as she went to get herself something to drink. It seemed that her good mood from the weekend was still in effect as she was speaking rather freely.

"You're right; I am here to see you." Kurt replied as Rachel filled out the tag for the gift which just so happened to be for Blaine. "I was curious as to where you were this weekend as you didn't return any of my calls." Santana turned to look over at them as she was curious as to how Rachel was going to answer knowing Kurt wouldn't be thrilled with who she was with.

"I went to a party on Friday night and well; I didn't get home till early Saturday. So, then I slept for a good portion of the day before working that night as well as Sunday." Rachel told him before grabbing a different roll of wrapping paper, not bothering to respond to his facial expression which was one of shock.

"Seriously now, where were you?" Kurt asked as he leaned forward on the couch, hands folded in his lap.

"She was at a party as I was there as well." Santana said as she leaned against their kitchen table. "And it was one hell of a party at that. Rachel didn't leave the dance floor most of the night." Kurt looked over at Santana who had a rather smug smile on her face. "And she had plenty of dance partners to choose from, all of them very handsome." If on cue, Santana's phone went off which so happened to be sitting on the table causing her to laugh as she'd assigned a very appropriate ringtone to Sebastian.

"Who the hell is Mr. Grab-Ass?" Kurt asked as he tossed her the phone after looking at the screen and as he did, Rachel couldn't help but laugh. The first time she saw that Santana had labeled Sebastian in that manner she laughed as well. It also didn't help that the picture she had with it was one of Sebastian's hands on Blaine's ass. "And why does that picture look familiar?"

"That would be because it's your ex-husband's ass." Santana replied before answer as she walked towards her room, knowing she and Sebastian tended to get a bit colorful when they speak.

"What did she just say?" Kurt asked as Santana was already talking with whomever was on the other end.

"She said the picture was familiar because it's Blaine's ass that is being grabbed." Rachel replied with a giggle. "So, that should tell you it's Blaine's boyfriend on the phone."

"Blaine's boyfriend is friends with Santana?"

"She is. In a sense, they are kindred spirits."

"So he's Lucifer to her Satan." When Rachel looked at him disapprovingly, Kurt apologized. But internally she knew that him referring to Blaine's boyfriend as Lucifer was pretty close to how he truly felt about him. And that was a comment she was going to have to share with them both knowing they'd both get a kick out of it. "Since it's clear we shouldn't talk about Blaine or his boyfriend who remains nameless, tell me about this party you went to. Who threw it?"

"Thad Harwood."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't do that Kurt, you heard me. Santana and I went to a party thrown by Thad." Rachel said before grabbing the tape once more so she could continue wrapping. "And before you ask, yes, Blaine and his boyfriend were there as were a bunch of other people you knew from high school."

"Like?"

"The Warblers."

"Please tell me they all don't live here in the city."

"They don't, but they don't live all that far away. Wes and Nick are actually at Yale with Quinn."

"Dalton boys at an Ivy League school, color me shocked." Kurt said as he sat back on the couch. "Was Thad's winning personality of a friend there?" Rachel tilted her head to the side as she wasn't quite sure who he was referring to as the last time they all saw him, quite a few things were said. And the only thing she was concentrating on was the fact that Kurt missed seeing Sebastian's face by seconds. "He had that bitch of a girlfriend with him at Blaine's show."

"Yes, he was there as was she." Rachel replied. "For your information, they're both really nice people."

"We'll have to disagree on that."

"Kurt, you don't know them."

"Don't care too." He then looked passed her when he heard Santana laughing loudly. "What the hell could the two of them be talking about?"

"The possibilities are endless honestly. Now, what brings you by?"

"I was going to invite you to be my date to our company party on the twenty-third."

"That's sweet of you, but I can't make it as I already have plans that evening." Rachel replied before grabbing another bow once the gift was wrapped.

"May I ask what these plans are as you enjoyed the party last year?" Kurt inquired as he watched her.

"I'm going to Blaine's show."

"I should've guessed." Kurt huffed as he crossed his legs. "I'm really beginning to feel like I'm playing second fiddle to my ex. Each of the last few times I've asked you to do something, you've had plans to see him perform."

"I'm sorry about that Kurt, but these plans were made before you asked." Rachel asked as she set the gift she'd just wrapped on top of Blaine's with a blank tag as it was something for Sebastian. "If you asked me to do something prior to me knowing about one of his performances, I'd be going with you."

"It's going to be the same freaking show Rach, so it's not like you'd be missing anything."

"Actually, their repertoire has grown and each show has been different. When Quinn called to tell us about his show in New Haven she raved about a bunch of numbers neither Santana nor I have heard yet. And with this show being before Christmas, I'm sure there are going to be a bunch of holiday numbers performed that I wouldn't get a chance to hear again."

"Come on Rachel. I'm sure he'd understand." Kurt said to her. "Plus from what I witnessed all the guys will be there as will his boyfriend, that is if they're spending the holidays together already."

"Yes, a bunch of the guys will be there as will his boyfriend as they are spending the holidays together." Rachel told him rather bluntly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I told Blaine that I'd be there, plus I want to be there Kurt. So, you'll need to find someone else to bring." When Kurt just stared at her, Rachel leaned back, bracing herself on her arms and looked back at him as she wasn't going to change her mind. Normally, Kurt could get her to do so when he looked at her like this, but there was no way she was going to miss Blaine's show. They were still in the middle of their stare down when Santana rejoined them and sat down next to Santana. "How is he?"

"Good, just had a quick question."

"Long conversation for a quick question." Kurt said as he turned his attention to her.

"Well, the conversation took on a life of his own once I told him you were here. That reminds me, he wants to know if you plan on stalking any more of Blaine's shows." When Rachel giggled Santana smiled. "See, even Rachel doesn't believe it was chance that you were at the last show."

"It was as I couldn't care less what Blaine does with his life."

"Right, and that's why you've been reading his performance reviews." Santana said as she'd overheard more than a few conversations where Kurt was talking to Rachel about something he read. "Are you jealous that his musical ambitions have taken off unlike our try at musical stardom?"

"I'm not jealous, if anything I'm shocked considering what he was like on stage last I saw him prior to his performance in that bar."

"Amazing what happens when someone is surrounded by those that truly believe and love them."


End file.
